


Isla de Huesos

by Commander_Owl



Series: Wyspy Karaibskie [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drinking, Duelling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Major character death but (spoilers!) not really, Nudity, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Shooting, Strong Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Owl/pseuds/Commander_Owl
Summary: Opowieść o tym jak słynny w szerokim świecie kapitan Jack Sparrow postanowił znaleźć skarb. A że w tym celu przyszło mu porwać Jamesa Norringtona, wyruszyć na Kubę, walczyć z piratami oraz stawić czoło zagrożeniom, o jakich mu się do tej pory nie śniło, cóż, nie takie rzeczy w życiu się robiło. Gorzej, że komodor niespecjalnie ma ochotę brać w tym przedsięwzięciu udział i nic nie wskazuje na to, że uda się go do współpracy przekonać. Czy nasi bohaterowie zdołają się jakoś porozumieć i wreszcie zacząć współpracować? Czy dzielące ich różnice rzeczywiście są aż tak istotne, by stawać im na drodze? Czy Will i Elizabeth przeżyją wyprawę ratunkową? Czy Gibbs wreszcie wytrzeźwieje? Czy Anamaria zachowa resztki poczytalności? I czy aby na pewno każdy skarb jest wart tego, aby go odnaleźć? Nie gwarantuję odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania. Za to z ręką na sercu mogę obiecać, że bardzo się starałam stworzyć coś, za co prawdopodobnie powinnam zostać zamordowana z zimną krwią. Miłego czytania!





	1. Prolog

_25 czerwca 1744, Isla de Huesos_

Ragetti stanął na krawędzi klifu, uważnie wpatrując się w nagrzane od słońca fale, jednocześnie starając się nie wypluć podchodzącego mu do gardła serca. Wiedział, że skok w dół raczej go nie zabije, w końcu onegdaj znał kogoś, kto go wykonał i mimo wszystko _przeżył_, jednak myśl, iż przed uderzeniem w wodę będzie musiał przelecieć ponad dwadzieścia metrów w powietrzu, jakoś nie dodawał mu otuchy. Tak, był tchórzem, nigdy nawet nie starał się temu zaprzeczać, jednak tak naprawdę rzadko mu to przeszkadzało – zawsze miał pod ręką kogoś, kogo bał się wystarczająco, by mimo paraliżującej jego członki paniki zacisnąć zęby i jakoś iść naprzód, maszerując między młotem a kowadłem. Teraz jednak był całkiem sam, zdany wyłącznie na własne moce motywacyjne i tylko od niego zależało, czy wreszcie się zmobilizuje do działania czy nie. Gdyby chociaż Pintel tu był…

Chuderlawy pirat westchnął głęboko i wzniósł oczy ku niebu, szukając tam pociechy czy natchnienia, sam nie wiedział. To właśnie nieobecność jego przyjaciela była powodem, dla którego w ogóle zdecydował się przypłynąć w to przeklęte miejsce. Gdy bardzo, _bardzo_ dawno temu opuszczał otuloną pachnącymi zgnilizną mgłami wyspę, poprzysiągł sobie, że za nic w świecie tutaj nie wróci. Nie po tym, co go tutaj spotkało. Niestety, złośliwy los rzadko się przejmował podobnymi obietnicami i uwielbiał wystawiać je na próbę. Niefortunny obrót spraw podczas ucieczki z więzienia w Port Royal sprawił, że mimo swych najszczerszych chęci, Ragetti musiał złamać dane samemu sobie słowo, bowiem tylko w ten sposób mógł sprowadzić Pintela z powrotem, innej drogi nie było. A przynajmniej on nie znał żadnej alternatywy. Co nie oznaczało, że perspektywa skoku do wody z tej wysokości stawała się mniej przerażająca, wręcz przeciwnie – ciążąca na jego barkach presja sprawiała, że stopy prawie przyrastały mu do skały, uniemożliwiając wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Starając się nie myśleć o potencjalnie zabójczym locie w dół, jeszcze raz sprawdził, czy aby na pewno niczego nie zgubił. Zęby wyjęte z czaszki Barbossy, mały palec u nogi Pintela… Cóż, powinno wystarczyć. W końcu w jego przypadku poskutkowało zaledwie oko, więc chyba te kawałki też były dobre? Wprawdzie nie był pewien, czy po tak długim czasie, jaki upłynął od śmierci jego kamratów ta cała starożytna magia (czy co to tam jest) zadziała, jednak był gotów spróbować, nawet jeśli okaże się to zabójcze w skutkach. Bo cóż innego mu pozostało? Nie miał ani dokąd, ani z kim iść, więc równie dobrze mógł zaryzykować złamanie karku podczas skoku w morską kipiel.

Wydobywszy z dna serca swe mizerne pokłady męstwa, cofnął się znad krawędzi i, zagryzłszy zęby, wziął rozbieg, wyskakując daleko w powietrze. W pierwszej chwili prawie zapomniał, gdzie ma wylądować i że w ogóle powinien, jednak w porę udało mu się obrócić głową dół i złożyć przed nią ręce, wchodząc w nagrzaną od słońca wodę jak nóż, nie zaś jak wrzucone w nią gnaty. Dzięki wysokości, z której zleciał, mimo żenującej masy ciała szybko udało mu się dotrzeć do dna. Od razu rozpoznał szlak, który onegdaj przywiódł tutaj jego ojca aż z _North Bimini_ – biegnąca wśród bladych piasków szeroka droga wyłożona ogromnymi, granitowymi płytami z pewnymi przerwami ciągnęła się aż do tej jakże niepozornej wyspy pośrodku niczego. Z opowieści, jakie mimo wszystko wciąż pamiętał z czasów dzieciństwa, wynikało, że prowadziły one do wcinającej się w klif ukrytej jaskini, jednak początkowo nie zauważył niczego takiego. Dopiero po paru sekundach rozglądania się w panice na wszystkie strony dostrzegł coś na kształt cienia, który mógł być dokładnie tym, czego szukał. Wystarczyło kilka zamaszystych ruchów nogami, by wpłynął wreszcie w ciemny jak grób i wąski niczym trumna tunel, modląc się do wszystkich łaskawych dlań bóstw (jeśli takowe istniały, naturalnie), by starczyło mu powietrza do końca tej podróży.

Im głębiej Ragetti zanurzał się w nieprzenikniony mrok wiecznie skryty przed promieniami słońca, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że płynie na spotkanie swego ostatecznego końca. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł nawet najmniejszego światełka sugerującego, iż po drugiej stronie tej ciemnicy znajduje się opisywana mu przez ojca grota, zaś jego płuca zaczynały coraz bardziej i bardziej tężeć, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że już wkrótce się udusi. Nie chciał umierać, a już na pewno nie chciał zdechnąć w taki sposób, jednak szyb był zbyt wąski, by możliwym było obrócenie się i udanie w drogę powrotną. Poza tym, z pewnością nie zdołałby ani dotrzeć na jego początek, ani już tym bardziej wynurzyć się, zanim ostatecznie zabraknie mu powietrza. Niestety, niezależnie od ściskającej mu serce trwogi i jej gorączkowych podszeptów, mógł jedynie dalej sunąć naprzód w nadziei, że jednak uda mu się dopłynąć do celu przed wydaniem z siebie ostatniego tchnienia.

Gdy już był prawie pewien, że zaraz uda się na spotkanie z Davym Jonesem, w oddali dostrzegł błękitnawy blask, dokładnie taki, jaki opisał jego ojciec. Czując, jak widok kresu jego pozornie beznadziejnej wędrówki dodaje mu sił, jednooki pirat mocniej odepchnął się rękami od otaczających go skał, starając się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do powierzchni. Na tym etapie prawie zapomniał, po co tutaj w ogóle przybył i jedyne, czego pragnął, to wreszcie się wydostać z tej przeklętej wody i zaczerpnąć tchu. Obraz przed jego oczami zaczął się chwiać i rozpadać w natłoku roztańczonych mroczków, zanim jednak stracił przytomność, dosłownie ostatnim skrawkiem sił udało mu się wynurzyć. W zasadzie na oślep dotarł do brzegu, na który bardziej wypełzł niż wyszedł, od razu padając na twarz. Przez kilka minut po prostu leżał nieruchomo, i łapał powietrze w szeroko rozwarte jak u ryby usta, tuląc policzek do śliskiego, zimniejszego od lodu kamienia i w duchu dziękował losowi za to, że mimo wszystko udało mu się nie umrzeć.

Gdy wreszcie na nowo oddychał w miarę normalnie, usiadł powoli i rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, mając wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał okraść kościół. Wprawdzie rabunek miejsc sakralnych nie był mu obcy, niemniej żaden klasztor czy inna świątynia nie wywierały nań takiego wrażenia, jak ta tchnąca tysiącleciami zapomnienia grota. Żadna z historii jego papy nie mogła równać się z tym, jak czuł się widząc ją na własne oczy. Gładkie niczym lustra, granitowe ściany groty pokrywały jarzące się błękitniejszym od nieba blaskiem napisy, z których ni w ząb nic nie rozumiał. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jakim sposobem w ogóle świecą, jednak nie wątpił, że nawet gdyby ktoś spróbował mu to wytłumaczyć, to i tak nic by z tego do niego nie dotarło. Dlatego też postanowił nie rozwodzić się nad tym tematem i skierował wzrok ku centrum pomieszczenia, gdzie na niewielkim podwyższeniu znajdował się przypominający ołtarz, gładko obrobiony kamień. Nie potrafił odgadnąć, z jakiej został wykuty skały, jednak musiał przyznać, że był on piękny – w gruncie rzeczy bardziej przypominał nocne niebo zamknięte pod postacią wypolerowanego głazu niż coś, co kilofami wydobyto spod ziemi. Nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku, Ragetti przełknął ślinę i powoli dźwignął się na swe trzęsące się ze strachu nogi, powtarzając sobie w duchu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Naturalnie nie mógł mieć takiej pewności, jednak ktoś go musiał pocieszyć, a tak się składało, że żadnego towarzystwa nie miał. Dlatego też samemu sobie powierzył obowiązek dbania o morale, nawet jeśli jakoś niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło.

Dotarłszy do ołtarza, przyjrzał mu się uważnie, acz nieufnie. Dopiero z tej perspektywy widać było spore zagłębienie wyżłobione w jego powierzchni, w którym zebrała się kapiąca z sufitu, jakby odrobinę jarząca się woda. Wiedząc, co teraz musi zrobić, wyjął z uwiązanego na szyi woreczka przyniesione ze sobą fragmenty ciał poległych kamratów i przyjrzał im się uważnie, szukając jakichś wyraźniejszych uszkodzeń. W czasie wędrówki tutaj niewiele się zmieniły, po prostu były (tak jak i on sam) kompletnie mokre, nic więcej. Starając się powstrzymać swe ręce przed drżeniem, ostrożnie ułożył zęby i palec w zagłębieniu, po czym przełknął ślinę, szykując się do ostatniego etapu. Powoli i z namaszczeniem wypowiadał powierzone mu przed laty słowa, choć nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mogą oznaczać. Ojciec opowiadał, że to jakaś forma starożytnej greki, jakie to jednak miało znaczenie? Dla niego były po prostu dźwiękami, które musiał idealnie otworzyć, jeśli nie chciał, by stało się coś bardzo, BARDZO złego. Jeszcze zanim skończył mówić, napisy na ścianach zaczęły intensywniej świecić, aż wreszcie biały blask zalał całe pomieszczenie, oślepiając przerażanego Ragettiego. Z krzykiem padł na ziemię, zakrywając głowę rękami i modlił się cicho, by jednak udało mu się stąd wyjść żywym. Niby wiedział, że cała ta upiorna iluminacja była częścią programu, jednak i tak bał się panicznie – już raz igrał z siłami, o których nie miał bladego pojęcia i jak się to skończyło? Dziesięć lat spędził jako ożywiony szkielet. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, jaka kara spotka go za przyjście tutaj.

Po minucie, może dwóch grota ponownie otuliła się błękitnawym półmrokiem, oznajmiając tym samym, że oto dokonało się. Potwierdzeniem tego był fakt, że ułożone na głazie fragmenty zwłok zniknęły, zupełnie jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Pocieszony takim obrotem spraw pirat odetchnął głęboko i oparł się plecami o jakby lekko rozgrzany ołtarz, wiedząc, że choć najtrudniejsze już za nim, wciąż miał do pokonania daleką i niebezpieczną drogę, zanim wreszcie znajdzie się w domu, a przynajmniej w jakimś cywilizowanym miejscu. Jednak nawet rejs przez całe Karaiby był niczym w porównaniu ze świadomością, że musiał jeszcze stąd wypłynąć.

Droga powrotna okazała się być o niebo łatwiejsza, może dlatego, że wiedział, ile powinna trwać oraz miał pewność, że przebycie jej leży w zakresie jego skromnych możliwości. Nie zdołał nawet raz wpaść w panikę, gdy wypłynął z ciemności i ponownie znalazł się wśród przechodzących przez wodę słonecznych promieni. Ucieszony tym faktem dopiero w ostatniej chwili zauważył nad sobą ciemną sylwetkę łodzi, jednak nie miał jak się przed nią ukryć – zostało za mało powietrza, by mógł odpłynąć poza pole widzenia potencjalnie wrogo nastawionych pasażerów. A znając jego pieskie szczęście, przyjacielskich zamiarów nie mieli na pewno.

Prawie zapłakał, widząc hiszpańskie mundury oraz wycelowaną w jego stronę broń. Tylko on na całym świecie miał takiego pecha, by jakimś cudem przeżyć ucieczkę z więzienia, podróż na nawiedzoną wyspę, pływanie w kompletnych ciemnościach oraz starożytny rytuał, ale na samym końcu trafić na przeklętą marynarkę!

– _Manos al aire1!_ – krzyknął jeden z Hiszpanów, ostrzegawczo potrząsając trzymanym w ręku muszkietem.

– _La prego2! La prego, non mi uccida3!_ – jęknął w rodzinnym języku swego ojca, modląc się w duchu, by mimo wszystko nie wzięli go za Anglika. – _So dov'è il tesoro, andiamo4!_

Wiedział, że to była prawdopodobnie jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie w życiu zrobił, ale naprawdę nie chciał umierać. Z dwojga złego wolał być trzymany w więzieniu i przesłuchiwany na okoliczność złota, które nie istniało, niż dać się po prostu zastrzelić. Jedyną pociechę stanowił fakt, że jeśli rzeczywiście mu się powiodło, tak Pintel, jak i Barbossa wrócą między żywych, co mimo wszystko podnosiło go na duchu.

* * *

1_manos al aire_, hiszp. 'ręce do góry'.

2_la prego_, wł. 'proszę'

3_non mi uccida_, wł. 'nie zabijajcie mnie'

4_so dov'è il tesoro, andiamo_, wł. 'wiem, gdzie jest skarb'


	2. Rozdział 1

_1743\. Jamajka, Port Royal_

_Gdy Norrington pierwszy raz usłyszał o swej promocji do stopnia komodora, zwyczajnie nie mógł uwierzyć w podobne szczęście. Zgodnie z wolą świętej pamięci matki tyrał jak wół, by swymi kolejnymi osiągnięciami zasłużyć sobie na ów zaszczyt, dosłownie każdą chwilę swego życia poświęcał niezwykle sumiennemu wykonywaniu powierzonych mu obowiązków, pozyskiwaniu stosownych umiejętności oraz doskonaleniu się we wszystkim, co mogło uczynić z niego nie tylko perfekcyjnego żeglarza i dowódcę, ale też nieskazitelnego angielskiego gentlemana. Kogoś, kim bez wątpienia nie był jego ojciec, którym z kolei za nic w świecie nie chciał się stać. Jednak mimo wiary w prawomyślność Imperium, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że podobne honory często nie są zależne od wysiłków i pragnień usiłującej ich dostąpić jednostki. Brakowało mu rozpoznawanego przez dowódców nazwiska, stosownego urodzenia oraz majątku, którymi mogli się poszczycić inni oficerowie, nie wspominając już o takich walorach jak ujmująca osobowość czy umiejętność zjednywania sobie odpowiednich ludzi. Dlatego właśnie nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, iż tak szybko będzie mu dane posmakować nagrody za dołożone starania. Stopień komodora był ostatecznym potwierdzeniem tego, że stał się dokładnie takim człowiekiem, jakim zawsze pragnął siebie uczynić – ani trochę nie podobnym do mężczyzny, o którym ze wszystkich sił pragnął raz na zawsze zapomnieć, choć go tak naprawdę nie pamiętał._

_Co ciekawe, pomimo przepełniającej jego serce dumy, wraz z upływem kolejnych dni tytuł ten wydawał mu się być dziwnie… Pusty. Niby powinien stanowić ziszczenie marzeń każdego oficera w jego wieku, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie dawał mu satysfakcji, na jaką cały czas po cichu liczył. Wszyscy mu naturalnie gratulowali awansu, począwszy od Gilletta i Grovesa, a na samym gubernatorze skończywszy, jednak ich pochwały były prawie że zawodową kurtuazją. Większość jego kolegów po fachu o podobnych sukcesach pisała do pozostających w Anglii krewnych, chwaliła się rodzinie oraz opijała sukces z przyjaciółmi w tawernie, nawet jeśli nie do końca im to uchodziło. Norrington jednakże nie mógł uczynić żadnej z tych rzeczy – nawet jeśli jego kariera rozwijała się bujniej niż porastające Karaiby lasy, w gruncie rzeczy nic poza nią nie miał. Po każdym rejsie w zasadzie automatycznie szedł do swojego mieszczącego się w forcie biura, zajmował się tam stosownymi dokumentami, zlecał egzekucję złapanego przez siebie pirata oraz wydawał podwładnym kolejne rozkazy, potem zaś wracał do domu, gdzie witała go jedynie gospodyni, zjadał w pojedynkę posiłek i na koniec dnia udawał się na spoczynek, kładąc się do dziwnie niegościnnego, w zasadzie obcego mu łóżka. Pozostawieni w ojczyźnie matka i wuj już od lat nie żyli, zaś tutaj z braku czasu na życie towarzyskie nie udało mu się nawiązać podobnych więzi. Nie uważał się za osobę samotną, co to, to nie, miał w końcu na co dzień do czynienia z całą rzeszą urzędników oraz marynarzy, niemniej teraz zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, że to jednak za mało, by zaznać prawdziwego szczęścia i spokoju. Całkiem nieoczekiwanie z całej mocy zapragnął założenia rodziny, a przynajmniej poślubienia kogoś, kto by mu wiernie towarzyszył na dalszej drodze życia. Naturalnie nie myślał jeszcze przeżywaniu z kimś wspólnej starości, daleko mu bowiem do niej było, ale już teraz chciałby móc wracać nie tylko do domu, ale też do kogoś, kto naprawdę czekałby na jego powrót._

_Właśnie dlatego w dniu uroczystości nadania mu stopnia komodora postanowił sobie wziąć do serca niezbyt subtelne sugestie Swanna i oświadczyć się jego dumie i chlubie, pannie Elizabeth. Gdy osiem lat temu wiózł na pokładzie swego statku nowo mianowanego gubernatora Jamajki oraz jego wciąż jeszcze zasługującą na miano dziecka córkę, nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, że ta ciekawska, bujająca w obłokach dziewczynka wyrośnie na tak zachwycającą młodą damę. Jej bystry, żywotny umysł, spostrzegawczość oraz głęboka, pełna romantycznego zachwytu miłość do morza czyniły z niej idealną kandydatkę na żonę oficera marynarki. Z taką kobietą mógłby spędzać dni na ciekawych rozmowach, wiedząc, że jego słowa nie padają w próżnię. Byłby w stanie znaleźć u niej nie tylko oczekiwane od żony wsparcie, ale też prawdziwe zrozumienie i wynikający z niego szacunek. On zaś mógłby ofiarować jej opiekę i pomagać w realizacji własnych ambicji, jeśli by tylko wyraziła takie życzenie. Nawet gdyby nigdy nie przyszło im zapałać do siebie miłością (co było więcej niż prawdopodobne), żyliby w łagodnym porozumieniu dusz, respektując swoje podobieństwa i różnice._

_Szkoda, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem._

_Ledwo zaczął mówić, a już wiedział, że wyduszenie z siebie odpowiednich słów nie przyjdzie mu z taką samą łatwością, z jaką wydawał rozkazy oraz tłumaczył strategie ataku. Nigdy nie zdołał przywyknąć do eleganckich konwersacji wyższych sfer, w związku z czym ubieranie swych myśli w wyrafinowane, kwieciste formy przychodziło mu z niemałym trudem. Zwłaszcza, gdy usiłował wyrazić coś tak trudnego do opisania jak emocje. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem coraz bardziej i bardziej się plątał, usiłując w możliwie najbardziej precyzyjny sposób wyznać swe zamiary, zanim jednak zdołał to uczynić, porażona popołudniowym żarem panna Swann straciła przytomność i bezwładnie runęła do morza. Jako nieznający strachu oficer naturalnie od razu chciał się za nią rzucić, jednak w porę został powstrzymany przez swych podwładnych, którzy nie chcieli, by ich nowy komodor roztrzaskał się o czekające u stóp fortu skały. Otrząsnąwszy się szoku, pobiegł ku zejściu z murów, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się ocalić nieszczęsną Elizabeth zanim ta utonie. Nie chodziło mu nawet o to, że oczekiwał, iż zostanie jego żoną – po tak długiej znajomości z jej ojcem oraz nią samą nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by pannie Swann stała się jakakolwiek krzywda, niezależnie od tego, jaka przyszłość była im pisana._

_Gdy po szaleńczym biegu wraz ze swymi ludźmi wpadł na pomost, ujrzał przedziwną scenę. Pełniący tego dnia służbę w porcie Murtogg i Mullroy oraz nieznany mu osobnik o dość ekscentrycznej powierzchowności klęczeli zgodnie nad pozbawioną sukni i gorsetu, wypluwającą rozpaczliwie wodę Elizabeth. O ile obecność marynarzy nie była w tym miejscu niczym szczególnym, w końcu cumowały tu wyłącznie statki floty Jego Królewskiej Mości, o tyle żaden cywil (zwłaszcza wyglądający jak nieślubne dziecko cygana i żebraka) nie powinien tutaj przebywać. Dlatego też pierwszym, co Norringotn na jego widok uczynił, było dobycie sprezentowanej mu nie dalej jak dwie godziny temu broni i podstawienie jej pod twarz nieznajomego, tak na wszelki wypadek._

_– Wstawaj – warknął, śledząc uważnie każdy jego ruch._

_Obcy posłusznie wstał, unosząc ręce w geście poddania, którą to chwilę gubernator wykorzystał na podniesienie z desek pomostu swej już przytomnej córki z desek oraz okrycie jej płaszczem. Swann również nie wydawał się być zadowolony z widoku wciąż milczącego obdartusa i, gdy tylko się wydało, że to on właśnie jest odpowiedzialny za wprawdzie częściowe częściowe, ale jednak rozebranie jego dziecka, w oczach starszego pana błysnął gniew, do jakiego jest zdolny wyłącznie kochający ojciec._

_– Zastrzelcie go – nakazał, z trudem zachowując opanowanie._

_– Ojcze! – zaprotestowała Elizabeth, po czym popatrzyła na Norringtona błagalnym wzrokiem. – Komodorze, czy naprawdę zamierza pan zabić mojego wybawcę?_

_Prawdę powiedziawszy, tak, uczyniłby to z ogromną chęcią, jednak w słowach panny Swann kryła się myśl, której nie potrafił ot tak po prostu zignorować. Nawet jeśli osobnik ów zdecydowanie nie powinien przebywać na terenie tej części portu, bez wątpienia dokonał niezwykle szlachetnego i zasługującego na najwyższą pochwałę czynu, za który winna mu była dozgonna wdzięczność wszystkich zainteresowanych, zwłaszcza obecnych i przyszłych krewnych córki gubernatora. Honor nakazywał wstrzymanie się z zastosowaniem wobec niego kary za wejście na teren strzeżony, zwłaszcza ze względu na osobę, jaką ocalił przed niechybną zgubą. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nieznajomy nie wyglądał na zbyt uczciwego obywatela i jeśli kogokolwiek przypominał, to jedynie pirata. Bardzo konkretnego pirata. Aby jednak potwierdzić jego tożsamość, komodor musiał wykazać się przynajmniej odrobiną sprytu i nie spłoszyć ptaszka przedwcześnie. Dlatego też dał swym ludziom znak, by opuścili broń, samemu czyniąc dokładnie to samo._

_– Należą się panu podziękowania. – Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, starając się przemawiać tak obojętnym tonem, jak to było możliwe._

_Przybłęda w pierwszej chwili wyraźnie się zawahał, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu miał dotknąć skóry skażonej mydłem i czystą wodą, w końcu jednak odwzajemnił gest, zamykając swe brudne paluchy na ręce oficera. Ten jednak miał nieco inne plany, niż jedynie wymiana pokojowych gestów – zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, drugą dłonią podwinął mokry rękaw, ujawniając znaki, których obecności się spodziewał._

_– Zadarło się z Kompanią Wschodnioindyjską, co? – Popatrzył na wypaloną w skórze literę 'P'. – Piracie?_

_– Powiesić go – zaordynował zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw Swann._

_– Trzymajcie go na muszce. Gillette, przynieście mi kajdany – rozkazał swoim ludziom Norrington, po czym podwinął niezbyt czysty mankiet jeszcze wyżej. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że znajdzie pod nim ten właśnie tatuaż. – Proszę, proszę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko z satysfakcją. – Czyż to nie sam Jack Sparrow?_

_– Kapitan Jack Sparrow, jeśli łaska._

* * *

_28 lipca 1744. Okolice Key West_

– Człowiek za burtą!

Jack z zainteresowaniem wychylił się zza koła sterowego i zmarszczył brwi, usiłując w otaczającej ich ciemności wypatrzeć _cokolwiek_. Kiedyś będzie musiał tego drania Quartetto spytać, jakim sposobem mimo picia _takich_ ilości marnej jakości gorzały jeszcze zachował bystry wzrok. Sam również chętnie opanowałby tajniki tej sztuki, głównie po to, by móc się raczyć dowolnym bimbrem bez martwienia się o konsekwencje takowej rozupsty i lekkomyślności. Poruszeni okrzykiem Gibbs i Anamaria równocześnie ruszyli naprzód, żeby sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście ktoś pływa w wodzie, jednak pierwszej mat zajęło to o wiele mniej czasu – podczas gdy bosman wciąż był w połowie drogi (co mogło mieć związek z wiszącą na jego szyi manierką), ona już dawała reszcie załogi znak, by spuścili łódź na wodę.

– Tam jest mnóstwo śmiecia, kapitanie. – Zmarszczyła brew, wpatrując się w niemalże smoliście czarne fale. – Musiało dojść do walki.

– Jakiś pomysł, kim byli uczestnicy? – spytał, ostrożnie manewrując statkiem tak, by nie najechać burtą ani na ocalałego, ani na wiosłujących ku niemu ludzi.

– Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Ale może ten topielec coś nam powie.

Kilka minut później piraci wspólnymi siłami dostarczyli rozbitka na pokład, choć jasnym było, że ich wysiłek najprawdopodobniej pójdzie na marne. Mężczyzna wprawdzie wciąż oddychał, jednak jego trupio blade lico oraz wykrztuszana wraz z wodą krew sugerowały, że spędził tam w dole trochę zbyt dużo czasu, by z tego wyjść obronną ręką.

– Nic z tego nie będzie – stwierdziła z niezadowoleniem Anamaria, odruchowo ściągając z głowy kapelusz. – Biedaczysko. Jones dostanie kolejnego…

– _Gobernador_1… – jęknął nieznany marynarz, rozpaczliwie chwytając się za pierś. – _Papeles para gobernador_2…

– Świetnie – żachnął się Gibbs, ponownie pociągając spory łyk. – Jeszcze tylko Hiszpańca nam brakowało.

– _¿Qué papeles?_3 – Jack pochylił się nad konającym, mając nadzieję, że wyciśnie z niego coś użytecznego, zanim nieborak wyzionie ducha. – _¿Qué es ellos?_4

Niestety, nie uzyskał na te ważkie pytania oczekiwanej odpowiedzi – już w połowie pierwszego z nich wyłowiony mężczyzna zamknął oczy i, niestety, już ich ponownie nie otworzył. Jeszcze kilka razy sprawdzili, czy aby na pewno jego serce stanęło, jednak sprawa była przegrana. Nieszczęśnik ostatecznie opuścił ten łez padół, prawdopodobnie udając się do jakiegoś lepszego miejsca. Albo gorszego, w zależności od tego, na co sobie swymi poczynaniami zasłużył. Jack wzniósł na chwilę oczy ku niebu, dając potencjalnie zainteresowanym siłom nadprzyrodzonym znak, że to już, dostali kolejnego do kolekcji, po czym zaczął obszukiwać kieszenie nieboszczyka w nadziei na odnalezienie wspomnianych przez niego dokumentów. Reszta załogi przyglądała mu się raczej z zaciekawieniem – jasne, było im przykro, że biedak się przekręcił, w końcu nie byli tak całkiem bezduszni, ale jako piraci nie mieli najmniejszych oporów przed przeszukiwaniem trupów, nawet jeśli dopiero do niedawna nie zasługiwały na to miano.

– Dobry wieczór. – Sparrow uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok upchniętego za pazuchą topielca skórzanego portfela z dokumentami, którego jak rzep psiego ogona uczepił się mały krabik. – No co też tutaj mamy?

Aż oczy mu się zaświeciły, gdy pierwszym wyciągniętym papierem okazała się starannie wyrysowana na pergaminie mapa. Wprawdzie przedstawiała ona jedynie niewielką wysepkę oraz fragment czegoś, co mogło być równie dobrze wybrzeżem kontynentu, jak i wyjątkowo nieudanym portretem ludzkich kiszek, niemniej prezentowała się bardzo interesująco. Gorzej, że wszystkie oznaczenia, zamiast być napisane w jakimś ludzkim języku, zostały sformułowane jako pozbawiona sensu plątanina cyfr i liter, z których absolutnie nic nie wynikało.

– To szyfr – stwierdził z przekonaniem Gibbs. – Widziałem podobne papiery, kiedy jeszcze służyłem w marynarce. Jest tam coś jeszcze?

– Kilka notatek bełkotu. – Jack pokazał mu zarówno tył mapy, jak i jeszcze kilka innych kawałków papieru.

– Można byłoby to sprzedać Hiszpanom – zauważył Marty. – Na pewno zapłaciliby za to niezłą sumkę.

– A potem w ramach podziękowań by nas aresztowali i zabili, bo widzieliśmy za dużo. – Anamaria zmarszczyła z niesmakiem nos. – Dziękuję, postoję. Bezpieczniej będzie to wywalić za burtę razem z ciałem i zapomnieć o sprawie.

Kapitan poruszył lekko wąsami, starając się podjąć jakąś sensowną decyzję. Jego mat jak zwykle gadała nader rozsądnie – zabawa ze szpiegami i ich papierzyskami wiązała się z ryzykiem często przewyższającym potencjalne zyski, a to im było potrzebne jak druga dziura między pośladkami. Z drugiej jednak strony… Cokolwiek ta mapa przedstawiała, mogło być to coś niezwykle cennego. Gdyby tylko znał kogoś, kto mógłby mu to odczytać… Ach. _No przecież._

– Już jest późno. – Zdecydowanym gestem schował papiery za połę koszuli, przybierając w miarę obojętną minę kogoś, kto wcale nic nie kombinuje. – Jak wstanie słońce, obszukamy go jeszcze raz, może ma przy sobie coś naprawdę cennego. A potem niech go ryby jedzą.

– Tak jest, kapitanie. – Gibbs dał reszcie znać, by przenieśli topielca w jakiś kąt, by tam trochę obeschnął. – Jakieś rozkazy?

– Bierzemy kurs na Jamajkę. – Ruszył na tył statku, kierując się do koła sterowego. – Gdy wzejdzie świt, stawiamy żagle i cała naprzód.

_12 sierpnia 1744. Jamajka, Port Royal_

Norrington raz kolejny zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu, po czym westchnął przytłoczony wzbierającym w nim śmiertelnym znużeniem. Nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, że objęte przez niego stanowisko będzie się wiązało z _taką_ ilością pozbawionych sensu dokumentów bezwzględnie wymagających na sobie jego podpisu. Naturalnie rozumiał, iż brytyjska machina wojenna do swego prawidłowego funkcjonowania potrzebuje odpowiednich procedur i protokołów, niemniej był również przekonany, że to nie on powinien się nimi zajmować. Między innymi dlatego, że to nie w tym był naprawdę dobry – dzięki jego staraniom zarówno przemytnicy jak i piraci ponieśli ogromne starty na wodach należących do Korony, co „nakłoniło” ich do przeniesienia się ze swymi niecnymi działaniami na terytoria hiszpańskie i francuskie. Najlepiej sprawdzał się za sterem lub prowadząc swych ludzi do kolejnego ataku, nie zaś siedząc za biurkiem, kilkanaście razy dziennie pisząc swoje nazwisko. Znał bardzo wielu ludzi, którzy z powodzeniem mogliby się tym zająć, w związku z czym zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu _on_ musiał marnować na to czas. Zamiast tego mógłby zająć się o wiele bardziej pożytecznymi rzeczami, które przy okazji wykorzystywały jego talenty i doświadczenie. A zamiast tego kolejny dzień siedział w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, podpisując kolejne dokumenty, które wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. Aż do tej pory uważał urzędników państwowych za może nudnych, ale za to statecznych i rozsądnych ludzi, jednak po miesiącu pracy papierkowej zaczynał się powoli utwierdzać w przekonaniu, że wszyscy jak jeden mąż musieli być szaleni. Niemożliwym jest wykonywać dzień w dzień tak monotonną, pozbawioną głębszego sensu pracę i nie postradać przy tym zdrowych zmysłów.

– Komodorze? – Groves stanął w progu jego biura, rzucając mu odrobinę niepewne spojrzenie.

– Tak, poruczniku? – Odłożył pióro na miejsce, stwierdzając z niesmakiem, że jednak udało mu się zrobić kleksa. – W czym mogę pomóc?

– Mam najnowsze raporty z portu. Powinien pan je przejrzeć. – Oficer położył przed nim kolejny plik papierów. – I jeszcze przyszła kolejne porcja poczty…

Dość. Miał tego po prostu dość. To był ten moment, w którym poczuł, że jeśli przeczyta jeszcze jeden dokument, prawdopodobnie popełni jakąś straszliwą zbrodnię, jakiej sobie nigdy nie wybaczy, a która zostanie ukarana najpewniej egzekucją przez rozstrzelanie. Nawet wolał sobie nie wyobrażać ilości papierów potrzebnych, by coś takiego zorganizować…

Zaciskając dłonie na rancie biurka, wziął głęboki wdech, żeby się w przynajmniej minimalnym stopniu uspokoić. Niezależnie do targających nim uczuć, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę zimnej krwi w obecności swojego podwładnego. Musiał zachować twarz, choćby go to nawet kosztowało połamanie palców – tego wymagały jego godność i stanowisko.

– Komodorze? – Groves najwyraźniej w świecie poczuł się trochę zagrożony, bowiem cofnął się ostrożnie o krok. – Jest jeszcze sprawa tych listów z admiralicji…

– Poruczniku. – Zaczął mieć wrażenie, że jego chwilowy szczękościsk lada chwila przerodzi się w nieuleczalną przypadłość. – Idę się teraz przewietrzyć. Proszę te i wszystkie następne dokumenty położyć na moim biurku, zajmę się nimi po powrocie. Życzę miłego dnia.

To powiedziawszy, wstał z krzesła i chwycił powieszony na kołku koło drzwi kapelusz. Musiał, zwyczajnie _musiał_ odetchnąć powietrzem zawierającym w sobie coś innego, niż tylko zapach atramentu i laku. Dalsze gotowanie się we własnym pocie przy jednoczesnym ślepieniu w papiery przekraczało jego możliwości tak psychiczne, jak i fizyczne, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną. Dlatego też prawie że wybiegł z wieży, w której znajdował się jego gabinet, starając się opuścić fort zanim ktokolwiek uzna za stosowne go powstrzymać.

Szybko okazało się, że podjął ze wszech miar słuszną decyzję – im bliżej miał do portu, tym lepiej się czuł, zupełnie jakby bliskość słonej wody sama w sobie zdejmowała z jego barków ciężar, którego aż do tej pory nie był świadom. Tak długo siedział zamknięty w czterech ścianach, że już prawie zapomniał, jak przyjemne jest móc obserwować krążące przy brzegu statki oraz czuć na skórze rześki dotyk bryzy. Aż przypominały mu się dawne dni minionej młodości, gdy jeszcze jako zupełnie nieprzypominający mężczyzny chłopak bez chwili wahania wspinał się po linach aż na bocianie gniazdo, by stamtąd podziwiać sięgający aż po horyzont ocean. Tylko w takich chwilach czuł się naprawdę beztroski i pozbawiony wszelkich zobowiązań, zupełnie jakby był… Wolny.

Prawie nie pamiętał, jak to jest być kimś innym, niż otaczający go ludzie uważali, że powinien się stać. Kimś, kto w zasadzie nie miał prawa istnieć, bowiem nie spełniał niczyich oczekiwań względem jego osoby. Niemniej, cokolwiek niektórzy mieliby na ten temat do powiedzenia, rezygnacja z tej swobody nie czyniła go nieszczęśliwym, wręcz przeciwnie – spokój i stabilizacja, jakie odnalazł w realizacji obranego wcześniej celu, pozwalały mu na kroczenie przez życie bez konieczności mierzenia się myślami, do których wolał nie wracać. Być może tak dalece posuniętą niechęć do ostatecznego uporania się z przeszłością należałoby nazwać tchórzostwem lub oszukiwaniem samego siebie, lecz szczęśliwie nikt nie mógł mu tego wytknąć – wszyscy, którzy znali jego tajemnicę, już od dawna nie żyli. Teraz pozostał ze swym sekretem sam na sam i wierzył, że jeśli tylko uda mu się wreszcie zapomnieć o ojcu, jego istnienie zostanie całkowicie wymazane z ludzkiej świadomości.

Nagły ruch w okolicy ustawionych pod żurawiem pakunków dość gwałtownie oderwał go od tych nostalgicznych rozważań. Podejrzewał, że to zapewne szur, względnie kot zwabiony obecnością apetycznego gryzonia, jednak na wszelki wypadek komodor postanowił się upewnić. Ostatnie, co mu było tutaj potrzebne, to plaga mnożących się bez ustanku, nastawionych wyłącznie na konsumpcję i paskudzenie szkodników. Dlatego najostrożniej i najciszej jak potrafił ruszył w tamtą stronę, po czym, wstrzymując oddech, zajrzał za stojące w nierównym półkolu beczki.

I to było ostatnie, co zapamiętał.

_Jamajka, Bull Bay._

Jack był bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Większość osób mogących się pochwalić jedynie pobieżną znajomością z jego osobą uważała go za człowieka leniwego i niezbyt skorego do wysiłku, podczas gdy w odpowiednich okolicznościach potrafił się wykazać niezwykłą wręcz przedsiębiorczością. Tak jak na przykład przy realizacji swojego najnowszego planu, który (jak do tej pory) był z jego strony niemalże przebłyskiem geniuszu.

Wiedząc, że tak Gibbs jak i Anamaria za nic w świecie nie zgodzą się na popłynięcie do Port Royal, zdołał ich namówić za rzucenie kotwicy w okolicach pobliskiego Bull Bay, które również było doskonałym miejscem do zdobycia potrzebnego im zaopatrzenia, za to odznaczało się o wiele mniejszą liczbą członków marynarki Jego Królewskiej Mości. Wszyscy przystali na to o tyle chętnie, że Barbossa okazał się być niezbyt dbającym o szczegóły kapitanem, toteż _Perle_ brakowało nie tylko odpowiednich zapasów czystej wody i żywności niewykazującej woli wyrwania się na wolność (zmuszając nowych właścicieli do polegania na tym, co udało im się zrabować z innych statków), ale też kilku drobnych napraw, jakie należało w zasadzie natychmiast przeprowadzić. Spędzili na kotwicy prawie tydzień, szorując, wbijając gwoździe, wymieniając deski i liny, jednak wreszcie doprowadzili statek do porządku. Wtedy też nadszedł czas na właściwe działania – dnia poprzedzającego opuszczenie portu Sparrow udał się wraz ze swymi kamratami na suchy ląd, wydał ostatnie polecenia i, korzystając z tego, że chwilowo nie był nikomu do niczego potrzebny, pożyczył sobie niewielką żaglówkę, by co chyżo ruszyć właśnie do oddalonego o zaledwie półtorej godziny pomyślnych wiatrów Port Royal. Tam ponownie bez najmniejszych przeszkód (można by pomyśleć, że nauczeni przykrym doświadczeniem, wzmocnią nieco ochronę) dostał się do należących do fortu doków w poszukiwaniu obiektu swego zainteresowania. Początkowo planował po prostu przystawić mu pistolet do głowy i wyprowadzić stamtąd jako zakładnika, jednak szczęśliwie okazało się to zupełnie niepotrzebne – jego ulubiony komodor nie dość, że nie przebywał w swoim gabinecie, to jeszcze jak gdyby nigdy nic spacerował sobie po pomoście, wpatrując się w morze takim wzrokiem, jakby tym razem zamierzał się oświadczyć spienionym falom. Korzystając z tej jakże fortunnej sposobności, Sparrow zwabił go w dogodne dla siebie miejsce i zaprawił w głowę kolbą pistoletu, pozbawiając biedaczysko przytomności. Następnie (wprawdzie z pewnym trudem, ale jednak) załadował go na żaglówkę i popłynął wprost na_ Czarną Perłę_, by zdeponować swą zdobycz u siebie w kajucie. I to wszystko w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin! Teraz jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to cierpliwie poczekać, aż przywiązany do krzesła Norrington się obudzi i odczyta mu zaszyfrowane wiadomości. Aby umilić sobie ten jakże ubogi w interesujące wydarzenia okres, Jack otworzył sobie zasłużoną butelkę rumu i popijał z niej, nucąc pod nosem ulubioną melodię.

Było już późne popołudnie, gdy komodor wreszcie się łaskawie poruszył. W pierwszej chwili po obudzeniu jedynie zatoczył szklanym, niewidzącym wzrokiem, mrugając nieprzyzwyczajonymi do światła oczami, po czym jego spojrzenie padło wreszcie na szczerzącego się od ucha do ucha kapitana. Wtedy do tej pory odrobinę nieprzytomna twarz oficera gwałtownie stężała, co było jasnym znakiem na to, że wreszcie dotarła do niego przynajmniej część faktów związanych z jego obecnym położeniem. I raczej nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego.

– Panie Sparrow. – Pominięcie odpowiedniego tytułu było niepotrzebną, acz znaczącą złośliwością. – Gdzie mnie pan, na miłość Boską ściągnął?

– _Kapitanie_ – poprawił go łagodnym jak na siebie tonem.

– Słucham?

– _Kapitanie_ Sparrow – powtórzył, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy go przypadkiem aby nie za mocno zdzielił. – Mógłbyś się wreszcie nauczyć.

– Nie może pan oczekiwać, że będę w stosunku do pana osoby używał tytułu niemającego jakichkolwiek podstaw. – Marynarz popatrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby publicznie zwyzywano jego matkę oraz jej psa. – To niedorzeczne!

– Niedorzeczne czy nie, tego właśnie oczekuję. – Rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Więc?

– … Gdzie jesteśmy pa… – Norrington zagryzł na chwilę zęby, wbrew sobie usiłując wypluć z siebie wymagane od niego słowo. – Kapitanie Sparrow?

– Na _Czarnej Perle_, oczywiście – odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Gdzie jest moja broń? – Komodor najwyraźniej w świecie lubił wiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują przedmioty, z których nie miał jak skorzystać.

– Tutaj. – Uprzejmym gestem wskazał leżące na jednym ze stolików pistolety oraz towarzyszący im rapier. – Nienaruszone i bezpieczne.

– Dlaczego ma pan na głowie _mój_ kapelusz, kapitanie?

Tego ostatniego pytania, prawdę powiedziawszy, to się nie spodziewał. Nie, żeby odpowiedź na nie była przesadnie skomplikowana, wręcz przeciwnie – po prostu jak każdy rasowy pirat miał słabość do nakryć głowy wyposażonych w pióra i nigdy nie potrafił odmówić sobie przyjemności przymierzania ich. A musiał przyznać, że wełniany, obszyty złotymi taśmami i do tego ozdobiony całkiem pokaźnymi guzikami trykorn komodora miał w sobie coś, czemu chyba nikt nie był w stanie się oprzeć.

– Naprawdę? – Popatrzył na niego z pewnym zdziwieniem. – Znajdujesz się pan na pirackim statku i zamiast martwić się o swój los, troszczysz się jedynie o swój kapelusz?

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby moje życie było zagrożone. Gdyby rzeczywiście chciał mnie pan zabić, już by pan to uczynił. – Norrington z prawie zastraszającą obojętnością wzruszył ramionami. – Może i jest pan piratem, jednakże do tej pory nigdy nie odznaczał się pan miłością do tortur i publicznych egzekucji. Stawiałbym na próbę wyłudzenia okupu… – W tym momencie zawahał się na chwilę. – Jednak nie wydaje mi się, żeby _już_ zdążył pan wydać całe złoto z _Isla de Muerta_. Chyba, że tak jak i ja wyszedł pan z założenia, iż lepiej nie ruszać niczego, co może potencjalnie sprowadzić kolejną klątwę. – Uniósł znacząco jedną brew.

– James, lubię cię. – Chwycił swoje krzesło i zawlókł je nieco bliżej więźnia. – Naprawdę cię lubię. Masz, jak to powiadają, jaja, chłopie.

– … Rozumiem, że uważa pan to za komplement.

– W rzeczy samej. – Jack poklepał go z zadowoleniem po główce, po czym nasadził na nią należny jej kapelusz. – Jednak nie chodzi mi o pieniądze, przynajmniej nie tak do końca. Chcę, abyś zrobił dla mnie pewną rzecz.

– I jak niby zamierza mnie pan nakłonić do współpracy, hm? – Norrington przyjrzał mu się z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, przekrzywiając przy okazji głowę w sposób sugerujący, że nie ma zamiaru się podporządkować niczyjej woli, a już tym bardziej pirata odpowiedzialnego za porwanie go i przywiązanie do rozpadającego się mebla.

– Naprawdę nie chcę ci grozić – wyznał, pochylając się ku niemu. – Poważnie. Dwóch tak zacnych gentlemanów jak my nie powinno się zniżać do podobnych środków, nie uważasz?

– Zależy od tego, czego konkretnie pan ode mnie oczekuje. – Komodor przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami i szarpnął się lekko, prawdopodobnie testując wytrzymałość krępującego go sznura. – Bo jeśli chce pan zmusić mnie do zdradzenia Korony, równie dobrze może mnie pan zabić już teraz.

– A ty tak od razu do drastycznych rozwiązań. – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem, po czym wyjął zza pazuchy wydobyty z kieszeni topielca plik dokumentów. – Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie przeczytał. Jak się sprawisz, odstawię cię do Port Royal. Co ty na to?

– … Naprawdę? – Oficer uniósł z niedowierzaniem brwi. – Pan Jack Sparrow nie potrafi czytać?

_KAPITAN Czarnej Perły_ postanowił nie zaszczycać tej uwagi stosowną odpowiedzią, jedynie uśmiechnął się złośliwie i podsunął swemu „gościowi” pod nos zdobyczne dokumenty. Ten nawet wykazał coś na kształt zainteresowania, jednak po krótkiej chwili wpatrywania się w niewiele mówiące komunikaty, przyjrzał się swemu porywaczowi nader podejrzliwie.

– I co ja mam z tym w pana opinii zrobić?

– Odczytać, naturalnie. – Jack zachęcająco kiwnął głową.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak pan wszedł w posiadanie tych dokumentów, panie Sparrow, jednak nawet pan zapewne zdążył się zorientować, że to specjalny kod. Hiszpański, nawiasem mówiąc. – Norrington przybrał taki ton, jakby usiłował wytłumaczyć małemu dziecku, czemu psy chodzą na czterech nogach, a papugi na dwóch. – Bez księgi szyfrów odczytanie go jest niemożliwe. To zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby ktoś _niepowołany_… – Tutaj oficer spojrzał na gospodarza nader wymownie. – … Jakimś niezrozumiałym dla innych sposobem zdobył te papiery.

– A kto może mieć tę księgę? – spytał bez przekonania. Niby dobrze radził sobie z komplikacjami, ale też nigdy nie lubił, gdy się pojawiały. W jego opinii życie powinno być łatwe, proste i przyjemne, nie zaś usiane niepożądanymi trudnościami.

– Cóż, zakładam, że adresat. – Komodor wzruszył ramionami. – Mógłby mnie pan teraz rozwiązać, kapitanie? Chciałbym móc wrócić do pracy, albo chociaż do domu, jeśli łaska.

– James, nie taka była umowa. – Uśmiechnął się podle, pochylając się ku niemu na tyle blisko, że aż ujrzał w zielonych oczach swego więźnia bardzo wyraźne iskry gniewu. – Miałem cię odstawić do Port Royal dopiero wtedy, gdy już mi to odczytasz. Dlatego na razie zostaniesz _tutaj_.

– Nie potrzebujesz mnie już. – Norrington wyraźnie walczył ze szczękościskiem. – Z księgą szyfrów w ręce nawet idio… _Każdy_ da radę to odczytać.

– Być może – zgodził się uprzejmie. – Ale zależy mi na tym, by mieć szansę to uczynić. A obaj doskonale wiemy, że gdy tylko zawiozę cię do Port Royal, od razu rzucisz się za mną w pogoń. Nie, żebyś dał radę dogonić _Perłę_, ale dalej możesz uprzykrzać mi życie.

Gdyby wzrok mógłby zabijać, Jack powinien nie tylko natychmiast pożegnać się z życiem, ale też stanąć w płomieniach, rozpaść się na kawałki, w popiół obrócić i dopiero wtedy ostatecznie sczeznąć. Niemniej, jako rasowy pirat postanowił nie zrobić tego, co wypada i uparcie oddychał dalej, wpatrując się we wściekłego oficera ze szczerym rozczuleniem. Bez wątpienia trudno było nazwać komodora bladolicą blond niewiastą o różanej cerze i oczach głębokich jak dwa jeziora, niemniej jego zimna, trawiąca go od wewnątrz furia zasługiwała na miano prawdziwie uroczej. Widać było, że ma ogromną ochotę swego porywacza nie tylko obsztorcować jak Św. Michał diabła, ale też go kopnąć, a być może nawet na niego splunąć, jednak godność nie pozwalała mu na takie upokorzenie. Sparrowowi przyszło nawet do głowy, że podobne tłumienie emocji musi być szalenie uciążliwe – jemu samemu nigdy by się nie chciało dokładać jakichkolwiek starań tylko po to, by kogoś _nie_ zwyzywać. Po co wkładać tyle wysiłku w rzeczy, za które jedyne nagrody to wrzody żołądka i notoryczny szczękościsk?

– Cóż, mam nadzieję, że obecne zakwaterowanie ci odpowiada. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Bo czeka nas bardzo ciekawy i długi rejs.

* * *

_Świat nie potrzebuje takich łotrów, jak twój ojciec. Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się ich wyplenić._

Nie były to ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszał od swej świętej pamięci rodzicielki (był daleko poza granicami kraju, gdy wydawała z siebie finalne tchnienie i o jej odejściu dowiedział się listownie), jedynie te, które zapamiętał najlepiej. Być może dlatego, że oferowały jego życiu więcej sensu niż tylko bezkrytyczne pięcie się po kolejnych stopniach kariery, czego oczekiwał jego zmarły cztery lata temu wuj. Misja ucywilizowania każdego z najdzikszych i najbardziej plugawych zakątków Karaibów inspirowała go do zaciskającej zęby determinacji oraz dawała bardzo dobry powód, by z pokorą znosić największe nawet wyrzeczenia. Myśl o powierzonym mu przez matkę zadaniu sprawiała, że – niezależnie od okoliczności – zawsze był w stanie znaleźć w sobie dość siły i uporu, by wyruszać w morze za każdym pływającym pod czarną banderą mętem społecznym, jaki tylko miał czelność wychynąć spod oślizgłego kamienia, pod którym się do tej pory ukrywał. Jego życie miało jeden, zaskakująco prosty cel – wybić wszystkich piratów, jacy się jeszcze tylko ostali na Karaibach i nie zamierzał spocząć dopóty, dopóki nie uda mu się owej sztuki dokonać.

Właśnie dlatego myśl o tym, że aż trzy razy pozwolił się wywinąć przeklętemu Jackowi (Niech Go Szlag) Sparrowowi doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji, którą oczywiście bardzo starannie ukrywał przed swoimi podwładnymi, zwierzchnikami i przyjaciółmi. Być może niektórzy uznaliby takie tłumienie uczuć za szalenie niezdrowe, jednak było to o wiele lepsze, niż pozbawione godności unoszenie się gniewem. Jeśli brytyjski oficer mógł się bez czegoś obyć, to właśnie bez tego typu zjadliwych, bezproduktywnych emocji. Honor oraz litera prawa były jedynymi rzeczami, jakimi człowiek jego pokroju powinien się w życiu kierować i zamierzał się tego ze wszystkich sił trzymać.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że gdy Jack wymknął mu się po raz pierwszy, Norrington czuł się najzwyczajniej w świecie upokorzony. Nie dość, że ta marna imitacja istoty ludzkiej wykorzystała moment jego nieuwagi i pojmała pannę Elizabeth, to jeszcze zrobiła z niego pośmiewisko. Gdyby nie interwencja pijanego w sztok kowala oraz jego pomocnika, zapewne nigdy nie udałoby się Sparrowa na nowo pojmać. Za drugim razem było jeszcze gorzej. Aresztowany przez niego nieudolny, pozbawiony instynktu samozachowawczego, cuchnący rumem pirat jakimś sposobem zdołał uciec z zamkniętej na trzy spusty celi oraz dzięki podstępowi położyć łapska na sterze najszybszego brytyjskiego okrętu, ośmieszając całą królewską marynarkę. Wówczas złapanie go i wymierzenie mu stosownej kary stało się nie tylko powinnością, ale też jedynym sposobem na odzyskanie utraconej w skandalicznych okolicznościach twarzy. Gdy stało się to po raz trzeci… Cóż, komodor sam na to pozwolił. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, jednorazowy akt łaski wydawał się być jedynym honorowym rozwiązaniem – ocalenie panny Swann oraz ostateczne pozbycie się tego łotra Barbossy były w końcu czynami godnymi najwyższej pochwały.

I oto jak Sparrow mu się odwdzięczył.

Oficer przeklął siarczyście pod nosem swe miękkie serce i oparł się ramieniem o framugę okna, bez większego zadowolenia wpatrując się w ginące za rufą _Perły_ połacie morza oraz cienką już kreskę wybrzeża Jamajki. Pięknie. Po prostu _pięknie_. Oto on, dowódca fortu Port Royal, wylądował nigdzie indziej jak tylko na pokładzie pirackiego statku. Całe życie starał się robić absolutnie _wszystko_, byleby się w podobnym położeniu nigdy nie znaleźć – uważnie się pilnował, by przekazana mu przez ojca skłonność do bycia kanalią nigdy się nie ujawniła ani w jego poczynaniach, ani nawet myślach, przestrzegał obowiązujących go regulacji co do litery, ba, wsławił się jako jeden z najskuteczniejszych i surowych łowców tych zapijaczonych glist ludzkich bez krzty honoru. I do czego go to doprowadziło? Oto stał się więźniem na pokładzie legendarnej _Czarnej Perły_. Cudownie. Przy następnym spotkaniu powinni się z panną Swann (a już wkrótce panią Turner) napić herbatki i wymienić doświadczeniami. Tyle dobrego, że od niego nikt nie oczekiwał zakładania do posiłków eleganckiej sukni, a przynajmniej taką pozostawało mieć nadzieję.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, przynajmniej nie był już przywiązany do krzesła. Nie, żeby to cokolwiek zmieniało – Sparrow prawie że ostentacyjnie ogołocił swą niemożliwie wręcz zagraconą kajutę ze wszelkiej możliwej broni, przenosząc ją w inne miejsce (zapewne gdzieś pod pokład), zaś jedyne drzwi umożliwiające opuszczenie tego pomieszczenia zamknął za sobą na klucz. Nawet gdyby Norrington zdołałby się stąd jakimś sposobem wydostać, pozostałby absolutnie bezbronny wobec całej załogi piratów, którzy może i daliby radę powstrzymać się przed poderżnięciem mu gardła, jednak bez wątpienia znów by go zamknęli na trzy spusty, być może w o wiele mniej przyjemnym miejscu. Mógł też oczywiście zaryzykować wydostanie się przez okno, jednak co dalej? Miał wpław płynąć z powrotem na suchy ląd? Ciekawa, aczkolwiek pozbawiona głębszego sensu propozycja. Przez krótką chwilę rozważał również wysłanie listu w butelce, jednak porzucił tę ideę – szansa na to, że zostanie przechwycony przez któregokolwiek z jego ludzi była więcej niż znikoma. Poza tym, co niby mógł napisać? _„Ratunku, porwał mnie Jack Sparrow. Z wyrazami szacunku, komodor James Norrington”_? Absurd. Jedyne, co mu w tej sytuacji pozostało, to cierpliwie zaczekać, aż (na przykład) zawiną do portu i nadarzy się jakaś odpowiednia sposobność do ucieczki. Innego wyjścia zwyczajnie nie miał.

_Jamajka, Port Royal_

– Dalej go nie ma? – Obecnie już kapitan Gillette zmarszczył z niedowierzaniem brwi, starając się cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. – Jak to się mogło stać?

– Nie wiem – odparł z pozornym spokojem Groves. – Wyszedł przed południem z biura, kilku ludzi widziało nawet, jak wchodził do poru, jednak już stamtąd nie wrócił.

– I nie kazałeś go szukać?!

– Cóż… Komodor w ostatnich dniach wydawał się być… – Porucznik poświęcił chwilę na szukanie odpowiedniego słowa. – _Przytłoczony_ swoją pracą. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeden dzień przerwy dobrze mu zrobi, a już tym bardziej na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Początkowo sądziłem, że poszedł do domu lub złożył wizytę gubernatorowi, jednak cóż…

– Teraz wiemy, że po prostu przepadł jak kamień w głowę – westchnął kapitan. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Wyślę ludzi, by przeczesali fort i miasto. Ktoś go _musiał_ widzieć!

Okolice Jamajki

Zwykle patrzenie na zwijającą się jak w ukropie załogę było szalenie kojącym zajęciem, jednak tym razem Sparrow jakoś nie potrafił zaznać spokoju. Cały czas miał wrażenie, jakby coś go uwierało, jednak nie gdzieś pod płaszczem, względnie koszulą, a wewnątrz czaszki. Odczucie owo zaskakująco przypominało wyrzuty sumienia, jednak dość szybko uznał podobną sugestię za absolutnie pozbawioną sensu – jeszcze nigdy niczego w życiu nie żałował, toteż nie widział najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałby zacząć właśnie teraz. Zwłaszcza, że nie zrobił nic, czego powinien się wstydzić, prawda? Po prostu w tajemnicy przed swoimi ludźmi oraz przyjaciółmi porwał jednego z najgroźniejszych ludzi pływających po tych wodach i absolutnie bezprawnie przetrzymywał go u siebie w kajucie. Nie raz wycinał nawet gorsze numery, więc nie rozumiał, dlaczego niby ten konkretny uczynek miałby w nim budzić do życia dawno pogrzebane uczucia, jak na przykład winę oraz wstyd. Jednak niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by sam siebie nie przekonywał, że w jego uczynku nie było nic aż tak zdrożnego, by nagle miał z tego powodu głowę popiołem posypywać, owa nieprzyjemna drzazga wwiercała się w jego mózg coraz głębiej i głębiej, aż wreszcie w okolicach zmroku stała się absolutnie nie do zniesienia.

– Wybacz mi bosmanie, bo zgrzeszyłem. – Klapnął obok pykającego fajkę Gibbsa na stercie worków, od razu wyciągając przed siebie nogi.

– Też mi nowość. – Bosman nie wydawał się być przesadnie zdziwiony tym komunikatem. – Jack, ty przecież grzeszysz co drugi oddech.

– Tym razem chyba przesadziłem. – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Nie jestem pewien.

– Nie jesteś pewien? Coś tym razem zmalował? – Joshamee przyjrzał mu się nad wyraz podejrzliwie. – Ukradłeś bieliznę Anamarii i dałeś którejś z portowych dziwek? Wypiłeś cały rum? Wrzuciłeś do morza swoje stare skarpety żeby wkurzyć Davy'ego Jonesa?

– Gorzej – jęknął cicho. – Porwałem komodora Norringtona.

– … Przepraszam uprzejmie? – Gibbs aż odjął manierkę od ust i wbił w niego spojrzenie wyrażające zarówno niedowierzanie jak i głęboką naganę, sprawiając, że całkowicie dorosły pirat nagle poczuł się jak karcony przez ojca dzieciak, który zaraz zostanie wytargany za uszy. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że żartowałeś i wcale nie zrobiłeś tego, co właśnie powiedziałeś, że zrobiłeś.

– Wtedy musiałbym cię okłamać – zaznaczył z godnością, popierając swe słowa uniesionym w górę palcem. – Może i jestem kłamliwym piratem, ale przyjaciół nigdy nie okłamuję, przynajmniej nie bez zamiaru wyjawienia im prawdy w momencie, gdy kłamstwo już nie będzie potrzebne.

– Anamaria cię zabije. – Bosman pokręcił ciężko głową. – Gołymi rękami.

– Lepiej powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem – sarknął, szczerze żałując, że nie przyniósł ze sobą rumu na poprawę koncentracji. – Nie mogę go zabić, bo jak mnie następnym razem ktoś złapie, zastrzelą mnie na dzień dobry i to bez podania ręki. Poza tym… Jakoś nie lubię mordować ludzi z zimną krwią. – W tym miejscu Joshamee posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, które można było śmiało odczytać jako „no co ty nie powiesz?”. – Ale nie mogę go też wypuścić, bo nam sprowadzi na głowy całą marynarkę, a wtedy mord z rąk Anamarii będzie _ostatnim_ z moich zmartwień. No i nie mogę go też trzymać w nieskończoność, bo w końcu wywinie jakiś durny numer. – Zasępił się nieco i po chwili namysłu dodał. – W dodatku źle się z tym czuję.

– Ty się źle z czymś czujesz? To nowość. – Gibbs uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym na nowo spoważniał. – Gdzie on teraz jest?

– Siedzi u mnie w kajucie. – Sparrow zerknął w tamtym kierunku. – Na moje szczęście jest zbyt rozsądny, by stamtąd wychodzić. Ale w końcu albo coś wymyśli, albo dojdzie do wniosku, że nie ma nic do stracenia i zmusi nas, byśmy go kropnęli.

– Więc postaraj się, żeby nie wpadł na żaden kretyński pomysł. – Bosman wzniósł oczy ku niebu, najprawdopodobniej pytając się sił wyższych, za co został pokarany takim kapitanem. – Ja dopilnuję, żeby Anamaria tam nie wlazła. Mnie osobiście Norrington nie przeszkadza, jednak ona i część chłopaków pewnie chętnie upuściliby mu trochę krwi, wiesz, tak dla zasady.

Nie była to najbardziej satysfakcjonująca porada, jaką Jack w życiu otrzymał, bowiem w zasadzie sprowadzała go do punktu wyjścia. Wciąż nie za bardzo wiedział, co powinien z komodorem zrobić (poza trzymaniem go pod kluczem, naturalnie) i, co gorsza, dalej miał te cholerne wyrzuty sumienia, które mu coraz bardziej doskwierały. Dlatego też wprawdzie niechętnie, ale postanowił wrócić do swej siedziby, by stawić czoła czekającemu nań, zapewne niewymownie wściekłemu gościowi oraz dokonać zbożnego trudu nakarmienia go. Żeby nie to, że sam sobie sprowadził na głowę to szczęście przecudowne, prawdopodobnie powiedziałby na ten temat parę paskudnych, wyjątkowo niecenzuralnych wyrazów za które świętej pamięci matka by go wytargała za uszy.

* * *

1_gobernador_, hiszp. 'gubernator'

2_papeles para gobernador_, hiszp. 'papiery dla gubernatora'

3_¿qué papeles?_, hiszp. 'jakie papiery?'

4_¿qué es ellos?_, hiszp. 'co w nich jest?'


	3. Rozdział 2

_1743\. Jamajka, Port Royal_

_Nie tak wyobrażał sobie przebieg swej wizyty w Port Royal. Wprawdzie będąc szczęśliwym posiadaczem jedynie dziurawej łodzi pożyczonej od niechybnie wściekłej za ten czyn Anamarii nie posiadał luksusu rysowania przesadnie zamaszystych planów, niemniej zawsze starał się patrzeć na sprawy nieco szerzej niż inni. Dlatego też przybył tutaj ze szczerym zamiarem zrealizowania celu, który inni uznaliby za czyste szaleństwo – chciał mianowicie zdobyć odpowiednio szybki statek, popłynąć z nim na Tortugę, znaleźć nową załogę oraz wrócić wreszcie do tak przez siebie miłowanego pirackiego fachu. Jasne, zawsze po cichu liczył na możliwość odzyskania swej ukochanej Czarnej Perły, jednak chwilowo postanowił skoncentrować się na mniej odległych i łatwiejszych do realizacji przedsięwzięciach. Oczywiście można było stwierdzić, że kradzież jednego z okrętów marynarki Jego Królewskiej Waszmości nie jest niczym prostym, jednak on, jedyny w swoim rodzaju kapitan Jack Sparrow ośmielał się z podobnym osądem nie zgodzić. Już wpływając do portu miał zarys odpowiedniego fortelu, gdy zaś rozeznał się w sytuacji, jaka panowała w okolicach wznoszącego się na klifie fortu, dokładnie wiedział, co powinien uczynić._

_Szkoda, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem._

_Pierwszym i zarazem fundamentalnym błędem, jaki popełnił, było ocalenie topiącej się dziewczyny. Nigdy, przenigdy nie powinien ani rozstawać się z tymi resztkami uzbrojenia, jakie jeszcze mimo uprzejmości Barbossy posiadał, ani tym bardziej wykazywać się (zupełnie niewłaściwym jego profesji) heroizmem, który tylko utrudniał mu życie. Od zawsze mu powtarzano, że w tym fachu dobre serce to najkrótsza droga do grobu, ba, wiele razy bardzo boleśnie się o prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia przekonał, jednak wciąż się nie potrafił nauczyć. Teraz też zachował się jak kompletny kretyn. Miał przecież na sumieniu już wiele żyć (choć też o wiele mniej, niż by mógł), w związku z czym jeszcze jedno nie powinno mu robić różnicy. Niestety, w swym nieskończonym idiotyzmie nie potrafił odmówić udzielenia pomocy komuś, komu groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Może i był kłamliwym, wiecznie nietrzeźwym, niemającym za grosz przyzwoitości i ogłady piratem, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił być złym człowiekiem._

_Drugim jego błędem było podanie ręki temu przeklętemu fircykowi w pudrowanej peruce, psia jego mać. Prawie wszyscy znani mu oficerowie (bez względu na kraj pochodzenia) byli zwyczajnymi, zadufanymi w sobie kretynami, których oszukanie nie stanowiło najmniejszego wyzwania. Ba, większość z nich była tak niezaradna życiowo, że czasem prawie mu żal ich było. Jednak ten egzemplarz był na jego nieszczęście trochę bardziej cwany – nim Jack zdążył się zorientować w sytuacji, pan ą–ę bułkę bibułkę podwinął mu rękaw i zdemaskował nie tylko jako pirata, ale też odgadł jego tożsamość, co nie przysporzyło mu popularności oraz sprawiło, iż ponownie znalazł się na celowniku wymierzonej w niego broni. Jedyne, co mu w tej niefortunnej sytuacji pozostało, to w milczeniu obmyślać plan ucieczki oraz stać możliwie nieruchomo, patrząc bezradnie, jak komodorska mość ogląda bez pośpiechu jego rzeczy._

_– Tylko jedna kula, brak prochu… – Oficer odłożył zaniedbany pistolet do wnętrza kapelusza i sięgnął po kompas. – Busola, która nie wskazuje północy…_

_Jack uniósł z zaintrygowaniem jedną brew. Doskonale wiedział, że północ jest ostatnim obiektem zainteresowania igły owego niecodziennego instrumentu. Jego zadaniem było bowiem wskazywanie tego, czego trzymająca go osoba pragnie najbardziej na świecie. I, jeśli ustrojstwo się nagle nie zepsuło, wychodziło na to, iż obiektem pożądania stojącego przed nim galanta był… Jack Sparrow. Nie półnaga, ociekająca wodą, wyraźnie bliska mu kobieta, nie statek, ani nawet nie pieniądze, nic z tych rzeczy. Jedynie stojący przed nim pirat. Na razie nie dawało mu to absolutnie nic, jednak dobrze było wiedzieć, że pod tym obszywanym złotem mundurem oraz zbyt wieloma warstwami koronek kryje się człowiek, którego jedynym celem życiowym jest polować i łapać. Być może w przyszłości uda mu się to wykorzystać…_

_– Hm. – Komodor wyciągnął z pochwy jego kordelas i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, posyłając mu prawie rozbawione spojrzenie. – Już sądziłem, że będzie drewniany. Bez wątpienia jest pan najgorszym piratem, o jakim słyszałem._

_– Ale słyszałeś o mnie – zaznaczył z figlarnym błyskiem w oku._

_Sprowokowany ową bezczelną zaczepką oficer zareagował dokładnie tak, jak można byłoby tego oczekiwać – złością. Naturalnie okazał ją jedynie zmarszczonymi brwiami oraz gniewnym spojrzeniem swych zielonych ocząt, jednak Jackowi wystarczyło to w zupełności, by ocenić, na ile łatwo jest mu grać na nerwach. Takie typy zawsze były, są i aż po kres czasu będą bardzo wdzięcznymi obiektami manipulacji. Niby im się wydaje, że panują nad sobą i sytuacją, w jakiej się znajdują, zaś osobnik ciągnięty przez nich niczym krowa na łańcuchu jest pod ich pełną kontrolą, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości kompletnie nie potrafią sobie radzić z jakimikolwiek żywszymi emocjami i dają im się ponosić jak małe dzieci._

_– Komodorze, muszę zaprotestować! – Ocalona z objęć morza niewiasta ruszyła w ślad za nimi, kompletnie ignorując swego zatroskanego ojca._

_Hm. Kolejna rzecz, którą można wykorzystać…_

* * *

_13 sierpnia 1744. Okolice Jamajki_

Norrington uważał się za osobę dość odporną na niewygody – w końcu nie raz i nie dwa wraz ze swymi ludźmi musiał maszerować przez tropikalny las, stać cały dzień w pełnym słońcu lub, gdy posiadał o wiele niższy stopień, na kolanach szorować deski pokładu czy ciągnąć liny tak długo, że aż miał wrażenie, że mu zaraz plecy pękną. Był przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy jak brud, pot oraz konieczność noszenia kilka dni z rzędu nie tylko tego samego ubrania, ale również bielizny. Jako prawdziwy brytyjski marynarz potrafił wznieść się ponad takie drobnostki i skoncentrować na ważniejszych sprawach, jednak tutaj pojawiał się problem. Siedząc w zamknięciu całkiem sam nie miał nic, czym mógłby zająć obijający się od ścian, żądający przystąpienia do jakiegokolwiek czynu umysł. Niezależnie do tego, jak bardzo starałby się skoncentrować na rozłożonej na stole mapie, zatopić w lekturze jednej ze znalezionych (wysoce frywolnych) książek lub chociażby liczyć obłoki na niebie, wciąż wracał do swej obecnej sytuacji oraz nieistniejących sposobów na jej zażegnanie. W takim układzie narastający dyskomfort związany z brakiem możliwości zadbania o swoją higienę doskwierał mu wręcz niemożebnie. Panujący w kabinie zaduch również nie pomagał, doprowadzając go powoli do stanu, w którym albo się choćby obmyje, albo zacznie być niewyobrażalnie nieznośny.

Naturalnie mógł się przyznać do swych słabości i poprosić Sparrowa o wodę do mycia oraz pozwolenie na skorzystanie z jego jakże kolorowej garderoby, jednak przysiągł sobie, że prędzej odetnie sobie prawą rękę, niż zniży się do żebrania o cokolwiek u _pirata_. Pomijając fakt, że zapewne wszystko, co znajdowało się w tym pokoju, zapewne zostało skradzione, wolałby przemaszerować nago przez główny dziedziniec fortu w Port Royal, niż dać temu zatraceńcowi jakąkolwiek satysfakcję płynącą z posiadania na swej łasce i niełasce wielokrotnie odznaczonego oficera brytyjskiej marynarki. Był tutaj przetrzymywany absolutnie wbrew swej woli i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej. Jeśli Jack czegokolwiek od niego chce, będzie musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że porwany komodor to wyjątkowo upierdliwy komodor.

Dodatkową przyczyną jego wyjątkowo podłego nastroju był fakt, że gdy poprzedniego wieczora Sparrow zostawił mu kolację, zamiast udać się na spoczynek w swym należnym mu z racji piastowanej pozycji lokum, zostawił swego „gościa” samego, by spędzić noc w innej części statku. Norrington był takim obrotem spraw wysoce rozczarowany – nie chodziło o to, że brakowało mu towarzystwa tego zatraconego opoja obdarzonego iście morderczym oddechem, jednak miał nadzieję wykraść mu podczas snu klucz do kabiny. Gdyby to uczynił, przy odrobinie szczęścia mógłby wykorzystać nocne otępienie załogi i spuścić na wodę łódź, by móc potem pod osłoną nocy powiosłować do wciąż niezbyt odległej Jamajki, a przynajmniej jak najdalej od _Perły_. Niestety, nieobecność kapitana zniwelowała jego plany, sprawiając, że musiał nie tylko spędzić kolejny dzień w tym może niezbyt odrażającym, ale jednak więzieniu, ale też poczekać z wyrwaniem się na wolność do momentu, w którym ponownie zbliżą się do suchego lądu.

* * *

– Jack? – Anamaria stanęła ja wryta pomiędzy masztami i przyjrzała mu się tak podejrzliwie, jak to tylko ona potrafiła. – Czemu śpisz na pokładzie, zamiast u siebie?

Mimo stwarzanych pozorów, Sparrow rzadko bywał naprawdę zaskoczony, zwłaszcza, gdy miał już wcześniej przygotowane odpowiednie kłamstewko. Dlatego też udało mu się nie wzdrygnąć na dźwięk głosu jego ulubionej harpii i zachował doskonałą obojętność oblicza, rzucając jej nieco senne spojrzenie spod ronda kapelusza, który spoczywał mu na twarzy.

– Było mi tam za gorąco – stwierdził, podnosząc się z cichym stęknięciem do siadu. – A tu tak przyjemnie wieje…

– Fakt, myślałam, że się na dole uduszę. – Pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową. – Idź się ogarnij i szoruj za stery, trzeba wreszcie zmienić Cottona.

Uznając z zadowoleniem, że pierwsza konfrontacja z mat poszła dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzył, Sparrow stanął wreszcie na nogach i ruszył niespiesznie w stronę swojej kajuty. Dopiero w połowie drogi przypomniał sobie, że ma tam wprawdzie niezbyt uradowanego, ale jednak lokatora, którego powinien nakarmić i napoić. Wprawdzie nigdy nie hodował żadnego zwierzątka domowego, a już tym bardziej człowieka, niemniej zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że istoty żywe muszą jeść i pić. Wątpił, by tutejsza kuchnia spełniała oczekiwania członka wyższych sfer, ale głód zawsze stanowił najlepszą przyprawę ułatwiającą przełknięcie absolutnie wszystkiego. Dlatego szybko zajrzał do ładowni, by wydobyć stamtąd odpowiednie wiktuały i dopiero wtedy wreszcie wrócił na swe włości, mając nadzieję, że Norringtonowi nie przyjdzie do głowy nic głupiego, na przykład zaatakowanie go.

Komodor szczęśliwie wykazał się przynajmniej minimalnym zdrowym rozsądkiem, bowiem zamiast przyszykować zasadzkę, stał nieruchomo w okolicy okna, wbijając w przestrzeń obojętny, pusty wzrok. Ze swoimi idealnie prostymi plecami, bielszą od obłoków peruką oraz pozbawioną najmniejszego śladu emocji twarzą wyglądał w tym zagraconym, odrobinę przyciemnym pokoju zdecydowanie nie na miejscu. Otaczało go eklektyczne, wypełnione pamiątkami z podróży oraz różnego rodzaju parafernaliami leże rasowego pirata, podczas gdy on upierał się wyglądać tak, jakby był alabastrową rzeźbą czy czymś innym w tym guście. Większość ludzi uznałaby taki wizerunek za odpychający i nieprzyjemny, rezygnując z prób nawiązania bliższej znajomości, jednak Jack postrzegał go jako wyzwanie – im bardziej ktoś starał się wywyższać, tym bardziej starał się zagrać takiej osobie na nerwach i ją jakoś zirytować. W większości wypadków powodowała nim głównie przekora, chęć zrobienia czegoś tylko dlatego, że ma taką możliwość. Innym razem potrzebował czyjegoś gniewu po to, by móc go jakoś obrócić na swoją korzyść poprzez podpuszczenie nieświadomego podstępu rozmówcy do zrobienia czegoś, czego pozostając w pełni władz umysłowych za nic w świecie by nie uczynił. Czasem konsekwencje takiego postępowania były opłakane i ostatecznie musiał salwować się ucieczką, by nie być zmuszonym ich ponosić, jednak niczego go to nie nauczyło. Niemniej przemożna chęć wyprowadzenia Norringtona z równowagi nie wynikała ani ze złośliwości, ani też z chęci manipulacji. Prawda była taka, że uważał swego ulubionego oficera za osobę wysoce nieszczęśliwą. Ktoś, kto tak bardzo kochał morze, żeglugę oraz ściganie swych kolejnych zdobyczy, nigdy nie powinien być zmuszony do siedzenia za biurkiem i udawania gryzipiórka. Bez niego te wody stały się zwyczajnie nudne i jasnym było, że komodor również na tym stanie rzeczy cierpi. Potrzebował, by jakaś przyjazna dusza pochyliła się nad jego losem i go choć odrobinę rozruszała. A że właśnie Sparrow wziął na siebie to zadanie, cóż, w końcu nie obce mu były dobre uczynki.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył przyniesioną przez siebie poprzedniego dnia kolację, która do chwili obecnej pozostała nietknięta, co było mało przyjemną niespodzianką. Naturalnie podejrzewał, że znany ze swego oślego uporu Norrington postanowi jakoś mu uprzykrzyć życie, jednak nie spodziewał się, że w ramach bycia złośliwym ogłosi ścisły post. Wprawdzie wątpliwym było, by wyzionął ducha przed dopłynięciem na Kubę, niemniej niejedzenie przez kilka dni miało szansę dość poważnie wpłynąć na jego zdolność do korzystania z księgi szyfrów, czy chociażby chodzenia w pozycji wyprostowanej. A to im wszystkim było średnio do szczęścia potrzebne.

– Tearlach będzie niepocieszony – stwierdził, stawiając na stole przyniesiony ze sobą talerz z chlebem i owocami oraz bukłak wody. – Ale umiem zrozumieć twój brak apetytu. Wierz mi, czasem nawet ja z trudem na to patrzę. Choć zwykle staramy się dyskretnie wyrzucać żarcie za burtę, żeby nie ranić jego uczuć, wiesz. Do tej pory zwrot do kuchni ani razu się nie zdarzył.

– Dzień dobry, _panie_ Sparrow. – Obserwujący monotonny krajobraz za oknem marynarz nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem.

– I nawzajem, James. – Posłał mu promienny uśmiech, przysuwając sobie dawno temu wystygłą porcję gulaszu z suszonego mięsa. – Jak się spało?

– Najlepiej śpi mi się u siebie w domu. – Padła lodowata, ale jakoś niezbyt przepełniona gniewem odpowiedź. – Na statkach pirackich o wiele gorzej.

– Przyzwyczaisz się – zapewnił go Jack, połykając w całości kawałek lekko oślizgłej marchewki. – Za kilka dni będziesz się tu czuł jak u siebie.

– Mam nadzieję, że _nie_. – Komodor odwrócił się wreszcie od okna, wbijając w swego gospodarza prawie że oburzony wzrok swych podkrążonych oczu.

– Wiesz co, James? – Być może dręczenie go, gdy był w takim stanie zasługiwało na miano okrucieństwa, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił się powstrzymać. – Przy pierwszym naszym spotkaniu przyszło mi do głowy, że byłby z ciebie naprawdę dobry pirat. – Na podstawie pełnego odrazy spojrzenia swego rozmówcy Sparrow mógł śmiało ocenić, że prawdopodobnie stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Nie, żeby podobne wnioski kiedykolwiek zmusiły go do zamknięcia się w porę. – I tak sobie myślę, że byłby z ciebie świetny załogant _Czarnej Perły_. Co o tym myślisz? Ty, ja, nasza maleńka i cała banda radosnych potępieńców żeglująca po morzach i oceanach.

Jeszcze w połowie ostatniego zdania Norrington wykonał gwałtowny krok w jego stronę i wyciągnął rękę po stojący na stole świecznik, jednak w połowie ruchu powstrzymał się przed ciśnięciem srebrną ozdobą w swego porywacza. W jego zwykle łagodnych, chłodnych oczach zapłonął prawdziwy ogień szczerej pogardy i nienawiści, które powinny zaowocować brutalnym mordobiciem, a przynajmniej karczemną awanturą, jednak komodor okazał się być o wiele lepszy w panowaniu nad sobą, niż można byłoby podejrzewać. Co nie oznaczało, że Jack zamierzał się poddawać, wręcz przeciwnie – aż się uśmiechnął na ten widok, wiedząc, że jeśli tylko odpowiednio się postara, w końcu uda mu się swego gościa doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji. Wprawdzie nie sądził, by któremukolwiek z nich ułatwiło to życie, jednak już nie mógł się doczekać tego przedstawienia.

– Mówię poważnie. – Kontynuował, oblizując palce z gęstej mazi, która jeszcze poprzedniego wieczora była sosem. Chyba. – Masz w sobie to _coś_, James. Ten zapał, by dążyć do celu i nie oglądać się na innych. – Rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, które oficer ze wszystkich sił starał się zignorować, bez rezultatów niestety. – Udajesz, że tak nie jest, ale ja wiem swoje. Gdybyś tylko choć raz ściąg tę perugię i się zabawił, w jeden wieczór stałbyś się jednym z nas. A jeśli ładnie poprosisz, to nie dość, że osobiście uczynię z ciebie pirata… – Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie, podczas gdy oburzony podobną sugestią oficer oblewa się czerwieńszym od rubinów rumieńcem. – … To jeszcze zrobię z ciebie mężczyznę.

Z niemałą satysfakcją, ale też zaciekawieniem patrzył, jak jasne palce zaciskają się na lśniącej nóżce świecznika, jednak po raz kolejny się cofnęły, nie zmieniając obiektu swego zainteresowania w pocisk. Mimo targającą nim ewidentną rządzą mordu, po krótkiej chwili prawie niezauważalnego dygotania ze złości Norrington wreszcie zdołał nad sobą zapanować i wrócić na swoje miejsce przy oknie. Kapitan _Perły_ uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i w myślach przyznał sobie punkt, zastanawiając się, który z nich na koniec rejsu osiągnie lepszy wynik. Naturalnie stawiał na siebie, jednak miał niejasne wrażenie, że jeśli odpowiednio intensywnie będzie komodorowi właził na odcisk, ten może się w jakiś naprawdę ciekawy sposób odwinąć. Co, nawiasem mówiąc, byłoby jeszcze ciekawsze, niż pospolity wybuch złości z jego strony.

* * *

– Jack dziwnie się zachowuje.

Niedawno zbudzony ze snu Gibbs w pierwszym odruchu chciał powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie w całym swoim życiu Sparrow ani jednej rzeczy nie zrobił normalnie, jednak w porę przypomniało mu się, że powinien mieć się na baczności i uważać na to, co mówi, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie jedynej kobiety na pokładzie. Jako powiernik jakże kretyńskiej tajemnicy swego postrzelonego kapitana powinien udawać ślepego, głuchego i kompletnie niezorientowanego w sytuacji, czyli najlepiej – pijanego lub starego. A że w zasadzie oba te kryteria spełniał dość łatwo, miał szansę wypaść szalenie wiarygodnie.

– A co dokładnie masz na myśli? – spytał w końcu, mierząc Anamarię tak zdziwionym spojrzeniem, na jakie tylko było go stać.

– Jest… Wyjątkowo zadowolony – powiedziała ostrożnym tonem, jakby niepewnie dobierając słowa. – Ja wiem, że on przez większość czasu przypomina kota, który właśnie opierdolił kanarka, ale… – Przełożyła wargi na bok, jeden policzek naciągając, drugi zaś mocno marszcząc. – Dzisiaj jest w wybitnie dobrym nastroju. Zwykle jedynie sobie nuci pod nosem, ale dzisiaj to aż śpiewał na całe gardło. Jeszcze kilka zwrotek i Moises wyskoczyłby za burtę. Wiesz może, co się dzieje?

– Płyniemy na Kubę. – Wzruszył ramionami, wyjmując z kieszeni fajkę i kapciuch z tytoniem. – Nigdzie lepszego rumu nie znajdziesz.

– … To straszne, ale prawie w to wierzę. – Zrobiła dokładnie tak samo zbolałą minę, jak w każdym innym przypadku gdy po raz kolejny uświadamiała sobie, pod czyim dowództwem pływa. – Chociaż i tak mam wrażenie, że coś zmalował.

– Skąd ten pomysł? – Zainteresował się na wypadek, gdyby musiał ostrzec Jacka przed dekonspiracją.

– Przeczucie – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – _Zawsze_ wiem, kiedy coś zmajstrował.

– Czyli w zasadzie nigdy nie możesz zaznać spokoju – parsknął cicho, patrząc na nią z niekłamanym współczuciem. Aż prawie się cieszył, że sam nie miał podobnego szóstego zmysłu, inaczej by któregoś dnia zapewne oszalał.

– Ano nie – westchnęła rozdzierająco. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że napyta biedy wyłącznie sobie, a nie nam wszystkim.

– Rozczula mnie twoja lojalność – prasnął śmiechem i włożył cybuch między zęby. – Jest na wagę złota.

Choć fakt, była to kwestia godna głębszego rozważenia. Znał komodora nie od dziś, jednak nawet on nie był pewien, czy wściekły za obcesowe traktowanie oficer postanowi zemścić się na całej załodze _Czarnej Perły_, czy tylko na jej niesfornym i nieobliczalnym kapitanie.

Oby to drugie.

* * *

Norrington z pewnym niesmakiem popatrzył na swe dzieło, po czym odłożył pióro z powrotem na jego miejsce, starannie ignorując fakt, że w tym zagraconym do granic możliwości pomieszczeniu nic poza pościelą nie znajdowało się tam, gdzie powinno. Wprawdzie od samego początku szczerze wątpił, by przejęte przez Sparrowa dokumenty rzeczywiście zawierały w sobie grzechu warte informacje, jednak na wszelki wypadek postanowił sporządzić ich kopie. O ile przepisanie notatek nie stanowiło większego problemu, w końcu był to tylko dość dziwny, ale jednak tekst. Dopiero mapa okazała się być wyzwaniem – nigdy nie miał smykałki do rysunków i jego najlepszymi dziełami z tego zakresu były rysowane przy linijce kreski. Podejrzewał, że w zasadzie ktokolwiek inny lepiej poradziłby sobie z tym zadaniem, jednak cóż, nie miał za bardzo kogo poprosić o użyczenie mu pomocnej, nieco zdolniejszej ręki. Tak czy inaczej, postanowił sam się tym zająć, głównie po to, by choć przez kilka godzin nie myśleć o tym, gdzie był, jak się tutaj znalazł oraz jaką woń wydziela jego przepocona koszula.

Dokończywszy dzieła, opadł na oparcie krzesła i spróbował przełknąć ślinę, starając się choć trochę nawilżyć przypominające trociny gardło. Bez większego sukcesu, niestety. Znużony dręczącym go pragnieniem rzucił okiem w stronę stojącej na stole wody, jednak szybko odwrócił wzrok. Z każdą mijającą godziną pokusa skorzystania z gościnności Sparrowa stawała się coraz trudniejsza do przezwyciężenia, jednak nie zamierzał tak łatwo jej ulec. Mimo panującego w kapitańskiej kabinie zaduchu oraz lepiącego mu się do każdego skrawka skóry ubrania był w stanie nad sobą zapanować i wytrwać w raz powziętym postanowieniu, nawet jeśli cierpiał przez to katusze. Wprawdzie coraz mniej wierzył w to, że Jack kiedykolwiek żywił do niego szacunek, co czyniło zachowywanie przy nim twarzy było zwyczajnie bezcelowym, niemniej nie zamierzał dać się tak łatwo złamać. Ta kanalia mogła mu odebrać wszystko, wolność, broń, ba, nawet statek, ale nigdy nie zdoła pozbawić go godności.

* * *

Na widok kolejnych nietkniętych posiłków Sparrow jedynie westchnął cicho i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wiedział, że zalezienie komodorowi za skórę nie będzie takie znowuż łatwe, jednak też ani przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, że ten uparty jak osioł półgłówek postanowi w dumnym uniesieniu sam sobie zrobić sobie krzywdę. Pal sześć, że nie chciał nawet dotykać jedzenia, miał na kościach dość mięsa, by nie wyzionąć z tego powodu ducha. Jednak odmawianie sobie nawet łyka wody było w tym upale zwyczajną głupotą, a ta Jacka z jakiegoś powodu niemiłosiernie drzaźniła. Nie, żeby mógł cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Niezależnie do tego, czy poprosi Norringtona o zachowywanie się rozsądnie, czy też zacznie mu rozkazywać, lub nawet grozić, skutek będzie odwrotny do zamierzonego – marynarz jeszcze bardziej się zacietrzewi i zapewne spróbuje nawet nie sikać. Podobnie nie było sensu brać go pod włos, na to bowiem facet był mimo wszystko odrobinę zbyt sprytny. Jasne, Elizabeth pewnie dałaby radę przekonać go do wszystkiego samym tylko spojrzeniem swych sarnich oczu, jednak kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ miał nieodparte wrażenie, że on nie zdoła na Norringtonie wywrzeć podobnego wrażenia choćby nawet kieckę na się wciung. Jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to wykazać się cierpliwością i mieć nadzieję, że ten upierdliwy fircyk wreszcie przestanie zachowywać się jak obrażony pięciolatek.

– Jak ci minął dzień? – spytał niezobowiązująco, z wręcz teatralnym pluskiem nalewając sobie wody do blaszanego kubka.

– Czarująco. – Komodor nie bez trudu przełknął ślinę, jednak dał radę nie popatrzeć w jego kierunku, po raz kolejny dając bezużyteczny popis silnej woli. – A pański?

– James, jak ty się o mnie troszczysz. – Z szerokim uśmiechem położył sobie dłoń na sercu, z niekłamanym rozbawieniem uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze trochę, a jego ulubiony oficer zetrze sobie wszystkie zęby aż do dziąseł. – Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to pocieszające móc wrócić do domu i zwierzyć się komuś ze wszystkich swych myśli i trosk.

– … Wiem. – Padła jakby przyciszona, już wcale nie taka gniewna odpowiedź. – Może to pana zaskoczy, ale kiedyś miałem rodzinę, panie Sparrow.

Jack przekrzywił z zaciekawieniem głowę. Czas przeszły nie był tym, czego się spodziewał. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że plany matrymonialne Norringtona legły w gruzach i pewnie minie trochę czasu zanim ponownie spróbuje zaciągnąć jakąś zacną damę do ołtarza (jeśli się w ogóle na podobny krok zdecyduje), niemniej żona to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Wprawdzie nie wszyscy, ale ludzie dość często mieli matki, ojców i innych pociotów, zwłaszcza ci z wyższych sfer. Co sprawiło, że jego gość nie posiadał żadnych krewnych zasługujących na nazywanie ich rodziną? Cokolwiek by to nie było, myślenie o tym sprawiło, że kapitan jakoś stracił ochotę na dokuczanie swemu gościowi, przynajmniej tego wieczora.

– Dobrej nocy, James. – Powoli wstał od stołu, zgarniając z blatu swój kapelusz. – Śpij dobrze.

Nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego ostatnia wypowiedź komodora tak bardzo na niego wpłynęła. W gruncie rzeczy nie powinna, sam też przecież doskonale wiedział, jak to jest stracić bliskie sercu osoby, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał się do tego przyznawać. Ale życie właśnie takie jest – daje i odbiera zarówno dobra doczesne, jak i ważnych dla nas ludzi. Czym tu się przejmować? Ano niczym. Jednak spokojny, pozbawiony żalu smutek wyzierający z tylko pozornie obojętnych oczu sprawił, że w sercu pirata również narosła jakaś dziwna melancholia, której nijak nie potrafił zwalczyć. Czuł się tak, jakby mimo wszystkich swych przygód, wiernych członków załogi, a nawet przyjaciół, nagle zabrakło mu czegoś bardzo ważnego, czego nie potrafił i chyba nawet nie chciał nazwać. I niespecjalnie mu się to podobało. Dlatego też, aby na wszelki wypadek za dużo na ten temat nie myśleć, ruszył wprost do ładowni, gdzie czekały na niego krągłe butelki wypełnione bursztynowym remedium na wszystkie troski i smutki.

_Jamajka, Port Royal_

– Szukaliśmy go całą noc i cały dzień. – Gillette popatrzył na resztę oficerów z troską wypisaną na swej poczciwej twarzy. – Najwyższy czas pogodzić się z tym, że nie ma go w Port Royal. Nikt go nigdzie nie widział, ani też nie słyszał, by miał zamiar się gdziekolwiek udać.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem miał coraz większą ochotę zacząć walić czołem w stół. Jedyne, co go powstrzymywało, to obecność pozostałych oficerów oraz świadomość, że jako najwyższy stopniem powinien dawać innym przykład. Nie mogą widzieć, jak ich (chwilowy bo chwilowy, ale jednak) przełożony traci zimną krew w tak dramatycznych okolicznościach!

– Trzeba będzie zawiadomić gubernatora. – Groves pokiwał ze smutkiem głową. – Może nie ma sensu nadawać sprawie urzędowego trybu, przynajmniej na razie, ale jestem przekonany, że jako przyjaciel komodora będzie chciał wiedzieć o jego zaginięciu.

– Pójdę do niego. – Kapitanowi skóra cierpła skóra na samą myśl o tej potencjalnie szalenie nieprzyjemnej rozmowie. – Trzeba też przygotować _Śmiałka_ i ze dwa inne statki. Kto wie, może po prostu wziął łódź i się gdzieś rozbił?

– Miejmy taką nadzieję. – Porucznik wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, najprawdopodobniej błagając w duchu o boską interwencję lub chociaż łut szczęścia. – Wolałbym nawet nie zgadywać, co innego mogło go spotkać.

– A są jakieś inne sugestie? – Zdziwił się, nic mu bowiem o takowych nie wspomniano.

– Cóż… – Groves przejrzał trzymane w ręku papiery. – Miejscowi mówią, że _Czarna Perła _cumowała w okolicy. Przez ostatnie kilka dni nie ruszała się z zatoki przy Bull Bay, ale wczoraj po południu wypłynęła na pełne morze. Choć, zważywszy na fakt, że w Port Royal nie widziano ani Sparrowa, ani innych jego załogantów, może to nie mieć żadnego związku ze zniknięciem komodora.

– Oby. – Gillette aż się lekko wzdrygnął. – Gdyby dostał się w łapy piratów… Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, co by mu zrobili!

_14 sierpnia 1744. Morze Karaibskie_

Norrington pochylił się nad udającym na podłodze rozgwiazdę Jackiem, zastanawiając się, jakim sposobem został pojmany przez tę nieudolną imitację nie tylko pirata, ale też istoty ludzkiej jako takiej. Z nieznanego mu bliżej powodu „kapitan” postanowił minionej nocy zalać się w (co tu dużo mówić) trupa, co samo w sobie nie było nawet najgorsze. O wiele bardziej kłopotliwym był fakt, że wyżej wymieniony postanowił z pieśnią na ustach wrócić o jakiejś nieludzkiej porze do swej kajuty, wyrywając komodora z drzemki, w jaką po wielogodzinnych wysiłkach udało mu się zapaść. Nie mając serca ani do prawienia mu kazań (które i tak trafiłyby w próżnię), ani do wykorzystywania jego stanu upodlenia celem ucieczki (będąc tak daleko od jakiegokolwiek brytyjskiego lądu wolał nawet nie próbować), marynarz po prostu kazał mu się zamknąć, po czym znowu spróbował zasnąć. Po kilku kolejnych godzinach gniecenia się na krześle, gdzieś nad ranem ponownie opadł z sił na tyle, by stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, za co był losowi niewymownie wdzięczny.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nadeszła najwyższa pora, by coś z tym opojem zrobić, miał bowiem powód by sądzić, że jeśli ktoś znajdzie wyglądającego jak zwłoki kapitana w jednej kajucie z niezbyt lubianym oficerem marynarki, najpierw padną strzały, a dopiero potem pytania. Dlatego też całkowicie wbrew sobie i swym przekonaniom postanowił Jacka obudzić. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia doszedł do niezbyt sympatycznego wniosku, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu tracić czasu na takie delikatne zabiegi jak pstrykanie palcami czy łaskotanie, tylko należy od razu przejść do konkretów. Do dzieła przystąpił z niemałym entuzjazmem – w końcu jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji dać piratowi po gębie. A że tego konkretnego już od bardzo dawna miał ochotę potraktować z liścia, cóż, zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Tak przynajmniej zamierzał utrzymywać, gdyby ktoś postanowił przepytać go na okoliczność.

– A żeby cię tak pokręciło ty… – Sparrow z syknięciem złapał się za zaczerwieniony policzek i momentalnie uniósł się do siadu, zataczając dookoła błędnym spojrzeniem kogoś, do kogo zaraz dotrze, jak wielkiego ma kaca. – Szlag… – Ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy chwycił się za głowę, najwyraźniej wreszcie odczuwając negatywne skutki oddawania się libacji.

– Pora wstawać – rzekł spokojnie komodor, na wszelki wypadek unosząc rękę do repety.

– Jeśli tak budzisz swoich ludzi, dziwię się, że jeszcze cię nie wyrzucili z fortu do morza. – Pirat łypnął na niego spode łba.

– Moi marynarze nie robią nic, by zasłużyć sobie na podobną pobudkę, panie Sparrow. – Skrzyżował nadgarstki za plecami i obrócił się na pięcie, powoli krocząc się w stronę „swojego” miejsca przy oknie. – W gruncie rzeczy jest pan pierwszą osobą, która otrzymała ode mnie podobny cios.

– Wiesz jak sprawić, by człowiek poczuł się wyjątkowy. – Jack wymamrotał niechętnie, wreszcie zbierając się z podłogi, choć czynił to wyjątkowo niezgrabnie. – Aż się boję spytać, co jeszcze zamierzasz zrobić w mojej obecności po raz pierwszy.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie spędzimy ze sobą dość czasu, by miał pan okazję się przekonać.

_Jamajka, Port Royal_

– Zniknął? – Elizabeth zamarła z filiżanką w jednej ręce oraz łyżeczką w drugiej. – Jak to „zniknął”?

– Tak ujął to kapitan Gillette. – Gubernator westchnął ciężko, doskonale rozumiejąc konsternację swej córki. Gdy poprzedniego wieczora został uraczony tymi wieściami, jego reakcja była w zasadzie taka sama, choć pozbawiona udziału importowanej porcelany. – Po prostu wyszedł z biura i do tej pory nie wrócił, a ślad wszelki po nim zaginął.

– Nie podoba mi się to. – Will zmarszczył brwi, wyjmując narzeczonej zastawę z rąk. – Komodor nigdy z własnej woli nie porzuciłby swoich obowiązków.

– Zwłaszcza tak nagle, bez uprzedzenia kogokolwiek. – Panna Swann podążyła wzrokiem za swą ponownie zajmującą miejsce na spodku filiżanką, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na ojca. – Rozumiem, że go szukają?

– Trzy statki wypłynęły dziś rano – westchnął gubernator, wreszcie zajmując miejsce przy stole. – Miejmy nadzieję, że uda im się go znaleźć.

– Oby. – Elizabeth pokiwała powoli głową, ewidentnie myśląc o czymś niezbyt przyjemnym, co było w tej sytuacji nader zrozumiałe. – Większość ludzi go nawet nie rozpozna, ale piraci i przemytnicy z pewnością obejdą się z nim okrutnie, jeśli tylko wpadnie w ich ręce.

– Skoro o piratach mowa… – Tym razem to William zastygł nieruchomo, choć jemu przypadło dzierżyć srebrną cukiernicę. – Jeden z klientów wspominał, że niedawno w Bull Bay widziano _Czarną Perłę_.

– Jack był w okolicy i nawet nie wpadł z wizytą? – Swann wyglądała na prawie urażoną. – Podejrzane…

Narzeczeństwo popatrzyło po sobie porozumiewawczym wzrokiem, w milczeniu dochodząc do zapewne identycznych wniosków. W takich chwilach gubernator doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego jego córka postanowiła zrezygnować z prestiżowego mariażu i ofiarować swe serce temu właśnie mężczyźnie – jeśli dwoje ludzi rozumie się bez słów, ich przeznaczeniem jest spędzić razem resztę życia, na dobre i na złe, w zdrowiu i w chorobie. Różnice w pozycji społecznej, urodzeniu i pochodzeniu były niczym wobec więzi, jaką stanowi prawdziwe pokrewieństwo dusz.

_Morze Karaibskie_

Norrington nie był pewien, co jest gorsze – spędzanie czasu sam na sam z zaduchem i swymi mało pocieszającymi myślami, czy w towarzystwie leczącego klin klinem Sparrowa. Sama obecność pirata działała mu na nerwy, jednak potok bzdur, jaki opuszczał jego usta, był najgorszą z możliwych tortur.

– W gruncie rzeczy powinieneś się cieszyć, że to ja dostałem te listy. – Jack w przypływie dobrych manier, zamiast pić rum wprost z butelki, nalał go sobie do kubka.

– A to niby czemu? – Przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, starając się ocenić, czy kapitan naprawdę jest tak pijany, czy po prostu w ramach rozrywki gada od rzeczy.

– Cokolwiek jest ukryte na tej niemożliwej do rozpoznania wyspie, bez wątpienia ma dla Hiszpanów ogromną wartość. – Złote zęby błysnęły w porozumiewawczym uśmiechu. – A każda poniesiona przez nich strata powinna być jak miód na twoje serce.

Cóż… Coś w tym niewątpliwie było. Nikt nie marnowałby czasu na szyfrowanie mapy ukazującej położenie czegoś pozbawionego wartości materialnej lub znaczenia strategicznego. Niezależnie do tego, co zostało ukryte na tym nędznym skrawku ziemi, z pewnością nie powinno to trafić ani w ręce gubernatora Kuby, ani żadnego z jego pobratymców. Żeby jednak cieszyć się z udziału tego nicponia? To już byłaby pewna przesada. Nic, co radowało _pirata_, nie mogło zostać uznane za powód do najmniejszego bodaj zadowolenia.

– Owszem, każdy cios zadany Hiszpanom jest mi na rękę – przyznał z niechęcią. – Choć nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o _pańskim_ zysku.

– Zawsze możemy to potraktować jako nagrodę dla wiernego poddanego działającego dla dobra Korony. – Jack uniósł zachęcająco jedną brew.

– Panie Sparrow, obaj doskonale wiemy, że nie jest pan ani poddanym, ani już tym bardziej wiernym. – Popatrzył nań tak znacząco, jak tylko potrafił. – A jedyne dobro, jakie ma pan na względzie, to wyłącznie pańskie. – Przez chwilę obracał to ostatnie stwierdzenie w myślach, po czym dodał ostrożnie. – Przynajmniej w kwestii pieniędzy.

Niezależnie do swej osobistej opinii o nim, komodor był doskonale świadom faktu, że w pewnych okolicznościach niesławny kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ jest zdolny do wykazania się czymś prawie zasługującym na miano altruizmu (w końcu trudno inaczej było określić ocalenie panny Elizabeth przed utonięciem). Co nie zmieniało faktu, że za nic w świecie nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos – ego Jacka już i tak było napompowane do granic możliwości, dodatkowych pochwał w zupełności nie potrzebował.

– Cóż. W końcu jestem piratem. – Sparrow rozłożył ręce na boki, z dumą prezentując swą wszeteczną osobę. – Złoto to moja specjalność.

– Niestety – westchnął rozdzierająco.

– Choć fakt, że tym razem nie kradnę od _twoich_, powinien cię bardziej cieszyć. – Jack opróżnił wreszcie swój kubek i zajął się jego ponownym napełnianiem. – Choć raz masz mnie z głowy.

– Stwierdzenie to byłoby nawet bliskie prawdy, gdyby nie moja obecność tutaj. – Norrington zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy ten łapserdak jest chodzącym utrapieniem przez przypadek, czy też czyni to w pełni świadomie.

– Przyda ci się trochę wakacji. – Pirat odchylił się spokojnie na krześle i położył nogi na stole, wyciągając się wygodnie niczym korzystający ze słonecznej pogody kocur. – Takie ślęczenie nad papierami nie może być zdrowe dla marynarza.

– … Nie wiem, co bardziej mnie martwi. – Zmierzył go mocno krytycznym spojrzeniem. – To, że wie pan, na czym obecnie polega moja praca, czy to, że porwanie oraz siedzenie w pańskiej kajucie postrzega pan jako wypoczynek.

– Przynajmniej jesteś na porządnej łajbie. – Sparrow mimo braku wyraźnego uśmiechu na twarzy wyglądał na szalenie zadowolonego z siebie. – A o twojej pracy wiem, bo już od dawna mnie nie ścigałeś. Skoro nie znajdujesz się na pokładzie _Śmiałka_, musisz tkwić w Port Royal, albowiem ponieważ admiralicja nagrodziła twą skuteczność papierkową robotą, która bez wątpienia ci szkodzi. W końcu obaj wiemy, że nie powinieneś zbyt długo tkwić na suchym lądzie, chłopie.

Komodor rzadko czuł się zmieszany, jako że było to uczucie niegodne pewnego siebie gentlemana i oficera, a oba te określenia bez wątpienia pasowały do jego osoby. Niemniej zdolność Jacka do wysnuwania z jego umysłu choćby najcieńszych nici pragnień, o których nigdy nie ważył się mówić, była prawie że przerażająca. Nikt nie powinien być w stanie tak dobrze znać drugiego człowieka, nie po zaledwie kilku w gruncie rzeczy zdawkowych rozmowach. Chociaż może właśnie na tym polegał niezwykły geniusz tego zatraceńca – zamiast słuchać, co ludzie do niego mówią, obserwował ich o wiele uważniej, niż można by było podejrzewać. Był to bardzo groźny talent, zwłaszcza w oczach kogoś, kto miał do ukrycia sekrety, o których nikt nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć. A tajemnice Norringtona mogły go kosztować nie tylko utratę twarzy i stanowiska, ale potencjalnie również życia.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby na przyszłość nie uznawał pan za stosowne troszczyć się o moje zdrowie. – Powoli obrócił się w stronę okna, usiłując uciec przed śledzącym go nieustępliwie, czarnym spojrzeniem.

– James, mamusię oszukasz, tatusia oszukasz, ale kapitana Sparrowa nie oszukasz. – Usłyszał za sobą odgłos opadających na podłogę butów, a następnie powolne, zbliżające się ku niemu kroki. – Gdybyś nie utopił swego serca na dnie morza, nie przeżyłbyś na tych wodach nawet roku, a na pewno nie złapałbyś nawet jednego pirata. Jesteś żeglarzem, nie urzędnikiem, mój drogi.

– Przede wszystkim jestem oficerem marynarki brytyjskiej i poddanym Jego Królewskiej Mości – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Widzisz, to właśnie dlatego znaleźliśmy się w tym położeniu. – Jack wreszcie do niego podszedł, gestykulując z właściwą sobie emfazą. – Tak bardzo skupiasz się na detalach, że nie dostrzegasz szerszej perspektywy. Gdybyś choć raz spróbował zapomnieć o tych dyrdymałach, od razu byś dostrzegł, że nasze cele niekoniecznie muszą być ze sobą sprzeczne. Ja chcę dla siebie skarbu Hiszpanów, ty chcesz, żeby Hiszpanie nie mieli skarbu. – W tym miejscu pirat wtargnął w jego przestrzeń osobistą, chuchając mu w twarz oparami rumu. – Moglibyśmy teraz siedzieć jak kamraci i, popijając coś mocniejszego, razem planować kolejny krok, ale ty się upierasz przy sprawach, które nijak nam nie pomogą w osiągnięciu celu.

– Te „dyrdymały” są tym, co różni pirata od marynarza. – Popatrzył na niego ze złością. – Oraz przyzwoitego człowieka od łotra.

– Komodorze. – W ciemniejszych od nocy oczach błysnęło coś prawie drapieżnego. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale trzeba czegoś więcej niż zwykłego marynarza, by stać się łowcą przemytników i piratów, przed którego statkiem wszyscy pierzchają gdzie pieprz rośnie. Twoje dążenia do powywieszania nas wszystkich co do jednego to żadne prawo, tylko zwykła żądza człowieka, który ma więcej krwi na rękach, niż ktokolwiek podejrzewa. Żaden z ciebie szacowny oficer, tylko zwykły korsarz, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

– Proszę sobie nie myśleć, że cokolwiek pan o mnie wie. – Czuł, jak krew mu zaczyna gęstnieć ze złości, jednak zdołał się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem się na niego z pięściami. Ta kanalia nie zasłużyła na to, by z jej powodu tracić twarz i kontrolę nad swymi poczynaniami. – Jedyne, co mną kieruje to poczucie obowiązku, jednak podejrzewam, że pojęcie to jest panu całkiem obce.

– Obowiązek, hm? – Kapitan uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Może i nawet bym w to uwierzył. _Może_. Problem jednak polega na tym, że odium nie należy do niczyich obowiązków. – Jack nagle lekko uniósł się na palcach, prawie że wciskając mu nos w twarz. Przy tak niewielkiej odległości między nimi ucieczka przed jego przenikliwym wzrokiem była zwyczajnie niemożliwa. – Powiedz mi, James, dlaczego tak bardzo nas nienawidzisz?

Nie zamierzał wyznać mu prawdy i to nie tylko dlatego, że nie po to ją przez tyle lat ukrywał, by teraz opowiadać o niej właśnie _jemu_. Jego wstręt wobec pirackiej braci nie bez podstawy wykraczał poza ramy narzucone mu przez marynarkę, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, niemniej nie było to coś, co mógł powiedzieć na głos. Oznaczałoby to bowiem przyznanie się do tego, jakiej kanalii krew płynie w jego żyłach oraz do strachu przed staniem się taką samą łachudrą, jaką był jego wcale nie świętej pamięci ojciec.

– Ponieważ jesteście bandą zapijaczonych kłamców, zdrajców i morderców! – prawie krzyknął, starając się jak najdalej od niego odsunąć, choć ściana, o którą się zaparł łopatkami, mocno mu to utrudniała.

– Jeśli idzie o rum, nie zamierzam zaprzeczać. Rumowi nigdy nie odmawiam. – Jack uniósł ręce na znak kapitulacji, po czym spoważniał. – Tylko powiedz mi, komodorze, ile razy cię okłamałem, zdradziłem lub zabiłem któregoś z twoich ludzi?

Norrington już chciał mu odpowiedzieć, gdy po raz kolejny niezwykle boleśnie uświadomił sobie, że nie dysponuje żadnym argumentem na poparcie własnych słów. Tak się bowiem składało, że Sparrow, co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze, miał rację – nawet jeśli lista jego przewinień była zaskakująco długa i urozmaicona, te trzy zbrodnie na niej nie figurowały. Dlatego ostatecznie komodor nie powiedział nic i odwrócił twarz, starając się przełknąć zaciskający mu gardło wstyd. Z dwojga złego wolał przegrać batalię w ciszy, niż upokorzyć się pozbawionym podstaw pójściem w zaparte.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, masz w sobie nie tylko coś z pirata. – Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ poklepał go po ramieniu, zupełnie jakby uważał się za jego przyjaciela, którym bez wątpienia nie był. – Trzeba ogromnego miłosierdzia, by dać uciec swemu wrogowi.

Zaskakujące, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób podniosło go to na duchu. Może dlatego, że jeśli był w stanie pozwolić, by z takim trudem ścigany przezeń pirat umknął, być może jednak nie był bezgranicznie owładnięty żadną żądzą zemsty na tym wstrętnym robactwie i mimo wszystko kierował się literą prawa, nie zaś podszeptami żądnego krwi serca. Poza tym… Aż do tej pory nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, że Sparrow był świadom okazanej mu łaski. Sądził, że jako niewdzięczny drań nie potrafi docenić owego gestu, jednak okazało się, że ponownie oficer się co do Jacka pomylił. I choć raz nie był z tego powodu ani zły, ani nawet rozczarowany. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, dlaczego ta dziwnie okazana sympatia łagodziła jego gniew i pozbawiała go chęci do dalszej kłótni, jednak chwilowo był zbyt zmęczony, by to roztrząsać.

– Dziękuję – mruknął cicho, bojąc się podnieść nań wzrok.

– Nie ma sprawy, James. – Ciepła dłoń ponownie opadła na jego ramię, tym razem odrobinę je ściskając. – Zawsze służę pomocą.

Komodor powoli obrócił głowę, wciąż nie będąc pewnym, czy dalej jest na kapitana wściekły, czy też już mu przeszło. Gdy jednak wreszcie popatrzył na ciemną, obramowaną padającym z okna delikatnym światłem twarz swego towarzysza, dostrzegł w niej coś, czego winien był się bać o wiele bardziej niż gniewu, utraty kontroli nad sobą, ujawnienia sekretów czy nawet samej śmierci. Szczera, niezmącona żadnymi ukrytymi motywami sympatia była czymś, czego bardzo rzadko doświadczał i do czego żaden pirat nie powinien być zdolny. A jednak Sparrow mu ją w milczeniu ofiarował, nie oczekując w zamian niczego, nawet przyznania mu racji. Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ po prostu ją dał i jedynie od niego samego zależało, czy ją przyjmie. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że nie wolno mu było, że miał mnóstwo bardzo dobrych powodów, by się ze Jackiem nie spoufalać, ale… Chciał. Boże, jak bardzo chciał.

Niezależnie do tego, jak głośno by temu nie zaprzeczał, Sparrow po raz kolejny miał słuszność. Norrington zawsze jedynie _udawał_ oficera, mimo wszelkich dołożonych starań nigdy się nim tak naprawdę nie stając – kochał łowy o wiele bardziej od ojczyzny, nienawidził swoich nowych obowiązków oraz, przede wszystkim, ofiarował swoją duszę morzu, dokładnie tak, jak to uczynił stojący przed nim człowiek. Dzielące ich różnice, nawet jeśli widoczne gołym okiem, wcale nie były tak istotne jak to, co ich łączyło. W gruncie rzeczy przypominali siebie nawzajem o wiele bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać. I niż komodor był w stanie na głos przyznać.

– Zapamiętam. – Spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc wytrzymać tak bezpośredniego mierzenia się z prawdą. – Dziękuję.

_Jamajka, Port Royal_

Elizabeth nigdy nie potrafiła wyhodować w sobie nawet najmniejszego zalążka cierpliwości, z której w całym świecie słynęły prawdziwe brytyjskie damy. Nie tylko haftowanie, ale też szydełkowanie, robienie na drutach czy choćby _czekanie_ na cokolwiek przychodziło jej z niewysłowionym trudem, co było przyczyną większej połowy zgryzot jej biednego ojca. Dlatego też powrotu swego narzeczonego wypatrywała jak kania dżdżu, co i rusz z zapartym tchem podbiegając do wychodzącego na dziedziniec przed domem okna. Wiedziała, że od jego wyjścia nie minęły więcej jak dwie godziny, dla niej jednak była to prawdziwa wieczność. Każda mijająca minuta wydawała się jej prawdziwą katorgą i miała ochotę zacząć krzyczeć na zegar, by prędzej kręcił tymi swoimi fikuśnymi wskazówkami. Gdyby jeszcze potrafiła znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie by umilić sobie pełznący leniwie czas, ale nie. Nic jej się nie kleiło, na niczym nie potrafiła się skupić i wszystko leciało jej z rąk.

Gdy Will wreszcie pojawił się w bramie, w zasadzie trzema susami przesadziła cały salon i prawie że biegiem wpadła do hallu, jedynie cudem unikając poślizgnięcia się na wypolerowanej posadzce. Być może podobne wybryki nie pasowały do niewiasty o jej pozycji, jednak nie zamierzała się podobnymi detalami przejmować – jej ukochany nigdy nie patrzył krzywo na jej brak manier, zwłaszcza od kiedy został piratem. Poza tym, poza niezwykle dyskretną służbą, w domu nie było nikogo, kto byłby gotów ją strofować za zachowywanie się jak normalna osoba nie zaś arytokratka.

– I co? – Przypadła do niego, czując jak z ekscytacji płoną jej policzki. – Udało się?

– Mam wieści. – Uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Wprawdzie musiałem postawić kilka kolejek, ale wiem, dokąd popłynęła _Perła_. Na Kubę.

– Kubę? – Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – To… Niepokojące.

– Wiem. Sparrow ma przechlapane u wszystkich jak leci, więc gdzie nie popłynie i tak napyta sobie biedy. – Turner zgodził się z nią, kiwając ze smutkiem głową. – Ale jeśli ma Norringtona na pokładzie…

– … Komodorowi grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo – dokończyła. – Sądzisz, że by go tak narażał?

– Gdyby miał plan, jak go później wyratować, to pewnie tak. – Will prawie obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, doskonale pamiętając niekonwencjonalne metody działania ich ulubionego pirata. – Choć nie mam pojęcia, po co miałby ze sobą ciągnąć brytyjskiego oficera. To dość niecodzienny towarzysz podróży.

– Obawiam się, że intencje Jacka rozumie tylko on sam – westchnęła rozdzierająco, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. – Pytanie brzmi, co MY zamierzamy z tym zrobić?

– Obawiam się, że nawet jeśli uda nam się zorganizować załogę i statek, za nic w świecie nie dogonimy _Czarnej Perły_. – Will delikatnie ujął jej palce, otulając je chropowatym, ale za to niezwykle ciepłym dotykiem. – Powinniśmy zająć się tym, czym możemy _tutaj_.

– Racja. – Nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, ale nie miała innego wyboru, jak tylko się z nim pogodzić. Zwłaszcza, że jej narzeczony miał sporo racji. – Wprawdzie nasze ostatnie przygody udało się jakoś przed admiralicją zataić, ale lepiej, żeby o tym incydencie również się nie dowiedzieli.

– Porozmawiaj z ojcem i Gillettem. – Kiwnął głową na znak, że się z nią zgadza. – Ja spróbuję rozpytać ludzi o Kubę. Może dzieje się tam coś wyjątkowo interesującego?

– Zatem do dzieła! – Ucałowała go, korzystając z tego, że we w zasadzie pustym domu raczej nikogo nie zgorszą swoim zachowaniem. – Czas ucieka.

_Morze Karaibskie_

Jack miał niewiele zasad, których się kurczowo trzymał, nie lubił bowiem tego typu uprzykrzających życie i ograniczających możliwość wyboru pierdół, niemniej istniały takie wytyczne, których mimo wszystko dla własnego dobra postanowił się trzymać. Na przykład starał się unikać obcowania z ludźmi o sztywnych kręgosłupach moralnych, mieli bowiem tendencję do robienia głupich, szalenie niewygodnych dla swego otoczenia rzeczy. A do takich właśnie osób bez wątpienia należał przeklęty komodor James (Wymowny Brak Drugiego Imienia) Norrington. Jego… Irytująca tendencja do noszenia munduru nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale też wewnątrz własnej osoby była niezwykle niewygodna i to nie tylko ze względu na wykazywaną przezeń chęć usunięcia z tego łez padołu wszystkich piratów. Facet ewidentnie robił nie to, do czego był przeznaczony, z czego brały się wszystkie problemy jego i ludzi w jego otoczeniu. Gdyby choć przez chwilę przestał upierać się… Ech, ci przeklęci marynarze! Chyba tylko inni z ich rodzaju są w stanie ich zrozumieć. Hm. Nie jest to taka znowuż głupia myśl…

– Powiedz mi Gibbs, co wiesz o naszym gościu – zagadnął powoli zapadającego w drzemkę przyjaciela.

– Jack! – Bosman złapał się za serce i popatrzył na niego z niechęcią. – Któregoś dnia się przekręcę i to będzie _twoja_ wina!

– Zanim ten dzień jednak nadejdzie, mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny i odpowiesz na zadane ci pytanie. – Zachęcającym gestem podsunął mu pod nos butelkę rumu. – _Norrington_. Musiałeś coś słyszeć w tych zamierzchłych czasach służby pod nim.

– Zamierzchłych? Wielkie dzięki – prychnął Joshamee z urazą, jednak trunek wręcz skwapliwie przyjął. – Gdy wypłynąłem z Anglii osiem lat temu, wtedy wciąż jeszcze porucznik Norrington był figurą równie nieprzystępną, co teraz. Jedyne, co o nim wiadomo, to że jego wuj, Lawrence Norrington również służył w marynarce, choć on raczej trzymał się Indii.

– Wuj? – Jack popatrzył na niego z lekkim zdumieniem wypisanym na twarzy. – Zwykle mali chłopcy idą w ślady swoich tatków, przykład siedzi obok ciebie.

– Chodziły słuchy, że wychowali go samotnie matka i jej brat. – Dawny marynarz wzruszył ramionami. – Jego ojciec, gdziekolwiek by nie był, nie zostawił synowi nawet nazwiska.

– Och – mruknął, powoli uświadamiając sobie, że komodor może mieć o wiele czarniejsze serce, niż ktokolwiek byłby gotów przypuszczać. – Można za to człowieka naprawdę znienawidzić…

Cóż. Dobrze wiedzieć, że antypatia Norringtona może nie być pozbawioną podstaw, irracjonalną fiksacją opartą na stereotypach oraz właściwej szkołom oficerskim indoktrynacji, lecz posiadać bardzo osobiste i to głęboko zakorzenione podstawy. To zdecydowanie ułatwiało sprawę!

_Jamajka, Port Royal_

Gillette słuchał słów wyraźnie zmartwionego gubernatora Swanna oraz jego niezmiennie energicznej córki w pełnym zrozumienia skupieniu. Od chwili tajemniczego zniknięcia swego zwierzchnika był przekonany, iż wprawdzie należy ich dowódcę odnaleźć (i to jak najszybciej), ale lepiej nie było robić z poszukiwań sprawy oficjalnej. Od samego dnia swej nominacji komodor nie miał lekko – najpierw Sparrow wziął jego narzeczoną jako zakładniczkę, po czym bezczelnie uciekł (wprawdzie nie na długo, ale jednak), potem piraci zaatakowali fort i splądrowali miasto, na koniec zaś komodor stracił statek i walczył z bandą niemożliwych do zabicia szkieletów. We trzech z Norringtonem i Grovesem prawie tydzień siedzieli nad raportami, starając się jakoś ubrać owe wielce niewygodne fakty w słowa tak, by wyglądały na całkiem niewinne zamieszanie, niemające nic wspólnego z żadną aztecką klątwą i siłami nadprzyrodzonymi. Ostatecznie admiralicja nie zgłosiła żadnych wątpliwości, jednak dobrze by było nie dawać jej więcej powodów do interesowania się dowództwem Port Royal, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Dlatego też należało komodora niezwłocznie sprowadzić do domu, robiąc dookoła jego zniknięcia możliwie najmniej szumu.

– W zupełności się z panem zgadzam, gubernatorze. – Popatrzył na Swanna z taką pewnością siebie, na jaką go było stać w obecności tak wysoko postawionej osobistości. – Dlatego poszukiwania komodora mają niemalże tajny charakter. Oficjalnie wysłaliśmy statki na zwyczajny patrol związany z nieustającą aktywnością piratów, zaś o prawdziwym celu misji wie tylko garstka zaufanych oficerów.

– Doskonale. – Owa wiadomość podziałała na gubernatora wręcz kojąco. – Zróbmy, co się da, by utrzymać całą sprawę w tajemnicy.

_Morze Karaibskie_

Anamaria coraz mocniej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że coś dziwnego dzieje się z jej, szlag by go, kapitanem. Owszem, Jack był na tyle szalony, na ile to tylko możliwe przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu przynajmniej minimalnego kontaktu z rzeczywistością, niemniej nawet on po części przejawiał dość standardowe zachowania – pił, jadł i spał dokładnie tak samo jak cała reszta rodzaju ludzkiego. Niemniej ostatnio pił jakby trochę więcej, niekiedy spychając na innych swe obowiązki kapitana, jadł wyłącznie u siebie, porzucając zwykle miłe mu towarzystwo załogi i sypiał na pokładzie zwinięty między linami i workami niczym zwykły majtek. Było to zdecydowanie dziwniejsze niż jego dotychczasowe poczynania, dlatego też budziło w pierwszej mat nie tyle niezadowolenie, ile szczery niepokój. Nie miała nic przeciwko pływaniu pod stukniętym kapitanem, ale delirycznym? To już by była pewna przesada. Jednakże jako osoba rozsądniejsza niż przeciętny pirat przed przystąpieniem do bezpośredniej interwencji postanowiła się z kimś na temat swoich podejrzeń skonsultować. Ponownie.

– Gibbs. – Usiadła przy Bosmanie, bezceremonialnie podając mu butelkę. – Musimy pomówić.

– Ja to mam szczęście. – Joshamee uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyjmując podarunek. – Uwielbiam rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, którzy wiedzą, jak należy rozmawiać.

– … Aha… – Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy to może z jedzeniem i zapasami czystej wody jest coś nie tak. – Słuchaj, wiem, że już raz się skarżyłam na dziwne zachowanie Jacka, ale robi się coraz gorzej!

– Posłuchaj. – Po krótkiej chwili namysłu Gibbs pokręcił głową, upijając dość serdeczny łyk przyniesionego mu napitku. – Nie powinienem ci o tym wspominać… Ale jeśli cię to uspokoi, Sparrow ma dość ryzykowny plan i mocno go to gniecie.

– Wiedziałam, że coś knuje! – Co ciekawe, wieść o niebezpiecznych przedsięwzięciach była o wiele przyjemniejsza niż ostateczne fixum–dyrdum Jacka. – Chodzi o te hiszpańskie papiery, prawda?

– Więcej powiedzieć nie mogę.

– Czyli tak. – Z ulgą oparła się plecami o beczkę. – Jakie to szczęście, że jednak nie oszalał!


	4. Rozdział 3

_1743\. Jamajka, Port Royal_

_– Pirat czy nie, ten człowiek ocalił mi życie. – Elizabeth popatrzyła na niego z całą determinacją, na jaką ją było tylko stać._

_Norrington był doskonale świadom uporu panny Swann (w końcu nie raz i nie dwa widywał gubernatora stropionego zachowaniem swej umiłowanej, aczkolwiek krnąbrnej córki), jednak nie sądził, że uzna za stosowne go okazywać w tak dalece nieodpowiedniej ku temu chwili. Naturalnie rozumiał jej wdzięczność, bądź co bądź ten cuchnący oprych ocalił ją przed utonięciem, jednak jej łagodna naiwność oraz bezgraniczna wiara w ludzkie dobro czające się na dnie każdego z serc były jak raz nie na miejscu. Życie nie jest takie proste, jak uwielbiane przez nią opowieści, w których każdy może się zmienić na lepsze, jeśli się tylko stara, a co drugi czarujący łotr jest w gruncie rzeczy przyzwoitym człowiekiem. W rzeczywistym, pozbawionym nuty romantyzmu i kwiecistych dialogów świecie urok osobisty nie miał najmniejszego związku z kręgosłupem moralnym, zaś łamanie prawa nie szło w zapomnienie tylko dlatego, że ktoś miał ujmujący uśmiech i figlarny błysk w oku._

_– Jeden dobry uczynek nie wystarczy, by zmazać wszystkie jego zbrodnie. – Wiedział, że ma rację, jednak czasem wytłumaczenie pannie Elizabeth niektórych rzeczy okazywało się zaskakująco trudne._

_– Ale wystarczy, by go skazać – sarknął Sparrow, z zaskakującym, niemalże podejrzanym spokojem przyjmując na swe ręce ciężkie kajdany._

_Cóż… Nie mógł się z córką gubernatora nie zgodzić, okoliczności jego aresztowania były wysoce niefortunne. W jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji komodor nie miałby nawet cienia wyrzutów sumienia, wiedział bowiem, że ma prawo i wolę Króla po swojej stronie. Każdy pirat winien zawisnąć za swe zbrodnie, niezależnie od tego, jak liczne i różnorodne były jego występki, koniec, kropka. Zbrodnia nie była przymusem, jedynie wyborem, którego konsekwencje nigdy nie stanowiły żadnej tajemnicy. Niemniej pochwycenie obwiesia po tym, jak wykazał się szlachetnością oraz odwagą, na jaką nie stać było towarzyszących mu marynarzy pozostawiało pewien niesmak. Szczęśliwie komodor potrafił się z takimi rzeczami pogodzić._

_– W istocie – odparł, rzucając mu mało przychylne spojrzenie._

_Wiedział, że mając do czynienia ze Sparrowem powinien się spodziewać absolutnie wszystkiego – ten człowiek znany był ze swych niecnych sztuczek, dzięki którym nieodmiennie udawało mu się uniknąć stryczka. Jednak nawet uzbrojony w podobne informacje, Norrington nie potrafił przewidzieć, że ten diabeł wcielony zarzuci łańcuch od kajdan na szyję zaskoczonej tym gestem Elizabeth i wykorzysta ją jako żywą tarczę. Był to czyn wyjątkowo nikczemny i desperacki, jednak czego innego można się spodziewać po zagnanym w kozi róg szczurze, który i tak nie ma nic do stracenia?_

_– Nie strzelać! – Gubernator brzmiał, jakby był bliski omdlenia._

_– Wiedziałem, że mnie polubisz. – Jack uśmiechnął się do swej mało zachwyconej ze swego obecnego położenia zakładniczki, po czym przeniósł wzrok na stojącego przed nim oficera. – Komodorze Norrington, moje rzeczy poproszę. I kapelusz!_

_O nie. Nie zamierzał spełniać żądań tego bezczelnego, brudnego, przeklętego…_

_– Komodorze!** – **ponaglił go Sparrow._

_Nie mając innego wyjścia, zrobił to, o co go jakże uprzejmie poproszono – z nieskrywaną niechęcią odebrał od swych ludzi rzeczone przedmioty, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno żaden się nie zapodział. Wprawdzie dbałość o szczegóły w takiej chwili nie była jego obowiązkiem, jednak nie zamierzał dać tej kanalii powodu, by mimo wszystko skrzywdził niewinną niczemu poza naiwnością niewiastę._

_– Elizabeth? Tak masz na imię? – Pirat przyjrzał się uważnie swej ofierze, oceniając zapewne jej obecną przytomność umysłu._

_– Dla ciebie panna Swann – wysyczała dziewczyna z godnością._

_– Panno Swann, gdyby była panienka tak miła. – Ruchem głowy zasugerował, by wzięła trzymane przez komodora przedmioty. – Dalej, dalej, nie mamy całego dnia, skarbie._

_Zaciskając ze złością zęby, Elizabeth złapała za własność trzymającego ją bandyty i pozwoliła się obrócić, by mogła go ubrać. James wolał nawet nie myśleć, jak upokarzające musiało być dla niej stanie tak blisko tego cuchnącego łotra i z trudem przechodziło mu na to patrzeć. Żadna szlachetna dama nie powinna się nigdy znaleźć w podobnym położeniu, zwłaszcza przy tak licznych świadkach, z których jeden był jej rodzonym ojcem. Sparrow jednak, czego się można było w zupełności spodziewać, za nic miał jej godność – zamiast przynajmniej wysilić się na udawanie zakłopotania, posłał komodorowi bezczelnie radosne spojrzenie swych czarnych jak grzech oczu, uśmiechając się niczym najpodlejszy z rozpustników. Czy jednak cieszył się z wysoce nieodpowiedniej bliskości pięknej dziewczyny, czy zażenowania swego niedoszłego oprawcy, ciężko było stwierdzić. Prawdopodobnie obie te rzeczy dawały mu taką samą satysfakcję._

_– Uważaj na klejnoty – zaznaczył pirat, gdy Swann kończyła mocować jego pas z bronią._

_– Jesteś odrażający – warknęła w odpowiedzi, patrząc nań z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem._

_– Słowa mogą ranić, słodziutka. – Pirat nie wydawał się być poruszony jej jakże niskim mniemaniem o jego osobie. – Życie za życie, jesteśmy kwita. – To powiedziawszy, ponownie ją obrócił twarzą do wciąż mierzących w niego marynarzy. – Panowie. Pani. Już na zawsze będziemy pamiętać tę chwilą jako dzień kiedy, prawie złapaliście kapitana Jacka Sparrowa!_

_Nagle zdjął łańcuch z szyi Elizabeth i popchnął ją w objęcia Norringtona, po czym wreszcie zaczął uciekać, jeśli można było tak określić jego akrobatyczne i zarazem niepraktyczne popisy. Nie, żeby komodor zamierzał narzekać – teraz wreszcie mógł wysłać za nim stosowną pogoń i mieć przy tym pewność, że nikt nie będzie oczekiwał okazania tej kreaturze nawet cienia miłosierdzia._

_– Gillette. – Przywołał porucznika, starając się nie uśmiechać na myśl o właśnie rozpoczętych łowach, byłoby to bowiem wysoce niestosowne, nawet w świetle tego, co prawie spotkało pannę Swann. – Pan Sparrow ma na dzisiaj umówione spotkanie z katem. Będę wysoce rozczarowany, jeśli je przegapi._

* * *

_15 sierpnia 1744. Okolice Isla de la Juventud_

Nieprzenikniona ciemność nocy oraz niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu szum otulających kadłub fal w teorii powinny pomóc mu w odnalezieniu ukojenia, tak się jednak nie stało. Po kolejnej próbie nieudanego znalezienia sobie w miarę wygodnej pozycji na zaskakująco trzeszczącym fotelu, Norrington otworzył wreszcie swe zmęczone oczy, w geście poddania porzucając próby zapadnięcia w sen. Miał już po prostu wszystkiego dość. Czuł, że nawet powietrze zaczyna się do niego lepić, jego bielizna nosiła na sobie wyraźne plamy od potu, koszula śmierdziała tak intensywnie, że aż sam się siebie brzydził, zaś zmiędlone pod peruką włosy zmieniły się w odrażający, swędzący kłąb, który miał ochotę zedrzeć sobie z czaszki razem ze skórą. Musiał, zwyczajnie _musiał_ się pozbyć zalegającej na nim odzieży, zmyć chociaż część pokrywającego jego ciało paskudztwa i najlepiej również przebrać. Nie obchodziło go już, że przestanie się prezentować tak, jak na brytyjskiego oficera przystało i gwizdał na to, co by sobie o nim pomyśleli jego podwładni. Oni byli gdzieś tam daleko, zapewne usiłując go znaleźć bez jednoczesnego biegania w panice niczym spłoszone kocięta, a on był tutaj, brudny, śmierdzący i trzymany pod kluczem. Jedyną osobą, która dbała o stwarzane przez niego pozory, był on sam, co dawało mu dwa wyjścia – albo dalej będzie się zamęczał utrzymywaniem fasady, która i tak na nikim nie robiła tutaj najmniejszego wrażenia, albo przestanie się wreszcie wydurniać i zrezygnuje z przynajmniej części wpojonych mu zasad. Już wolał przyoblec się w przywodzące na myśl szmaty (ale za to względnie czyste) rzeczy kapitana _Czarnej Perły_, niż sam siebie doprowadzić do stanu, w którym przestanie przypominać istotę ludzką. Być może nie była to zbyt chwalebna kapitulacja, ale na tym etapie zrobiło mu się po prostu wszystko jedno. Zwłaszcza, że Sparrow miał rację – czekał ich jeszcze długi rejs, który lepiej było spędzić najedzonym, napitym i względnie czystym. Jeśli oznaczało to fraternizację się z piracką bracią, trudno, po powrocie do domu podejdzie do lustra i osobiście udzieli sobie stosowną reprymendę. Na razie jednak miał dość stawania okoniem dla samego bycia upierdliwym więźniem.

Zapaliwszy jedyną świecę, której knot nie był zatopiony w półprzezroczystym, tanim wosku, z prawdziwą ulgą rozebrał się do gołej skóry, zrywając z siebie wszystkie cuchnące potem i wilgocią fragmenty munduru. Potem w zasadzie duszkiem wypił połowę przyniesionej mu przez Jacka wody, resztę przelewając do miedzianej misy, którą wydobył z jednej z szafek. Do czego służyła oryginalnie, ciężko stwierdzić, jednak rozmiarami bardziej przypominała chrzcielnicę niż fragment zastawy. Co było w tym przypadku niezwykle pożądane – dzięki temu łatwiej było mu się nad nią umyć, ograniczając do minimum chlapanie na boki. Za myjkę posłużył mu już kompletnie niepotrzebny halsztuk1, który okazał się być jedyną częścią jego ubioru, jaka zachowała względną czystość. Gdy już wreszcie zdrapał z siebie cały pot i brud, postanowił sobie ulżyć i umył również włosy, wiedząc, że w tym upale wyschną zanim się zorientuje. Tak odświeżony zjadł wreszcie przyniesioną mu wcześniej kolację, po czym z głębokim westchnieniem opadł bezwładnie na przyjemnie miękkie łóżko, porzucając myśl o przyobleczeniu się w choćby koszulę. Wprawdzie przeszło mu przez myśl, że w ten sposób jedynie zachęca wszelkie paskudztwo mieszkające w pościeli Sparrowa, by zbezcześciło również i jego ciało, jednak było mu już absolutnie wszystko jedno. Chciał wreszcie przestać się czuć jak przepocona onuca oraz zasnąć w może i nie należącym do niego, ale jednak posłaniu. Poza tym, ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, prześcieradła, między które się wsunął, pachniały dość przyjemnie, zupełnie jakby były niedawno prane, lub też rzadko używane.

* * *

Zastany o poranku na stole wymieciony na błysk talerz oraz opróżniony bukłak po wodzie były bez wątpienia dobrymi znakami. Otworzone na oścież okno oraz absolutny brak Jamesa Norringtona w polu widzenia – nie. Aż do chwili obecnej Jack miał nadzieję, że jego gość mimo woli nie wpadnie na aż tak rozpaczliwy pomysł, zwłaszcza na wodach należących do Hiszpanów znanych szeroko ze swej antypatii do poddanych George'a II, a już tym bardziej tych umundurowanych. Albo i bez mundurów, zważywszy na fakt, że ubrania jego ulubionego oficera leżały złożone w równą kostkę na jednym z krzeseł. Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_, jako osoba bardzo dobrze obeznana ze wszelkiego rodzaju idiotyzmami (zwłaszcza własnego autorstwa), widział już wiele rzeczy, ale jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by ktoś uciekł z z jego statku jak go pan Bóg stworzył. W sukience, stroju mnicha, pończochach i halce, ba, nawet w wyleniałym kostiumie teatralnym lwa, ani nigdy na golasa! To było coś nowego i, zważywszy na okoliczności, niestety bardzo mało zabawnego. Już samo porwanie komodora mogło mu przysporzyć kłopotów, ale zgubienie go? Za to już dadzą sobie spokój z szubienicą, tylko mu od razu wepchną kulę armatnią w tyłek i zainstalują na _Śmiałku_ jako działo.

Donośne, nasuwające na myśl pracę rozklekotanego tartaku chrapanie dobiegające od strony jego własnej sypialni szybko ukróciło wszelkie niezdrowe domysły Jacka. I, co tu dużo mówić, niezmiernie go rozbawiło – do tej pory był przekonany, że (poza dystyngowaną mową, naturalnie) Norrington nie wydaje z siebie żadnych odgłosów, a już tym bardziej tak donośnych i prawie że przaśnych. Jasne, miał świadomość, że jego ulubiony oficer jest dokładnie takim samym człowiekiem jak wszyscy inni, jednak do tej pory jego gość się z tym nie afiszował, zupełnie jakby samą jeno siłą woli potrafił kontrolować swą fizjologię. Wiedziony ciekawością pirat delikatnie odsunął na bok lekko zakurzoną kotarę, żeby przyjrzeć się osobnikowi zajmującemu jego leże i sprawdzić, jak wygląda pogrążony we śnie komodor.

Widok, jaki się ukazał jego oczom był… Ciekawy nader. Zwykle trudno było Sparrowa wprawić w osłupienie, bowiem podczas swoich jakże barwnych i licznych podróży widział już w zasadzie wszystko, niemniej _tego_ się nie spodziewał. Środek mocno sfatygowanego posłania zajmował nieforemny kłąb prześcieradeł, z którego jednej strony sterczała wiecha ciemnobrązowych wodorostów, z drugiej zaś porażająco blade i nieco mechate, męski nogi wraz z wieńczącymi je pośladkami. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili oględzin Jack uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na nikogo innego, jak tylko zwykle pełnego godności, dystyngowanego do granic możliwości Norringtona i powstrzymanie się przed parsknięciem donośnym śmiechem kosztowało go naprawdę sporo wysiłku. Choć musiał przyznać, że gdy już wyszedł z pierwszego szoku, obrazek ten był całkiem przyjemny dla oka. I nawet pouczający.

Aż do tej chwili obecnej ani razu nie zastanawiał się, jakiej barwy mogą być zwykle schowane pod peruką włosy, lecz gdy je wreszcie ujrzał, doszedł do wniosku, że mają one naprawdę ładny kolor. Ciemnobrązowe pasma kojarzące się z dębowym drewnem układały się w miękkie fale, zwijając swe końce w maleńkie pierścionki, które aż prosiły się o to, by wsunąć w nie palce i sprawdzić, jakie są w dotyku. Z jakiegoś powodu kapitan był przekonany, że miękkie, podobnie jak skóra pewnych półkolistych, chwilowo odsłoniętych fragmentów anatomii. Generalnie każdy odkryty skrawek tego ciała wydawał się być tak pachnący i apetyczny, że chciało się nie tylko przebiec po nich palcami, ale też zatopić zęby w ukrytych pod jasnymi połaciami mięśniach, jednak pirat postanowił się chwilowo przed tym powstrzymać. W każdych innych okolicznościach byłby to pomysł ze wszech miar wart realizacji, jednakże perspektywa bycia wykastrowanym _in flagranti_ sprawiała, że na razie wolał nie opuszczać spodni. Choć musiał przyznać, że postrzeganie Norringtona jako pociągającego nie było dla niego niczym nowym – po prostu po raz pierwszy myśl o spółkowaniu z nim była tak trudna do zignorowania.

– Komodorze? – szepnął, pochylając się nad wciąż chrapiącym w najlepsze, nieświadomym swego erotyzmu marynarzem.

– Tak, tak, Gillette, już się biorę za te papiery. – Padła wymamrotana w poduszkę odpowiedź. – Połóż pocztę na biurku, wezwę cię, jak z nią skończę.

Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ należał do tych ludzi, którzy – jeśli tylko mogą – zawsze powiedzą o słowo za dużo, pójdą o krok za daleko i dotkną tego, czego nie powinni, zwłaszcza, jeśli dzięki temu uda im się kogoś wyprowadzić z równowagi i znaleźć dziurę w ich panowaniu nad sobą. Dlatego nawet nie usiłował się powstrzymywać, jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej, pozwalając swojej dłoni znaleźć się dokładnie tam, gdzie sobie tego życzyła.

– Śniadanie masz na stole – rzekł, samymi czubkami palców klepiąc jeden z odrobinę sprężynujących pośladków. – Przyjdę później.

To już najwyraźniej była przesada bowiem Norrington nagle cały się spiął, zupełnie jakby manewry w jego tylnych okolicach działały nań niczym krople trzeźwiące, po czym gwałtownie się obrócił, mierząc pirata wzrokiem nie tyle morderczym, ile wyrażającym chęć spalenia na stosie całej jego rodziny do pięciu pokoleń wstecz. Jack nie zamierzał czekać, aż owa furia skrystalizuje się w postaci brutalnych działań wobec jego osoby i salwował się ucieczką, na podobieństwo pantery rzucając się w kierunku drzwi. Przeleciawszy przez próg, zamknął je poprzez zaparcie się o nie plecami, w zasadzie na ślepo wsuwając klucz w zamek. Jego gość najwyraźniej nie zamierzał jednak odpuszczać, bowiem coś od środka łupnęło tuż obok framugi, donośnym huknięciem przykuwając (zupełnie niepożądaną w tym momencie) uwagę osób postronnych. A przynajmniej tej, której zainteresowanie stanowiło największe zagrożenie.

– Jack, co się dzieje? – Anamaria oparła ręce na biodrach.

– Dzień dobry, ozdobo Karaibów! – Posłał jej w odpowiedzi szeroki uśmiech. – Czyż nie jest to idealny dzień, by stanąć za kołem sterowym i żeglować w dal?

– Dobrze, teraz już wiem, że coś na pewno kręcisz. – Z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową i wyciągnęła rękę po klucz. Bez powodzenia, nawiasem mówiąc. – Coś tym razem wymyślił?

– Nic. – Pirat popatrzył na nią z miną niewiniątka, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że drewno pod jego łopatkami ponownie podskoczyło. – Twój brak zaufania po raz kolejny rani me serce.

– Wiem, że coś kombinujesz. – Mat popatrzyła na niego lekko zmęczonym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto musiał przez podobną rozmowę przebrnąć zbyt wiele razy, po czym aż się wzdrygnęła, gdy dobiegł ją z wnętrza kabiny kolejny odgłos walenia w drzwi. – Na wszystkie świętości, tylko nie mów mi, żeś tam sobie portową ladacznicę sprowadził!

– No wiesz?! – Musiał przyznać, że wizja komodora noszącego kieckę damy lekkich obyczajów była prawie tak zabawna, jak jedzenie jabłka na oczach wygłodniałego Barbossy. – Sugerujesz, że nie jstem w stanie zauroczyć żadnej innej niewiasty, jak tylko dziwkę?

– Nawet one mają cię dość. – Anamaria po kolejnej próbie wreszcie wyrwała mu klucz z ręki i odepchnęła swego kapitana na bok. – A już _ta_ bździągwa na pewno.

Po rozprawieniu się z zamkiem, teatralnie zamaszystym gestem otworzyła wreszcie drzwi, ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu stając oko w oko nie z oczekiwaną przez siebie dziwką, lecz potarganym, czerwonym z wściekłości oraz odzianym jedynie w bieliznę Norringtonem, który podobnie jak ona się owego spotkania nie spodziewał.

– Sparrow! – Oficer nie wydawał się być przesadnie wdzięczny z odzyskania wolności i jasnym było, że jego chęć zemsty wcale nie osłabła.

– Jack! – Mat popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem wymieszanym w równych proporcjach z furią.

– Statek na horyzoncie! – Padł okrzyk z bocianiego gniazda. – Hiszpańska fregata!

Mając do wyboru konfrontację z wciąż pałającym żądzą krwi komodorem, wściekłą jak osa Anamarią oraz strzelającymi do wszystkiego co się rusza Iberyjczykami, jakoś to ostatnie sprawiało wrażenie najłatwiejszej przeprawy.

* * *

Komodor Norrington. Pierwsza mat była w stanie uwierzyć w naprawdę wiele rzeczy – w końcu szalone pomysły Sparrowa nie znały granic – niemniej nawet perspektywa bliskiego (i w dodatku potencjalnie bardzo gwałtownego) spotkania z wrogo nastawionym hiszpańskim okrętem wojennym nie była w stanie ocucić jej z szoku wywołanego obecnością chluby brytyjskiej marynarki na pokładzie _Czarnej Perły_. Znany na całych Karaibach łowca szubrawców oraz uosobienie litery prawa w jednej osobie tutaj, na pirackim okręcie? Co jeszcze, może Davy Jones wyłoni się z morskich odmętów i wprosi się na herbatkę? Albo lepiej, Gibbs ogłosi się abstynentem?! Gdyby jeszcze wczoraj ktoś jej zasugerował podobną niedorzeczność, bez chwili wahania przywiązałaby pomyleńca do masztu. I zakneblowała, tak na wszelki wypadek. Teraz jednak musiała pogodzić się z tym, że wróg publiczny numer jeden od Tortugi aż po Nassau nie dość, że stoi tuż obok dzierżącego koło sterowe Jacka, to jeszcze ma na sobie ubrania rzeczonego i dyskutuje z nim na temat przebiegu czekającej ich bitwy. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć miłość Joshamee do butelki – każdy, kto znał kapitana _Perły_ wystarczająco długo, musiał znaleźć sobie jakiś sposób na ukojenie skołatanych nerwów. Być może ona również powinna…

– W bezpośrednim starciu nie mamy szans – orzekł komodor takim tonem, jakby nie rozmawiał o swojej potencjalnej śmierci tylko jakimś niefortunnym wydarzeniu na targu w sąsiednim miasteczku. – A przy tym wietrze możemy mieć problemy z ucieczką bez zahaczenia o ich działa. Wysadzenie magazynu prochu powinno ich unieruchomić na dobre…

– Zamierzamy popłynąć na Kubę i zatrzymać się w okolicach Hawany. – Sparrow posłał mu odrobinę krytyczne spojrzenie. – Naprawdę chcesz ściągać na siebie gniew hiszpańskiej floty?

– Hm. Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. – Norrington złożył ręce za plecami, pomilczał chwilę, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do pirata. – Swego czasu unieruchomiłeś na _Śmiałku_ kotwicę. Byłbyś w stanie to powtórzyć?

– Nie bez dostania się na ich pokład. – Kapitan uśmiechnął się znacząco. – A wątpię, by pozwolili mi tam ot tak sobie wparadować.

– Zamierzałeś pytać o pozwolenie?

– James! – Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na swego niecodziennego towarzysza z niedowierzaniem, ale też bardzo wyraźnym zadowoleniem. – Z tej strony cię nie znałem!

– I nie poznasz. – Oficer uniósł jedną brew. – Gdy tylko im uciekniemy, dalej zamierzam cię osobiście utopić, nawet jeśli twoja załoga mnie za to obedrze żywcem ze skóry. Choć odnoszę wrażenie, że niektórzy to mi nawet pomogą.

– Nie składaj obietnic, których możesz nie chcieć dotrzymać, słońce.

Pierwsza mat popatrzyła pytająco na Gibbsa, ten jednak jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Najwyraźniej albo był świadkiem dziwniejszych rzeczy, albo było mu już naprawdę wszystko jedno. Ona jednak miała nieodparte wrażenie, że jeśli się miało ochotę kogoś zabić, nie okazywało się tego w formie pełnej złośliwości, ale jednak nader uprzejmej rozmowy. Podobnie nie zwracało się do komodora per „ty”, a już na pewno nie określało się go mianem „słońca”. Takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzały, cała ta sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca.

A jednak.

Coś takiego mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – Sparrow nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru komodora zabijać, zaś Norrington zapewne swój plan zemsty zrewiduje i uzna za niewarty realizacji. Nawet jeśli żadna z tych rzeczy nie powinna mieć miejsca nie tylko na pokładzie słynnego w szerokim świecie pirackiego okrętu, ale też w czasoprzestrzeni jako takiej.

– Anamaria, łap za ster. – Jack nagle puścił koło. – Zbliż się do ich rufy.

– Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że to szaleństwo? – Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową, jednak zacisnęła dłonie na rumbach2 i przygotowała się do wykonania manewru.

– Moja broń, Sparrow. – Gdyby wszyscy byli w marynarce, ton Norringtona prawdopodobnie sprawiłby, że ich serca nagle pierzchłyby im spod mostków aż do gardeł.

– Jack, NIE. – Mat popatrzyła na swego kapitana mocno nagannym spojrzeniem. – Nie mam pojęcia, po co go tutaj ściągnąłeś, ale na litość kija, nie dawaj mu żelaza do ręki!

– Jeśli dojdzie do abordażu, nie zamierzam być jedyną nieuzbrojoną osobą na pokładzie. – Komodor przemawiał z właściwym sobie spokojem, choć jasnym było, że nie jest ani zachwycony, ani skłonny do pójścia na jakikolwiek kompromis.

– Trzymaj. – Kapitan wepchnął mu w rękę swój mocno wysłużony pistolet, po czym zdjął kapelusz, powoli szykując się do skoku do wody. – Gibbs, daj mu jakiś rapier.

– JACK! – Anamaria prawie puściła koło ze złości.

– Dziękuję. – Norrington krytycznym okiem ocenił stan podanego mu rynsztunku.

Pierwsza mat mogła jedynie prychnąć ze złością, jednak tylko tyle – chwilowo nie mieli ani czasu na podobne spory, ani też publiczność nie była odpowiednia. Nie raz zdarzało jej się podważać zdrowy rozsądek swego kapitana, jednak nigdy nie czyniła tego w obecności innych członków załogi poza Joshamee, zwłaszcza tuż przed rozpoczęciem bitwy. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że ostatnie poczynania Jacka nie podobały jej się ani trochę.

– No dobra, wy zawszone szczury lądowe! – ryknął bosman, zapędzając wszystkich do roboty. – Na stanowiska bojowe!

* * *

Plan był prosty. Znaczy, dla innych zapewne stanowił nieślubne dziecko niepotrzebnego ryzyka oraz utrudniania sobie życia, niemniej Jack nie przewidywał najmniejszych problemów w trakcie realizacji swych zamierzeń i doskonale wiedział, co ma robić. Przynajmniej na początku. W końcu nie ma nic prostszego od skoku do wody, wspięcia się po upstrzonej ozdóbkami rufie okrętu i włamania się do bez wątpienia pustej niczym ratusz nocą kajuty kapitana. Potem owszem, spodziewał się wystąpienia różnorakich komplikacji, ale wcześniej? Wykluczone.

Zajęta majdrowaniem przy działach załoga fregaty nie zauważyła dającego nura między fale człowieka, a nawet jeśli, to niespecjalnie się przejęła jego poczynaniami. Mieli w końcu o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty, na przykład celowanie do wywijającej hołubce _Perły_, która za nic w świecie nie chciała przyjąć na siebie śmigających wkoło kul armatnich. Dlatego też Sparrow bez najmniejszego problemu dostał się do pachnącego przyciężką perfumą lokum dowódcy wrażego okrętu, gdzie od razu przystąpił do myszkowania. Przywłaszczywszy sobie kilka pierścieni oraz innych kosztownych drobiazgów, zaczął grzebać we wszystkich schowkach i szafach, z których wydobył dwa pistolety, zapasowy płaszcz od munduru oraz kapelusz. Wprawdzie nikt z bliska nie pomyliłby go z hiszpańskim oficerem, jednak nawet tak prowizoryczne przebranie wystarczyło, by w bitewnej zawierusze nie zwrócił na siebie większej uwagi. Więcej nie było mu potrzebne – wystarczyło poczekać aż _Perła_ ponownie wystrzeli z dział, wykorzystać chwilę paniki by przemknąć się między marynarzami zajętymi kryciem się przed pociskami i spokojnie zejść pod pokład.

Tam sprawa się nieco komplikowała. Spuszczenie kotwicy oraz jej porządne unieruchomienie po pierwsze, wymagało uczestnictwa minimum dwóch osób oraz po drugie, przynajmniej dwudziestu minut pracy na widoku, a tak się niefortunnie składało, że nie dysponował ani chętnym do pomocy towarzystwem, ani też nadmiarem wolnego czasu. W pojedynkę mógł wysadzić magazyn prochu, tak jak mu radził Norrington, niemniej czyn ten przypominał kopanie w gniazdo szerszeni – pozbyliby się chwilowych kłopotów, ale nie opuściliby Hawany żywi, jeśli w ogóle udałoby im się do niej dopłynąć. Hiszpanie może nie byli takimi sztywniakami jak na ten przykład Brytyjczycy, ale wkurzeni nigdy nie odpuszczali, z byle powodu wyciągając najcięższe działa, mobilizując rezerwę i spuszczając ze smyczy psy gończe. Zatopienie statku, zwłaszcza takiego ładnego, bez wątpienia podziałałaby na nich niczym płachta na byka, doprowadzając do niekontrolowanego wybuchu wściekłości całej kubańskiej floty. Upokorzenie jednak, o, to zupełnie inna sprawa historia. Żaden szanujący siebie i swoją karierę oficer nie przyzna się swoim przełożonym do bycia wystrychniętym na dudka przez pirata. Dlatego zamiast zatopić nieprzyjazny statek, postanowił go jedynie uszkodzić, a konkretnej jego układ sterowania. A nikt nie nazwałby tego zadania przesadnie skomplikowanym. Obroty mieszczącego się na pokładzie koła były przenoszone na ster przy pomocy specjalnej konstrukcji nazywanej sterociągiem, będącej w gruncie rzeczy układem lin, bloczków i kilku przekładni. Całość stopniem skomplikowania nie przekraczała niczego, czego Sparrow by już wcześniej nie zepsuł, więc nie przejmował się zbytnio. Gorzej, że tego ustrojstwa pilnowało dwóch mocno zaniepokojonych strażników, jednak nie z takimi rzeczami wujek Jack sobie radził. Zanim jednak zdążył obmyślić sposób na to, jak konkretne miałby się uporać z tą przeszkodą, podłoga pod jego stopami podskoczyła i przesunęła się, powalając wszystkich zgromadzonych na ziemię.

* * *

– Szlag by to! – Gibbs prawie rozpaczliwie złapał się masztu, gdy kadłuby Perły i fregaty odbiły się od siebie. – Chcą nas staranować!

– Hm. – Wciąż spokojny niczym skała komodor nie wydawał się być ani przesadnie zdziwiony, ani zmartwiony owym manewrem. – Nie udaje im się w nas trafić, więc chwytają się innych sposobów.

Bosman popatrzył na niego z lekkim zmieszaniem. W zaiste odległych (lecz z pewnością nie _zamierzchłych_) latach służby owa zimna krew Norringtona była jednym z powodów, dla których udawało im się przetrwać najcięższą nawet bitwę i najgorszy sztorm. Cokolwiek by się nie działo i w jak beznadziejnym położeniu by się nie znaleźli, ich przypominający zimną stal porucznik nigdy nie tracił panowania nad sobą. Zwykle go za to szczerze z chłopakami nienawidzili, widząc w nim jedynie wywyższającego się ważniaka i wyzutego z człowieczeństwa palanta z kijem w dupie, niemniej w chwilach, gdy strach zaglądał człowiekowi w oczy, Joshamee dziękował losowi za to, że zesłał im takiego oficera. Jakimś sposobem sama obecność tego człowieka sprawiała, że jego spokój udzielał się innym, pomagając wziąć się w garść i skupić na robocie zamiast na widmie śmierci.

– Musimy ich zniechęcić do zrobienia tego ponownie. – Po krótkiej chwili namysłu Norrington wreszcie ruszył się z miejsca, prawie że spacerowym krokiem przechodząc na tył statku. – Panno Anamario…

– Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, a osobiście cię wykastruję!

– Anamario – poprawił się komodor. – Muszą po raz kolejny w nas uderzyć.

– Przed chwilę powiedziałeś co innego! – Drepczący za nim Gibbs powoli przestawał rozumieć, co się dzieje.

– Trzeba zwabić ich w pułapkę. – Oficer jedynie jeszcze bardziej się wyprostował, rzucając swemu dawnemu podwładnemu lekko karcące spojrzenie kogoś, kto przywykł, że jego słów się nie kwestionuje. – Kiedy się zbliżą, zaatakujemy.

– Ale Jack wciąż tam jest! – Pierwsza mat popatrzyła na niego ze złością sugerującą, iż tylko trzymane w rękach koło sterowe powstrzymuje ją przed wyrzuceniem go za burtę z działem przywiązanym do kostek.

– Na dziobie mają beczki z prochem przeznaczonym dla zamocowanych tam folgierzy. – Norrington machnął ręką, wskazując wciąż krążącą dookoła nich fregatę. – Eksplozja ich nie zatopi, ale uszkodzi przód statku na tyle, by nie mogli nas dalej nim taranować.

– Ten plan ma dwie zasadnicze wady. – Anamaria popatrzyła na niego z przekąsem. – Po pierwsze, nikt z nas aż tak dobrze nie strzela.

– On tak strzela. – Gibbs położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Da radę.

– Powiedzmy. – Posłała mu mało przychylne spojrzenie. – Ale dalej oni mogą zestrzelić _jego_. – Machnęła głową w stronę jedynego nie–pirata na pokładzie. – Stojąc nieruchomo, będzie idealnym celem dla strzelców i folgierzy.

– To akurat nie powinno martwić żadnego z was. – Norrington prawie nonszalancko wyjął przekazany mu przez Jacka pistolet i sprawdził, czy jest naładowany. – Niemniej na waszym miejscu starałbym się uchronić kadłub _Perły_ przed kolejnymi uszkodzeniami. Wasz wybór.

Gibbs nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że na tym statku nikt po komodorze raczej nie zapłacze, jednak Sparrow nie bez powodu go tutaj ściągnął. Fakt, był to bardzo głupi powód, jednak dla ich kapitana istotny na tyle, by ryzykować ściągnięcie na siebie gniewu najskuteczniejszego oficera brytyjskiej marynarki. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie dlatego pierwsza mat przez dłuższą chwilę przygryzała z zamyśleniem dolną wargę, rzucając to jednemu, to drugiemu mocno podejrzliwe spojrzenie, nie mogąc się zdecydować, które rozwiązanie bardziej popiera. W końcu jednak wydała z siebie rozdzierające westchnięcie i kiwnęła głową na znak, że się zgadza, ruchem ręki zachęcając ich do zabrania dup w troki. Na wszelki wypadek nie mitrężyli więcej czasu, nie dając jej okazji do zmiany zdania.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się tak narażać? – Joshamee podążył pospiesznie za swym dawnym dowódcą.

Norrington nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, jednak żelazna determinacja malująca się na jego stężałej w skupieniu twarzy w zupełności wystarczyła, by wyrazić myśli szykującego się do swego szalonego przedsięwzięcia Anglika. Gibbs doskonale wiedział, że jego umiejętność strzeleckie są tutaj najmniejszym problemem – niejednokrotnie widywał go już w akcji i za każdym razem potrzebował albo dłuższej chwili, albo porządniejszego łyka czegoś mocniejszego, by ochłonąć z szoku. Większość ludzi, gdy brała pistolet do ręki, po prostu kierowała go gdzieś przed siebie i pociągała za spust. Norrignton był jednym z nielicznych, którzy na poważnie składali się do strzału i celowali. Oraz, co najważniejsze, należał do garstki tych, co zawsze trafiali dokładnie w to, co zamierzali. Jednak nawet jego pewna ręka oraz nieomylne oko nie uchronią go przed kulą, jeśli takowa zostanie posłana w jego kierunku.

Komodor zajął wcześniej wypatrzone przez siebie miejsce, jedną nogą zahaczając o przerwę w nadburciu, zaś wolną ręką łapiąc linę służącą do sterowania żaglem na przednim maszcie. Wyciągnąwszy przed siebie pistolet, wyprostował się na podobieństwo naprężonej struny, wbijając czujny wzrok w swój cel. Fregata szczęśliwie złapała przynętę i ponownie zrobiła zwrot w ich stronę, usiłując wejść _Perle_ w burtę i tym razem zostawić na niej coś więcej niż drobne zadrapania. Zajmujący się obsługą folgierzy marynarze naładowali podlegające im działa i skierowali je w stronę (w ich mniemaniu) skazanej na zatopienie jednostki, Anamaria jednakże w porę szarpnęła za ster, chroniąc statek przed kolizją i większością posłanych w jego kierunku pocisków. Ten właśnie moment Norrington wybrał, by strzelić. Sekundę potem wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy – ustawione na dziobie fregaty beczki eksplodowały, posyłając w powietrze fragmenty desek większe od ludzkiej ręki, zaś nadburcie, na którym stał oficer, zostało przemielone na drzazgi, posyłając go na deski znajdującego się za nim pokładu.

* * *

– Eksplozja na dziobie!

Hm. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego statkiem rzucało na wszystkie strony, zaś w teorii dwaj wyszkoleni ludzie biegali dookoła jak kot z pęcherzem. Nie, żeby zamierzał narzekać – przecież właśnie o takie zamieszanie mu chodziło. Wprawdzie zwykle to on je wywoływał, niemniej darowanemu chaosowi nie zagląda się w zęby.

– _Caballeros_3. – Wyszedł z ukrycia, z obu zdobycznych pistoletów mierząc do teraz już nie zdenerwowanych, a śmiertelnie przerażonych przerażonych strażników. – _Manos al aire_4.

Ewidentnie zaskoczeni jego pojawieniem się marynarze natychmiast spełnili polecenie, stając grzecznie ramię w ramię i spoglądając na siebie niepewnie. Trudno było ich nazywać mężczyznami, jako że w zasadzie żaden z nich nie musiał się codziennie golić, wobec czego można się było domyślić, że nigdy wcześniej nie brali udziału w bitwie morskiej, ale też nie mieli do tej pory przyjemności spotkać żadnego pirata. W gruncie rzeczy Sparrow im odrobinę współczuł – większość dzieciaków w ich wieku nigdy nie znalazła się w tym położeniu, co oni. Niemniej, chwilowo mu przeszkadzali, toteż nie miał najmniejszych oporów przed trzymaniem ich na muszce. Służba królowi to w końcu nie tylko noszenie ładnego munduru, ale też niekiedy ryzykowanie własnym życiem, nieprawdaż?

– _Sea tan amable y hay que cortar estas cuerdas_5. – Ruchem głowy wskazał odsłonięte fragmenty linociągu. – _Rápido_6!

Wprawdzie z oporami, ale zabrali się do powierzonej roboty, trochę niezgrabnie dydoląc grube sznury swymi rapierami. W końcu, zarówno ku ich ogromnej uldze jak i przerażeniu, udało mi się zepsuć urządzenie, tym samym czyniąc fregatę absolutnie niesterowną.

– _Bien_7. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym popatrzył znacząco najpierw na zwój liny w kącie, a następnie na jednego ze strażników. – _Atarlo_8.

Młodzik ten rozkaz również spełnił, dalej nie wykazując najmniejszych śladów entuzjazmu względem swego obecnego położenia, jednak obyło się bez dodatkowej zachęty w postaci strzału ostrzegawczego – w kilka sekund obwiązał swego kolegę sznurem, unieruchamiając mu tak ręce, jak i nogi, po czym pomógł mu w miarę bezpiecznie usiąść na ziemi, coby nie stracił równowagi i się nie poobijał.

– _Muchas gracias, señor_9. – Jack skinął mu z zadowoleniem głową. – _Ahora tú_10.

Tutaj marynarz wykazał jeszcze mniej zapału, jednak nie za bardzo miał inne wyjście jak tylko robić to, co mu tak uprzejmie kazano. Wprawdzie niezgrabnie, ale już przy pierwszym podejściu owinął się sznurem, pozwalając Sparrowowi na samodzielne zawiązanie mu końców liny za plecami.

– _Adiós_11. – Po poprawieniu wszystkich węzłów, zdzielił obu marynarzy po głowie kolbami pistoletów, pozbawiając ich przytomności. – _Tenga un buen día_12.

Dokonawszy dzieła zniszczenia pozostało mu już tylko jedno – uciec. Czyli, niestety, przebić się przez coraz bardziej zdziwioną niecodziennym zachowaniem ich statku bandę Hiszpanów, którzy zaraz się zorientują, gdzie dokładnie powinni się udać celem naprawienia usterki. Cóż, komu w drogę, temu kopniak na rozpęd, czyż nie? Pozostawało jedynie mieć nadzieję, że _Perła_ wciąż jest dokładnie tam, gdzie się jej spodziewał, jednak nie zamierzał sobie za bardzo zaprzątać tym głowy – po cóż zamartwiać się sprawami, na które nie miał najmniejszego wpływu?

I to właśnie był ten moment, w którym wszystko przestało iść jak po maśle. Już był w połowie schodów prowadzących na górny pokład, gdy wreszcie rozpoznano w nim intruza i jak z takowym postanowiono się rozprawić. To mogło się niestety skończyć w tylko jeden możliwy sposób – nieustępliwą pogonią zmierzającą do zmasowanego ataku oraz bycie posiekanym na bardzo drobne kawałki najlepszą iberyjską stalą. Wprawdzie Jack cenił sobie jakość, niemniej zdecydowanie wolałby uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu z usiłującymi przebić go na wylot rapierami, toteż bez chwili zwłoki rzucił się do panicznej ucieczki. Przez dłuższą chwilę udawało mu się manewrować między usiłującymi go zabić ludźmi, oraz całkowicie pokojowo nastawionymi beczkami, workami i zwojami lin, część z tych przeszkód przeskakując, inne bez skrępowania czy wyrzutów przewracając. Niestety, kapryśna natura losu nie mogła dopuścić do tego, by jego dobra passa ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Jack już miał wyskoczyć za burtę, gdy ktoś go wreszcie złapał za ten przeklęty płaszcz i pociągnął z powrotem, krzycząc po hiszpańsku rzeczy zbyt wulgarne, by wypadało je przetłumaczyć.

* * *

– Dajże mi spokój, człowieku! – Komodor szarpnął się po raz kolejny, usiłując przekonać przytrzymującego go w miejscu pirata uzbrojonego w pistolet i papugę, że nie potrzebuje pilnej pomocy lekarskiej, jednak jego zdradzieckie kolana wciąż się pod nim składały, uniemożliwiając mu stanięcie na nogach. – Nic mi nie jest!

– Wyrżnąłeś dynią w dechy aż huknęło! – Gibbs dołączył do towarzystwa matek z powołania acz pozbawionych kwalifikacji, nieco zbyt zdecydowanym gestem sadzając go na jednej ze skrzyń. – Prawie kwadrans musieliśmy cię cucić!

– To dalej o niczym nie…

Już miał wytłumaczyć kompletnie niepotrzebnie załamującym nad nim ręce drabom, że przeżył w swoim życiu już poważniejsze wypadki i niezbyt odczuł ich konsekwencje, gdy na pokładzie pływającej niczym pijana kaczka fregaty zauważył dziwne zamieszanie. W pierwszej chwili chciał je zignorować, musiał bowiem zawalczyć o prawo do traktowania go jak dorosłego mężczyzny, nie zaś sikającego w bety dziecka, jednak zaraz potem dotarło d niego, iż epicentrum tego osobliwego kotła stanowił bardzo, _bardzo_ charakterystycznie biegający człowiek obdarzony gracją puszczonego w dół ulicy krzywego koła od wozu. Jasnym było, że przy tak rażącej dysproporcji w liczebności między nim a ścigającymi go ludźmi Sparrow nie miał najmniejszych szans na dotarcie do burty, niemniej należało mu przyznać, że ze wszystkich sił starał się owego cudu dokonać. W pewnym momencie prawie mu się to udało – gdyby skoczył dosłownie ułamek sekundy wcześniej, depczący mu po piętach marynarz nigdy nie zdołałby go złapać. Niestety, Hiszpan nie tylko chwycił go za bez wątpienia skradzione (no co za niespodzianka) ubranie, ale też udaremnił mu dalszą ucieczkę.

Norrington nawet przez chwilę się nie zastanawiał nad tym, czy powinien go ratować, czy nie, co mu da zachowanie go przy życiu, a jakie konsekwencje przyniesie jego śmierć, bowiem zwyczajnie nie miał czasu na podobne rachunki. Po prostu nie był swoim ojcem. Dlatego bez chwili wahania wyszarpnął konwersującemu za pomocą papugi niemowie jego pistolet i strzelił, z pewnym zdumieniem odkrywając, że towarzyszący owemu zdarzeniu huk sprawił, iż świat dookoła niego jakoś tak dziwnie zawirował.

* * *

Gdyby ktokolwiek Jacka wcześniej uprzedził, iż obrażanie innych skutkuje postrzałem w bark, jego ust nigdy nie opuściłoby ani jedno bluźnierstwo. A przynajmniej do takiego wniosku doszedł, gdy wciąż opluwający go stekiem wyzwisk marynarz gwałtownie znieruchomiał, zaś z jego nagle bardzo dziurawego barku popłynęła krew. Wprawdzie Sparrow wątpił, by jakakolwiek sprawiedliwość dziejowa funkcjonowała w tak osobliwy sposób, niemniej spierać się z opatrznością losu nie zamierzał, nie, gdy reszta ścigających go ludzi wreszcie zaczęła dobywać broni. Nie tracąc ani chwili, błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi i wreszcie wyskoczył za burtę, zagryzając zęby, gdy usłyszał nad sobą świst mijających go o centymetry kul. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że kilka mogło go musnąć w locie, względnie trochę zadrapać, jednak chwilowo za bardzo spieszno mu było do _Perły_, by zwracał na takie drobnostki uwagę.

– No, Gibbs, zwijajmy się stąd – rzekł, wspiąwszy się wreszcie na pokład swego ukochanego statku. – Nic tu po nas.

– Tak jest, kapitanie. – Bosman kiwnął głową i obrócił się w stronę reszty załogi. – Do roboty! Stawiać żagle, bo wam osobiście kulasy poprzetrącam!

– Swoją drogą, nie wiedziałem, że umiecie tak dobrze strzelać. – Poklepał swego drucha po plecach, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Komu jestem winien kolejkę za ocalenie mi życia?

– Norringtonowi. – Joshamee machnął ręką w stronę kapitańskiej kajuty. – Chłopaki tam go zanieśli.

To… Źle zabrzmiało. Wprawdzie cieszył się z tego, że jego ulubiony oficer nie plącze się po pokładzie wkurzając wszystkich jak leci, jednak coś w tonie Gibbsa sugerowało, że akt niesienia wynikał nie z chęci pozbycia się komodora z pola widzenia, lecz jego niemożności do samodzielnego utrzymania pozycji wyprostowanej. Wiedziony coraz bardziej narastającym mu pod mostkiem niepokojem, Sparrow do swej siedziby bardziej pobiegł niż poszedł, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że chyba robi z siebie coś na kształt idioty. Nie miał jednak teraz zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się, dlaczego martwi się o kogoś, o kogo bez wątpienia się aż tak troszczyć nie powinien, dlatego postanowił te rozmyślania przełożyć na później, gdy już się upewni, że pożyczony przezeń marynarz jest cały i zdrowy. A przynajmniej w jednym kawałku.

Aż prawie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że owszem, Norrington leży w jego łóżku, ale jest przy okazji dość przytomny, a w każdym razie ma siłę opędzać się przed usiłującym go napoić na siłę Tearlachem. Czynił to wprawdzie odrobinę niemrawo i w końcu skapitulował, niemniej jasnym było, że nic poważnego mu nie dolega.

– Ładny strzał, James. – Gdy drugi pirat wreszcie opuścił kajutę, Sparrow przysiadł na skraju posłania i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ocaliłeś mi skórę.

Komodor uniósł jedną brew, zupełnie jakby nie spodziewał się podziękowań, po czym wbił wzrok w punkt gdzieś nad ramieniem swego rozmówcy, unikając patrzenia mu w oczy.

– Zaledwie odwlokłem w czasie nieuchronną egzekucję. – Padła sucha niczym pustynny piasek odpowiedź.

– Nie masz szacunku dla własnej pracy, chłopie. – Kapitan pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Po co ratować człowieka, którego ma zamiar się zabić?

– Po prostu jako oficer pozwalam innym na wykonywanie za mnie brudnej roboty. – We wciąż utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeni zielonym spojrzeniu błysnęły maleńkie, złośliwe iskierki. – Co więcej, sądzę, że w tym przypadku wybór sposobu wyprawienia cię na tamten świat pozostawię katu.

– JACK! – Usłyszał za sobą przeszywający głos swojej mat.

Szlag.

* * *

Anamaria wprawdzie nie zamordowała swojego kapitana, jednak nie oznaczało to, że całkowicie zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu – po prostu chciała, by Sparrow najpierw wyjaśnił, co też mu przyszło do głowy. Dopiero znając pełną skalę wydumanego przezeń idiotyzmu będzie mogła dobrać karę współmierną do jego winy. Dlatego też, oparłszy się o reling przy kole sterowym, cierpliwie słuchała jego coraz bardziej i bardziej zagmatwanych wyjaśnień, co i rusz zadając sobie w duchu pytanie, czemu w ogóle spuszcza tego gałgana z oczu na dłużej niż tego wymaga wizyta w wychodku.

– Czyli ściągnąłeś tutaj wysokiej rangi brytyjskiego oficera, żeby ci odszyfrował te cholerne dokumenty? – Zwyczajnie nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała. W teorii wiedziała, że ludzie potrafią być zaskakująco bezmyślni, ale że aż tak? To chyba był jakiś nowy rekord niefrasobliwości. – A gdy to nie wypaliło, doszedłeś do wniosku, że zabierzesz go ze sobą na Kubę, by tam dokończył dzieła?

– Dokładnie. – Jack nie wyglądał na nawet odrobinę zawstydzonego swymi poczynaniami.

Anamaria nie była osobą skłonną ani do złudzeń, ani już tym bardziej optymizmu i nigdy nie wahała się przed powiedzeniem na głos, że życie z założenia jest ciężkie. Cięższe, jeśli przyszło ci w udziale urodzić się kobietą, zwłaszcza pozbawioną opieki męża, ojca, brata czy chociażby kuzyna. A już najcięższe, gdy twoja skóra miała naturalnie ciemny kolor, w oczach reszty świata czyniąc z ciebie jakiś gorszy rodzaj człowieka. Obecny porządek rzeczy sprawiał, że jej największymi wrogami byli bogaci, biali mężczyźni, którzy uważali, że z racji swej pozycji mają nad nią władzę oraz marynarka i Kompania Wschodnioindyjska, które ów porządek niestrudzenie pielęgnowały, pozwalając mu się rozprzestrzeniać niczym zarazie. Już samo to czyniło Norringtona osobą godną jej najwyższej pogardy zaś fakt, z jaką sprawnością i determinacją wieszał jej kamratów, dawał mu zaszczytne pierwsze na jej czarnej liście. Ktoś taki nigdy nie powinien postawić nogi na pokładzie _Czarnej Perły_ czy jakiegokolwiek innego pirackiego okrętu – sama jego obecność tutaj stanowiła zagrożenie, nie wspominając o pomysłach, na jakie mógł po drodze wpaść. A jednak Sparrow postanowił go tutaj ściągnąć prawie że dla zabawy, zupełnie jakby albo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji swego czynu, albo uważał, że z jakiegoś powodu ich nie poniesie.

– Proszę, powiedz, że zamierzasz go tam zostawić. – Mat popatrzyła na swego kapitana błagalnym wzrokiem.

Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że władający Kubą Hiszpanie raczej nie odniosą się do brytyjskiego komodora zbyt przyjaźnie. Jeśli już, to albo zabiją go na miejscu, szczędząc sobie tym samym kłopotów, albo wezmą go na przesłuchanie, by torturami doprowadzić go do stanu, w którym nie będzie już przypominał istoty ludzkiej. Po prostu jej to nie obchodziło. Bo dlaczego miałaby się martwić losem łowcy piratów? Gdyby to on miał podobną przewagę, każdego z nich powiesiłby na suchej gałęzi w try miga i nawet powieka by mu przy tym nie drgnęła. Nie miała najmniejszego powodu, by mu dobrze życzyć czy też przejmować się jego losem.

– Nie mogę. – Sparrow pokręcił głową. – Jeśli to zrobię, zginie.

– To źle? – Uniosła podejrzliwie jedną brew. – Pomyśl o tym, ilu naszych zabił do tej pory. Bez niego nam wszystkim będzie się żyło o wiele lżej, wierz mi.

– Chyba, że przyślą kogoś jeszcze gorszego – stwierdził kwaśno Gibbs, upijając łyk ze swej ukochanej buteleczki. – Norrington to wrzód na dupie, ale przynajmniej ma dość oleju w głowie, by nie robić głupot w stylu rajdu na Tortugę. A wierz mi, połowa tego towarzystwa jest wystarczająco ambitna, by usiłować realizować podobne pomysły.

– Poza tym, darował mi życie, choć nie musiał. – Ton Jacka był zaskakująco poważny, zupełnie jakby ich kapitan nagle przestał być stuknięty. – Przyrzekłem, że po wszystkim odstawię go do Port Royal, więc tak zrobię.

– A potem? – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– A potem będziemy kwita.

– To właśnie chciałam usłyszeć. – Wiedziała, że więcej nie uda jej się ugrać, więc nie zamierzała żądać niczego ponad to. – Ale lepiej niech się nie plącze po statku, bo chłopcy się w końcu zdenerwują.

– Na razie go kochają za tamten numer z beczkami. – Bosman uśmiechnął się krzywo. – I dalej nie wierzą, że go przeżył.

Fakt… Ów wyczyn niespecjalnie się Anamarii podobał i to nawet nie dlatego, że wpadł na niego brytyjski oficer. Było oczywiste, że jeśli Norrington chciał dotrwać do obiecanego mu powrotu do domu, po pierwsze statek, na którym żegluje, nie mógł rozpaść się na kawałki, zaś, po drugie, kapitan rzeczonego winien doczekać końca podróży w dobrym zdrowiu. Zadbanie o te dwie rzeczy nie było żadnym dobrym uczynkiem, lecz zwyczajną, pozbawioną szlachetności czy altruizmu troską o własne przetrwanie. Jednak gdzieś istniała pewna granica między walką o życie, a narażaniem go, nawet gdy nikt tego od niego nie wymagał. Nie musiał ani wystawiać się na cel folgierza, ani mimo ewidentnych obrażeń pomagać kapitanowi _Czarnej Perły_ w ucieczce. Mogli wymyślić inny plan, ktoś jeszcze mógł zareagować, mogli… A jednak Norrington uznał, że _musi_ zrobić to, co zrobił. Jednak niczego to nie zmieniało. W końcu jeden dobry uczynek nie wystarczy, by zmazać grzechy nagromadzone w ciągu całego życia, czyż nie? Tyle, że komodor okazał Jackowi łaskę. Okazał łaskę im wszystkim – właśnie za jeden dobry uczynek. Wprawdzie musiał do tego dojrzeć, jednak ostatecznie dał im dzień przewagi, pozwalając umknąć w siną dal i pożeglować aż do horyzontu. Teraz oni byli winni mu dokładnie to samo.

– Dobrze. – Gwałtownym szarpnięciem oderwała się od relingu i stanęła pewnie na nogach, poprawiając kapelusz. – Życie za życie. Zadbam o to, by do końca podróży nie spadł mu włos z głowy, ale potem wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej, jasne?

– O nic więcej nie proszę.

* * *

Lizanie odniesionych w bitwie ran zajęło im większą część wieczora, przez co Jack dopiero późno w nocy znalazł czas, by wreszcie udać się do swej kajuty na spoczynek. Zaszyta rana na ramieniu nie dawała mu się zbytnio we znaki, zwłaszcza, że znieczulił się rumem zarówno zewnętrznie, jak i wewnętrznie, niemniej czuł się niemożebnie wręcz zmęczony. Do tej pory podobne numery uchodziły mu całkowicie bezkarnie, zupełnie jakby jego ciało nie pojmowało koncepcji upływu czasu, niemniej raz na jakiś czas minione lata upominały się o niego, przypominając mu, że nie jest już takim młodzikiem jak onegdaj. Dlatego też cieszył się na myśl o zalegnięciu we własnym łóżku i przespaniu w nim kilku godzin, na co bez wątpienia sobie swymi barwnymi poczynaniami zasłużył. Dopiero po przekroczeniu progu uświadomił sobie, że nie będzie mu to dane ze względu na obecność jego gościa, który jak i on powinien spędzić tę noc w pościeli.

– Miałeś jeszcze nie wstawać, James. – Uniósł jedną brew, z naganą obserwując spacerującego niepewnym krokiem komodora, który najwyraźniej w świecie starał się umościć sobie w miarę wygodne posłanie na dwóch zsuniętych razem fotelach.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj. – Norrington posłał mu prawdziwie mordercze spojrzenie. – Połowa załogi traktuje mnie jak kumpla do kieliszka, pozostali zaś usiłują mi matkować. A przecież nic mi się nie stało!

– O ile szczerze wątpię, bym nawet w najkorzystniejszym świetle przypominał twą bez wątpienia szlachetną rodzicielkę, o tyle chętnie bym się z tobą napił – wyznał, zdejmując z głowy kapelusz i zsuwając płaszcz z ramion. – Choć odnoszę wrażenie, że i bez tego kręci ci się w głowie.

– Gadasz, czy się kładziesz? – warknął wyraźnie poirytowany oficer, gniewnym gestem odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

– Z chęcią udałbym się na spoczynek, James. – Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i niespiesznie zaczął ściągać buty. – Niemniej nie mogę pozwolić byś spał gdzie indziej, jak tylko w łóżku.

– Mówiłem, że _nic mi nie jest_. – Oficer wydawał się być coraz bardziej rozdrażniony tą rozmową, zmęczenie jednak musiało mu się dawać we znaki, zaczynał się bowiem powtarzać. Zwykle wystarczyło mu władz umysłowych, by za każdym razem wymyślać nowe wypowiedzi, jednak teraz robił się po prostu nudny.

– James, chłopie, doskonale wiem, żeś cały i zdrów. – Wiedział, że jeśli chce cokolwiek wskórać, musi go wziąć trochę pod włos, nawet jeśli musiał w tym celu kłamać jak z nut. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek był ponad takie rzeczy. – Ale po pierwsze, jesteś moim gościem, po drugie, ocaliłeś mi dzisiaj życie. Łóżko należy ci się jak psu zupa!

– … Skoro tak to ujmujesz. – Coraz wolniej poruszający się marynarz wydawał się być bliski kapitulacji, jednak zupełnie niepotrzebnie przyjrzał się uwitemu przez siebie gniazdu. – Choć wątpię, by było ci tutaj zbyt wygodnie.

– Nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzałem tam spać – odparł pirat z szerokim uśmiechem. – Dalej, kładź się wreszcie. Musisz lecieć z nóg.

Norrington wreszcie się poddał i, przysiadłszy na brzegu materaca, zdjął z siebie większość ubrań, zostawiając sobie jedynie koszulę i płócienne kalesony. W tym jakże skromnym jak na jego osobę odzieniu wyglądał bardzo prawdziwie, zupełnie jakby jego zwykle lśniący czystością, nienaganny mundur nie tylko dodawał mu powagi, ale też w jakiś sposób odbierał człowieczeństwo, całkowicie maskując fakt, że pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami kryje się ciepłe, delikatne, miękkie ciało, które może boleć i krwawić. Teraz jednak komodor był nikim innym jak tylko całkowicie śmiertelnym mężczyzną, który odrobinę niezgrabnie gramolił się do głębokiego łóżka. Dopiero gdy oficer skrył się pod prześcieradłami, kapitan uświadomił sobie, jak uważnie go obserwował, po raz kolejny poddając w wątpliwość zasadność swych poczynań związanych z jego gościem. Kręcąc głową, sam również skończył się rozbierać, zostawiając sobie jedynie bieliznę, po czym z zadowoleniem zaczął zagrzebywać się w posłaniu.

– _Tutaj_ będziesz spał? – Norrington posłał mu lekko oburzone spojrzenie.

– Sam powiedziałeś, że _tam_ nie będzie mi wygodnie. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Widzisz? Choć raz się z tobą zgadzam!

Uwięziony między piratem a ścianą marynarz nie za bardzo miał jak uciec, jednak jasnym było, że taki właśnie miał zamiar. Szczęśliwie był zbyt wyczerpany, by rzeczywiście mieć siłę na tak bezsensowne protesty i ostatecznie jedynie westchnął głęboko, przesuwając się na tyle, by zrobić kapitanowi miejsce. Ten je naturalnie z zadowoleniem zajął, z ulgą zapadając się w miękki siennik, którego wymiany dopilnował w Bull Bay.

Niestety, pomimo ciążącego mu w mięśniach i kościach zmęczenia za nic w świecie nie potrafił zasnąć. Za każdym razem, gdy już miał nadzieję wreszcie wypłynąć na szerokie wody nocnych widziadeł, coś go przywracało rzeczywistości, zmuszając do przypominania sobie, kim jest i jak bardzo go wszystko boli. Co gorsza, teraz, gdy już nie musiał z nikim rozmawiać, ani też nikogo gonić do roboty, miał dziwne wrażenie, że niepokój, jaki się pojawił w jego sercu na wieść o złym stanie Norringtona, ani na chwilę go nie opuścił, zwijając jego myśli w nierówną, ale zaskakująco solidną nić prowadzącą do zalegającego w łóżku oficera. Aż do tej pory udawało mu się wszystkie rozważania dotyczące osoby jego gościa spychać na dalszy plan, obiecując się zająć się nimi kiedy indziej, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie może dłużej od owych dywagacji uciekać i nie będzie mu dane odpocząć dopóty, dopóki nie zrozumie swych obaw o Norringtona.

Wiedział, że komodor grzeszy aż nadmiarem zdrowego rozsądku i potrafi być szalenie wyrachowany, dlatego nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że ratował człowieka, od którego zależało jego życie. Ale też miał świadomość faktu, że James jest również osobą odważną, szlachetną i honorową, która nigdy nie potrafiłaby odmówić pomocy komuś, kto jej potrzebuje, nawet jeśli mowa o wszetecznym piracie. W końcu pozwolić komuś umrzeć to żadna sprawiedliwość, czyż nie? Doprowadzić oprycha przed oblicze sądu, przeprowadzić proces i następnie go skazać, owszem, to było dokładnie w stylu brytyjskiego oficera. Jednak pozwolić własnej nienawiści na przejęcie nad nim władzy… Nie. Na to zwykle nie pozwalał. Co jednak tym razem zdecydowało o tym, że ten dziwny, zmuszający sam siebie do cierpienia człowiek postanowił pociągnąć za spust? Chęć ocalenia samego siebie, czy kogoś innego? W teorii nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia, skoro efekt końcowy był dokładnie ten sam, jednak Sparrow _musiał_ wiedzieć. Nie powinno go to zajmować nawet na chwilę, niemniej to właśnie owa wątpliwość nie pozwalała mu zaznać spokoju. A, w przeciwieństwie do innych, cenił sobie zdrowy sen na tyle, by unikać zadręczania się możliwymi do szybkiego rozwiązania dylematami.

– James? – szepnął, otwierając powoli oczy. – Śpisz?

– Tak. – Padła wymamrotana odpowiedź. – Jak kamień.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Norrington poruszył się powoli, przewracając się na bok tak, by móc popatrzeć na przyglądającego mu się uważnie pirata. W panującym w kajucie półmroku trudno było dokładnie odcyfrować wyraz jego twarzy, jednak światła starczyło na tyle, by przez chwilę błysnęło ono w oczach barwy morza, podkreślając ich lekko zaniepokojony, jakby wystraszony wyraz.

– Dlaczego _co_ zrobiłem?

– Wszystko – odparł, studiując jego zarysowane łagodnym blaskiem księżyca rysy, które nagle wydały mu się prawie że hipnotyzujące.

Komodor przez krótką chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, wyraźnie starając się znaleźć sposób na nieudzielenie odpowiedzi. Inaczej oficer nie miałby powodu, by mimo dojmującego zmęczenia usiłować zmienić swą twarz w doskonale obojętną maskę oraz odwracać wzrok. Widocznie honor oraz wrodzona uczciwość nie pozwalały mu ot tak po prostu Sparrowa okłamać, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał lub nie potrafił wyznać prawdy. Nie, żeby Jacka jego skrupuły w najmniejszym stopniu obchodziły – musiał poznać przyczynę kryjącą się za zachowaniami tego szalenie irytującego człowieka i nie zamierzał ustąpić.

– James. – Przysunął się bliżej, nie pozwalając zielonym, wypełnionym niepewnością oczom go omijać.

Marynarz próbował przed nim uciec, jednak po raz kolejny trafił na ścianę, która uniemożliwiła mu zwiększenie odległości między nimi. Kapitan bez wahania złapał go za ramiona, przytrzymując drugiego mężczyznę w miejscu, ten jednak nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddać – nawet unieruchomiony żelaznym chwytem i przygnieciony wyczerpaniem, wciąż usiłował trzymać uniesioną gardę. Wreszcie, czując że nie zniesie śledzącego go wzroku Sparrowa i wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Pirat prychnął z niezadowoleniem, niemniej jego zapał nie osłabł, jedynie podpowiedział mu zmianę taktyki. Zamiast naciskać na Norringtona brutalną siłą, puścił go i delikatnym, prawie że nieśmiałym ruchem odgarnął mu włosy z bladego, ale prawie że podejrzanie ciepłego policzka. Najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym gestem komodor na chwilę przestał nawet oddychać, zupełnie jakby podobna łagodność była dlań bardziej przerażająca niż przemoc. Potwierdzeniem tej teorii mogło być jego błagalne, przestraszone spojrzenie.

– Nie dręcz mnie – szepnął cicho. – Nie mam siły się z tobą kłócić.

– Więc się ze mną nie kłóć. – Uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Po prostu odpowiedz na moje pytanie i dam ci spać w spokoju.

– … Będziesz mi wiercił dziurę w brzuchu tak długo, aż się poddam, prawda? – Marynarz westchnął rozdzierająco, po czym wbił w kapitana zdeterminowane, aczkolwiek poirytowane spojrzenie.

Sparrow w ramach odpowiedzi nie użył słów, lecz szerokiego, niezwykle radosnego uśmiechu. Choć należało zaznaczyć, że powodem jego szczęśćia nie była wyłącznie zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami kapitulacja, ale też myśl, iż Norrington zaczynał wreszcie nie tylko rozumieć jego sposób działania, ale też się do niego w pewien sposób przyzwyczajać.

– Dobrze, dobrze. – Komodor z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem przewrócił się na plecy, wbijając wzrok w skryty w ciemnościach sufit. – Pytaj.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Oficer zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym zakrył twarz dłońmi, na chwilę izolując się od reszty świata, a przynajmniej swego wścibskiego towarzysza. Gdy po kilku sekundach przebiegającego w izolacji namysłu wreszcie rozcapierzył palce, jego oblicze było ponownie suche i bezosobowe, jednakże w spojrzeniu krył mu się dziwny smutek, który z jakiegoś powodu szarpnął kapitana _Czarnej Perły_ za okolice mostka.

– Tak trzeba było. – Padła zmęczona odpowiedź.

– Kogo trzeba było uratować? – Lekko przekrzywił głowę, starając się jeszcze raz wyłowić spojrzenie niknących w mroku źrenic. – Ciebie… Czy mnie?

– Tego też mi nie odpuścisz? – Marynarz zerknął na niego z ukosa.

– Nie – przyznał bez zażenowania.

Norrington pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, po raz kolejny tego wieczora ciężko wzdychając. Wprawdzie nie wyglądał na zachwyconego swym aktualnym położeniem, niemniej należało mu przyznać, że znosił porażkę w naprawdę dobrym stylu. Albo też był zbyt zmęczony, by silić się na zbyt długie stawianie oporu. Lub, co nie było wcale wykluczone, dwukrotne omdlenie i cios głową o deski pokładu paraliżowały jego zdolność do bycia naprawdę upierdliwym.

– Postąpiłem tak, a nie inaczej, ponieważ nie jestem moim ojcem – rzekł po dłuższej chwili komodor takim tonem, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. – To wszystko.

– Wszystko? James, jesteś naprawdę okrutnym człowiekiem. – Pirat oparł głowę na łokciu i przyjrzał mu się z żywym zainteresowaniem, które upodobniało go do dziecka czekającego, aż niania opowie mu bajeczkę. – Nie możesz swemu druhowi uchylać zaledwie rąbka tajemnicy i kazać mu się tym zadowolić. Prawdziwi przyjaciele się tak nie zachowują.

– Po pierwsze, moje życie osobiste zdecydowanie nie powinno być przedmiotem zainteresowania kogokolwiek, a już tym bardziej _twojego_. – Oficer zmarszczył z oburzeniem brwi. – A po drugie, nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– Nie z mojej winy – zaznaczył, przyglądając mu się wymownie. – Ja nie odmawiam ci opowiedzenia czegoś o sobie, to ty się upierasz przy posiadaniu tajemnic.

– Czy ty zawsze musisz odwracać kota ogonem? – Norrington jęknął z wyrzutem, ponownie kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

– Ja wiem, że bardzo chcesz mnie powiesić, ale nie myśl, że do listy moich przewinień dopiszesz okrucieństwo wobec zwierząt. – Przysunął się bliżej niego, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – Jedyne bydle, wobec jakiego dopuściłem się czynów haniebnych, to osioł, któremu przypiekłem tyłek kawałkiem żelaza.

– … O czym ty do diaska mówisz?! – Marynarz popatrzył na niego spomiędzy lekko rozsuniętych placów. – Jaki znowu osioł?!

– Williama. Albo mistrza Williama, nie wnikałem w prawo własności. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, wiedząc, że zaraz doprowadzi swego rozmówcę do czarnej rozpaczy. – I przestań zmieniać temat. Miałeś mi opowiedzieć o swoim ojcu i o tym, dlaczego go nie przypominasz.

– Nie, Jack. – Oficer odjął wreszcie dłonie od swego oblicza i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. – Mowy nie ma. Już i tak za dużo…

– Proszę. – Wypowiedział to słowo najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafił.

Komodor milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie była bardzo, bardzo trudna, lub udzielenie jej wymagało wydobycia z siebie czegoś więcej niźli tylko głosu. Jego oddech nie był tak głęboki i spokojny jak jeszcze kilka minut temu – teraz wydawał się jakby więznąć mu w gardle, usiłując utrzymać w nim słowa, które nie powinny zostać wypowiedziane.

– Mój ojciec był marynarzem Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej. Wypłynął na morze, gdy miałem rok. – Sparrow po raz pierwszy słyszał, by Norrington przemawiał tak miękkim, prawie że smutnym tonem i nie był pewien, czy mu się to podoba. – Ale prowadził się jeszcze gorzej niż ty. W każdym porcie pił i grał w karty, często z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi. Któregoś dnia przegrał więcej pieniędzy niż posiadał i, aby zachować życie, zawarł ze swymi wierzycielami umowę. – Tutaj na chwilę zapadła lekko drżąca cisza poprzedzająca pierwszy raz w życiu powierzaną tajemnicę. – Powiedział im, jakie towary są w ładowni jego statku i którędy będzie on płynął. Dwa dni po wyjściu z portu zaatakowali ich piraci. Zamordowali całą załogę poza moim ojcem, w ramach przysługi za dany im cynk. Tak właśnie został jedną z tych szumowin, a gdy stracił nogę, przerzucił się na przemyt. – Komodor westchnął głęboko, nadając swemu głosowi bardziej obojętny ton. – W końcu jednak Kompania go złapała i powiesiła. Miałem wtedy dziesięć lat i po raz pierwszy usłyszałem, kim był człowiek, który mnie spłodził oraz dlaczego nie noszę jego nazwiska. Ponieważ nie jestem taki jak on. Nie jestem ani łajdakiem, ani pijakiem czy hazardzistą, za nic w świecie nie zostanę piratem, a już tym bardziej nigdy nie zdradzę załogi, z którą pływam na jednym statku. Dlatego zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem. Może mnie to nie zachwyca, ale chwilowo należę do twojej załogi i zamierzam traktować ją jak swoją własną.

Jack rzadko nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Od dzieciństwa szlifował sztukę obracania słowami tak, by zawsze wyrażały dokładnie to, co inni mieli od niego usłyszeć, naginając myśli swego otoczenia wedle własnego uznania. Jednak teraz on, mistrz blefu i krasomówstwa musiał milczeć, bowiem nic, co mógłby rzec, nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Nic, poza jednym wyrazem, który rzadko wypowiadał, a który w tych dziwnych czasach był już prawie pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek znaczenia, bowiem rzucano nim na lewo i prawo niczym podrobioną monetą.

– Dziękuję – szepnął, wbijając wzrok w smutne, lekko zamglone oczy leżącego obok niego mężczyzny. – Dziękuję ci, James.

– Nie musisz być mi za nic wdzięczny.

– Wiem. – Pokiwał ze smutkiem głową. – Ale i tak jestem.

Choć dla własnego dobra pewnie nie powinien.

* * *

1_Halsztuk_, 'chustka z lekkiej tkaniny, okręcana wokół szyi i wiązana z przodu na wysokim kołnierzyku koszuli'

2_rumb_, 'wypustka na kole sterowym ułatwiająca posługiwanie się nim' oraz 'miara kąta wynosząca 1/32 okręgu (11,25°), niegdyś powszechnie używana w nawigacji morskiej'.

3_caballeros_, hiszp. 'panowie'.

4_manos al aire_, hiszp. 'ręce do góry'.

5_sea tan amable y hay que cortar estas cuerdas_, hiszp. 'bądźcie tak mili i przetnijcie te liny'.

6_rapido_, hiszp. 'szybko'.

7_bien_, hiszp. 'dobrze, doskonale'.

8_atarlo_, hiszp. 'zwiąż (go)'.

9_muchas gracias, señor_, hiszp. 'Bardzo panu dziękuję'.

10_ahora tú_, hiszp. 'teraz ty'.

11_adiós_, hiszp. 'do widzenia'.

12_tenga un buen día_, hiszp. 'miłego dnia'.


	5. Rozdział 4

_1744\. Morze Karaibskie, okolice Isla de Muerta_

_Wiele razy w życiu Sparrowa bywało tak, że odczuwał wręcz przemożną chęć uduszenia irytującej go baby, jednak zwykle ani gniewna i uparta jak osioł Anamaria, ani kłamliwa niczym polityk Angelica nie doprowadzały go do takiego stanu, w jakim znalazł się dzięki interwencji Elizabeth, która jako pierwsza sprawiła, że był bliski przekucia swych morderczych zamiarów w czyn. Właśnie po raz kolejny utracił Czarną Perłę na rzecz Barbossy, do tego przepadł Ścigacz oraz zebrana na Tortudze załoga, zaś naiwny jak dziecko Turner zupełnie niepotrzebnie wykazał się heroizmem, sam na siebie podpisując wyrok śmierci. W świetle powyższych katastrof ostatnie, co było aktualnie Jackowi potrzebne do szczęścia, to cholerna marynarka Jego Królewskiej Kuźwa Mości, jakże usłużnie pchająca mu stryczek na szyję przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. A skąd się wzięła? Panna Swann ją wezwała, paląc cały zgromadzony na bezludnej wyspie rum! Tyle dobrego, że dowódcą Śmiałka był nie kto inny, jak tylko znajomy mu już komodor Norrington. Nie, żeby za facetem jakoś specjalnie przepadał, ale przynajmniej wiedział, jak go odpowiednio zmanipulować. Marna to była pociecha, ale zawsze lepsza taka, niż żadna._

_– Musimy ocalić Willa! – Elizabeth najwyraźniej w świecie zapomniała, że wczoraj o tej porze banda przeklętych żywych trupów zamierzała poderżnąć jej gardło. Albo też pamiętała ową chwilę zbyt dobrze, by na podobny los skazać również Turnera, jedno z dwóch._

_– Nie, nie musimy. – Gubernator nie wydawał się być zachwycony pomysłem ruszania z odsieczą krnąbrnemu pomocnikowi kowala. – Tylko cudem cię odnaleźliśmy! Natychmiast wracamy do Port Royal i nie będziemy uganiać się za żadnymi piratami._

_– Więc skazujemy go na śmierć!_

_Cóż, była to całkiem niezła próba wpłynięcia na sumienie zebranych waszmościów, bowiem przez krótką chwilę można było odnieść wrażenie, że oni również nie są zadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw. Próba ta niestety nie była udana, bowiem spowodowany nią moment refleksji przeminął szybko jakby zwiany wiatrem._

_– To rzeczywiście godne pożałowania, ale podobnie można określić jego decyzję o dołączeniu do piratów. – Swann nie wydawał się być do końca przekonany co do sensu swych słów, ale przecież jakoś usprawiedliwić się musiał._

_– Zrobił to, by mnie ocalić! – Kto by pomyślał, że panienki z dobrych domów mogą być takie uparte? Pewnie dogadywałyby się z Anamarią jak dwie stare przyjaciółki. – Żeby nie przytrafiło mi się nic złego!_

_Jakkolwiek metody panny Swann niespecjalnie mu się podobały, bowiem zawierały w sobie uczestnictwo osób odpowiedzialnych za strzeżenie i egzekwowanie prawa, niemniej jej intencje popierał całym sercem. Nie podobało mu się zostawienie Turnera na pastwę Barbossy i jego siepaczy (zwłaszcza Bo'Sunowi źle patrzyło z oczu), jednak wiedział też, że odwoływaniem się do czyjegokolwiek poczucia sprawiedliwości dziejowej nikogo nie przekonana do ruszenia z odsieczą. W takich wypadkach należało odwołać się do… Nieco mniej szlachetnych uczuć._

_– Jeśli wolno mi podzielić się moją opinią profesjonalisty. – Sparrow doskonale wiedział, że Norrington najchętniej by mu nos odgryzł za zbliżanie się do jego niedawno wykąpanej osoby, niemniej tylko poprzez irytowanie go można było osiągnąć odpowiednie efekty. – Po ostatniej bitwie Perła ledwo unosiła się na wodzie. Daleko nie ucieknie. Pomyśl o tym. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, widząc w zielonych oczach jaśniejące coraz bardziej iskry gniewu, ale też zaciekawienia. – Czarna Perła. Ostatni prawdziwy piracki statek na Karaibach, chłopie. Jak mógłbyś przegapić taką szansę?_

_Z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak komodor w milczeniu rozważa jego propozycję. Może potrafił i siebie, i innych nabrać, iż jest cywilizowanym, eleganckim oficerem, dla którego rozkazy są ważniejsze, niż jego własne życie, jednak Jack doskonale wiedział, że jest inaczej. Ten człowiek miał na rękach krew dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek ludzi, znał te wody lepiej od Davy'ego Jonesa, a jego życiem rządziła obsesja silniejsza, niż pakt z samym Diabłem. Żeby nie to, że był najbardziej przerażającym i nieustępliwym łowcą piratów, pewnego dnia sam mógłby się jednym stać, posiadał bowiem wszystkie niezbędne kwalifikacje. Gdyby tylko jeszcze słuchał się swoich pragnień zamiast kierować się literą tych wszystkich bezużytecznych kodeksów i przepisów, byłby po prostu idealny. Ba, gdyby Norrington kiedykolwiek postanowił znaleźć się poza nawiasem prawa, Jack bardzo skwapliwie by dopilnował, by uprawiał swą przestępczą działalność nigdzie indziej jak tylko na pokładzie Czarnej Perły._

_– Służę innym, nie sobie, panie Sparrow. – Zielone oczy gwałtownie zgasły, grzebiąc nadzieję kapitana pod pokładami praworządnego posłuszeństwa dobrze wytresowanego oficera._

_– Komodorze, błagam, jeśli nie dla innych, to proszę to zrobić dla mnie. – Panna Swann okazała się być pojętną uczennicą i postanowiła zagrać najwyższą kartą, jaką posiadała. – Jako prezent ślubny._

_– Elizabeth? – Mimo okoliczności gubernator wyglądał tak, jakby miał pęknąć ze szczęścia. – Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że przyjmujesz oświadczyny komodora?_

_– … Tak – odparła głosem świadczącym o tym, że właśnie sama złamała sobie serce._

_– Ślub! – No proszę. Gdyby wiedział, że obietnica małżeństwa wystarczy w zupełności, by przekonać Norringtona do najdurniejszego nawet pomysłu, sam by mu się oświadczył przy pierwszym spotkaniu. – Uwielbiam śluby. Kolejka dla wszystkich!_

_Jego spontaniczny wybuch radości najwyraźniej nie ucieszył głównodowodzącego oficera, ten bowiem wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem tak zimnym, jakby jego oświadczyny zostały nie przyjęte, lecz brutalnie odrzucone i publicznie wyśmiane._

_– A tak, wiem. – Pirat posłusznie wyciągnął przed siebie złączone dłonie. – Skuć go?_

_– Panie Sparrow. – Norrington wydawał się być zaskakująco spokojny jak na kogoś, kto zapewne najchętniej ujrzałby go dryfującego gdzieś po drugiej stronie burty. – Uda się pan teraz z tymi czarującymi gentlemanami… – Tu wskazał znanych mu już z portu marynarzy. – … na mostek i wskaże nam kurs na Isla de Muerta. Resztę podróży spędzi pan rozważając wszelkie możliwe znaczenia zwrotu „milczeć jak grób”. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?_

_– Jak słońce. – Uśmiechnął się._

_Musiał przyznać, że facet był prawie uroczy, kiedy miotał zawoalowanymi groźbami. Prawie._

* * *

_16 sierpnia 1744. Jamajka, Port Royal_

Gillette uniósł dwie zapisane kartki papieru i przyjrzał im się uważnie, usiłując dociec czym się one różnią i czy w ogóle takowa różnica istnieje. Na pierwszy rzut oka były dokładnie takie same, począwszy do ozdobnego nagłówka, poprzez treść aż wreszcie podpis nadawcy. Na drugi również nie dostrzegł żadnych istotniejszych cech dystynktywnych, no, może poza datą. Trzeci rzut oka również nie przybliżył go do żadnych wniosków, utwierdzając go tym samym w przekonaniu, że trzymane przezeń kartki papieru są identyczne. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego admiralicja postanowiła ich uszczęśliwić nie tylko tymi dwoma, ale również jeszcze dziesięcioma dokładnie takimi samymi dokumentami, które należało podpisać i odesłać. Nie pojmował, po co Imperium było potrzebne aż tyle duplikatów jednego dokumentu, niemniej nie podejrzewał, by kiedykolwiek miał okazję zadać owo pytanie komuś, kto byłby w stanie na nie rzeczowo odpowiedzieć. Dlatego jedynie pokręcił ciężko głową i popatrzył na siedzącą przy oknie pannę Swann, która w skupieniu kreśliła na kawałku starego papieru listowego kształtne litery. Wyglądała na wyraźnie zadowoloną ze swoich poczynań, bowiem w końcu podniosła głowę i porównała efekty swej pracy z przedłożonym jej wzorem, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Myślę, że jest już idealnie. – Jeszcze raz pochyliła się nad arkuszami, uważnie je studiując. – Nie ma mowy, by ktoś się zorientował.

Kapitan odetchnął z ulgą, podchodząc do niej, by na własne oczy ocenić, czy rzeczywiście wszystko wygląda tak jak należy. Bardzo szybko okazało się, że warunkiem utrzymania nieobecności komodora w tajemnicy jest przynajmniej częściowe wykonywanie jego pracy – jeśli opatrzone jego podpisem dokumenty przestaną krążyć między Port Royal a innymi brytyjskimi koloniami w regionie, ktoś wreszcie postanowi sprawdzić, jaka jest tego przyczyna. Niestety, oznaczało to konieczność podrobienia charakteru pisma Norringtona, co nastręczyło im pewnych trudności. Głownie dlatego, że nikt nie miał ani ku temu odpowiednich zdolności, ani odwagi. W końcu panna Elizabeth straciła cierpliwość i zgłosiła się na ochotnika, całe minione popołudnie i dzisiejszy ranek poświęcając sztuce doskonalenia autografu komodora. I rzeczywiście, zgodnie z jej deklaracją osiągnięte efekty były wręcz zdumiewające – gdyby Gillette nie wiedział, który podpis to oryginał, a który falsyfikat, nie dostrzegłby między nimi najmniejszej różnicy.

– Panno Swann, nie wiem jak panience dziękować. – Nagły przypływ ulgi i wzruszenia prawie nie pozwolił wydobyć mu z siebie głosu. – Teraz może uda nam się pociągnąć tę szaradę dość długo, by się wreszcie odnalazł.

– Minęły dopiero cztery dni, kapitanie. – Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. – Na pewno go znajdziecie.

– Mam taką nadzieję, panno Swann. – Westchnął i wyjrzał przez okno. – Boję się nawet myśleć o tym, co musi teraz przeżywać.

_Okolice Kuby_

Norrington, wbrew obiegowej opinii i starannie stwarzanym przez siebie pozorom, mimo wszystko posiadał kilka słabości, z których największą bez wątpienia stanowiło poranne wstawanie. Mimo wielu lat spędzonych w marynarce, nigdy nie był w stanie się tak od razu dobudzić i zanim zyskiwał o poranku pełnię władz umysłowych, mijało trochę czasu. Podobnież samo opuszczenie łóżka przysparzało mu problemów, zwłaszcza, gdy nie słyszał nad sobą gromkich krzyków starszych stopniem oficerów. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, lubił leżeć zwinięty w kłębek i z zamkniętymi oczami grzać się w nagromadzonym przez noc cieple, słuchając cichego szmeru ludzi powoli krążących po jego rodzinnym domu domu lub przylegających do portu koszarach, miarowego szeptu opływających kadłub statku fal czy prawie że śpiewnego, delikatnego świstu wiatru wpadającego przez ażurowe okiennice do jego mimo wszystko przytulnej sypialni w Port Royal. Może nie było to tak samo kojące jak pływanie po morzu i nieustanne szukanie wzrokiem umykającego horyzontu, jednak dawało mu zaskakująco realne poczucie komfortu, zupełnie jakby w tym uwitym z pościeli gnieździe nie mogło go znaleźć żadne zło tego świata, nawet to, które wzrastało w nim samym. Dlatego też, gdy tylko miał taką możliwość i nie musiał poświęcić swej uwagi oczekującym go obowiązkom (co od czasu jego ostatniej nominacji prawie nigdy się nie zdarzało), starał się pozostać w łóżku tak długo, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Tego ranka również z cichym westchnieniem skonstatował, że wcale nie ma ochoty zrywać się na nogi i gdziekolwiek iść. Było mu tak ciepło i wygodnie, że nawet nie bardzo chciało mu się przypominać, kim jest, gdzie się znajduje i dlaczego – po prostu leżał, delikatnie przyciśnięty do materaca warstwą pachnących snem prześcieradeł oraz czule obejmującą go w pasie ręką.

Moment.

Norrington, jako młody gentleman dbający o reputację swoją i cudzą nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by rozgrzać posłanie jakiejkolwiek młodej damy, tak amatorki jak i profesjonalistki. Nigdy nie ważyłby się w ten sposób pozbawić honoru żadnej dziewczyny, uważając, że pewne rzeczy między kobietą i mężczyzną winny mieć miejsce dopiero po ślubie, co nawet nie było w jego przypadku takie trudne – w przeciwieństwie do swych rówieśników potrafił zachować zdrowe zmysły w obecności przedstawicielek płci pięknej, dostrzegając ich urodę i walory umysłowe, niemniej bez pełnego pożądania podtekstu, jaki zdawał się rządzić myślami innych towarzyszących mu marynarzy. Być może tajemnicą kryjącą się za tym był fakt, iż to niestety właśnie mężczyznom zdażało się przykuć jego spojrzenie, jednak szczęśliwie potrafił się ograniczyć jedynie do patrzenia. Doskonale wiedział, jak wiele by stracił, gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział o tej jego fatalnej skłonności, toteż skrzętnie ją ukrywał przed wszystkimi, zwykle nawet przed sobą samym. Z tej właśnie przyczyny każdą noc swego życia spędził samotnie, z nikim nie dzieląc ani swego ciała, ani nawet łóżka. Aż do dziś, ma się rozumieć.

Szybko przypomniał sobie, jakie okoliczności doprowadziły do tego, że wczorajszego wieczora położył się ze Sparrowem pod jedno prześcieradło – zwyczajnie nie miał siły myśleć ani o przyzwoitości, ani tym bardziej o zachowywaniu jakichkolwiek pozorów, gdy samo utrzymanie pozycji pionowej wymagało od niego zagryzania zębów i ciągłego koncentrowania się na prostowaniu dążących do załamania się pod nim kolan. Być może nie powinien Jackowi pozwolić na zajęcie miejsca po drugiej stronie materaca, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że im dłużej się będzie z nim spierał, tym krócej będzie spał, więc ostatecznie darował sobie ten zbędny wysiłek. I tak by nie wygrał, jedynie by im obu uprzykrzył życie. Teraz jednak powoli zaczynał żałować swojej spolegliwości – gdyby jeszcze pirat po prostu sobie spał, być może komodor nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, jednak kapitan _Perły_ nie dość, że zajmował swą osobą zdecydowanie większą połowę materaca, to jeszcze uznał za stosowne się do swego towarzysza, o zgrozo, _przytulić_, uniemożliwiając mu ruszenie się z miejsca. Gwoli sprawiedliwości należało zaznaczyć, że Norrington również nie był bez winy – gdy buchający ciepłem Sparrow prawie że przygniótł go swą spragnioną kontaktu osobą, on sam wplątał palce w jego sztywne od morskiej soli, zniszczone wiatrem i słońcem włosy, być może zachęcając go do przysunięcia się do niego bliżej, niż początkowo zamierzał.

Musiał przyznać, że gdy akurat nie usiłowali się nawzajem doprowadzić do szału, ciepła, przyjemnie na nim ciążąca obecność Jacka była… Krzepiąca. Prawdziwa. Bardziej namacalna niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miał szansę przeżyć. Gdy jedyny w swoim rodzaju (bynajmniej nie) kapitan wkraczał na scenę, cały otaczający go świat zadawał się skupiać wyłącznie na nim, zupełnie jakby ten niecodzienny pirat stanowił jakąś soczewkę ogniskującą wszelkie otaczające go światło. Nie można było na niego nie patrzeć, nie zdawać sobie sprawy z jego obecności, nie myśleć o nim, bowiem wypełniał sobą absolutnie wszystko, przenikając również tam, gdzie nikt go sobie nie życzył. Nawet teraz, gdy leżał nieruchomo, zaś jego poczernione powieki trwały zamknięte pod naporem delikatnych pocałunków snu, komodor nie był zdolny do czegokolwiek innego jak tylko studiowanie jego pozornie pozbawionych wieku rysów twarzy, wszystkich nierówności i przebarwień ciemnej skóry opinającej wyraziste kości policzkowe i zaskakująco prosty nos oraz częściowo ukrytego pod wąsami łuku wiecznie lekko uśmiechniętych ust, które…

Czując płonący na jego uszach i szyi płomień wstydu Norrington obrócił głowę, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Właśnie _dlatego_ nigdy nie powinien zbliżać się do Jacka. Sama jego obecność wszystko wypaczała, pozwalając zwykle kontrolowanym, czystym myślom zbaczać na niewłaściwe, zdrożne tory niegodne cywilizowanego człowieka. Naturalnie oficer doskonale wiedział, że to nie wina leżącego prawie że na nim pirata, w końcu Sparrow nie mógł odpowiadać za tendencje, z którymi inni się rodzili. Pomimo nieustających wysiłków oficera, jego dusza od samego początku swego istnienia była gdzieś tam na samym dnie powykręcana i spaczona, jednak panowanie nad swymi występnymi skłonnościami przychodziło mu z o wiele większą łatwością, gdy w jego pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto by go tak intensywnie zachęcał do porzucenia trzymających go w ryzach rygorów. A Jack… Jack w zasadzie przez cały czas zapraszał go do popełniania kolejnych grzechów, zupełnie jakby nurzanie się w rozpuście i folgowanie wszystkim swym zachciankom było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mogła go w życiu spotkać.

Bał się sprawdzić, czy to prawda.

Może gdyby było inaczej… Gdyby on nie był oficerem marynarki, a Sparrow piratem, może potrafiłby posłuchać rad tego najdziwniejszego ze wszystkich ludzi. Aż do końca tej wyprawy mógł ignorować dzielące ich różnice, niemniej po jej zakończeniu wrócą do punktu wyjścia. Obaj na nowo przyjmą obrane wcześniej role, nie chcąc ich za nic w świecie zmieniać. On miał zasady, z których dla własnego dobra nie powinien rezygnować, zaś kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ nigdy nie zniżyłby się do stania się uczciwym człowiekiem i przyjęcia miana korsarza. Nawet jeśli teraz współpracowali, ich przeznaczeniem było pozostać swoimi naturalnymi wrogami, czy tego pragnęli, czy nie. Póki co, mógł udawać, że jest inaczej, dla wygody ich wszystkich mydląc oczy swoje i Sparrowa, niemniej nie wolno mu było zapominać o tym, że pomiędzy nimi powinien pozostać pewien dystans. Tak przynajmniej podpowiadał mu zdrowy rozsądek. Z kolei szept przepływającej mu tuż pod skórą krwi sączył w jego myśli cudowne obietnice rozkoszy, jaką mogliby poczuć, gdyby jeszcze bardziej się do siebie zbliżyli, zatarli wszelkie granice i złączyli w zmysłowym, pożądliwym uścisku. Tak bardzo chciał poczuć na sobie błądzący jak w malignie dotyk Jacka, posmakować jego wiecznie uśmiechniętych ust oraz rozpaść się pod naporem jego ciała, że był prawie gotów rozważyć zrobienie czegoś naprawdę szalonego i bulwersującego.

Prawie.

– Kapitanie? – Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się dziwnie rozczarowany, słysząc po drugiej stronie drzwi pukanie oraz głos Anamarii. – Wstawaj, do jasnej cholery! Wiesz, która godzina?!

– Dlaczego ja ją w ogóle ze sobą zabieram? Ta baba to skaranie boskie – mruknął cicho Sparrow, po czym wreszcie otworzył oczy i uniósł się trochę, opierając się na łokciach. – Już idę!

– Oby! – Padła poirytowana odpowiedź, po czym dobiegł ich dźwięk oddalających się kroków.

Jack usiadł wreszcie, przeciągając się z rozkosznym stęknięciem, po czym dość bezceremonialnie podrapał się tu i tam, przejeżdżając językiem po przednich zębach. Dokonawszy tych odrobinę przaśnych czynności, uśmiechnął się do wciąż leżącego nieruchomo Noringtona, nie zdradzając najmniejszych nawet oznak zmieszania czy zażenowania.

– Dzień dobry, James. – Kapitan _Perły_ energicznie zeskoczył z łóżka i zatoczył barkami niewielkie kółka, pozwalając swym stawom trzaskać radośnie. – Jak się spało?

– Dzień dobry – odparł, starając się nie śledzić wzrokiem jego chaotycznej wędrówki za ubraniami. – Dobrze, dziękuję. Tobie też?

– Doskonale. – Jack podniósł z podłogi porzucone tam wczoraj fragmenty odzieży, przyjrzał im się uważnie, po czym nonszalancko odrzucił je na bok, momentalnie tracąc zainteresowanie nimi. – Choć obawiam się, że dzisiaj sam musisz sobie zorganizować śniadanie.

– Jakoś to przeżyję. – Przewrócił oczami, również powoli wygrzebując się z pościeli. – Być może to dla ciebie szokująca informacja, ale nie zawsze byłem oficerem. Umiem sam siebie obsłużyć, dziękuję uprzejmie.

– Doskonale. – Pirat wreszcie wzuł buty i wciągnął na siebie koszulę. – Tylko spróbuj już więcej nie mdleć.

– Strasznie zabawne. – Odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi. – Do zobaczenia.

Przez dłuższą chwilę po wyjściu Jacka jakoś nie mógł się zebrać do opuszczenia kajuty, błądząc bez celu po sypialni, zamiast zająć się sobą i znaleźć sobie coś konstruktywnego do roboty. Był… Dziwnie rozkojarzony tym, co się stało w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Walka na morzu, szalone plany Sparrowa, jego własne nieobliczalne posunięcia, szczere rozmowy w środku nocy, przypominające o swoich niemoralnych potrzebach ciało… Już nie pamiętał kiedy po raz ostatni tak wiele rzeczy przytrafiło mu się w tak krótkim czasie i, prawdę powiedziawszy, czuł się tym wszystkim trochę oszołomiony, jednak przekonał się już, że samym dumaniem niczego nie osiągnie. Nie mogąc sam ze sobą dojść do ładu rozumowo, postanowił wreszcie wziąć się w karby, a mianowicie wyjść na pokład i się przewietrzyć. W teorii zdawał sobie sprawę, że być może powinien zostać w kajucie i uważać na swoją wciąż lekko opuchniętą głowę, jednak niespecjalnie miał na to ochotę. Jak już raz stąd wylazł, nie potrafił samego siebie przekonać do dalszego siedzenia w zamknięciu – nie, kiedy za oknem świeciło słońce, a wiatr ganiał po niebie sunące leniwie obłoki. Dlatego szybko się umył, odział jako tako i opuścił kajutę, powoli stawiając kolejne kroki.

Aż się uśmiechnął, gdy pierwszy powiew bryzy uderzył go w twarz, otulając jego skórę orzeźwiającym powiewem. To jedno, zaskakująco proste doświadczenie wystarczyło w zupełności, by z jego barków gładko zsunął się ciężar niemal wszystkich jego smutków i trosk, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie istniały. Właśnie _dlatego_ kochał żeglować, dlatego wytrwał w marynarce – bo tylko na morzu czuł, że jego serce rzeczywiście bije, że w jego żyłach krąży prawdziwa, żywa krew. Nie przejmując się rzucanymi mu przez piratów spojrzeniami, ruszył przed siebie, zmierzając pewnie ku dumnie uniesionemu dziobowi _Czarnej Perły_. Tam, zaparty między naprężonymi linami, nie widział już nic poza łagodnie wyginającymi się falami ciepłego oceanu oraz przejrzystym jak szkło nieboskłonem, nachylającymi się ku sobie niczym para wiernych kochanków połączonych niemalże niemożliwą do wyłowienia wzrokiem linią widnokręgu.

To było wszystko, czego potrzebował.

_Jamajka, Port Royal_

William może i nie zasługiwał na miano pełnoprawnego pirata, w końcu nie pływał pod czarną banderą, lecz zarabiał uczciwie na życie całkowicie legalnym fachem, jednak opowieści o tym, jak razem z kapitanem Jackiem Sparrowem razem wystrychnęli na dudka marynarkę, znaleźli skarb oraz pozbyli się Barbossy, można było usłyszeć w każdej tawernie na Karaibach, co czyniło ze skromnego pomocnika kowala żywą legendę szubrawców i kanalii. Nie, żeby jakoś przesadnie mu to przeszkadzało – w swym może i krótkim, ale też niezbyt lekkim życiu nauczył się, że dobrze jest mieć przyjaciół wszędzie, nawet w najmniej szanowanych kręgach. To właśnie dzięki temu udało mu się dotrzeć do niezbyt przyjemnie wyglądającego lokalu opatrzonego wypłowiałym szyldem z napisem _Gors Syreny_, pod którym umieszczono wizerunek rzeczonego. Już na pierwszy rzut oka potrafił ocenić, iż było to jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie tytuł stałego bywalca nabywało się wraz z upadkiem na samo dno, toteż Turner niezmiernie cieszył się z faktu, że (jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie) to będzie jego pierwsza i ostatnia wizyta.

– Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj? – Popatrzył na towarzyszącego mu autochtona, który mimo wczesnej pory mocno chwiał się na nogach.

Odpowiedział mu jedynie donośne beknięcie, które postanowił na wszelki wypadek uznać za odpowiedź twierdzącą. Mając nadzieję, że nie pożałuje tej decyzji, pchnął wielokrotnie naprawiane drzwi i wszedł do środka, prawie że odbijając się od ściany zapachu przetrawionego oraz zwróconego alkoholu.

O tej porze tawerna świeciła jeszcze pustkami, jednak już zdążyło zebrać się tu kilku gości. Nie byli oni jednak przedmiotem zainteresowania Williama – osobą, której szukał, była stojąca za ladą właścicielka przybytku, która, jeśli dobrze Turner zgadywał, najprawdopodobniej swego czasu pozowała artyście malującemu szyld nad drzwiami.

– Dzień dobry. – Nie był pewien, czy ktokolwiek pod tym dachem używał podobnych zwrotów, niemniej postanowił zaryzykować. – Poproszę rum.

– Taki młody i już tak wcześnie w szyję daje? – Zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem spod wygiętej w wysoki łuk brwi, po czym sięgnęła po stojącą za nią na półce butelkę. – Musisz być żonaty.

– Jeszcze nie. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, myśląc o tym, że już wkrótce się to zmieni. – Przychodzę do pani w pewnej sprawie…

– Tak? – Zatrzymała się w połowie ruchu. – Obawiam się, że źle trafiłeś, synku. Burdel jest po drugiej stronie ulicy.

– Nie, nie, nie! – Wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym, co Elizabeth by mu zrobiła za wizytę w _takim_ miejscu. – Powiedziano mi, że jeśli ktoś ma najświeższe informacje z Kuby, to właśnie pani. Nie jest tak?

– … Dobrze ci powiedziano. – Postawiła butelkę na barze i sięgnęła po na oko najczystszą ze szklanek. – Mam też nadzieję, że powiedziano ci o cenie.

– Oczywiście. – Wygrzebał z kieszeni niewielki woreczek z przygotowanymi wcześniej dublonami. Wprawdzie źle się czuł pożyczając od narzeczonej podobną sumę, jednak oboje się zgodzili, że w tej sytuacji pieniądze nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. – Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy na kilka najświeższych plotek?

– W zupełności. – Prawie że z uśmiechem nalała mu zamówionego wcześniej drinka. – Choć byłoby prościej, gdybyś zadawał nieco bardziej precyzyjne pytania, chłopcze.

– Ostatnio popłynął na Kubę piracki statek. – Nie był pewien, ile może powiedzieć, by się za bardzo nie zdradzić. – Zależy mi na tym, by się dowiedzieć, po co.

– Piracki powiadasz? – Cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem i pokręciła głową. – Mam nadzieję, że to nikt z twoich przyjaciół. Ostatnio Hiszpanie szaleją niczym wściekłe psy po tym, jak zaginął jeden z ich szpiegów. Wieść niesie, że miał przekazać gubernatorowi jakieś niezwykle ważne papiery.

– Skąd to wiesz? – Zdziwił się. Nie, żeby zamierzał marudzić, ale aż tak tajnych informacji to się jednak usłyszeć nie spodziewał.

– Od tego tam. – Kciukiem wskazała mu siedzącego w głębi sali pochylonego nad stolikiem, tak jakby znajomo wyglądającego chudzielca. – Od kilku dni tu na przemian chleje i biadoli. Jak chcesz, to sam go wypytaj, ja mam dość gadania z nim.

Zaintrygowany tak niecodziennym obrotem spraw Will zgarnął z baru swoją szklankę i ruszył w kierunku domniemanego informatora, z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz mocniej utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że bez wątpienia już go kiedyś spotkał. Tylko jedna osoba na całych Karaibach łączyła w sobie jasną wiechę wiecznie posklejanych w strąki włosów, posturę przyobleczonego w same ścięgna szkieletu oraz aż nazbyt kanciastą, wąską twarz, której chyba nigdy nie dałoby się zapomnieć, nawet przy usilnych staraniach.

– Ragetti? – spytał, stając tuż przy nim.

– Dzięki Bogu! – Pirat aż podskoczył na stołku. – Turner!

_Okolice Kuby_

Sparrow uważnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w niebo, zastanawiając się, czy czeka ich gwałtowna zmiana pogody. Do pory sztormów mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, choć jasnym było, że wraz z upływem kolejnych tygodni pogoda będzie się robić coraz gorsza, zaś jej humory mniej możliwe do przewidzenia. Na razie jednak nic nie zapowiadało ni wichury, ni ulewy, z czego pozostawało się cieszyć. Jeśli wiatry się nie zmienią, powinni bez większego problemu już jutro dotrzeć do Hawany. Wprawdzie musieli odrobinę nadłożyć drogi, by nie wpaść na kolejny hiszpański statek, niemniej byli już blisko celu. Przynajmniej pierwszego. Drugim miała być wyrysowana na zaszyfrowanej mapie wyspa, jednak najpierw musieli ustalić, gdzie się ona do jasnej anielki znajduje.

– Jack. – Anamaria swym zwyczajem zaszła go od tyłu, zupełnie jakby straszenie go należało do jej ulubionych zajęć, po czym machnęła ręką w kierunku dziobu. – Zaraz obiad będą wydawać. Zgarnij Norringtona, zanim spadnie z głodu do morza.

Kapitan podążył wzrokiem za jej dłonią, usiłując dojrzeć cokolwiek poza poszarpanymi żaglami. Po krótkiej chwili oględzin odkrył, iż rzeczywiście, wśród lin majaczyła znajoma mu, wyprostowana sylwetka oficera, który wydawał się czegoś wypatrywać wśród rozstępujących się przed _Perłą_ fal. Pokręciwszy z niedowierzaniem głową, przekazał koło Cottonowi i ruszył w tamtą stronę, zastanawiając się, czy nastanie kiedyś dzień, w którym komodor zrobi dokładnie to, o co się go prosi. Jasne, może i nie chciał stać się piratem, więc pewnie będzie się upierał przy ignorowaniu niepasujących mu rozkazów, ale nawet on powinien rozpoznać dobrą radę, gdy ją usłyszał. Ale nie, on wolał stać z odkrytą głową w pełnym słońcu i ryzykować upadek, z którego nikt go może już nie wyratować. Jak dziecko, no po prostu jak dziecko…

– James? – Oparł ręce na biodrach, zastanawiając się, jak przemówić do rozumu komuś, kto zwykle był rozsądniejszy od niego.

Norrington obrócił się gwałtownie, sprawiając, że Jack aż zamarł w miejscu. Żeglując po wszystkich morzach i oceanach, zawijając do prawie każdego portu, krocząc przez zapomniane świątynie oraz zrujnowane pałace starożytnych miast, widział w swoim życiu wiele skarbów i niemożliwych do opisania znanymi ludzkości słowami cudowności – inkrustowane szlachetnym kamieniami maski wykonane ze szczerego złota, ułożone z maleńkich płytek drogocennych kruszców mozaiki, misternie zdobione świecidełka wszystkich kształtów i rozmiarów, migoczące tęczowym blaskiem klejnoty bez najmniejszej nawet skazy, perły wielkości ziaren fasoli, słowem, wszelkie kosztowności tego świata, które warto ujrzeć przed śmiercią. Jednak rozświetlona słońcem oraz prostą, czystą radością twarz Norringtona oraz szczęście jarzące się w jego zielonych niczym morskie fale oczach sprawiały, że te wszystkie bogactwa bladły i płowiały, nie zasługując nawet na jedno spojrzenie. Aż do tej pory kapitan _Perły_ nie widział ani razu, by komodor się uśmiechał, przynajmniej nie bez złośliwości, jednak teraz, gdy ujrzał ten rzadszy od zaćmienia słońca widok, prawie tego nie żałował – gdyby jego twarz zawsze przybierała ten wyraz, nikt nie byłby w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. A już na pewno nie Sparrow.

– Tak? – Oficer uniósł jedną brew. – Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

– Mnie? W niczym – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Ale sobie owszem. Posiłkiem na przykład. I kapeluszem. Wiesz, że stanie na słońcu szkodzi?

– … Nawet nie zauważyłem. – Marynarz jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na morze, po czym potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odlepić sobie od włosów strzępy myśli. – Chodźmy zatem.

Jack też miał wrażenie, że aż do tej pory czegoś nie zauważył. Nie był do końca pewien czego, teraz jednak nie mógł wrócić do tego, co było. Choć, co gorsza, nie bardzo wiedział, co dokładnie się zmieniło. Coś niewątpliwie… Jednak… W dziwny, nieuchwytny sposób _wszystko_ było inne. Już na zawsze.

Jamajka, Port Royal

Panna Swann jeszcze nigdy nie była tak bliska walenia czołem w stół. Po całym dniu podpisywania kolejnych i kolejnych, i KOLEJNYCH papierów, które bez wątpienia nie służyły niczemu konkretnemu, miała ochotę wybiec z biura komodora z krzykiem, unosząc ręce wysoko nad głowę. Jakim sposobem Norrington był w stanie wytrzymać to podłe zajęcie, było ponad nią, jednak przysięgła sobie od tej pory częściej zapraszać go na herbatę – ten człowiek zwyczajnie _musiał_ robić sobie przerwy, inaczej niechybnie oszaleje. Powoli zaczynała podejrzewać, że poszukiwany oficer wcale nie zaginął, jedynie miał dość tych wszystkich papierzysk i zwyczajnie uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ona na pewno tak właśnie by postąpiła.

– Elizabeth? – Usłyszała za sobą cichy, kojący zmysły głos swego narzeczonego.

– Will! – Gwałtownie podniosła głowę i natychmiast zerwała się z miejsca, bez skrępowania lgnąc mu do piersi. – Błagam, powiedz, że masz jakieś wieści. Nie wytrzymam dłużej tego bazgrania.

– Bazgrania? – Kowal przyjrzał jej się nieco zdziwionym wzrokiem, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem pewien, czy trafiłem na właściwy trop, ale sprawa i tak jest poważna. W domu mam kogoś, kto ci wszystko opowie.

Swann obejrzała się na pozostawione za sobą zawalone papierami biurko i przygryzła dolną wargę. Poczucie obowiązku nakazywało jej tu zostać i dokończyć powierzone jej zadanie, jednak żądza przygód oraz chęć wyrwania się z tego przeklętego pomieszczenia były o wiele silniejsze. A że nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w opieraniu się pokusom, jedynie złapała swego ukochanego za ramię i pociągnęła go za sobą w stronę drzwi, mając nadzieję, że po drodze nie nadzieją się na kapitana Gilette.

* * *

Ragetti ukrył twarz w dłoniach, czując jak poczucie bezradności przygniata go coraz bardziej i bardziej, zaciskając się na nim niczym kleszcze. Gdy w swej niezmierzonej wręcz głupocie usiłował wmówić Hiszpanom, że na _Isla de Huesos_ znajduje się skarb, był przekonany, że po prostu go przesłuchają, potem zleją za kłamanie, a na koniec gdzieś porzucą. Niestety, zupełnym przypadkiem obecny wśród nich kapitan Baldo Varela (parający się między innymi szpiegostwem) specjalizował się w wydobywaniu prawdy z tych, którzy nie chcieli się nią dzielić po dobroci. Z miejsca zorientował się, że schwytany przez nich przybłęda wie o wiele więcej, niż chce się przyznać i przesłuchiwał go tak długo, aż zmęczony podchodami, biciem, pragnieniem oraz głodem Ragetti wyznał mu wszystko, co tylko wiedział. A przynajmniej dostatecznie dużo, by móc uznać jego zeznania za wyczerpujące.

Wprawdzie po prawie trzech dekadach nie pamiętał wszystkich szczegółów i okoliczności, ale jako pięcio–, może sześcioletni chłopiec przybył na Karaiby wraz z ojcem, włoskim historykiem i łowcą skarbów, który był święcie przekonany, że gdzieś w tych rejonach ukryte jest legendarne miasto Atlantyda. Z niezrozumiałego dla swego potomka powodu (nie, żeby takiego szkraba podobne rzeczy obchodziły) poszukiwania swe zaczął na Bahamach, gdzie podczas nurkowania znalazł na dnie morza ogromne kamienne płyty zdające się układać w coś na kształt szerokiej, niknącej wśród złocistych piasków drogi1. Wynająwszy łódź, ochoczo spakował swój dobytek, załadował go na pokład wraz z niepomnym potencjalnego ryzyka synem i popłynął śladem owego podwodnego szlaku, mając nadzieję na rozwikłanie nurtującej ludzkość zagadki. Tak właśnie trafili na _Isla de Huesos_, czyli w skromnej opinii Ragettiego – jedno z najbardziej ponurych i przerażających miejsc na ziemi. Nie chodziło o to, że coś im tam groziło, po prostu… To nie było _dobre_ miejsce. A na pewno nie dla kogoś, kto szanował swoje zdrowe zmysły i nie chciał tak do końca oszaleć. Już same zdobiące plażę, ponabijane na metalowe pale szkielety wystarczyły, by zacząć się bać, jednak stanowiły one jedynie uwerturę okropności. W ciągu dnia na wyspie panowała niezmącona nawet ptasim śpiewem, wręcz grobowa cisza, przez którą aż ciarki przechodziły po plecach, zaś każdej nocy słychać było dobiegający z głębi lasu, przewiercający człowieka na wylot dźwięk, który nie pozwalał ani spać, ani nawet _myśleć_. Niemający w tamtych czasach zbyt wiele wspólnego z piractwem chłopiec był tym zjawiskiem przerażony do szpiku kości, jednak na nic się nie zdały jego płacze i błagania, by wrócili do domu. Głównie dlatego, że dla jego niepomnego żadnych niewytłumaczalnych hałasów ojca podróż ta okazała się być niekwestionowanym sukcesem – po kilku tygodniach poszukiwań natrafił na podwodną jaskinię, w której spędzał większość swego wolnego czasu, usiłując odczytać pozostawione tam przez starożytnych inskrypcje. Zapewne to właśnie dlatego przegapił moment, w którym jego samotnie wędrujące po wyspie dziecko omdlało z gorąca i spadło z klifu, łamiąc sobie przy upadku kark. Zrozpaczony tym wydarzeniem rodzic postanowił postąpić tak, jak mu podpowiadały odszyfrowane w grocie napisy – zabrał ze sobą fragment ciała swego syna i, odprawiwszy stosowny rytuał, przywrócił go między żywych. Bojąc się jednak o dalsze losy malca, postanowił odpłynąć i zostawić go w jakimś bezpieczniejszym miejscu. Po drodze jednak złapał ich sztorm, w którym badacz utonął, zabierając do grobu tajemnice podwodnej świątyni. Ragetti jakimś sposobem przeżył burzę i został zgarnięty do statek płynący do Nassau, gdzie trafił do przytułku by tam przez następne parę lat kontynuować swój nędzny żywot. Naturalnie nie powiedział Vareli wszystkiego – udało mu się pominąć co bardziej prywatne fragmenty tej opowieści oraz konieczność zabrania wskrzeszanej osobie fragmentu ciała, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wprawdzie sam skorzystał z możliwości ożywienia kogoś mu bliskiego, jednak nie sądził, by było to coś, czego należało nadużywać. A jakoś szczerze wątpił, by szukający sposobu na przejęcie władzy nad całymi Karaibami Hiszpanie postanowili szanować siły, o których naturze nie mieli pojęcia.

Po zakończonym przesłuchaniu Ragetti miał nadzieję, że go puszczą, tak się jednak, ku jego ogromnemu rozczarowaniu, nie stało. Zamiast tego kapitan kazał mu pomóc w sporządzeniu mapy tego przeklętego miejsca i zabrał go ze sobą na statek płynący do Hawany, by opowiedzieli o wszystkim gubernatorowi. Po drodze niestety (albo stety, zależy jak na to patrzeć) mieli do czynienia z brytyjską fregatą, która rozniosła ich na strzępy – zaledwie cudem udało mu się nie oberwać ani kulą armatnią, ani żadną roztrzaskaną deską, zaś jakim sposobem trafił na kawał drewna zdolny do utrzymania go na powierzchni, bladego pojęcia nie miał. Tyle dobrego, że los się do niego uśmiechnął, zsyłając mu przemytników rumu, z którymi zabrał się aż na Jamajkę, gdzie miał nadzieję odnaleźć Pintela. I tu po raz kolejny zabrakło mu farta – po jego przyjacielu wszelki ślad zaginął, a on nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie powinien zacząć go szukać.

Właśnie dlatego pojawienie się młodego Turnera potraktował jak dar od Niebios – może i jego wcześniejsze kontakty z Williamem trudno byłoby nazwać serdecznymi lub chociaż przyjacielskimi, jednak zawsze lepiej poradzić się kogoś znajomego, prawda? Naturalnie przed nim też postanowił kilka detali zataić i nawet słowem się nie zająknął o przywróceniu Barbossy do życia. Dla niego osobiście wskrzeszenie dawnego kapitana było kwestią honoru oraz elementarnej lojalności, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest w tych odczuciach zapewne osamotniony. A po tym, co się prawie Turnerowi przytrafiło, lepiej było go nie informować, iż jego najmniej ulubiony pirat znów kroczy po tym łez padole, tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Nie powinnam w to wierzyć. To jest aż zbyt absurdalne. – Panna Swann pokręciła powoli głową, uważnie słuchając snutej przez pirata opowieści. – Ale po tym, co wiedziałam na _Isla de Muerta_, jestem skłonna uznać, że mówi prawdę. Tylko co zrobić? Nie mamy jak ostrzec Jacka, że okolice Kuby to teraz marne miejsce do wycieczek. Nie wspominając o tym, iż we dwójkę raczej nie powstrzymamy Hiszpanów przed wskrzeszaniem zmarłych…

– _Ktoś_ musi coś zrobić. – Will skrzyżował ręce na piersi, po czym popatrzył na wciąż skulonego w sobie Ragettiego. – Nie mam wyboru, muszę się zabrać na Tortugę. Wprawdzie bez łajby będzie ciężko zebrać załogę i wyruszyć na Kubę, ale warto przynajmniej spróbować.

– Jutro skoro świt wypływa tam statek – jęknął pirat, nie odrywając dłoni od twarzy. – Powinien dotrzeć na miejsce przed zmrokiem.

– Doskonale. – Panna Elizabeth klasnęła z entuzjazmem w dłonie. – Musimy się w takim razie przygotować do podróży.

– Nie miałaś pomagać w forcie? – Kowal popatrzył na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.

– Jeśli będę musiała podpisać bodaj jeszcze jeden dokument, przysięgam, wszystkie te papiery powyrzucam do morza. – Pogroziła mu palcem. – Nie ma takiej siły, która mnie zmusi do siedzenia tutaj!

– Ojciec cię zabije, jeśli popłyniesz. – Turner ujął jej dłoń, patrząc błagalnie na swą ukochaną, choć widać było, że nie żywi nawet najmniejszych nadziei na zwycięstwo.

– Nie. Zabije _ciebie_ za to, że mi na to pozwoliłeś. – Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie. – Mnie nigdy nie skrzywdzi, w końcu jestem jego ukochaną córeczką.

– Toś mnie pocieszyła…

_Okolice Kuby_

Noce na _Perle _(wbrew obiegowej opinii oraz krążącym po wszystkich karaibskich tawernach legendom) generalnie nie należały do szalonych. Z takim kapitanem większość członków załogi wykorzystywała dosłownie _każdą_ nadarzającą się okazję, by zaznać choć odrobiny spokoju i zająć się swoimi sprawami. Nie, żeby były one jakoś przesadnie wyszukane – granie w karty, picie rumu oraz odmaczanie nagniotków z trudem zasługiwały na miano godnych odnotowania rozrywek. Niemniej to właśnie takie zajęcia oznaczały, że po zapadnięciu zmroku zarówno na pokładzie jak i pod nim nawet jeśli nie zapadała względna cisza, to nie dochodziło do żadnych wartych opiewania w pijackich historiach ekscesów. Z czego Anamaria była, nawiasem mówiąc, niezmiernie zadowolona – jako pierwsza mat była niejako odpowiedzialna za zachowanie tych śmierdzących leni i zatraconych wałkoni, więc świadomość, że przynajmniej na kilka godzin może się nie przejmować ich poczynaniami, działała na nią niezwykle wręcz kojąco.

Co nie oznaczało, że nagle stawała się ślepa, głucha i niezdolna do reagowania na cokolwiek. Mimo wszystko pozostawała czujna, raz na jakiś czas sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno wszystko w porządku. Wprawdzie nie obawiała się buntu – Jack może i nie był standardowym kapitanem, ale wszyscy ludzie z załogi go wręcz uwielbiali i wątpliwym było, by zamierzali się go pozbyć – niemniej jako osoba drobiazgowa wolała dopilnować, że wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. Właśnie dlatego mimo późnej pory maszerowała przez pokład, sprawdzając, czy aby nie doszło do jakiś wyjątkowo rażących zaniedbań. Po kilku minutach tego może niezbyt relaksującego, ale jednak spaceru, zauważyła ruch w okolicy dziobu. Wiedząc, że raczej na środku morza nikt im się na statek nie zakradł, nie miała powodu, by obawiać się intruza, niemniej postanowiła na wszelki wypadek sprawdzić, kto postanowił szlajać się po nocy i (jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba) w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach kazać udać mu się na spoczynek.

Widok Norringtona nie poprawił jej humoru. Nie miała najmniejszego powodu by reagować na jego osobę sympatią (może i chwilowo panował między nim a Sparrowem sojusz, jednak ona nie zamierzała zapominać, kim komodor był i czym się na co dzień zajmował), ale też nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie dawnego niezadowolenia (do czego wolałaby się nikomu jednak nie przyznawać). Z jakiejś przyczyny fakt, iż ten dość upierdliwy oficer potrafił zniżyć się do ich poziomu i przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas przestać zachowywać jak pompatyczny dupek sprawiał, że mimo wszystko nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego tak samo, jak na resztę tego upudrowanego tałatajstwa z marynarki.

Norrington ponownie stał oparty o olinowanie na dziobie, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym spędził większą część dnia, tak samo jak i wtedy wpatrując się w tym razem czarne, prawie niepokojące morze. Wyglądał… Na jakby odrobinę zmartwionego, co już samo w sobie było nowością – do tej pory sądziła, że ten przechowujący kijki w dupie palant był zdolny jedynie do okazywania obojętności, uprzejmości, pogardy, sarkazmu oraz śmiertelnej powagi. W związku z powyższym każdy dodatek do tego jakże ograniczonego repertuaru z miejsca zasługiwał na miano sensacji, oznaczał on bowiem, że jednak nie mają do czynienia z drewnianą kukłą pociągniętą dla niepoznaki farbą, lecz człowiekiem, który – o zgrozo! – niewykluczone, że posiadał charakter. Co jednak stanowiło przedmiot jego trosk? Anamaria ani tego nie wiedziała, ani zgadywać nie zamierzała.

Już miała obrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do swoich spraw, gdy do samotnego oficera podszedł Jack, witając go szerokim, ale też zadziornym uśmiechem przechery, w jednej ręce trzymając pełną butelkę rumu, w drugiej zaś do połowy opróżnioną. Z tej odległości trudno było stwierdzić, o czym dokładnie rozmawiają, jednak Sparrow musiał powiedzieć coś bardzo w swoim stylu, ponieważ marynarz popatrzył na niego z czymś na kształt lekkiego obrzydzenia i odwrócił wzrok, jakby lekko się rumieniąc. Niezrażony tym chłodnym przyjęciem pirat podszedł bliżej, prawie że od niechcenia stawiając przyniesione flaszki na stojącej obok beczce oraz obejmując swego towarzysza ramieniem. Dostrzegłszy ów gest, komodor usiłował mu się wymknąć, jednak kapitan złapał go za połę płaszcza i obrócił ku sobie, znowu coś mówiąc. Tym razem reakcja marynarza była zupełnie inna – zamiast świętego oburzenia, na jego twarzy pojawił się jakby powściągliwy, ale niezmiernie rozbawiony uśmiech kogoś, kto bardzo stara się nie okazać swojej wesołości. Ewidentnie to było to, na co Jack od samego początku liczył, bowiem oparł się ramieniem o swego zaskakująco spokojnego kompana i znowu coś powiedział, sprawiając, że obaj parsknęli serdecznym śmiechem.

Aż do tej chwili Anamaria nie miała świadomości, jak wyglądają ich prywatne interakcje i musiała przyznać, że scena ta wysoce ją zaskoczyła. Było w ich postawie oraz spojrzeniach coś zdumiewająco przyjaznego i serdecznego, zupełnie jakby byli starymi przyjaciółmi, nie zaś zaprzysiężonymi wrogami połączonymi krótkotrwałym i w gruncie rzeczy bardzo kruchym sojuszem. Cokolwiek było w stanie choć na chwilę wymazać z ich pamięci fakt, że nie powinni się za sobą bratać, pozwalając im stać tak blisko siebie i zaśmiewać się z jakiejś bez wątpienia bezdennej głupoty, musiało być czymś silniejszym, niż tylko chęcią osiągnięcia wspólnego celu. Jakimś sposobem Sparrow dostrzegł w na co dzień nieprzystępnym oficerze coś, co nie tylko pozwalało mu go znieść, ale wręcz nakłaniało do szukania jego towarzystwa. Norrington również, co budziło jeszcze większe zdumienie, wydawał się odnajdywać w swym o tej pory najbardziej znienawidzonym piracie cechy, dzięki którym przebywając w pobliżu kapitana Perły zrzucał z siebie noszoną na co dzień fasadę, pokazując skrytą pod nią osobę, której istnienia prawdopodobnie nikt na tym statku do tej pory nie podejrzewał, z pierwszą mat na czele. Niby można taki stan rzeczy wytłumaczyć starą maksymą, głoszącą, iż przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, ale ci dwaj różnili się tak bardzo, że znalezienie czegoś, co mogło ich mimo wszystko połączyć, wydawało się być niemożliwe. A jednak.

Wtedy też zorientowała się, że to, na co patrzy, wcale nie jest tak rozczulająco łagodną sceną, jak jej się w pierwszej chwili wydawało. W pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegła tego, być może dlatego, że w jej odczuciu obecność u tego konkretnego oficera emocji była czymś tak nowym, że trudno było jej się skupić na czymś innym, jednak teraz, gdy już się otrząsnęła z pierwszego szoku, jak na dłoni widziała, że w tym wszystkim chodzi o coś więcej. To jak Jack się uśmiechał, jak łagodnie przechylał się w stronę swego rozmówcy, jak prawie że niezauważalnymi ruchami muskał jego ramię i pierś oraz jak intensywnie starał się zaglądać w jego skryte pod lekko przymkniętymi powiekami oczy kazało obserwatorowi odrzucić tezę, że z jego strony to zwyczajnie przyjacielska rozmowa. Do tej pory nie widziała, by rozmawiał w ten sposób ze swoimi kumplami, na przykład Gibbsem, nie – zwykle ten ujmujący _modus operandi_ był zarezerwowany dla portowych panienek, których względy starał się pozyskać. Nie, żeby Norrington zachowywał się lepiej. Jasnym było, że stara się zachowywać przynajmniej częściową obojętność, jednak pąsy barwiącej jego lekko już zarośnięte policzki oraz dziwna, prawie że smutna tęsknota, jaka się pojawiała w jego oczach za każdym razem, gdy Sparrow na niego nie patrzył kompletnie rujnowały jego wysiłki.

Anamaria pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Miała pewne bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ niepokojące podejrzenia, co może się z tego urodzić, niemniej niewiele mogła na to poradzić. Nie zamierzała dwóm dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym za swoje poczynania mężczyznom mówić, co mają robić, między innymi dlatego, że jeden bez wątpienia by jej nie posłuchał, drugi zaś udawałby, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mowa. Jednego jednak była pewna – jeśli ci dwaj nie zorientują się w porę, do czego może ich takie tańczenie dookoła siebie doprowadzić, będzie z tego dramat, którego nawet nie zamierzała sobie wyobrażać, tak dla własnego dobra.

_17 sierpnia 1744. Kuba, Hawana_

Zabrawszy ze sobą Anamarię i Gibbsa, Sparrow postanowił przespacerować się po mieście, żeby zebrać potrzebne mu informacje. Nie był to jego pierwszy pobyt w Hawanie, w związku z czym wiedział, gdzie się znajduje dom gubernatora oraz jak się tam w miarę bez problemu dostać, jednak nigdy nie należało przeceniać znaczenia dobrego rekonesansu. Znaczy, Norrington tak to nazwał – sam Jack wolał mniej skomplikowane słowa, takie jak zasięganie języka, czy orientowanie się w sytuacji. Niemniej, efekt końcowy tego zaledwie pozornie niezobowiązującego spaceru miał być dokładnie taki sam, wobec czego postanowił się z komodorem nie spierać na tematy nomenklaturowe. Tym razem przynajmniej.

Miasto ewidentnie szykowało się do jakiejś fety, choć nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć żadnego lokalnego święta, które zasługiwałoby na aż taką celebrację. Mieszkańcy wszędzie wieszali kolorowe wstęgi i kokardy, rozciągając w poprzek ulic płachty barwnych tkanin. Każda znajdująca się w ich polu widzenia kobieta zajmowała się praniem i suszeniem odświętnych koszul swych dzieci i mężów, zaś pozbawione należytego nadzoru pacholęta dokazywały aż miło, biegając między straganami i drąc się wniebogłosy. Cokolwiek miało się tutaj wydarzyć, bez wątpienia nie szczędzono nakładów finansowych, by owa okoliczność została doskonale przez wszystkich zapamiętana jako urzekające, niezwykle radosne widowisko.

– Mówią, że w piątek gubernator wydaje bal z okazji zaręczyn jego syna – doniosła Anamaria po krótkiej rozmowie z jedną z niewolnic odpowiedzialnych za wiązanie tasiemek przy bramie prowadzącej do siedziby zarządcy kolonii. – Całe miasto ma świętować.

– Doskonale! – Kapitan _Perły_ aż zatarł ręce z uciechy, po czym ruszył wzdłuż muru, dając im znak, by podążyli jego śladem. – Nie mogliśmy mieć więcej szczęścia.

– Serio? Bo jakoś mi się nie wydaje. – Gibbs zmarszczył z niezadowoleniem nos, pociągając solidny łyk z manierki. – Pomyśl, wszędzie będzie pełno strażników. Jak nic dobiorą nam się do tyłków.

– Ale będzie też mnóstwo krzątaniny, służby i gości. Żadna gwardia nie jest w stanie opanować _takiego_ chaosu. – Sparrow uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – A to najlepszy sposób, by zakraść się do środka, odszyfrować po cichu papierzyska i wyjść jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Widzisz, to jest ten kawałek, który najmniej mi się w tym wszystkim podoba. – Anamaria skrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie, nie odrywając wzroku od przechodzącego w pobliżu patrolu. – Nie łatwiej będzie tę księgę po prostu gwizdnąć? Im mniej czasu tam spędzisz, tym dla ciebie lepiej.

– Jeśli się wyda, że im przepadła, wyślą psy gończe na wszystkie strony świata – zaznaczył, stwierdzając z pewnym rozczarowaniem, że jego ulubiona wyrwa w murze została w ciągu minionego roku załatana i będzie musiał sobie znaleźć inną. – Wolałbym się obyć bez takiego towarzystwa.

– No dobrze, powiedzmy, że dostrzegam w tym pewien sens. – Pierwsza mat oparła ręce na biodrach. – Tylko jak zamierzasz przemycić tam Norringtona? Ty i tak biegasz po wszystkim jak małpa, więc dostaniesz się do środka bez problemu, ale _on_?

– Hm… – Przystanął w miejscu. Miał kilka pomysłów na to, jak załatwić sprawę, jednak dręczyło go niejasne wrażenie, że za każdy z nich komodor będzie usiłował mu skręcić kark. – Potrzebne będą przebrania…

– Zaczyna się – westchnął bosman, ponownie unosząc butelczynę do ust. – Kolejne wariactwo…

_Jamajka, Port Royal_

Gillette stał nieco zmieszany w gabinecie komodora, przeglądając listy podpisane wczoraj przez pannę Swann. Prawdę powiedziawszy, spodziewał się ją tutaj dzisiaj zastać, jednak chwilowo postanowił się nie przejmować jej nieobecnością – pora była jeszcze dość wczesna i niewykluczone, że córka gubernatora dopiero jadła śniadanie czy wstawała z łóżka. Ot, przywileje wyższych sfer. Niemniej… Cóż, zdecydowanie wolałby, gdyby już się tutaj pojawiła. Cała ta sprawa z zaginięciem Norringtona ciążyła mu coraz bardziej, zaś brak jakichkolwiek wieści ze strony ekip poszukiwawczych nie poprawiał mu nastroju. Byłby szczerze zobowiązany, gdyby mimo tych jakże niefortunnych okoliczności przynajmniej jedna rzecz szła dokładnie tak jak należy i jeśli miała być to robota papierkowa, niech i tak będzie.

– Kapitanie! – Usłyszał od strony drzwi głos swego adiutanta. – Gubernator do pana.

– Nie każmy mu czekać – polecił, odruchowo poprawiając mundur oraz upewniając się, że jego peruka prawidłowo siedzi.

Już od progu wiadomym było, że Swann nie jest w dobrym nastroju – wyglądał na jednocześnie wściekłego i szaleńczo zmartwionego, na tyle oczywiście, na ile wypadało mu okazywać tego typu emocje.

– Gubernatorze? – Odruchowo podsunął mu krzesło, zachęcając go do spoczęcia na nim w nadziei, że jeśli mu jego dostojność zemdleje, to przynajmniej uczyni to na siedząco. – Czy coś się stało?

– Kapitanie, moja córka… – Swann aż się zatchnął, jednak w miarę szybko odzyskał głos. – Moja córka zniknęła. Wróciła wczoraj do domu, jednak dziś rano ślad po niej zaginął.

Gillette oparł się ciężko o krawędź biurka, czując, że to jednak jemu robi mu się słabo. Nie. Nie, nie, nie, po prostu nie. Nie! Nie wyrażał na to zgody. To się po prostu nie miało prawa dziać. Najpierw Norrington, teraz panna Elizabeth… Czy każdy, kto dotknie tych przeklętych dokumentów musi przepadać bez wieści!?

_Kuba, Zatoka Mariel_

– Nie. – Komodor skrzyżował ręce na piersi, bez najmniejszej nawet radości patrząc na stojącego przed nim kapitana _Czarnej Perły_. – Wybij to sobie z głowy.

– James, nie bądź taki. – Sparrow otoczył go ramieniem, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. – To genialny plan.

– To durny plan! – prychnął, usiłując oswobodzić się z jego uścisku. – Nie ma takiej możliwości, by ktokolwiek uznał cię za francuskiego barona, a mnie za twojego osobistego służącego!

– Wątpisz w jakość moich przebrań? – Jack wyglądał na prawie urażonego.

– Wątpię w jakość twoich manier! – Udało mu się wreszcie zrzucić z barku jego brudną dłoń, jednak chwilę potem ponownie się tam znalazła. – Ty w ogóle mówisz po francusku?

– _Oui, bien sûr_2. – Kapitan wyszczerzył się tak szeroko, że słońce zatańczyło na jego złotych zębach. – _Une dame de __Pondichéry __m'a donné quelques leçons_3.

– … Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy. – Wzniósł oczy ku niebu, czując, że wszyscy są zgubieni, a on sam bez wątpienia postradał zmysły, godząc się na to wariactwo. – Choć nie mam pojęcia, jak zamierzasz zdobyć zaproszenie. Nie prościej byłoby się wmieszać między służbę? Wolałbym się nie rzucać w oczy, jeśli nie robi ci to różnicy.

– Doskonale! – Sparrow dał znak Gibbsowi, by podał mu worek, który przynieśli ze sobą z miasta. – Oto nasze kostiumy!

Oficer prawie się zadławił własną śliną, gdy zostały mu wepchnięte w objęcia barwne ubrania w pomarańczowo–zielono–czarne romby. Już samo połączenie kolorystyczne wystarczyło, by miał problemy z oddychaniem, jednak był też w stu procentach przekonany, że żadna szanująca się służba nie nosi takich ubrań.

– Co to jest?! – Rzucił piratowi mordercze spojrzenie, choć wiedział że ten się nim zapewne ani trochę nie przejmie. – Chcesz zrobić ze mnie błazna!?

– Z _nas_. – Zaznaczył Sparrow uśmiechając się z taką satysfakcją, jakby właśnie przekraczał bramy legendarnego _El Dorado_. – Wejdzie_my_ tam jako kuglarze.

– To absurdalny, niedorzeczny…

– Chcesz się przebierać za barona i sługę? – Jack uniósł jedną brew.

– Dobrze! – warknął mu prosto w twarz, zwijając swój strój w nieforemny kłąb. – Przynajmniej nie będę paradował samotnie w stroju wioskowego idioty. Ale nie licz na to, że będę się uczył sztuczek cyrkowych!

_Tortuga_

William prawdopodobnie powinien być bardziej przejęty faktem, że właśnie wraz ze swą ubraną w męskie odzienie narzeczoną oraz już raz skazanym na śmierć piratem znalazł się na umiłowanej przez przestępczą brać wyspie, jednak na tym etapie było mu już prawie wszystko jedno. Naturalnie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że po powrocie czekają go nie lada konsekwencje, zwłaszcza ze strony przyszłego teścia, niemniej nie za bardzo potrafił uznać je za poważny problem. Śiertelne zagrożenie czyhające na Jacka (oraz być może również Norringtona), przywracanie zmarłych do życia oraz potencjalny chaos, jaki owa praktyka wywoła na całych Karaibach – to były prawdziwe zmartwienia.

Od jego ostatniej wizyty Tortuga nie zmieniła się ani trochę – wciąż wałęsali się tutaj ci sami pijacy, którym towarzyszyły te same mewki, zaś w powietrzu unosił się ten sam odór alkoholu, wymiocin oraz rozmaitych ludzkich wydzielin i wydalin, o których wolał na wszelki wypadek zbyt intensywnie nie myśleć. Bardziej od kontemplowania ludzkiej fizjologii zajmowało go dotarcie do jakiejkolwiek tawerny, gdzie mogliby w spokoju usiąść i zastanowić się nad tym, co dalej. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda im się dostać na któryś ze statków wypływających w kierunku Kuby, jeśli jednak okaże się, że mają pecha… Cóż. Będą musieli obmyślić naprawdę dobry plan działania.

– W opowieściach wyglądało to nieco inaczej… – Elizabeth nieco spłoszonym wzrokiem obserwowała, jak w sztok pijany pirat przebiega na czworakach między szeroko rozstawionymi nogami ubawionej tym zabiegiem dziwki.

– Chyba już zdążyłaś się przekonać, że te książki to bardziej fantastyczna wizja niż próba opisania prawdy. – Objął ją ostrożnie ramieniem, nakłaniając ją tym samym do odrobinę szybszego marszu.

– Fakt – przyznała mu rację, lekko się o niego opierając. – Choć na to nie byłam przygotowana.

– Tu jest. – Będący zaprzeczeniem wszelkich romantycznych mitów o pirackiej braci Ragetti bezceremonialnie wskazał szyld _Wiernej Narzeczonej_. – Wchodzimy?

Tutaj też nie zmieniło się wiele poza meblami, które bez wątpienia niedawno wymieniono, przynajmniej w większej części. Przy takiej częstotliwości wybuchających w tym miejscu bójek nie było to niczym zaskakującym, niemniej miło było wiedzieć, że gospodarze dbają o to, by klienci mieli na czym siedzieć. Zebrani w cuchnącej tanim rumem i piwem izbie goście nie zareagowali na ich przybycie, zajmując się głównie upijaniem w sztok oraz obmacywaniem dziewek. Tym razem już przygotowana na szok Elizabeth jedynie przewróciła oczami i ruszyła w głąb przybytku, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję, że dalej od drzwi znajdzie się choć jedna dusza na tyle trzeźwa, by w miarę zrozumiale odpowiadać na zadawane jej pytania. William od razu pospieszył za nią, starając się nie potknąć o żadnego z zalegających na podłodze stałych bywalców, którzy tego wieczora przegrali nierówną walkę z alkoholem. Wprawdzie nie lękał się o jej bezpieczeństwo, zadbał bowiem o to, by potrafiła się sama obronić, niemniej wolałby, żeby nikomu zbyt szybko nie przywaliła. Jako córka gubernatora czasem zapominała, że nie zawsze jest tak doskonale bezkarna, jak u siebie w domu, wobec czego należało sprawować nadzór nad jej temperamentem.

Niestety, zbyt wiele szczęścia nie mieli. Znaczy, mimo ścisku udało im się znaleźć sobie wolny stolik w kącie, gdzie nikt im nie przeszkadzał w rozmowie, problem jednak polegał na tym, że nie potrafili nikogo namówić, by do niej dołączył. Większość zebranych nie miała ochoty na nic, co nie znajdowało się wewnątrz ich kufli, doprowadzając całą trójkę do szału, choć każde okazywało to zupełnie inaczej – Elizabeth raz po raz wydawała z siebie pełne niezadowolenia fuknięcie, Will marszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym krokiem, zaś Ragetti po prostu oparł czoło o stół i raz na jakiś czas uderzał nim w lepki blat. Spędzili w ten sposób prawie godzinę, aż w końcu ni z tego ni z owego z zaplecza wyszedł nieznany im ciemnoskóry mężczyzna z długimi, czarnymi włosami oraz brodą. O ile te cechy jego wyglądu nie były w tych stronach niczym dziwnym, o tyle jego grafitowy, starannie zawiązany turban bez wątpienia przykuwał wzrok, zdradzając jego dalekowschodnie pochodzenie. Obcy rozejrzał się uważnie po sali, gdy zaś jego wzrok padł na nowo przybyłe trio, podszedł do nich sprężystym krokiem.

– Kapitan chce z wami porozmawiać.

* * *

Pintel musiał przyznać, że ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie było dla niego najlepszym okresem. Najpierw przez kilka tygodni gnił w przeklętym więzieniu w Port Royal, starając się nie oszaleć od paplaniny swego niezmiennie irytującego przyjaciela, oraz jakoś wymyślić sposób wydostania się z potrzasku. W końcu udało im się dokonać niemożliwego, czyli skłonić więziennego kundla do przyniesienia im kluczy, jednak na tym ich fart się definitywnie skończył. Jasne, dali radę „pożyczyć” łódź i wypłynąć z nią na morze, jednak nie bez czynnego udziału marynarzy, którzy posłali w ich kierunku kilkanaście kul z muszkietów. Ragetti jak zwykle wyszedł bez większego szwanku (widocznie utrata oka była dla losu wystarczającym powodem, by więcej tego patyka nie dziurawić), jednak on sam niestety przyjął kilka pocisków na siebie. Przez następny tydzień wykrwawiał się jak zarzynana świnia w karaibskim upale, na przemian słuchając cichego szlochu swego kompana oraz zastanawiając się, dlaczego on sam nie jest w stanie nad sobą zapłakać. W sumie było to dość ironiczne – przez dziesięć spędzonych pod postacią ożywionego trupa lat kule się go nie imały, gdy jednak udało mu się pozbyć klątwy i na zyskać na nowo powłokę z prawdziwego, krwawiącego ciała, nawet nie zdążył się tym faktem nacieszyć.

Pamiętał umieranie. To chyba było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Zawsze liczył na to, że jeśli już przyjdzie mu skonać, będzie to krótka, prawie niemożliwa do zauważenia chwila poprzedzona ciosem rapiera bądź wystrzałem, nie zaś powolny proces, którego każda sekunda miała wryć mu się w pamięć z ostrością roztrzaskanego szkła. Bez najmniejszego trudu potrafił przywołać krystalicznie czyste wspomnienie każdego spazmu bólu promieniującego z jego gnijących ran oraz dojmujący chłód, jaki potem wypełniał mu kości, zupełnie jakby przeżywał tę agonię zaledwie wczoraj. Nie zapomniał również, jak trudno było myśleć i krzyczeć na swego przyjaciela, który z uporem uciekającego przed rzeczywistością dziecka trzymał go za rękę, powtarzając w nieskończoność, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że jeszcze wyzdrowieje, że to nic takiego. Choćby się starał nawet tysiąc lat, nie potrafiłby nigdy wyłuskać sobie spod powiek jego chudej, zdecydowanie zbyt chudej i przygarbionej sylwetki wygiętej w łuk rozpadającej się nadziei, boleśnie wykrzywionego wyrazu jego zniszczonej łzami twarzy oraz głębokiego spojrzenia wyrażającego wszystko to, czego nigdy nie miał odwagi powiedzieć, a przynajmniej nie w chwilach, gdy nie byli wystarczająco blisko siebie, by móc przelewać swe słowa z warg wprost na rozgrzaną skórę. Jednak najlepiej Pintel pamiętał ten słoneczny dzień, gdy po raz ostatni zamknął oczy, zaś siedzący u jego boku Ragetti obiecywał, że po niego wróci i spotkają się w Port Royal.

A potem się obudził. Było to dość niespodziewane, zważywszy na fakt, że nie powinno się to wydarzyć. A jednak – nagle spacerował sobie wśród żywych, po jego śmiertelnych ranach nie zostały nawet blizny, a on w tajemniczych okolicznościach przegapił kilka tygodni. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jakim sposobem do tego wszystkiego doszło, jednak nie zamierzał owej kwestii zbyt intensywnie roztrząsać. A nuż się dowie i będzie musiał potem coś z tym sensownego zrobić. Błoga niewiedza była zdecydowanie lepsza niż złe wieści i tego zamierzał się trzymać. Zwłaszcza, że miał o wiele poważniejsze zmartwienia, okazało się bowiem, że Ragetti po niego nie wrócił. Nie było go ani w Bull Bay, w pobliżu którego Pintel się obudził, ani w Port Royal, gdzie też niby to mieli się spotkać, ani nawet na Tortudze, gdzie być może powinien zacząć szukać. Szczyl zwyczajnie przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

– Tędy. – Skrzypnęły drzwi prowadzące do izby, gdzie siedział z resztą załogi.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia Pintel zmarszczył groźnie brwi, po czym obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, widząc powracającego do ich zacnego grona Salamana. Kilka minut temu kapitan posłał go po coś, więc w sumie powinien spodziewać się jego powrotu. Niemniej nie miał pojęcia, że ich znajomy Hindus miał za zadanie sprowadzić ze sobą gości, którzy wprawdzie niespiesznie, ale też bez widocznych oznak niepokoju kroczyli jego śladem. Dopiero gdy nowi weszli w krąg światła rzucanego przez lekko okopconą lampę, łysiejący pirat prawie spadł ze stołka, na którym do tej pory siedział. Zawsze wiedział, że świat to bardzo małe miejsce, a starzy znajomi w zasadzie bez przerwy na siebie wpadają, jednak _tego_ spotkania się zdecydowanie nie spodziewał. Głównie dlatego, że stracił na nie wszelką nadzieję.

– Ragetti!

Z tymże okrzykiem poderwał się z miejsca i w dwóch krokach dopadł swego kompana, czując, jak krew się w nim gotuje ze złości. Najpierw ta cholera zatracona zostawia go na kompletnym zadupiu, znika nie wiadomo gdzie, a teraz ot tak sobie tutaj włazi jak do siebie? Wiedziony gniewem, nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym co robi, po prostu złapał go za poły jego onegdaj czerwonej, obecnie mocno wyblakłej koszuli ze szczerym zamiarem zjechania go jak burej suki. Jednooki pirat jedynie zamknął powieki i obrócił twarz, szykując się na cios, który by zapewne zarobił, gdyby nie pokrywające jego skórę zielonkawo–żółte półokręgi prawie że zaleczonych sińców. Pintel przyjrzał im się uważnie, usiłując nie wyobrażać sobie, jak wyglądały w pełni rozkwitu, po czym puścił go wreszcie, ostrożnie dotykając jego otulonych cienkim płaszczem żeber. Wyczuwając pod palcami kilka nowych zgrubień i dołków, których na pewno nie było przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu, znów zagotował się ze złości, tym razem jednak nie na swego przyjaciela.

– Kto? – warknął, uważnie przyglądając się jego zdrowemu oku. – Kto ci to zrobił?

– Miło cię widzieć, Pintel. – William wychylił się zza ramienia zaskakująco cierpliwego Salamana.

– Turner! – Nie był pewien, czy widok syna Rzemyka go cieszy, czy nie. – Elizabeth?! Co _wy_ tu do jasnej cholery robicie?

– Twój kapitan chce nas widzieć. – Panna Swann wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. – Kimkolwiek by nie był.

– … Lepiej nie kazać mu czekać. – Ruszył przodem, czując przez skórę, że będzie to dość niecodzienne spotkanie. – Chodźcie.

* * *

Elizabeth musiała przyznać, że kompania robiła się coraz ciekawsza. Już od chwili, gdy wraz z Williamem zaczęli rozważać potencjalny udział Sparrowa w gwałtownym i wciąż enigmatycznym zniknięciu Norringtona, wiadomym było, że sprawa może okazać się o wiele bardziej zagmatwana, niż to początkowo zakładała, niemniej nie miała podstaw by podejrzewać aż takiego urozmaicenia towarzyskiego. To właśnie dlatego nagłe wypłynięcie Ragettiego tak bardzo ją zaskoczyło, była bowiem przekonana, że już nigdy go na oczy nie ujrzy – wprawdzie nie pamiętała jego egzekucji, ale była głęboko przekonana, że miała się ona odbyć już jakiś czas temu. Kolejne „spotkanie ze starym znajomym” większą niespodzianką nie było – ich jednooki pirat w zasadzie nigdy nie występował solo, zatem można się było spodziewać, że los im w którymś momencie ześle również Pintela, bo tak to przecież działało. Gdzie jeden, tam i drugi, niezależnie czy mowa o pokładzie statku, więziennej celi czy też bramie do piekła. Jednak nawet te dziwaczne zbiegi okoliczności oraz niezwykły urodzaj personalny nie były w stanie jej przygotować na osobę, jaka zajmowała pokój wynajęty tajemniczemu kapitanowi, który życzył sobie ich przybycia.

– Dobry wieczór – nie bez rozbawienia rzekł rozparty na fotelu niczym król Barbossa, wgryzając się w twarde, zielone jabłko. – Cóż za spotkanie, nieprawdaż?

– _Jego_ też wskrzesiłeś?! – Swann popatrzyła na Ragettiego z niedowierzaniem. Tylu dobrych ludzi pomarło na _Isla de Muerta_, a on musiał przywrócić do życia tę zarobaczoną, oślizgłą, zdradziecką gnidę?! No po prostu…

– „Wskrzesił”? – Pintel wykazał bardzo gwałtowne zainteresowanie, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając im się ze skonfundowaniem wypisanym na jego ogorzałej, krągłej twarzy, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na jego pytanie większej uwagi, przynajmniej na razie.

– Gdzie jest Jack? – Hector wbił w chudzielca intensywny wzrok, który im wszystkim prawie zmroził krew w żyłach.

– Zabrałem go na_ Isla de Huesos_ – wyznał patykowaty pirat zduszonym głosem. – Ale mi uciekł.

– Sparrow tam jest? – William popatrzył na niego, ewidentnie usiłując skojarzyć fakty, które do siebie ani trochę nie chciały pasować, niezależnie do tego, jak intensywnie obracał je w myślach.

– Nie. Czemu? – Zdziwił się Ragetti, po czym swym krzywym i niespecjalnie czystym palcem wskazał palcem Barbossę. – Pytał mnie o małpę.

– … Pytałeś go o małpę?! – Elizabeth niby od samego początku miała powody by podejrzewać, że to będzie zaiste ciekawy wieczór, jednak na takie pokłady absurdu nie była przygotowana.

– Oczywiście, że pytałem go o małpę. – Kapitan nonszalanckim gestem odrzucił za ramię ogryzek, niespecjalnie się przejmując tym, gdzie wyląduje. – Co mnie do cholery obchodzi Sparrow?!

– Jezu. – Turner zrobił taką minę, jakby zaraz miał zwątpić w sens istnienia rasy ludzkiej jako takiej.

– Jak to „wskrzesił”? – Wciąż wpatrzony w jednookiego pirata Pintel wydawał się być bardzo zdeterminowany, by uzyskać wreszcie odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Co ona ma na myśli?

– W istocie. – Barbossa wreszcie postanowił podjąć wątek, wbijając w Ragettiego nieznające sprzeciwu spojrzenie. – Też jestem tego ciekaw.

* * *

1_Bimini Road_ – granitowa formacja skalna na dnie w okolicach wyspy _North Bimini_ o do dziś nieustalonej genezie.

2_oui, bien sûr_, fr. 'tak, naturalnie'.

3 _une dame de _ _Pondichéry _ _ m'a donné quelques leçons_ , fr. 'pewna dama z  _Pondichéry_ udzieliła mi kilku lekcji'


	6. Chapter 6

_1744\. Isla de Muerta_

_Oszalał. Bez wątpienia musiał oszaleć. Tylko człowiek pozbawiony ostatniej krzty poczytalności dałby się namówić na coś tak idiotycznie samolubnego. Tak, z całej mocy pragnął dorwać Barbossę i wszystkich pływających z nim wszeteczników, bowiem samo ich istnienie było dla Norringotna niemalże osobistą obrazą, jednak zwyczajnie nie miał prawa pozwolić, by jego prywatne cele przeszkodziły mu w postępowaniu zgodnie z wytycznymi zdrowego rozsądku, który bardzo zdecydowanym tonem podpowiadał mu, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem było pożeglowanie prosto na Jamajkę. Podróż na Isla de Muerta narażała bezpieczeństwo nie tylko Śmiałka i jego załogi, ale również gubernatora i panny Swann, w związku z czym powinien się przed podobnym ruchem powstrzymać. A jednak. Sparrow (zapewne całkowicie bezwiednie) odwołał się do jego życiowej misji, osłabiając jego zazwyczaj nieugiętą wolę, zaś Elizabeth, słodka, przebiegła Elizabeth ostatecznie zbiła go z tropu. Nie powinien był ulec ani jednemu, ani drugiemu, jednak niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by sobą za to nie gardził, nie potrafił się zmusić do odwrotu. W końcu to mogła być jego jedyna szansa na pozbycie się tego potwora Barbossy, którego okrucieństwo zdecydowanie przewyższało wszystkie, nawet najbardziej występne osiągnięcia może i szurniętego, ale na tle reszty pirackiej braci niespecjalnie szkodliwego Sparrowa._

_Co nie oznaczało, że sytuacja była choćby w minimalnym stopniu zachwycająca. Już sam fakt, że siedział na łódce z tym zatraconym, cuchnącym rumem i potem powsinogą nie napawał go radością, zaś marne widoki na przyszłość sprawiały, że miał ochotę użyć jakiegoś wysoce niecenzuralnego wyrazu. Samopoczucie dodatkowo pogarszała mu świadomość, że jedyną osobą, jaką może winić za swe obecne położenie, jest nie kto inny, jak tylko on sam. I teraz to on był odpowiedzialny za wyciągnięcie ich wszystkich z tej kabały w jednym, możliwie jak najmniej pokiereszowanym i broczącym krwią kawałku._

_– Nie podoba mi się to – orzekł, z cichym westchnieniem składając lunetę. – Niezależnie do tego, którędy spróbujemy dostać się do jaskini, bez trudu wciągną nas w zasadzkę._

_– Nie, jeśli to ty ją urządzisz. – Jack z irytującą pewnością siebie oparł mu się o ramię, sącząc w twarz nieświeży oddech zawodowego pijaka. – Widzę to tak. Wejdę do środka i nakłonię Barbossę, żeby wysłał swych ludzi łodziami. Zaś ty wraz ze swą załogą wrócisz na Śmiałka i ostrzelacie ich z dział, kapujesz? W końcu, co macie do stracenia?_

_– Nic, po czym bym płakał – odparł, znacząco zdejmując sobie z barku jego brudną łapę._

_– Żeby być tak zupełnie szczerym, muszę zaznaczyć, że załodze Śmiałka może grozić pewne niebezpieczeństwo. – Jakoś na serdecznie zmartwionego to Sparrow nie wyglądał. – Co dotyczy również przyszłej Pani Komodorowej._

_Prawdę powiedziawszy, Norrington bardzo wątpił, by samozwańczy kapitan rzeczywiście tak bardzo troszczył się o dobro panny Swann, jednak nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia – w świetle jej charakteru oraz determinacji, z jaką upierała się przy ratowaniu Williama, wielce możliwym było, że postanowi zrobić coś wysoce nieodpowiedzialnego. W takiej sytuacji wyjątkowo rozsądnym pomysłem było uniemożliwienie jej podjęcia tego typu działań, nawet jeśli oznaczało to trzymanie jej pod kluczem oraz, co gorsza, przyznanie racji przeklętemu piratowi._

_Chyba rzeczywiście oszalał._

* * *

_18 sierpnia 1744. Kuba, Zatoka Mariel_

Jack siedział nieruchomo na posłaniu, obserwując wciąż pogrążonego w błogim śnie Norringtona. Jako miłośnik wszelkiej maści kontrastów nie był w stanie nie zauważyć i nie docenić, jak bardzo różnią się od siebie jeszcze do niedawna idealnie ogolony, prawie przesadnie zadbany, służący Bogu i Królowi komodor oraz zarośnięty, potargany, lekko ogorzały od słońca James, którego chrapanie zapewne obudziło nawet chłopców pod pokładem. Aż nie chciało się wierzyć, że te nie posiadające prawie żadnych cech wspólnych postaci są dwiema stronami tej samej monety. Gdyby jeszcze było tak, że każda z tych osób mogła zostać uznana za w takim samym stopniu szczęśliwa, być może Sparrow nie miałby najmniejszych powodów do zastanowienia, po prostu przeszedłby nad tym dziwactwem do porządku dziennego i pobiegł zająć się swoimi sprawami, jak to zwykle w innych przypadkach bywało. Tym razem tak się jednak nie stało. Komodor żył cały czas w cieniu swej przeszłości, za wszelką cenę starając się udowodnić, że krew jednak jest rzadsza od wody i nie ma najmniejszego wpływu na to, jakim stał się człowiekiem, torturując cały czas i siebie, i innych, zupełnie jakby mógł w ten sposób zmazać grzechy nie tylko swoje, ale również swego ojca. James natomiast… Był dobrym, cierpliwym, ale też odrobinę postrzelonym i bez wątpienia przesadnie odważnym mężczyzną, który nade wszystko kochał morze i z całego serca pragnął spędzić na nim resztę swojego życia. Sam zainteresowany godził się z tym wysoce niesprawiedliwym stanem rzeczy, ba, ze wszystkich sił go pielęgnował, jednak dla Jacka jasnym było, że tylko jedna z tych person ma jakąkolwiek rację bytu.

Co ciekawe, nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło pozbyć się komodora Norringtona dla swej własnej pirackiej wygody. Być może dlatego, że zgadzał się z Gibbsem – jakiś oficer zawsze musi być na stanowisku, gorszy czy lepszy, ale _musi_. Zawsze mogli trafić na o wiele większego kretyna, więc nie było sensu darowanemu koniowi w zęby zaglądać. Nie, zawodowe interesy nie motywowały go w najmniejszym stopniu. Tym, na czym mu naprawdę zależało, to jak najczęściej oglądać tego człowieka wolnym i szczęśliwym, dokładnie takim, jakim powinien być. Chciał móc patrzeć jak jego zielone oczy się mienią niczym muskane słońcem fale, jak jego policzki się marszczą pod naporem szerokiego uśmiechu, jak dłonie zamiast na piórze zaciskają się na szorstkiej linie. Pragnął mieć sposobność podziwiania tego widoku za każdym razem, gdy tylko będzie miał na to ochotę, a nie mógł tego osiągnąć, jeśli nie usunie sobie z drogi komodora.

– James. – Ostrożnie odgarnął jeden z brązowych kosmyków opadających na czoło leżącego obok niego mężczyzny. – Czy jesteś szczęśliwy?

Norrington przez dłuższą chwilę się nie ruszał, jednak wreszcie powoli obrócił głowę i, mrużąc oczy, przyjrzał się zawracającemu mu głowę piratowi. Jasnym było, że z jego punktu widzenia jest o wiele za wcześnie na tak trudne i bez wątpienia podchwytliwe pytania, niemniej kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ nie zamierzał czekać z usłyszeniem odpowiedzi na bardziej stosowną porę.

– A muszę? – Popatrzył na Sparrowa błagalnym wzrokiem kogoś, kto bardzo chce nie musieć mówić, co najwyżej kiwać głową i mruczeć w poduszkę.

– Będziesz. – Poklepał go po ciemieniu, zachęcając go do ponownego zapadnięcia w sen. – Już moja w tym głowa.

_Tortuga_

Hector Barbossa mógł być obdarzony wieloma (niekoniecznie pochlebnymi) epitetami, w końcu po tylu latach kariery najpierw w marynarce, potem jako pirat zwyczajnie nie mógł nie zyskać określonej reputacji, niemniej niezależnie do tego, co o nim mówiono, wszyscy zgadzali się co do jednego – był on osobą bardzo przedsiębiorczą. Dlatego też, gdy pewnego czerwcowego poranka obudził się całkiem sam w wypełnionej skarbami grocie na _Isla de Muerta_, nie tracił czasu na dociekanie, jakim sposobem znowu oddycha, tylko postanowił zatroszczyć się o swoją przyszłość. Innymi słowy, przywłaszczył sobie jedną z porzuconych na wyspie łodzi, wypełnił ją taką ilością skarbów, jaką tylko zdołał przenieść bez dostania ruptury (omijając zawartość azteckiej skrzyni szerokim łukiem), zabrał ze sobą stosowny zapas wody pitnej, po czym powiosłował w siną dal. Dotarłszy do cywilizacji, a przynajmniej sensownej wielkości portu, zrobił rzecz dla pirata wręcz niepojętą, mianowicie kupił sobie statek. A co, stać go było. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ani zostać na lądzie jak jakiś przebrzydły szczur lądowy, ani też pod nikim służyć, toteż posiadanie własnego okrętu brzmiało jak doskonały pomysł. Dobiwszy targu, ochrzcił swe maleństwo mianem _Kobra_, na cześć szkunera, na którym niegdyś pływał, po czym skrzyknął sobie nową załogę i pożeglował na Tortugę, by tam zasięgnąć najświeższych wieści.

Wynająwszy pokój w _Wiernej Narzeczonej_, postanowił spędzić na wyspie dwa, może trzy tygodnie, po czym pożeglować na Bermudy, by tam splądrować kilka hiszpańskich statków i zgromadzić trochę grosza na przetrwanie zimy. Zadowolony z tak przyjemnego planu, wieczora pewnego popijał sobie spokojnie wino w swej kwaterze, gdy dostał od właścicielki przybytku cynk, iż w jej szacowne progi zawitał nie kto inny, jak tylko William Turner oraz wyjątkowo nawet jak na siebie obchendany Ragetti, o którego istnieniu prawie zdołał zapomnieć. Miał wszelkie podstawy by sądzić, iż nie przybyli oni na Tortugę bez istotnego dla siebie powodu, toteż postanowił zaprosić ich do siebie, by móc w spokoju z nimi albo porozmawiać, albo poderżnąć im gardła, wszystko zależało od tego, jaki cel miała ich wizyta.

Ich pogawędka okazała się mieć… Dość niespodziewany przebieg, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Wprawdzie słuchanie dukanych przez jednookiego pirata zdań kosztowało go sporo cierpliwości, jednak pogodził się z tym bez większego trudu. Odkąd pamiętał, nie potrafił traktować Ragettiego inaczej jak (prawie) ulubionego zwierzątka, na które nie miało się większej ochoty krzyczeć o ile nie nasika na dywan. Poza tym, zachowanie panowania nad sobą po raz kolejny opłaciło się – nie dość, iż wreszcie uświadomiono mu, jakim sposobem wrócił między żywych, to jeszcze dowiedział się, jak zagarnąć dla siebie źródło prawie że nieskończonego życia. Wystarczyło jedynie tam popłynąć…

– Trzy dni? – Elizabeth popatrzyła na niego z takim oburzeniem, jakby powinien się przejmować jej opinią. – Zamierzasz wypłynąć dopiero za _trzy dni__?_

– Posłuchaj, młoda damo – zwrócił się do niej, przewracając ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami. – To mój statek, moja załoga i moja decyzja. Jeśli zamierzasz zabrać się w podróż jakimś innym okrętem, nie będę stawał ci na przeszkodzie, ale nie waż się mówić mi, co mam robić. Rozumiemy się?

– Hiszpanie już raz odkryli tę wyspę. – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Jaką masz gwarancję, że nie zrobili tego ponownie? Z tego co wiemy, stacjonujący tam garnizon mógł dawno porozumieć się z Hawaną i ściągnąć posiłki.

– Tym bardziej potrzebujemy trzech dni na zgromadzenie broni i zapasów. – Uprzejmym gestem wręczył jej jabłko, mając nadzieję, że jeśli zajmie się żuciem go, to wreszcie zamknie jadaczkę i da mu święty spokój. – Chyba, że zamierzasz głupio zginąć. Ale, jak już wspomniałem, nie na mojej łajbie.

– Dobrze, dobrze. – Uniosła ręce nad głowę w geście bezwarunkowej kapitulacji, po czym chwyciła podany jej owoc i z niechęcią dodała przyciszonym głosem. – Jeszcze się przekonamy, kto ma rację.

_Kuba, Zatoka Mariel_

Anamaria wygodniej oparła się plecami o lekko pochyłą palmę, popijając słodki sok z rozłupanego świeżo kokosa. Mieszcząca się czterdzieści kilometrów na zachód od Hawany zatoka była idealnym miejscem, by ukryć tam piracki statek przed wzrokiem statków patrolujących wybrzeże oraz przygotować się do realizacji ich może szalonego, ale całkiem interesującego planu. Wprawdzie dalej uważała, że w ogóle nie powinni się za to brać, ale nie zamierzała marudzić, głównie dlatego, że była całkowicie zwolniona z udziału w zabawie u gubernatora. A teraz, gdy siedziała sobie spokojnie w cieniu i mogła wyprostować zmęczone bieganiem po pokładzie nogi, musiała przyznać, że wizyta na Kubie nawet jej się zaczynała podobać. Zwłaszcza, że widoki były wręcz fascynujące.

– Nie, nie patrz na nie, jak lecą w dół. – Sparrow po raz kolejny skorygował położenie łokci komodora. – Musisz być pewien, że je złapiesz. Na tym polega cały urok. Obserwuj te, które są nad twoją głową.

– Jestem oficerem, nie kuglarzem! – Parsknął w odpowiedzi Norrington, jednak posłusznie uniósł wzrok. – Mówiłem, że nie jestem dobry w takich rzeczach!

– Jesteś doskonały, James, po prostu jeszcze się odpowiednio nie starasz. – Kapitan poklepał go między łopatkami, uśmiechając się przy tym przymilnie. – Dalej, daj wujkowi Jackowi powód do dumy.

Anamaria z trudem powstrzymała się od pełnego satysfakcji rechotu, po czym zerknęła w stronę siedzącego nieopodal bosmana, który miał dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy, co ona. Obserwowanie całego tego cyrku było szalenie zabawne i chyba żaden członek załogi nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku, niezależnie do tego, czy miał akurat coś ważniejszego do roboty, czy nie.

– Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że któregoś dnia komodor Norrington będzie się uczył żonglować, w życiu bym nie uwierzył. – Gibbs pokręcił głową i pociągnął łyk ze swej manierki, cały czas śmiejąc się przy tym jak głupi do sera.

– Ano – odparła, unosząc skorupę kokosa do ust. – Życie potrafi być takie piękne…

_19 sierpnia 1744. Tortuga_

Will otarł pot z czoła i zmrużył oczy, z lekką pretensją patrząc na piekące jego głowę słońce. Jako kowal przywykł do ciężkiej pracy, toteż wnoszenie na pokład _Kobry_ rozmaitych skrzyń i worków z zapasami potrzebnymi im do podróży nie było niczym przekraczającym jego możliwości. Ba, wręcz miło było zająć się czymś konkretnym zamiast tylko siedzieć na tyłku i zamartwiać się rzeczami, na które w chwili obecnej nie miał najmniejszego wpływu. Niemniej panujący tego dnia skwar zdecydowanie starał się przepełnić czarę goryczy, przyklejając mu do grzbietu cienką koszulę oraz zmieniając włosy w nasączoną potem skorupę stapiającą się w jedno z jego czaszką. Nie był w swym cierpieniu osamotniony – cała załoga Barbossy wydawała się ruszać jak muchy w smole, jakoś bez przekonania wykonując swoje obowiązki.

– Boże, ale gorąco… – Ragetti z cichym trzaskiem przesuwających się na miejsce kręgów wyprostował plecy, po czym ponownie schylił się po leżący u jego stóp worek.

– Zostaw. – Pintel niezbyt delikatnie posunął go z bara i sam podniósł tobół z ziemi, dołączając go do tego, który sam już dźwigał.

– Chcę pomóc… – Jednooki pirat popatrzył na swego przyjaciela lekko zbolałym wzrokiem i niezgrabnie sięgnął po odebrany mu pakunek.

– Zostaw! – warknął gniewnie jego kompan, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze i niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie. – Chcesz się czymś zająć, to idź wydawać wodę, ale przestań mi się plątać pod nogami!

Ragetti w pierwszej chwili odruchowo skulił się w sobie, lekko spłoszony krzykiem niczym małe dziecko, potem jednak delikatnie się do swego przyjaciela uśmiechnął i bez dalszych dyskusji poszedł we wskazanym mu kierunku. William jedynie pokręcił głową, bez słowa komentarza wracając do swojej roboty. Najwyraźniej w świecie nie wszystkich ludzi musiał rozumieć.

_Kuba, Zatoka Mariel_

Norrington zagryzł zęby i po raz kolejny wprawił niewielkie piłki w ruch, pozwalając im zataczać łagodne łuki nad jego głową. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy miał ochotę Sparrowa udusić gołymi rękami, jednak musiał przyznać, że był to najgłupszy powód, dla którego można byłoby pozbawić kogoś życia. Jack wiele w życiu nawywijał, począwszy od kradzieży, poprzez piractwo, żeglowanie pod fałszywą banderą, a na takich wybrykach jak udawanie duchownego skończywszy. Wprawdzie komodor wątpił, by udało mu się dopisać do tej listy przewinień „zmuszanie oficera brytyjskiej marynarki do nauki żonglowania”, niemniej planował zacząć próbować w tej samej chwili, w której jego stopa stanie na nabrzeżu w _Port Royal_. Podobnie jak zamierzał mimo wszystko opanować podrzucanie zdecydowanego nadmiaru przedmiotów ku uciesze gawiedzi. Może nie było to zadanie godne jego osoby, niemniej, skoro już zaczął trenować, planował skończyć dopiero wtedy, gdy osiągane przezeń wyniki będą przynajmniej zadowalające. Gdy jednak po raz kolejny piłka zamiast powędrować nadanym jej szlakiem, bezczelnie trafiła go prosto w zadarty do góry nos, zwyczajnie się poddał.

– Nienawidzę cię. – To rzekłszy, z gracją przewróconej dechy padł płasko na plecy i prychnął gniewnie. – Bóg mi świadkiem, że osobiście kark ci skręcę i zrobię z ciebie nową banderę dla _Śmiałka_.

– James, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie składaj obietnic, których nie będziesz chciał dotrzymać? – Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ pochylił się nad nim ze złośliwym uśmiechem zdobiącym jego zadowolone nie wiedzieć czego oblicze. – Wstawaj, wilka złapiesz.

– Nie wstanę – odparł, zamykając zmęczone oczy. – Tak będę leżał.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Słysząc jego niespiesznie oddalające się kroki, komodor westchnął głęboko. Po całym dniu nauki żonglowania nie czuł ni rąk, ni nóg, w związku z czym nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się nigdzie stąd ruszać. Zamiast tego postanowił się wylegiwać pod płonącym oranżami niebem, korzystając z ostatnich promieni chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien znajdować przyjemności w tak bezczelnej bezczynności, niemniej chwilowo w jego otoczeniu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mieć mu podobne lenistwo za złe. Dlatego też bez cienia skrępowania leżał na rozgrzanym piasku, spod lekko przymkniętych powiek podziwiając powoli dogasający pożar nieboskłonu, który z biegiem czasu nieuchronnie obrócił się w czarne, pozbawione życia węgle, wśród których migotały jasne iskry gwiazd. Ten zapierający dech w piersiach widok sprawiał, że jego dusza na podobieństwo dymu zwijała się w pionową kolumnę, ulatując coraz wyżej i wyżej, zupełnie jakby mogła dotknąć rozpostartego ponad światem firmamentu. Już, już prawie tam był, niemalże wsunął palce między srebrzyste pasma Mlecznej Drogi, gdy nocny chłód przypomniał mu o swej obecności, jak igłę wbijając mu pod skórę lodowaty, otrzeźwiający dreszcz. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak długo leżał w bezruchu i nawet przeszło mu przez myśl, że pewnie powinien wracać na statek, albo chociaż do rozbitego na plaży obozu, jednak wciąż nie chciało mu się wstawać. Było mu zbyt dobrze, by potrafił się zmobilizować do zrobienia czegokolwiek rozsądnego.

– James? – Nad jego głową ponownie rozbrzmiał niski, lekko chropowaty głos Sparrowa. – Nie jest ci zimno?

– Jest – przyznał, wciąż nie wykazując chęci podniesienia się z ziemi.

– Wstawaj. – Pirat złapał go za ramię i pociągnął, zmuszając oficera do przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej. – Pochorujesz się.

– Jack. – Ostrożnie wyjął rękę z jego dłoni, nie chcąc przy okazji uszkodzić mu palców. – Ile razy _ja_ mam ci powtarzać, że nie musisz mi matkować?

– Nie dajesz mi wyboru, skoro zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

Nie dając za wygraną, kapitan jeszcze raz złapał go za nadgarstek i ponowił próbę postawienia swego bezwładnego towarzysza na nogi, szarpiąc za trzymaną kończynę z całej mocy. Chcąc zachować bark w jednym kawałku, Norrington łaskawie pozwolił się dźwignąć z gleby, jednak siła, jaką pirat włożył w ciągnięcie go, uniemożliwiła mu złapanie równowagi. Dlatego, zamiast zgrabnie się wyprostować, na podobieństwo obalonego drzewa poleciał do przodu, prosto w objęcia niezbyt przygotowanego na podobną okoliczność Jacka. Szczęśliwie pirat w porę zaparł się obcasami w piasku, nie pozwalając żadnemu z nich się przewrócić, choć nie stanowiło to ostatecznego rozwiązania ich małego problemu. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali tak, kurczowo się siebie trzymając i lekko chwiejąc się na boki, usiłując jednocześnie stanąć samodzielnie i nie powalić drugiego na łopatki.

W tym momencie oficer uświadomił sobie, że gdyby nie był taki, jaki był, gdyby nie był taki, jaki _powinien_ być, gdyby miał prawo do słuchania podszeptów serca oraz podążania za swymi pragnieniami, bez wątpienia by w tym momencie Jacka pocałował.

Wpadł. Boże, jak on strasznie wpadł. Nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie powinien był dostrzec w Sparrowie niczego pociągającego – był on w końcu brudnym, obnoszącym zapach rumu, wiecznie pogniecionym i zaniedbanym obrzympałem, którym mogły się zainteresować wyłącznie muchy i sępy. Niestety, kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ był o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną osobą, niż można byłoby podejrzewać na pierwszy rzut oka i (ku zrozpaczeniu wszystkich porządnych, skorych do łatwych sądów ludzi) w równych proporcjach mieszał wady z zaletami. Mimo swego paskudnego fachu wykazywał się przymiotami, których brakowało wielu teoretycznie lepszym od niego. Nie mogąc go nie podziwiać i nie szanować, z biegiem czasu komodor przestał dostrzegać wyłącznie wstrętne elementy jego powierzchowności, znajdując piękno tam, gdzie do tej pory nie chciał za nic w świecie patrzeć. Teraz dostrzegał również czarujący, prawie że uwodzicielski uśmiech, ciężkie spojrzenie przyczernionych oczu, po wielokroć malowaną słońcem skórę oraz zręczne, wiecznie pracujące dłonie. Norrington pragnął cały czas wodzić za nim wzrokiem i nigdy nie tracić z pola widzenia jego sylwetki, jednak nie pozwalał sobie na podobną rozpustę. Nie mógł. Dla dobra ich obu nie powinien.

– Wybacz. – Puścił go ostrożnie, stając wreszcie o własnych siłach. – Za długo leżałem w bezruchu.

– Więc trzeba cię rozruszać. – Pirat uśmiechnął się szeroko, strząsając sobie z ramion swój wypłowiały płaszcz. – Chodź.

Tylko winni okazują wstyd, mawiał onegdaj jego wuj, zachęcając go do stawania w obronie swego zdania i trzymania wysoko uniesionej głowy niezależnie od okoliczności. Pewnie by się nieborak w grobie zaczął przewracać, gdyby wiedział, że jego siostrzeniec postanowi wykorzystać ową radę w inny sposób, ucząc się nie spuszczać wzroku na widok nagiej skóry innych mężczyzn czy też nie zasłaniać się, gdy ktoś go zoczył bez kompletu odzieży na grzbiecie. Komodor doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że pąsami oraz zakłopotaniem jedynie się zdradzi, ujawniając swe niewłaściwe skłonności, co mógł przypłacić nie tylko utratą stopnia i stanowiska, ale też życia. Jednak dzięki wieloletniej praktyce udało mu się opanować trudną sztukę samokontroli i teraz potrafił zachować doskonałą obojętność podczas rozmów z prawie że roznegliżowanym Sparrowem, rozbierania się w jego obecności oraz przy dzieleniu z nim posłania. Dzięki temu również w chwili, gdy jedyny w swoim rodzaju kapitan_ Czarnej Perły_ stanął przed nim nagi jak w chwili swych narodzin, obnosząc dumnie swe blizny i tatuaże, Norringtonowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

– Jack. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Co robisz?

– _My_ – pirat poprawił go bezczelnie. – Co _my_ robimy.

– Co my robimy? – spytał, czując, że odpowiedź będzie bez wątpienia kretyńska.

– Idziemy popływać. – Sparrow podszedł do niego i wykonał pełen niezadowolenia gest w kierunku jego koszuli i spodni. – A że szkoda byłoby zmoczyć tak eleganckie odzienie, powinieneś je z siebie zdjąć. Chyba, że wolałbyś, abym ci pomógł?

Komodor przewrócił teatralnie oczami, bowiem mógł się obyć i bez tego pozbawionego głębszego znaczenia, a jednak odrobinę przyjemnego komentarza, niemniej bez chwili wahania zaczął ściągać z siebie kolejne fragmenty odzieży. Wiedział, że to równie idiotyczny, co niebezpieczny pomysł, że powinien kazać temu postrzelonemu gałganowi iść od diabła i udać się na w pełni zasłużony spoczynek, jednak chwilowo miał dość postępowania zgodnie z podszeptami zdrowego rozsądku. W końcu za kilka dni wraz ze swym bez wątpienia szurniętym towarzyszem miał przywdziać najbardziej krzykliwe wdzianko, jakie w życiu widział i udawać żonglera na balu u gubernatora Kuby. W tych warunkach sprostanie standardom Marynarki Jego Królewskiej Mości było zwyczajnie niemożliwe i pozbawione sensu, toteż chwilowo najlepiej by było z nich zrezygnować, a przynajmniej ignorować ich istnienie. Po wszystkim, gdy już bezpiecznie wróci do Port Royal, naturalnie znów wdzieje mundur, ogoli się i włoży perukę, jednak na chwilę obecną zamierzał rozebrać się do rosołu i wskoczyć do morza. Bo któż mu zabroni?

Ułożywszy swe ubrania na piasku, z uśmiechem na ustach pognał między fale, zanurzając się w chłodnej, jednak wciąż przyjemnej kipieli. Szczęśliwie udało mu się nie wydać z siebie żadnego kompromitującego pisku, jednak chwilę potem i tak przyszło mu wrzasnąć na całe gardło, gdy Jack wpadł nań w pełnym pędzie, ich obu posyłając pod powierzchnię. Przez krótką, bardzo krótką chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie jest góra, gdzie dół, zanim jednak zdążył wpaść w panikę, silne ramiona pirata pociągnęły go w odpowiednią stronę, pomagając się wynurzyć.

– Jesteś szalony! – Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, roześmiał się na całe gardło, jedną ręką odgarniając przylepione do mokrej skóry włosy. – Kompletnie stuknięty!

– Wiesz jaka jest największa zaleta bycia uważanym za wariata? – Sparrow parsknął cicho i bezceremonialnie go ochlapał. – Mogę robić, co mi się żywo podoba i nikt tego nie kwestionuje.

Norrington przyjrzał mu się uważnie, rozważając te tylko pozornie pozbawione głębszego znaczenia słowa. Jack niezwykle rzadko, w zasadzie wcale nie mówił ani o sobie, ani o swoich motywach, trzymając karty bardzo blisko orderów, dlatego też każda tego typu wypowiedź była niczym okruch złota znaleziony w piaszczystym dnie strumienia. Kiedy jednak komodor przestał się dziwić samemu faktowi usłyszenia owego wyznania, zastanowił się nad jego zaskakująco głębokim znaczeniem. Robić, co się chce – czyż nie było to największe szczęście? Brać to, co się uważa za swoje i nigdy niczego nie oddawać, płynąć wyłącznie tam, gdzie serce prowadzi, walczyć o to, czego się naprawdę pragnie i wspierać wyłącznie tych, w których ma się prawdziwych przyjaciół. Tym właśnie dla Sparrowa było bycie kapitanem. czystą, niczym nie skrępowaną wolnością, o której większość ludzi może tylko pomarzyć. Taki człowiek nie był w stanie przed nikim zgiąć karku, nie potrafiłby wykonywać rozkazu i chodzić na czyjejkolwiek smyczy. Musiał, po prostu _musiał_ żyć własnym życiem, inaczej nie byłby tak fascynujący i prawdziwy. Dlatego nigdy nie mógł stać się korsarzem i zrezygnować choćby z najmniejszej cząstki swobody. Dlatego dzielące ich różnice nigdy nie mogły stracić na znaczeniu, bowiem definiowały to, kim obaj byli, jednemu dając życiowy cel, drugiemu zaś upragnioną wolność.

Norrington doskonale wiedział, czemu samo myślenie o tym łamało mu serce, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał nie nazywać tego uczucia po imieniu. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał musieć dalej Jacka ścigać, jeśli jednak Sparrow miał pozostać sobą, nie miał innego wyboru. Musiał się pogodzić z rzeczywistością dokładnie taką, jaka była, bez udawania, że niektóre sprawy nie są aż tak ważne, bez żadnych „gdyby”. Pewne rzeczy między nimi nigdy nie mogły się wydarzyć, nawet jeśli w przypływie zapomnienia za całej mocy zapragnąłby do nich dopuścić.

Dziwne to uczucie, stracić kogoś, kogo się nawet na chwilę nie miało na własność.

– James? – Pirat przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, marszcząc brwi nad ciemniejszymi od nocy oczami. – Co się stało?

– Zimno mi. – Pociągnął głośno nosem, po czym powoli zaczął płynąć w stronę brzegu, mając nadzieję, noc zdoła ukryć wypełniający jego oczy ból, sam bowiem do przywołania odpowiedniej obojętności chwilowo nie był dolny. – Chodźmy coś zjeść, bo zaraz z głodu zdechnę.

– Wiesz, że po jednym przegapionym posiłku ciężko się przekręcić? – Kapitan _Perły_ podążył za nim, prawie że depcząc mu po piętach.

– Ach, żałuję, że nikt tego nie powiedział mojej matce. – Mimo zgniatającego jego serce smutku, zdołał się jakoś uśmiechnąć, po czym wbił wzrok w otuloną mrokiem plażę, starając się wypatrzeć w ciemnościach porzucone tam ubrania. – Gdyby tylko wiedziała… Moment, gdzie są nasze spodnie?

– Powinny być gdzieś tutaj… – Odrobinę zbity z tropu Jack pochylił się, wskazując palcem miejsce, gdzie na piasku odbiły się kształty porzuconej przez nich odzieży. – Kto mógł… ?

– Szukacie czegoś, chłopcy? – Usłyszeli wśród mroku melodyjny głos pierwszej mat.

– ANAMARIA!

_20 sierpnia 1744. Tortuga_

Ragetti nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni dobrze spał. Chyba nigdy. Każdy szmer lub ruch w jego pobliżu był dlań niczym dzwon alarmowy, każąc mu przynajmniej na chwilę opuścić objęcia Morfeusza. Teraz też przecknął się wśród porannej szarości, czując na sobie czyjś intensywny, prawie że namacalny wzrok. Wiedząc, że czeka go kolejny długi dzień mozolnej pracy, powinien zignorować ciążące na nim spojrzenie i spróbować na nowo zasnąć, jednak podejrzewał, że i tak mu się to nie uda. Poza tym, miał pewne podejrzenia co do personaliów obserwującego go osobnika i wolał na wszelki wypadek ustalić przyczynę tak żywego zainteresowania. Obróciwszy się powoli, dostrzegł jedyną osobę, której mógł się spodziewać – Pintela. Niższy pirat leżał nieruchomo na boku, przyglądając mu się tak badawczo, zupełnie jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. W pewnym sensie była to prawda – całymi latami patrzyli na siebie, wiedząc, że malujące się przed ich oczami oblicza to jedynie sztuczka, upleciona z dymu magii zasłona pod którą skrywała się ich prawdziwa, upiorna postać. Gdy zaś na nowo stali się zwyczajnymi ludźmi, większość czasu spędzili najpierw w ciemnej, cuchnącej potem, szczynami i strachem ładowni, potem w niewiele jaśniejszym lochu fortu _Port Royal_, gdzie mogli co najwyżej wyczuwać swoją obecność. Potem… Potem stało się to, co się stało. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę miał okazję widzieć swego przyjaciela takim, jakim go zapamiętał, ciepłego, miękkiego w dotyku oraz naprawdę obecnego. Jednak to, co dla niego było powodem do ulgi i radości, z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się Pintela dręczyć, choć nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Podążywszy za linią wzroku swego pulchnego kompana, zorientował się, czemu konkretnie przyglądał się jego towarzysz. Fioletowo–niebieskie kwiaty sińców pozostawionych przez Varelę i jego ludzi już prawie przekwitły, pozostawiając po sobie ledwo widoczne ślady, które mu w zasadzie nie doskwierały, przynajmniej w większości. Już prawie nie czuł popękanych żeber oraz błagającego o litość mięsa, jednak jasnym było, że niższy pirat martwi się jego obrażeniami o wiele bardziej niż on sam miał siłę.

– Nie boli – szepnął, powoli wsuwając swoje wiecznie zimne palce w jego twardą, napuchniętą od pracy dłoń.

Pintel jedynie zmarszczył brwi i prychnął gniewnie, jak zwykle gdy jego chuderlawy towarzysz nie tylko zdołał odgadnąć tok jego myśli, ale też dostrzegł w nich cokolwiek na kształt uczuć. Należał on do tego gatunku ludzi, którym posiadanie miękkiego, złotego serca bardzo przeszkadza i ze wszystkich sił starają się je schować pod szorstką powłoką grubiaństwa. Zważywszy na trudy i znoje, jakie znosił najpierw w marynarce, potem zaś w swej drugiej, o wiele mniej uczciwej profesji, nie było niczym dziwnym, że stał się szorstki, a nawet nieprzyjemny w obyciu, niemniej bez cienia wątpliwości byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej w życiu, gdyby czasem pozwalał sobie na nieco bardziej szczere okazywanie serdeczności. Wiedząc, że pewnie prędzej uda mu się namówić kamień do śpiewania serenad niż zreformować swego przyjaciela, Ragetti jedynie przewrócił okiem i, ułożywszy się nieco wygodniej, by nie gniotły go własne kości, mocniej złapał go za nadgarstek.

– Już nie boli – powtórzył, prowadząc dłoń Pintela pod swą wciąż noszącą ślady dawnej czerwieni koszulę.

Drugi pirat rzucił mu krótkie, jakby ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jednak chwilę potem jego palce zwinęły się dookoła podsuniętego im ciała, delikatnie przysuwając je bliżej. Chudzielec westchnął cicho, zanurzając się we wciąż pamiętających jego formę objęciach, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Gdy mógł jedynie dotykać, jednak nie czuć nic oraz być obok, ale nigdy blisko, miał wrażenie, że przyjdzie mu w końcu oszaleć. Kto wie, być może nawet postradał jakąś część zdrowych zmysłów, gdy Pintel wykrwawiał mu się w objęciach, zmieniając się z człowieka w pozbawiony woli i sił cień. Teraz jednak nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia – znów byli razem, więc wszystko było w porządku.

W niemym, prawie że pokornym, jednak bardzo wyraźnym zaproszeniu ostrożnie rozsunął nogi, by jego przyjaciel i kochanek mógł się między nie przetoczyć. Odpowiedział mu jednak prawie że grobowy niepokój w oczach drugiego mężczyzny, który chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu wydawał się mieć jakiekolwiek skrupuły. Zwykle bez głębszego zastanowienia reagował na podobne gesty, jak na pirata przystało biorąc to, co chciało być wzięte. Tym razem jednak wyraźnie się wahał, wciąż śledząc wzrokiem labirynt wyblakłych sińców, zupełnie jakby dotknięcie ich było nie tyleż zbrodnią, ile świętokradztwem.

– Już dobrze. – Samymi opuszkami palców dotknął ogorzałego od słońca i wiatru policzka Pintela, ostrożnie prowadząc ich twarze ku sobie. – Nic mi nie…

Gdy ich wargi wreszcie się ze sobą spotkały, Ragetti z głębokim westchnieniem zamknął oczy, po raz pierwszy od tamtego przeklętego buntu czując, że rzeczywiście wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak należy.

_Kuba, Zatoka Mariel_

Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdy nagle Norrington usiadł obok niej na wilgotnym piasku, Anamaria była więcej niż zdumiona. Racja, w ciągu minionych kilku dni ich wyniosły komodor zdecydowanie spuścił z tonu i przestał zachowywać się tak, jakby jego reputacja kogokolwiek tutaj interesowała, jednak zwykle rozmawiał prawie że wyłącznie z Jackiem, z rzadka zamieniając słowo czy dwa z pozostałymi członkami załogi, ograniczając się do zwrotów grzecznościowych i okazjonalnej wymiany opinii na temat panującej aktualnie pogody. Nie chodziło o to, że traktował ich tak, jakby byli niegodni obcowania z nim, jednak cóż… Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki mają do niego stosunek (a na miano przyjaznego to on mimo wszystko nie zasługiwał – może i byli pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności, ale nie zapomnieli, kim jest oraz czym się na co dzień zajmuje) i starał się to uszanować, nie narzucając im swego towarzystwa. Oni z kolei odwzajemniali się tym samym, pozwalając mu w tej niecodziennej dla nich wszystkich sytuacji zachować przynajmniej minimum profesjonalizmu. Dlaczego nagle zdecydował się zmienić owo wygodne dla wszystkich _status quo_, pojęcia nie miała, jednak przeczucie jej podpowiadało, że za chwilę się przekona.

– Anamario. – Zaczął odrobinę nadętym tonem, po czym odchrząknął, ku jej aprobacie nieco łagodząc swój głos. – Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której Jack nie tylko się boi, ale rzeczywiście słucha.

– I? – Pierwsza mat uniosła jedną brew, zastanawiając się, czy jest świadom, że zaraz będzie miał kompletnie przemoczone spodnie.

– Wiem, że nie masz powodu, by wyświadczać mi jakiekolwiek przysługi. – Nerwowo odgarnął włosy z twarzy, po czym wbił wzrok w czubki swoich butów, ewidentnie szukając tam natchnienia. – Jednak mam do ciebie szczerą prośbę.

– Już się boję. – Przewróciła teatralnie oczami, po raz kolejny rozdrażniona faktem, że mężczyźni zawsze zabierali się do rzeczy od dupy strony. – Przestań się czaić jak pies do jeża i powiedz, o co ci chodzi.

– Odpłyńcie z Karaibów. – Jego ton był tak grobowo poważny, że aż na chwilę zrobiło jej się zimno. – Pożeglujcie do Afryki, na Morze Śródziemne, do Singapuru nawet, nie obchodzi mnie to gdzie, byle jak najdalej stąd.

W pierwszej chwili nie wierzyła w to, co słyszy. W drugiej również, tyle że wtedy już zdążyła się zezłościć bezczelnością komodora. Za kogo on się niby uważał? Jeszcze tego brakowało by jakiś oficerzyna wytyczał im kurs, psia jego mać. Dopiero w trzeciej chwili przypomniała sobie, że w sumie to ona zachęciła go do podobnej otwartości, więc jest częściowo sama sobie winna.

– … Dobrze, chyba jednak potrzebuję jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. – Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Czemu niby mielibyśmy się stąd zawinąć, hm?

– Moim obowiązkiem jest pozbyć się z Karaibów wszystkich złodziei, przemytników oraz oczywiście piratów. – Wreszcie oderwał wzrok od swego obuwia i przeniósł go na rozlewające się po plaży morze, smutnymi oczami śledząc płasko toczące się po piasku fale. – Was również. Nie wiem, jak dokładnie się skończy ta wyprawa i czy dożyjemy do jej końca… Ale gdy wrócę do Port Royal nie chcę już być zmuszony do pogoni za wami. A że ani ja nie porzucę służby, ani wy nie zmienicie rzemiosła, więc…

Ponownie nie była w stanie uwierzyć w wypowiedziane właśnie słowa, jednak nie ze względu na gotujące się w niej oburzenie. Tym razem jej serce skurczyła pełna żalu świadomość, że to nie bezczelność kierowała Norringtonem, lecz desperacja kogoś, kto znalazłszy się w potrzasku, musi ocalić innych przed konsekwencjami własnych decyzji. Wbrew sobie i innym, całkowicie niespodziewanie odnalazł bratnią duszę i być może nawet przyjaciela w człowieku, którego miał obowiązek zabić. I teraz, wbrew wyznawanym przez siebie zasadom, próbował go przed samym sobą ochronić. Dać mu jeszcze jeden dzień.

– … Więc chcesz, żebyśmy stąd zniknęli – dokończyła, przyglądając się jego smętnemu obliczu. – Rozumiem. Pewnie się już domyśliłeś, że Jack rzadko robi to, o co się go prosi, ale spróbuję go przekonać.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że cię posłucha. – Wstał z miejsca i zaczął otrzepywać piasek ze spodni, starając się jej nie trafić. – Dziękuję.

– Jeszcze nie masz za co. – Prychnęła z rozbawieniem, widząc mokrą plamę na jego siedzeniu, po czym spoważniała. – Powiedz mi tylko jedno. Czy ty się w nim…?

– _Dziękuję, Anamario_ – powtórzył z naciskiem, po czym odrobinę zbyt pospiesznym krokiem ruszył w stronę czekającego z piłkami w rękach Sparrowa.

Pierwsza mat odprowadziła go nieco niepewnym wzrokiem, po czym pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Choć nie wyraziła swych od pewnego czasu kiełkujących obaw na głos, nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że mimo wszystko wykrakała. Co za para! Wielokrotnie odznaczony oficer marynarki o nienagannym przebiegu służby oraz słynny na cały świat pirat będący w posiadaniu na poły magicznego statku. Jak ona kochała takie beznadziejne nieszczęścia. Dobrze, że przynajmniej jeden z nich był świadom powagi sytuacji i starał się coś z nią zrobić. Szkoda, że nie to, co powinien.

_Tortuga_

Elizabeth oparła się o nadburcie, z nieskrywanym zadowoleniem patrząc na opływające kadłub _Kobry_ fale. Nie sądziła, że uda im się w końcu opuścić Tortugę, ale jednak! Barbossa wreszcie kazał postawić żagle i oto płynęli na północ, by wyrwać _Isla de Huesos_ z hiszpańskiego uścisku. Żeby jeszcze tylko wiedziała, jak nakłonić tego starego, nafaszerowanego jabłkami grzyba do zboczenia w okolice Kuby…

– Wreszcie! – William stanął obok niej, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Bałem się, że zima nas tam zastanie.

– Wszystko na to wskazywało. – Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, zerkając kątem oka w stronę stojącego za sterem kapitana, po czym westchnęła ciężko . – Tyle, że to dopiero połowa sukcesu.

– Wiem. – Turner skrzyżował ręce na piersi, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Brakuje nam dźwigni.

– Słucham? – Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. – Co masz na myśli?

– Nie mamy czym przekonać Barbossy do zmiany kursu – wyjaśnił łagodnym tonem. – No nic. Trzeba będzie wzniecić bunt i przejąć statek. Nie bardzo mi się to podoba, ale…

– Kto mieczem wojuje, do miecza ginie. – Popatrzyła na niego z niekłamanym zachwytem. – I nie mów, że sobie niczym nie zasłużył!

– Nie jest aż taki zły. – Pozornie obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, nie potrafiąc ukryć iskierek złośliwości w swym spojrzeniu. – Musisz przyznać, że było ci do twarzy w tamtej sukni…

– Will! – Prasnęła go otwartą dłonią po ramieniu, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. – Jesteś niepoprawny!

– Takie są konsekwencje zadawania się z piratami. – Objął ją w pasie, szczerząc się szeroko. – Przypominam, że z własnej woli zgodziłaś się za mnie wyjść.

– I ani trochę nie żałuję – odparła, lgnąc do niego w słodkim pocałunku.

_Kuba, Zatoka Mariel_

Jackowi nieobce było patrzenie na innych mężczyzn z pożądaniem. Świat był pełen pięknych okazji do zaznania przyjemności, dlaczegóż więc miałby wybierać tylko te skryte pod spódnicami, na ślepo odrzucając te noszące spodnie? Rozkosz to rozkosz, nie miało znaczenia, czy oferuje ją dama, gentleman czy też ktoś umykający powyższym kategoriom. Choć należało mieć na uwadze, iż uleganie męskiemu urokowi było o wiele bardziej ryzykowane niż smalenie cholewek do przedstawicielek płci pięknej, niemniej nie raz udało mu się zaciągnąć do swej koi czy wynajętego w zajeździe pokoju obdarzonego odpowiednim brakiem zahamowań junaka. Stosowne rysy twarzy i budowa również miały znaczenie, jaki jest bowiem sens w zdobywaniu dla siebie skarbu, jeśli potem nie cieszy on oczu? Może i było to dość płytkie z jego strony, ale za to przynajmniej szczere, a prawdomówność była tym, co cenił sobie w życiu najbardziej. Niezależnie do tego, co inni o nim opowiadali, zaskakująco rzadko kłamał, głównie dlatego, że nawet jeśli mówił prawdę i dotrzymywał słowa, nikt mu nigdy nie wierzył. Naturalnie zdarzały się takie chwile, kiedy starał się unikać szczerości na rzecz sugestii nieprawdy bądź niedomówień, jednak zniżał się do takich posunięć jedynie wtedy, gdy sytuacja zagnała go w kozi róg – w innych okolicznościach kłamstwo nie przechodziło mu przez gardło.

Niezależnie jednak od jego poglądów na temat poświadczenia nieprawdy, jego gusta, do których zawsze się przyznawał, były powodem, dla którego w pierwszej chwili prawie przegapił osobę komodora Norringtona, przynajmniej w sensie erotycznym. _Prawie_. Słabo wykrojona żuchwa, mało wyrazisty podbródek i różowa, miękka twarz nie dodawały mu męskości, którą pirat bardzo sobie cenił, podobnie jak jego godzien porcelanowej figurki mundurek, słynna już peruka, na którą chyba nikt o zdrowych zmysłach patrzeć nie mógł oraz lodowata obojętność, z jaką traktował wszystko i wszystkich. Na pierwszy rzut oka wręcz przypominał zimną i lekko wilgotną żabę na dwóch nogach, z którą niewiele można zrobić poza ominięciem jej jak najszerszym łukiem. O ile się nie potrafiło patrzeć. A nawet jeśli Sparrow pewnych zalet nie posiadał, nikt nigdy nie odmawiał mu jego daru spostrzegawczości. Dlatego od razu, już podczas pierwszego spotkania odgadł istnienie jego nikczemnego, żądnego przygód i wyzwań serca starającego się ze wszystkich sił wyrwać na wolność, której mu uparcie odmawiano. Z tej samej przyczyny bez trudu wyłowił wzrokiem szerokie ramiona Jamesa i nie puścił w zapomnienie dotyku szorstkich dłoni ukształtowanych nie podpisywaniem dokumentów, lecz przez ciężką pracę na morzu. I właśnie dlatego nie uszło jego uwadze zmieszanie człowieka, który po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał różnicę między prawem a sprawiedliwością.

Teraz jednak… Widział aż zbyt wiele. Codziennie wieczorem patrzył na niego, jak z nieomalże nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy szykuje się do snu, zapewne nieświadomie zdejmując kolejne fragmenty odzieży tak, jakby rozbierał się dla swego wyczekującego wspólnego uniesienia kochanka. W milczeniu podziwiał z każdym dniem coraz bardziej ciemniejącą od słońca skórę, miękkie, łagodnie zwijające się w fale włosy oraz niezwykłą elegancję efektywnych, miękkich ruchów człowieka, któremu się dla odmiany nigdzie nie spieszy. Co noc spał koło jego ciepła, w półmroku wyławiając zwiniętą pod prześcieradłem sylwetkę, która wraz z nadejściem snu traciła swą zwykłą sztywność, dając znak, że mimo wszystko Norrington czuje się w posłaniu pirata… Bezpiecznie. Co gorsza, zeszłej nocy ujrzał również jego lśniące od morskiej wody, posrebrzone blaskiem księżyca, idealnie nagie ciało, silne i skupione w sobie niczym powróz. Aż miało ochotę się je dotknąć i przesunąć po nim palcami, szukając miejsca, po którego naciśnięciu kolejne włókna zaczną się rozluźniać, odsłaniając miękkie, wrażliwe i bezbronne wnętrze. Nie tylko potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co mógłby zrobić, dostawszy obnażonego Jamesa w swoje ręce, ale też prawie że _poczuć_ pod palcami jego gładką, zwilżoną potem bladość, usłyszeć nabrzmiałe podnieceniem jęki, ujrzeć rozsypane na poduszce włosy otaczające zmęczoną, ale też nieskończenie szczęśliwą, ozdobioną łagodnym uśmiechem twarz oraz…

I tu pojawiał się pewien problem. Sparrow nigdy nie miał problemów z fantazjowaniem na temat innych ludzi, niekiedy dokonując przy tym wenątrzmajtkowego rękodzieła, jednak te wizje nigdy nie były tak… Emocjonalne. Zwykle ograniczały się do uwielbienia czyjegoś ciała, co więcej, zwierzęce żądze pirata zawsze miały dokładnie to samo ukierunkowanie – fizyczne. Jednak patrząc na (nawet rozebranego do gołej skóry) Norringtona widział nie tylko jego ramiona, tors, dłonie czy skandalicznie kuszące siedzenie, bowiem żaden z tych apetycznych kawałków nie mógł się równać z jego uśmiechniętą twarzą. Było w niej coś… Nieuchwytnego, zupełnie jakby beztroska radość wypełniająca oczy koloru morskiej wody była ponadczasową wartością, a jednocześnie nie miała racji bytu. Komodor nie potrafił być szczęśliwy, głównie dlatego, że sam sobie na to nie pozwalał, przez co uczynienie go takim wydawało się niezwykłym, wręcz wiekopomnym osiągnięciem. Usunąć patriotę i oficera, kazać im sczeznąć w jakimś paskudnym miejscu, a następnie wydobyć spod nich po prostu mężczyznę… Jack niczego więcej nie pragnął. No, może poza możliwością zatrzymania Norringtona wyłącznie dla siebie już na wieczność.

Chwila, moment, halo!

Jaka znowu „wieczność”?! Przecież jest nikim innym, jak legendarnym i prawowitym kapitanem _Czarnej Perły_, jedynym w swoim rodzaju Jackiem Sparrowem! Piratem, co się zowie, który plwa na wszelkie zobowiązania i ograniczenia! On miałby dać się uwiązać jak topielec do kotwicy? Aż do końca życia zawijać wyłącznie do jednego portu? O nie, co to, to nie, nic z tych rzeczy, mociumpanie! Nie miał nic przeciwko idei beztroskiego baraszkowania z Jamesem (zwłaszcza z nim), ale tak daleko idące udomowienie było zdecydowanie wbrew jego żądającej swobody naturze. Nie. Nie zamierzał do tego za nic w świecie dopuścić. E–e. Nie w tym życiu.

Niestety, komodor, poza tym, że był dosłownie do zjedzenia, miał irytującą tendencję do budzenia swymi zachowaniami bardzo sprzecznych uczuć. A Sparrow starał się trzymać z dala od ambiwalentnych emocji, utrudniały mu bowiem życie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić, niemniej tym razem nie miał większego wyboru. Samo patrzenie na Norringtona wystarczyło, by jego myśli wędrowały w dwóch zupełnie różnych kierunkach, przyprawiając kapitana o coraz bardziej nieznośny ból głowy, nie wspominając już o heroicznych próbach obcowania z nim i zrozumienia go. Z jednej strony Jack był przekonany, że coś marynarza trapi, zżerając go od środka niczym rozwijająca się głęboko pod skórą gangrena. Niezależnie od prób uszczęśliwiania go, ponownie kryjący się za doskonale obojętnym obliczem oficer wydawał się być przygnębiony, zupełnie jakby w jego głowie zalęgło się jakieś robactwo, nie dając mu spokoju czy wytchnienia od toczącego go smutku. Z drugiej jednak strony, Norrington by tak dalece pochłonięty dręczącymi go rozważaniami, że prawie w ogóle nie skupiał się na ruchach swych dłoni, dzięki czemu żonglował z wprawą godną zawodowca. Aż żal mu było przeszkadzać!

– Całkiem nieźle mu idzie – stwierdziła z zadowoleniem Anamaria, opierając się ramieniem o palmę. – Istnieje szansa, że naprawdę uda mu się kogoś nabrać. Kto wie, może nawet _przeżyjecie_ tę eskapadę.

– Ależ moja droga. – Popatrzył na nią z udawanym oburzeniem, chwytając się dramatycznym gestem za swe czarne serce. – Oczywiście, że przeżyjemy. W końcu to mój plan!

– Aha. – Pierwsza mat rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie kogoś, kto nie zamierzał dać się przekonać. – Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. A jakie masz plany względem _niego_? – Ruchem głowy wskazała wciąż męczącego się z kulkami marynarza.

– Taki sam, jak do tej pory – odparł powoli, zastanawiając się, czy kontynuowanie tej rozmowy aby na pewno jest bezpieczne i czy nie powinien właśnie uciekać z krzykiem w siną dal. – Każę mu odcyfrować mapę i notatki, znajdujemy skarb, a potem odstawię go do Prot Royal dokładnie tak, jak obiecałem. Czemu pytasz?

– Widzisz, komodor Norrington w swej bezgranicznej naiwności poprosił mnie o pewną rzecz, sądząc zapewne, iż mój instynkt samozachowawczy jest silniejszy od mej lojalności względem ciebie. – Z głębokim westchnieniem opadła na piasek obok niego, wyjmując zza pazuchy kapciuch z tytoniem.

– A nie jest? – Zdziwił się nieco. – Na _Isla de Muerta…_

– Nie, nie jest – prawie warknęła, doskonale wytrenowanymi ruchami nabijając wydobytą z kieszeni fajkę. – Właśnie dlatego, że zostawiliśmy cię na _Isla de Muerta_. Wprawdzie potem naprawiliśmy swój błąd, ale prawda jest taka, że mimo postanowień kodeksu _zdradziliśmy_ cię, Jack. A fakt, że nawet nie miałeś dość przyzwoitości, by się na nas za to wściec, jedynie pogarsza sprawę. Ty wiesz, jakie to uczucie wbić nóż w plecy komuś, kto jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie go zawodzą?

– Biedna ty – mruknął.

– Tak czy siak, tym razem zamierzam być dobrą przyjaciółką – oświadczyła dobitnie, popierając swe słowa zdecydowanym machnięciem cybuchem w jego stronę. – I powiem ci, czego ode mnie chciał.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Poprosił mnie, bym namówiła cię do opuszczenia Karaibów. – Z kolejnej kieszeni wyciągnęła hubkę i krzesiwo. – Żebyśmy popłynęli w jakieś miejsce, gdzie nie będzie musiał cię ścigać. Znaczy, mówił o nas jako załodze, ale wiem, że miał na myśli _ciebie_.

Nie, nie, nie. Niedobrze. Sytuacja pomiędzy nim a Jamesem już i tak robiła się przesadnie sentymentalna, nie potrzebował jeszcze czegoś _takiego_. Wprawdzie nie sądził, by w jakikolwiek rozwiązało to jego problem, jednak miał nadzieję, że jeśli uda mu się przynajmniej udawać, że problem nie istnieje, jego życie wciąż pozostanie cudownie nieskomplikowane.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ma mnie aż tak dość? – Uniósł figlarnie jedną brew, uśmiechając się przy tym z przekąsem, modląc się, by oboje się na to nabrali. – Za samą tylko naukę żonglowania?

– Nie, _idioto_. – Rzuciła mu zdecydowanie zdegustowane spojrzenie, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że jest zbyt sprytna na podobne sztuczki. – W jego mniemaniu to jedyny sposób na to, by nie musiał cię zabić.

Oto przyczyna wszystkich jego zgryzot. Swoje durne i chmurne uniesienia romantyczne godne nieznającego dotyku drugiego ciała gołowąsa mógł do woli ukrywać/ignorować, jeśli jednak James upierał się przy byciu aż nazbyt szlachetnym, głuchego i ślepego udawać nie mógł. Znaczy, mógł, ale na dłuższą metę owo postępowania było mniej więcej tak skuteczne, jak bieganie po ulicy w trakcie ulewy i krzyczenie, że jest straszny skwar.

– I co _ja_ mam z tym zrobić? – Westchnął, patrząc na nią pytająco.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami i wypuściła z ust obłok aromatycznego dymu. – Nie wiem, czego od niego chcesz, ale na moje oko powinieneś się na coś zdecydować zanim on podejmie jakąś konkretną decyzję za was obu. Bo to może ci się nie spodobać. Więc wiesz, zrób coś zanim skrzywdzisz siebie lub jego.

I to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Wybranie Jamesa na obiekt swych uczuć wiązało się z ogromnymi komplikacjami w życiu osobistym, a takowych Sparrow starał się unikać za wszelką cenę, jednak pozwolenie mu odejść oznaczało utratę czegoś, czego wprawdzie nie posiadał, ale już zdążył uznać za swoją niezbędną mu do życia własność.

Szlag by to!

_21 sierpnia 1744. Kuba, Hawana_

Norrington skrzywił się z niesmakiem na widok kolorowej parady kroczącej ulicami miasta. Nie chodziło o to, że miał coś przeciwko dobrej zabawie, radosnym śpiewom oraz kolorowym ozdobom (no dobrze, trochę miał, ale był to punkt widzenia osoby, która wiedziała, jakim koszmarem jest nadzorowanie rozochoconej gawiedzi), niemniej nie widział powodu by w tak ostentacyjny sposób świętować zaręczyny swego dziecka, czyli uroczystość wysoce prywatną. Niby kto bogatemu zabroni, jednak, prawdę powiedziawszy, komodor szczerze wątpił, by gubernator sfinansował to wszystko wyłącznie z własnej kieszeni – nawet najzamożniejszy hiszpański baron musiałby sięgnąć po „dodatkowe” środki by zapłacić za takie bogactwo dekoracji, wszelkiej maści kuglarzy oraz pilnujących porządku strażników i najemników. W związku z powyższym, cała ta szopka wydawała się być w złym guście, zwłaszcza, że zorganizowano ją z pieniędzy podatników, których plany matrymonialne wyższych sfer tak naprawdę ani nie interesowały, ani też nie przynosiły im najmniejszych bodaj korzyści.

– Jedno trzeba mu przyznać, facet ma gest. – Jack na chwilę uniósł zakrywającą jego twarz, wyszywaną paciorkami oraz cekinami maskę zakrywającą mu górną połowę twarzy i uważniej przyjrzał się barwnemu tłumowi sunącemu ulicą. – Wszyscy gubernatorzy hajtają swoje dzieci z takim hukiem?

– Skąd _ja_ mam wiedzieć? – syknął, starając się nie wracać pamięcią do swych zerwanych zaręczyn z panną Swann. – Turnera spytaj.

– Czyżbym wyczuwał subtelną nutkę zawiści? – Sparrow lekko szturchnął go łokciem w żebra, nie mogąc się przy tym powstrzymać przed wyjątkowo złośliwym uśmiechem. – Dalej masz mu to za złe?

– Nie mieliśmy tutaj czegoś zrobić? – Również uniósł swoją maskę, rzucając mu spojrzenie będące jednocześnie pierwszym i zarazem ostatnim ostrzeżeniem. – Bo ja wiem, na ten przykład włamać się do czyjegoś domu, odszyfrować tajne dokumenty? Bo wolałbym się tym właśnie zająć, jeśli ci to nie robi większej różnicy.

– James, nie można tak ukrywać swoich uczuć. – Pirat ponownie przysłonił swe oblicze, po czym na ślinę podkręcił sobie wąsy. – Czasem trzeba szczerze porozmawiać, nawet o tak przykrych sprawach.

– Pozwól zatem, że będę z tobą absolutnie szczery. – Nachylił się ku niemu, podsuwając mu pod nos jedną z piłek do żonglowania. – Jeśli w tej chwili nie weźmiemy się za to, po co tutaj przyszliśmy, wepchnę ci po jednej takiej w każdy otwór ciała, w jaki tylko zdołam i to bez zastosowania jakichkolwiek substancji, które mogłyby ów proces ułatwić. Czy wyraziłem się dość jasno?

– Jak słońce. – Jack sięgnął po maskę komodora i umocował ją na jej właściwym miejscu, po czym poklepał go pod bródką. – Nie traćmy zatem więcej czasu, hm?

Wiedząc, że zapewne popełnia największy błąd w swoim życiu, Norrington podążył za nim, mając nadzieję, że jeśli zostaną złapani i zabici, to strażnikom starczy miłosierdzia, by ich wcześniej rozebrać – jego kostium nie dość, że wyglądał tak idiotycznie, jak to tylko fizycznie możliwe, to jeszcze był tu i tam więcej niż tylko odrobinę przyciasny, zmieniając przebywanie w nim w prawdziwą mordęgę. Tylko i wyłącznie siłą woli był w stanie powstrzymać się przed ciągłym poprawianiem spodni, których szwy nieprzyjemnie wrzynały mu się w biodra i uda. Sam fakt, że nie był w stanie włożyć pod nie bielizny był wystarczającym powodem, by po wszystkim je spalić, najlepiej w jakimś zacisznym miejscu, gdzie nikt mu nie będzie zadawać pytań, w jakich okolicznościach je nosił oraz jak zdołał je na siebie wciągnąć.

Nawet się nie zdziwił, widząc strażników opartych o uszkodzony fragment muru, który był wyraźnie niższy od reszty otaczającej ogród gubernatora ściany. Sam również nakazałby swoim ludziom mieć oko na tak zachęcające „tylne wejście”, więc jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to pogratulować oficerowi odpowiedzialnemu za ochronę. Nie, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób ułatwiało im to życie, ale cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo.

– Zakładam, że masz jakiś plan. – Popatrzył wyczekująco na kryjącego się za jego plecami pirata.

– Ja _zawsze_ mam plan – odparł Sparrow z godnością, wymijając go ostentacyjnie. – Patrz i ucz się.

To powiedziawszy, gwizdnął donośnie, zupełnie jakby koniecznie chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę całej dzielnicy. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył do niego podbiec i spytać go, co mu znowu strzeliło do głowy, zza rogu wyłoniła się kolorowa grupka na poły roznegliżowanych miejscowych ladacznic, które z zalotnym chichotem oraz ostentacyjnym trzepotem przyczernionych rzęs prezentowały swe dostępne za odpowiednią opłatą wdzięki. Kołysząc na boki ukrytymi pod halkami biodrami, jak po sznurku podeszły do kłopotliwych strażników i zaczęły ich wręcz nachalnie czarować, wydymając swe umalowane na czerwono usta oraz prężąc się niczym rozleniwione kocice. Poddani tak zmasowanemu atakowi mężczyźni wprawdzie przez chwilę stawiali opr, w końcu jednak ulegli ich urokowi i szybko oddalili się z nimi w jakieś nieco bardziej ustronne miejsce, gdzie mogli skorzystać z podanej im na tacy okazji.

– Muszę przyznać, że to wyjątkowo podły wybieg. – Oficer pokiwał z uznaniem głową. – Ale też niezwykle skuteczny.

– Podpatrzyłem jak pewien facet robił podobny numer w Nassau. – Jack klepnął go zachęcająco, samemu ruszając szybkim krokiem w stronę muru. – Podsadź mnie!

– Nie będziesz po mnie łaził! – zaprotestował przyciszonym głosem.

– Jesteś wyższy. – Pirat popatrzył na niego z naganą. – Dalej, nie mamy całej nocy.

– … Ciesz się, że uczyłem się żonglowania, nie rzucania nożami – warknął, bez większego entuzjazmu pochylając się, by jego partner w zbrodni mógł mu wejść na ramiona. – Tylko bądź łaskaw uważać. Zamierzam jeszcze parę razy zrobić z mojej głowy użytek.

– Jesteś chyba najbardziej marudnym kuglarzem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem. – Sparrow (prawdopodobnie z czystej złośliwości) niezbyt ostrożnie się na niego wdrapał, tylko cudem unikając włożenia mu stopy do oka. – Poza pewnym połykaczem szpad w Kalkucie. Ale on miał przynajmniej _uzasadnione_ pretensje.

– Albo się zamknij, albo wreszcie wleź na ten przeklęty mur! – Obrócił głowę, starając się ocalić swój policzek przed kontaktem z brudną jak matka ziemia podeszwą.

– Powinieneś już zdążyć zauważyć, że nie gadam tylko w dwóch przypadkach. – Kapitan wreszcie przerzucił nogę na drugą stronę, siadając okrakiem na uszkodzonych cegłach. – Gdy piję i śpiewam. Życzysz sobie szantę?

– Sznur na szubienicy ma być lniany czy konopny?

– Nie umiesz się bawić – burknął pirat i podał mu rękę.

Norrington pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko, łapiąc zaoferowaną mu dłoń. Mimo swych najszczerszych chęci jakoś nie potrafił się na tego gałgana gniewać, a przynajmniej nie wystarczająco długo, by rzeczywiście na niego nakrzyczeć. Być może kiedyś powinien, jednak… Cóż. Taki już był urok dłuższego przebywania ze Sparrowem – abo miało się go ochotę gołymi rękami wypatroszyć, albo było się gotowym skoczyć za nim choćby w ogień. A ostatnio przestał być zdolny do żywienia do kapitana takiej nienawiści, na jaką zasługiwał. Być może powinien mieć to bardziej sobie za złe, ale powoli zaczynało mu być doskonale wszystko jedno. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, zaś Anamaria okaże się być tak rozsądną osobą, na jaką wygląda, po zakończeniu tej szalonej eskapady _Czarna Perła_ na zawsze odpłynie z Karaibów, a jego zauroczenie Jackiem albo przejdzie, albo pogłębi się na tyle, że jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem okaże się powrót do Anglii i spędzenie reszty swych dni w instytucji, z której się pacjentów nigdy nie wypuszcza. Tak czy inaczej, jeszcze tylko kilka dni i ich drogi się bezpowrotnie rozejdą już na zawsze, więc mógł sobie pozwolić na ignorowanie powinności szanującego się oficera.

Póki co, wszystko szło jak po maśle. Gdy już dostali się do ogrodu, wmieszanie się w tłum wynajętych dla uświetnienia przyjęcia prestidigitatorów nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu. Ich przebrania (jakkolwiek idiotyczne i niewygodne by one nie były) okazały się strzałem w dziesiątkę, zaś opanowana przez marynarza zdolność żonglerki czyniła ich przykrywkę więcej niż wiarygodną. Wprawdzie Norrington był przekonany, że _obaj_ powinni prezentować gawiedzi jakieś sztuczki, jednak nie zamierzał na widoku kłócić się ze swoim domniemanym partnerem z zespołu. Póki nie zachowywali się podejrzanie, nikt nie miał podstaw, by kwestionować ich obecność nie tylko na terenach zielonych otaczających skąpaną w blasku lamp rezydencję, ale też w jej wnętrzu, gdzie inni trefnisie dawali pokaz swych zachwycających publiczność umiejętności.

– Gabinet gubernatora jest na piętrze. – Jack wykonał lekki ruch głową w stronę strzeżonej klatki schodowej. – Tamtędy na górę, trzecie drzwi po lewej.

– Martwi mnie fakt, że znasz rozkład pomieszczeń. – Zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Kradłem tu kiedyś – wyznał pirat nonszalancko.

– No tak. – Komodor na chwilę wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, choć doskonale wiedział, że żadna siła niebieska ani nie ma ochoty nawiązywać kontaktów z dewiantami, ani też nie byłaby w stanie wyjaśnić mu, czemu nie powiesił tego szaleńca, kiedy miał ku temu okazję. – To wszystko wyjaśnia. Masz jakiś pomysł, jak ominąć tych gwardzistów?

– Obawiam się, że skończyły mi się nasiębierki1. – Pirat zmarszczył nos, po czym pociągnął go w stronę jednego z mniej wyeksponowanych korytarzy. – Idziemy do kuchni.

– … Nie mogłeś zjeść na statku?! – Popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, ku swemu zdumieniu ani na chwilę nie przerywając żonglowania.

– Ach, człowieku wyższych sfer. – Jack uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Jak ty nic o życiu nie wiesz…

  

– No dobrze. Przyznaję, to był świetny pomysł – stwierdził z niekłamanym entuzjazmem James, gdy niezauważeni przez nikogo wyłonili się zza panelu kryjącego przejście dla służby. – Wygląda na to, że droga wolna.

Słysząc tak szczere pochwały, Jack uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jego plany zawsze były genialne, jednak zaskakująco rzadko był za nie odpowiednio podziwiany, toteż pozwolił sobie przez kilka sekund napawać się niezwykle satysfakcjonującym uwielbieniem ze strony kogoś tak marudnego i trudnego do zadowolenia co Norrington. Gorzej, że skierowany w stronę jego osoby zachwyt nagle ustał, gdy komodor dotarł do drzwi gabinetu i odkrył, że są one zamknięte na głucho.

– Potrzebujemy klucza. – Westchnął oficer, unosząc lekko maskę i drapiąc się po czole.

– Założę się, że gubernator ma go przy sobie. – Sparrow uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl, co jeszcze poza kluczem mógłby tak dobrze uposażonej personie ukraść.

– Jakoś nie sadzę, by zechciał go nam pożyczyć tylko dlatego, że ładnie poprosimy. – Marynarz zmarszczył z niesmakiem nos i rozejrzał się bezradnie. – Na pewno nie ma innego wejścia?

– Nie bój żaby, skarbie. – Poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach. – Załatwię ten klucz, zanim się obejrzysz. Schowaj się w tym przejściu, którym się tu dostaliśmy i poczekaj na mnie. Będę z powrotem w try miga.

Nie był pewien, czy pełne irytacji prychnięcie było reakcją na jego plan czy też pełen czułości epitet, jakim postanowił obdarzyć swego najnowszego przyjaciela, jednak nie zamierzał na ten temat zbyt długo deliberować – po pierwsze myślenie o Norringtonie i ich wzajemnych stosunkach już mu bokiem wychodziło, a po wtóre, miał coś do zrobienia i mimo wszystko wolałby się z tym zadaniem uwinąć zanim świt ich tu zastanie. Dlatego też postanowił nie wnikać w problemy egzystencjalne swego towarzysza i pomaszerował przed siebie, naprędce obmyślając sposób na pozyskanie rzeczonego klucza. Wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, musiał w końcu zbliżyć się do jego gubernatosrkości na tyle, by móc mu włożyć rękę do kieszeni i trochę tam pogrzebać, jednak nie oznaczało to, że nie zamierzał próbować. Był w końcu kapitanem Jackiem Sparrowem, dla niego nie było rzeczy niemożliwych!

Przeszedłszy się po ogrodzie, zaskakująco szybko namierzył jednego z gości, który postanowił ulżyć swemu przepełnionemu napitkami pęcherzowi nie w przeznaczonym do tego typu czynnościom pomieszczeniu, lecz bezpośrednio w krzakach, jak na bogatego prostaka przystało. Wprawdzie jegomość był od pirata odrobinę wyższy i szerszy w ramionach, jednak Jack już nie raz radził sobie z o wiele gorszymi materiałami na przebranie. Upewniwszy się, że chwilowo żaden ze strażników go nie obserwuje, wielokrotnie już przetestowanym w praktyce ciosem pozbawił szlachcica przytomności, po czym przystąpił do pozbawiania go odzieży oraz naturalnie peruki. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie mieli ochotę nosić na swoich głowach coś, co można było porównać jedynie z przejechanym przez powóz kotem, niemniej doceniał fakt, jak łatwo było dzięki nim udawać kogoś, kim się w rzeczywistości nie było. Dla wyższych sfer było to jak jakieś tajemne hasło – jeśli ktoś miał perukę, bez wątpienia należało go uznać za swojaka.

Dokonawszy w (szczęśliwie wolnych od uryny) zaroślach pospiesznej transformacji, pirat wrócił do rezydencji, gdzie od razu skierował swe kroki ku tętniącej życiem, rzęsiście oświetlonej blaskiem żyrandoli i kandelabrów sali balowej. Tak jak podejrzewał, to tutaj zebrała się śmietanka towarzyska całej Hawany i okolic, starając się na sobie nawzajem zrobić odpowiednie wrażenie. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien skupiać się na niczym innym niż to, po co tutaj przyszedł, niemniej pokusa przywłaszczenia sobie kilku zachęcająco błyszczących drobiażdżków była zbyt silna, by był w stanie się jej oprzeć. Dlatego też, w miarę jak torował sobie drogę przez wykwintny tłum, kilka powitanych przez niego dam straciło ze swych dłoni pierścionki i bransolety, zaś niejeden gentleman miał zakończyć wieczór bez szpilki w żabocie. Anamaria wielokrotnie porównywała go za takie zachowania ze sroką, oskarżając go o kradzież wszystkiego, co świeciło się jak psu jajca, jednak Jack się z nią kategorycznie nie zgadzał. Oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko tego typu psikusom, dzięki którym zyskiwał trochę grosza na dnie swej dziurawej kieszeni, jednak nigdy nie nazwałby sam siebie złodziejem. Trudnił się tylko i wyłącznie piractwem, zaś inne praktyki traktował wyłącznie jako nieszkodliwego, ale za to bardzo przyjemnego konika. A skoro nie kradł dla pieniędzy, tylko dla samej przyjemności, nie można go było nazwać ani sroką, ani złodziejem, czyż nie?

Dotarłszy w pobliże gubernatora, rozejrzał się za odpowiednią sposobnością do stworzenia drobnego zamieszania, jakie mogłoby ukryć ruch jego nurkującej na dno kieszeni ręki oraz umozliwi spokojne wycofanie się na wcześniej upatrzone pozycje. Okazja szczęśliwie jak zwykle nadarzyła się sama – w pobliżu obiektu jego zainteresowania znajdowała się na oko niezwykle cnotliwa i pobożna stara panna, która na przemian albo dotykała zawieszonego na jej szyi krzyża, albo spoglądała nienawistnie na młode, wystrojone dziewczęta prowadzące ożywioną konwersację z zalecającymi się do nich kawalerami. Wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie albo wywoła wojnę, albo przynajmniej niemały skandal, Sparrow uszczypnął podstarzałą dewotkę w ukryty pod spódnicą i halkami, kościsty pośladek. Reakcja była natychmiastowa – urażona nastawaniem na jej cześć _se__ñ__ora_ błyskawicznie obróciła się ku niemu z czerwonym niby pomidor obliczem, z miejsca unosząc rękę do zadania mu ciosu w twarz. Zanim jednak zdołała pokarać go za jego przewinienie, bardzo znacząco wskazał stojącego obok niej szlachciurę, dając do zrozumienia, że to on jest winny pogwałcenia jej świętej nietykalności. Najwyraźniej jego ofierze było wszystko jedno, kogo zleje, bowiem nawet nie kwestionowała jego gestu i sprzedała swemu sąsiadowi policzek tak siarczysty, że aż huknęło. Awantura, jaka z tego wynikła, stanowiła później przedmiot wielu plotek oraz niezbyt subtelnych anegdot, jednak Jack (ku swemu ogromnemu rozczarowaniu) nie miał okazji być jej świadkiem – gdy kłótnia osiągnęła swe apogeum, on już opuszczał salę balową, delikatnie pieszcząc ukryty w jego kieszeni klucz gubernatora.

* * *

Norrington z niezadowoleniem oparł ręce na biodrach, po raz kolejny obracając się ze zniecierpliwieniem dookoła własnej osi. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, ile czasu spędził w tym ciasnym przejściu, jednego był jednak pewien – czekanie na powrót Sparrowa trwało zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Nie było sensu iść go szukać, mógł być bowiem dosłownie _wszędzie_, włącznie z piwniczką z winami oraz sypialnią gubernatorowej, niemniej żądny zdecydowanych działań komodor nie miał najmniejszej ochoty stać bezczynnie w nadziei, że nie zostanie złapany i aresztowany. W teorii wiedział, że zapewne najbezpieczniej byłoby zostać tutaj, gdzie się aktualnie znajdował, jednak owo rozwiązanie miało pewien feler, mianowicie oznaczało robienie tego, co mu kazał _pirat_. A w tym jakoś Norrington nigdy nie był zbyt dobry. Wprawdzie już przynajmniej raz się zdążył przekonać, że ignorowanie dobrych rad kapitana mogło mu się odbić czkawką (nieudana zasadzka na _Isla de Muerta_ wciąż sprawiała, że miał ochotę kopnąć sam siebie w potylicę), niemniej jego pokłady cierpliwości powoli się wyczerpywały, każąc mu zrobić coś bardziej konstruktywnego niż wpatrywanie się w zasnuty pajęczynami sufit. Dlatego też, być może zupełnie niepotrzebnie, postanowił przystąpić do działania.

Szczęśliwie okazało się, że drzwi prowadzące do jednego z pomieszczeń przylegających do gabinetu były otwarte. Upewniwszy się, że wewnątrz nie ma nikogo, oficer ostrożnie wsunął się do środka i rozejrzał się uważnie. Pokój, do którego trafił, wydawał się być czymś na kształt podręcznej bilbioteki, gdzie najprawdopodobniej pracował sekretarz gubernatora – wśród wysokich półek zawalonych dokumentami, kodeksami i księgami o tematyce cywilno–prawnej (wprawdzie zarówno jego hiszpański jak i łacina nie były idealne, ale w zupełności wystarczyły, by poradzić sobie nawet z tego typu tekstami) stało niewielkie, ale wyraźnie bardzo często używane biurko. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu nad przebiegiem jego następnych kroków, komodor wyjął z jednej z szuflad posrebrzany nóż do listów. Może nie było to najlepsze uzbrojenie, jakie kiedykolwiek trzymał w ręku, w końcu zostało stworzone do rozprawiania się tylko i wyłącznie z papierem, niemniej nie zamierzał się nim przed nikim bronić – planował z niego zrobić zupełnie inny użytek.

Jako doświadczony marynarz nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym jest lęk wysokości, toteż bez strachu otworzył okno i pewnie stanął na kamiennym parapecie, bez problemu utrzymując równowagę. Wprawdzie miał niejasne podejrzenie, że gdyby Gillette lub Groves go teraz zdybali, nie byłby w stanie w żaden logiczny sposób wytłumaczyć swego aktualnego położenia, jeśli jednak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nie będzie musiał odpowiadać na niczyje pytania.

Co nie pozbawiało ich potencjalnego zadania sensu. Co on, szanowany, zasłużony i po wielokroć odznaczany oficer brytyjskiej marynarki robił w tych absurdalnych, wysoce niestosownych ubraniach, ryzykując złamaniem karku w trakcie spaceru po fasadzie pałacu należącego do zarządcy wciąż podlegającej Hiszpanom Kuby? Dlaczego dał się namówić na udział w tej eskapadzie postrzelonemu piratowi ze szmerglem jak stąd do Florydy? Przecież wcale nie musiał tutaj być. Każdy, kto potrafił czytać i pisać mógł lepiej lub gorzej posłużyć się księgą szyfrów i odkodować te przeklęte papierzyska, sam tak przecież onegdaj powiedział. Jego uczestnictwo w całej tej farsie nie było warunkiem _sine qua non_ powodzenia tej misji. A jednak – wprawdzie wśród fukania, prychania, burczenia i innych niemalże ostentacyjnych protestów, ale jednak nauczył się żonglować, wcisnął się w te przeklęte spodnie oraz, co więcej, zaczął się wykazywać tak zwaną inicjatywą własną. Czemu? Cóż… Wprawdzie nie zamierzał się nikomu do tego przyznać, nawet pod groźbą utraty życia, ale… Naprawdę _chciał_ tutaj być. Niezależnie od swej ostatnio wyrobionej słabości względem Jacka, z całego serca pragnął przeżyć prawdziwą przygodę o boku legendarnego Sparrowa. Nie miał pojęcia, czego wyrazem jest owo dążenie – awanturniczej i niemożliwej do wymazania z jego żył krwi ojca, młodzieńczej, z biegiem czasu zduszonej i zadeptanej brawury czy też dojmującego rozczarowania zakresem obowiązków zrzuconych na jego braki wraz z przydzieleniem mu nowego stanowiska – ale w ciągu ostatnich dni spędzonych na pokładzie _Perły_ przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo tęsknił za morzem oraz niczym nieskrępowaną swobodą. Wiedział, że nie powinien ulegać tego typu pragnieniom, nic dobrego bowiem przynieść nie mogły, jednak też zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że to może być jego pierwsza i zarazem szansa by wziąć udział w czymś ciekawszym i ekscytującym niż pełnienie obowiązków służbowych.

Do tej pory, gdy słuchał rozmarzonej Elizabeth wspominającej treść tak umiłowanych przez siebie opowieści oraz ich własną przeprawę z Barbossą, prawie że nie potrafił uwierzyć w jej zachwyt. W końcu ani w piratach, ani w ich poczynaniach nie było nic wartego gloryfikacji, nie wspominając o tym, że ryzyko śmierci z ręki przeklętej załogi nie było czymś, o czym należało mówić z aż takim rozrzewnieniem. Uważał, że takie awanturnicze eskapady nie były niczym, co powinno się przytrafiać szanującym się poddanym króla oraz oficerom marynarki, a już tym bardziej _jemu_. Jednak teraz, gdy sam doznawał pompowanej z każdym uderzeniem serca ekscytacji rodzącej się z wpadania w coraz to większe kłopoty, doskonale rozumiał, co panna Swann miała na myśli. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, pamięć dzisiejszej nocy będzie już zawsze doń powracać jako niedościgniony wzór szczęścia, którego już nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie zazna. I ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Gdy już się to wszystko skończy, na nowo przyoblecze się w mundur, zapnie wszystkie guziki aż pod szyje, zakryje włosy peruką i będzie dawnym sobą – skrytym wśród bezpiecznych ścian Fortu Charles, przygniecionym niepotrzebnymi papierami komodorem Norringtonem, jednak przynajmniej będzie miał możliwość wspominać coś tak zwariowanego i ekscytującego, że nikt (nawet on sam) by nie uwierzył, iż brał udział w tak ryzykownej eskapadzie.

Inna sprawa, że jakkolwiek jego obecne położenie by nie było absurdalne, bez wątpienia nie zasługiwało na miano niebezpiecznego – dzięki bieganiu za młodu po olinowaniu oraz wspinaniu się na bocianie gniazdo, teraz bez najmniejszego trudu pewnym, godnym prawdziwego akrobaty krokiem szedł przed siebie, ze spokojem wędrując po wąskim gzymsie, jakby nie znajdował się wysoko nad ziemią, a kroczył szerokim ulicami Prot Royal. Dotarłszy do gabinetu gubernatora, wsunął zdobyczny nóż do listów w szczelinę między skrzydłami jednego z okien i podważył nim łączący je haczyk, tym samym torując sobie przejście. Wprawdzie musiał się trochę nagimnastykować, okazało się bowiem, że nawiasy umożliwiają otwarcie okna wyłącznie na zewnątrz, jednak mimo wszystko udało mu się nie runąć w dół.

Najciszej jak tylko mógł podszedł do biurka i zaczął przeszukiwać kolejne szuflady. Niestety, w tych, do których miał swobodny dostęp nie znalazł nic ciekawego, no, może poza kilkoma niezwykle pikantnymi listami od kochanek (wystarczyło zaledwie parę linijek, by spiekł raka i zaczął się pocić), pozostałe zaś pozostawały zamknięte na głucho. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozważał, czy aby na pewno powinien się zniżyć do użycia brutalnej siły (czyli wyłamania zamka) – w końcu istotną częścią ich planu było pozostawienie po sobie możliwie najmniej śladów sugerujących, że dokonano jakiejkolwiek kradzieży. Jednak po dłuższym namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że z dwojga złego woli je może niezbyt elegancko, ale mimo wszystko otworzyć, niż nie dostać się do nich w ogóle. Już miał ponownie użyć noża do listów niezgodnie z jego przeznaczeniem, gdy usłyszał przerażający, wręcz mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk obracanego w drzwiach klucza.

Jego przywykły do podejmowania błyskawicznych decyzji umysł w ułamku sekundy podsumował wszystkie możliwe opcje. Nie miał dość czasu by dopaść okna, wyjść przez nie i wrócić do pokoju z którego przyszedł. W samym gabinecie nie zauważył ani jednego miejsca, w którym mógłby się schować na tyle dobrze, by nie wykryto jego obecności – żadna z szaf nie była wystarczająco duża, toteż nie mógł do którejś wskoczyć i tam przeczekać wizytę nieproszonego gościa, zaś kotary nie dotykały ziemi, przez co nawet gdyby za jedną z nich przycupnął, jego kostki i buty byłyby doskonale widoczne. Dlatego też ostatecznie postanowił stanąć za drzwiami tak, by wchodząca do pomieszczeni osoba go nie zauważyła i zaatakować ją od tyłu. Wprawdzie nie było to zbyt wyrafinowane rozwiązanie, jednak nie zamierzał narzekać na takie detale. Mimo swego zachwytu uczestnictwem w całej tej przygodzie, ryzykowanie zdrowia i życia nigdy nie było tak całkiem zabawne, w związku z czym jedyne o czym myślał, to znalezienie księgi szyfrów, powrót na _Czarną Perłę_ oraz zrzucenie z tyłka tych cholernych spodni. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Zaparłszy się łopatkami o wzorzystą tapetę, wstrzymał oddech, czekając aż „intruz” wreszcie wejdzie. Po krótkiej chwili nerwowego oczekiwania skrzydło otworzyło się, wpuszczając do gabinetu podłużny snop światła wyszczerbionego cieniem stojącego w progu mężczyzny. Kurczowo zaciskając palce na rękojeści noża, komodor uważnie śledził każdy krok nieznajomego, czekając, aż znajdzie się on na właściwej pozycji. Gdy tylko to nastąpiło, błyskawicznie zamknął nogą drzwi, jedną dłoń kładąc na ustach nieznajomego, drugą zaś przyciskając mu do szyi tępe ostrze.

– _Silencio_2 – syknął, mając nadzieję, że jego nowy „kolega” nie zorientuje się, że grozi mu się absolutnie nieszkodliwym kawałkiem metalu.

– Mhyms? – Usłyszał spod swych palców dziwnie znajomy głos, po czym wilgotny język przejechał mu po skórze, dokładnie pokrywając ją grubą warstwą śliny.

– Ygh! – Gwałtownie zabrał rękę, starając się nią nie dotknąć ani siebie, ani też towarzyszącego mu osobnika. Z oburzeniem podniósł wzrok na swego niedoszłego więźnia, ku swemu bezgranicznemu wręcz zaskoczeniu rozpoznając w nim swego jednocześnie ulubionego i najbardziej irytującego go pirata. – Jack!?

Jego zdumienie nie było tak całkiem bezpodstawne – gdy widział kapitana po raz ostatni, miał on na sobie skandalicznie idiotyczny kostium trefnisia, bardzo podobny do tego noszonego przez samego Norringtona, jednak z na oko o wiele wygodniejszymi portkami. Teraz z kolei jego wszeteczna osoba przyobleczona była w atłasowe pantofle, prawie że czystą koszulę z żabotem oraz, co stanowiło prawdziwą wisienkę na torcie, smoliście czarną perukę. Żeby nie fakt, iż wciąż miał przyczernione powieki, zaś jego zarost prezentował się dokładnie tak samo fatalnie, jak zwykle miało to miejsce, wyglądałby nawet całkiem przyzwoicie.

– Przynajmniej teraz już wiem, czemu nie znalazłem cię tam, gdzie cię zostawiłem. – Sparrow, wyjął z kieszeni niewielki kluczyk i rzucił okiem w stronę otwartego okna wymownie unosząc przy tym brew. – Następnym razem będę pamiętał, że wolisz ryzykować złamanie karku niż poczekać w bezpiecznym miejscu.

– Nawet nie udawaj, że sam byś tędy nie wszedł. – Zdecydowanym gestem wyjął mu klucz i ruszył w stronę biurka.

– Nie, tego nie powiedziałem. – Pirat podążył za nim, na nowo przybierając tak charakterystyczny dla siebie krok, który kompletnie nie pasował do noszonego przezeń ubrania. – Po prostu nie sądziłem, że _ty_ się odważysz.

– Nie mam pewności, czy się nie powinienem przypadkiem obrazić… – Już miał otworzyć strzegący zawartości szuflady zamek, gdy nagle usłyszał na dworze podejrzany hałas. – Co u licha?

Podszedłszy pospiesznie do parapetu, zauważyli, że w ogrodzie wybuchło nagle straszne zamieszanie, którego epicentrum stanowiło kilku mało zadowolonych z życia strażników, oraz jeszcze jeden mniej uradowany swoim położeniem mężczyzna w samej jeno bieliźnie. Wprawdzie nie wszystkie jego krzyki i złorzeczenia Norrington był w stanie z tej odległości zrozumieć, niemniej dotarło do niego, iż oskarża któregoś z gości o brutalną napaść na jego osobę oraz, co gorsza, kradzież. Zerknąwszy na Jacka, potrafił nawet zgadnąć, co konkretnie zostało mu zabrane oraz przez kogo. Jako gentleman nazwisk wymieniać nie zamierzał, niemniej nie sądził, by w tak nielicznym towarzystwie było to konieczne do wskazania sprawcy.

– Sądzisz, że będzie chciał to z powrotem? – Sparrow z czułością pogładził poły zdobycznego surduta.

– Wolałbym nie znaleźć się w sytuacji, w której będzie mógł nam zadać to pytanie. – Wróciwszy do porzuconego mebla, szybko przekręcił klucz w zamku i zaczął przeszukiwać do tej pory niedostępne mu papiery, aż wreszcie w jego ręce wpadło dokładnie to, co przez cały wieczór usiłowali zdobyć. – Mam!

– Świetnie. – Pirat poklepał go po ramieniu i bez dalszej zwłoki ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Chodźmy!

Od Zatoki Mariel, gdzie czekała na nich _Perła_, dzielił ich o wiele większy dystans niż ten, którykolwiek z nich byłby skłonny pokonać na piechotę w ciągu jednej nocy, a już tym bardziej z depczącą mu po piętach gwardią. Dlatego też, zamiast gnać co tchu w stronę wyrwy, którą się dostali na teren posiadłości, postanowili udać się do stajni, gdzie mieli spore szanse na zdobycie potrzebnych im do szybkiego oddalenia się z miejsca zdarzenia koni. Marynarz nawet przez chwilę się nie łudził, że nie będą one pilnie strzeżone, niemniej zawsze były to cztery nogi, które mogły przebierać zamiast jego własnych dwóch, więc gra była warta świeczki.

– Zajmiesz się nimi? – spytał Jack, obserwując kręcących się po okolicy strażników.

– Nie mają broni palnej, więc trzeba będzie z nimi walczyć tradycyjnie – stwierdził komodor, po czym westchnął ciężko. – Ale ja mam tylko _to_. – To powiedziawszy, wyjął zza pazuchy posrebrzany, ale raczej bezużyteczny w takiej sytuacji nóż do listów.

– _Tym_ mi groziłeś? – Sparrow uniósł z podziwem brwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jesteś prawie tak samo stuknięty jak ja.

– _Prawie_ czyni ogromną różnicę. – To powiedziawszy, powoli wysunął się z krzaków, w których się ukryli przed wzrokiem gwardzistów. – Streszczaj się.

Wiedział, że przy jego obecnym (pożal się Boże) uzbrojeniu w nawet w starciu jeden na jednego szanse na wygraną miał znikome, jednak i tak zamierzał spróbować. Może przesadziłby, nazywając się mistrzem fechtunku, jednak poza młodym Turnerem nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, kto dorównywałby my talentem szermierczym. Niemniej, ludzie zwykle widzieli w nim jedynie elegancki, nieskazitelnie czysty mundur oraz białą perukę, nawet przez chwilę się nie domyślając, jak biegle posługuje się noszoną przy boku bronią. A te tutaj obrzympały nie otrzymały ostrzeżenia nawet w postaci dystynkcji – widząc jego wielobarwny kostium oraz przypominającą odzienie bajzelmamy maskę, nie mieli prawa uznać go za godnego siebie przeciwnika, co Norrington zamierzał bez cienia litości wykorzystać.

* * *

Korzystając z wytworzonego przez marynarza zamieszania, kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ szybko przekradł się do wnętrza budynku, gdzie zamierzał zarekwirować na ich potrzeby dwa konie. Wprawdzie nie sądził, by starczyło mu czasu na osiodłanie ich, niemniej miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej zdoła pozakładać im uzdy. Trudno, komodor raz w życiu będzie się musiał przejechać na oklep, nic mu od tego nie będzie. Chyba. W gruncie rzeczy to nawet frapujące zagadnienie. Czy oficerskie tyłki są tak samo odporne jak pirackie? Hm. Nad tym się, prawdę powiedziawszy, aż do chwili obecnej nigdy nie zastanawiał. Wieść gminna niosła, że najtwardsze dupy mają ci, którzy posiadają do tego miękkie serca, z drugiej jednak strony, bliskie spotkanie z pośladkami Norringtona udowodniło, że siedzenie jego ulubionego przedstawiciela marynarki jest prawie że jedwabiste w dotyku. Czyżby zatem komodor miał serce z kamienia? Nie, niemożliwe – dranie nie potrafią się tak pięknie i promiennie uśmiechać. Najwyraźniej zależności łączące ludzkie serce i pupę były o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż można by podejrzewać i niewykluczone, że pozostaną jedną z największych zagadek ludzkości. Tak czy siak, pozostawała kwestia przewiezienia szlachetnych rejonów na południe od plecków Jamesa. Targany dychotomią zła i dobra pirat nie miał czasu na szamotanie się ze sprzączkami, popręgami i innym badziewiem tego typu, jednak nawet jego niezbyt aktywne zawodowo sumienie nie pozwalało mu dopuścić do tego, by tak doskonałe pośladki poobijały się podczas jazdy na jakiejś chabecie. Szczęśliwie okazało się, że zupełnie niepotrzebnie martwił się kondycją półdupków swego towarzysza – nie dość, że zastał gotowe do drogi zwierzęta, to jeszcze były one w liczbie sztuk czterech zaprzęgnięte do aż proszącej się o bycie pożyczoną na przejażdżkę berliny3. Wprawdzie kapitan nigdy nie trudnił się powożeniem (o wiele bliższe było mu sterowanie), niemniej uznał, że najwyższy czas się wreszcie tej sztuki nauczyć. A że w biegu, cóż, może to nawet i lepiej – w końcu kluczem do opanowania każdej umiejętności jest praktyka. W związku z powyższym bez nawet chwili wahania wskoczył na kozioł i z radosnym okrzykiem strzelił wodzami, nakłaniając zajęte leniwym przeżuwaniem wędzideł zwierzęta do ruszenia naprzód.

Sparrow generalnie nieszczególnie przepadał za końmi. Głównie dlatego, że jakoś nie potrafił w pełni polegać na stworzeniach, które były zdolne do jednoczesnego pędu oraz załatwiania potrzeb fizjologicznych, poza tym, niespecjalnie podobała mu się ich tendencja do porywania podanego im jedzenia wraz z dłonią, na których rzeczone spoczywało. Niemniej, były one wystarczająco prymitywne w obsłudze, by rozpędzenie powozu do pożądanej prędkości nie nastręczyło mu zbyt wielkich trudności. Za to prawdziwym problemem okazało się być zwalnianie – już przy pierwszym zakręcie prawie udało mu się wykoleić i uniknął takowego losu tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że pojazd zaparł się dachem o ścianę mijanego budynku. Opanowawszy owe podstawy, wyjechał wreszcie na dziedziniec, gdzie z niemałym zaskoczeniem (ale też ogromnym zadowoleniem) odkrył, iż Norrington jakimś sposobem rozbroił i powalił na ziemię już dwóch ludzi, wciąż broniąc się zaciekle przed pozostałą dwójką tak, jakby zajmował się podobnymi sprawami w zasadzie codziennie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, pirat bardzo chętnie doczekałby do końca tego pojedynku, głównie po to, by zobaczyć w jakim stylu jego towarzysz go wygra, jednak niestety, gonił ich nie tylko czas, ale też cały oddział straży.

– Jamie! – krzyknął, starając się przejechać tuż za jego plecami. – Wskakuj!

Oficer dosłownie w ostatniej chwili dał nura do otwartego powozu, prawie zapominając o tym, że powinien wciągnąć nogi do środka _zanim_ przejadą przez bramę. Ostatecznie jednak udało mu się zachować kończyny w tym samym miejscu, w jakim postanowiła umieścić je natura, co niewątpliwie należało uznać za niekwestionowany sukces, zwłaszcza, że ścigający ich ludzie również postanowili wskoczyć na konie.

– _Dogonią nas!_ – Marynarz wychylił się z karety, jednocześnie gubiąc wreszcie swoją maskę. – _Musimy przyspieszyć!_

– Co?! – Kapitan obrócił się na chwilę, usiłując dociec, czego jego partner w zbrodni może od niego chcieć. – Nie słyszę cię!

– _SZYBCIEJ!_

– Szybciej się nie da! – Eksperymentalnie spróbował pogonić oporne chabety, jednak te nie wykazywały chęci zwiększenia tempa. – Chyba się zepsuły!

– _SŁUCHAM?!_ – Komodor zmarszczył brwi, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. – _CO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?!_

– ŻE NIE POJEDZIEMY SZYBCIEJ!

– _Na litość Boską…_ – Norrington jęknął gardłowo, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – _Tak się nie da rozmawiać!_

Zanim Sparrow zdążył wtrącić swoje trzy grosze i poinformować go, że gdyby wciągnął brzuch i nieco zwinął ramiona, pewnie zdołałby się przecisnąć przez umieszczone za siedziskiem woźnicy okno, James zdecydowanym kopniakiem otworzył drzwi powozu i ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy wyszedł na zewnątrz. Łapiąc się kolejno wszystkich ozdóbek przytwierdzonych do ściany powozu oraz pociągniętych złotą farbą latarni, udało mu się wreszcie dotrzeć do kozła, jakimś cudem nie spadając przy tym na ziemię.

– Siedzą nam na ogonie – wysapał, gdy wreszcie udało mu się upchnąć obok Jacka. – Musimy się ich jakoś pozbyć.

– Na pewno ich nie zgubimy. – Pirat popatrzył z niechęcią na ciągnące ich zwierzęta. – Te wredne szkapy nie chcą biec szybciej!

Zanim mieli szansę ustalić, co powinni z tym fantem zrobić, tuż koło ich uszu zaczęły świstać pierwsze kule wystrzelone przez goniących ich jeźdźców. Przez chwilę nie byli pewni, czy aby na pewno nie zaczynają sobie czegoś wyobrażać, gdy jednak jedna z latarni przy koźle rozprysła się na kawałki w miniaturowej eksplozji drobin metalu oraz szkła, jasnym się stało, że ludzie gubernatora wreszcie zdołali nadrobić straty, a przynajmniej podjechać wystarczająco blisko, by berlina znalazła się w zasięgu ich broni. Wymieniwszy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, uciekinierzy błyskawicznie przeszli do kontrataku – oficer zdecydowanym gestem chwycił lejce, zajmując się nakłanianiem koni do robienia tego, co powinny, zaś kapitan wsunął sobie za pas znaleziony przy siedzisku bat i ostrożnie wyjrzał znad krawędzi dachu, usiłując ocenić, w jak fatalnej sytuacji się znajdują.

– Ośmiu jeźdźców i dwa powozy – zakomunikował, przytrzymując zsuwającą mu się na oczy perukę.

– Zrozumiałem. – Norrington nawet się nie obrócił, wbijając przerażająco spokojny wzrok w drogę przed nimi. – Jak blisko są?

– Za blisko – odparł, lekko się uśmiechając na widok delikatnego drgnięcia jednej z brwi komodora, które oznaczało budzącą się do życia irytację. – Z lewej.

– Doskonale.

To powiedziawszy, James wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk i gwałtownie szarpnął lejcami, taranując powozem niespodziewającego się owego manewru jeźdźca. Biedaczysko jeszcze przez chwilę starał się pozostać na drodze, w końcu jednak odpuścił i wjechał między drzewa, gdzie prawie natychmiast musiał zwolnić, jeśli nie chciał, by jego wierzchowiec połamał sobie na wertepach wszystkie nogi lub go w ramach protestu zrzucił z grzbietu. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że się skubańca pozbyli – po mniej niż minucie udało mu się wrócić na szlak, by tym razem zajechać ich od tyłu. Tam zaś zrobił to, czego żaden z siedzących na koźle osobników zdecydowanie sobie nie życzył, czyli zaczął się wdrapywać na dach berliny.

– Weź mój rapier – rzucił oficer, wciąż nie oglądając się za siebie.

– _Twój?_ – Pirat uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, łapiąc za wskazaną mu broń.

– Dobrze, jednego z tamtych strażników spod stajni. – Marynarz posłał mu lekko zniesmaczone spojrzenie kogoś, kto musi się w stresującej sytuacji użerać z rzeczami, z którymi nawet na co dzień nie miał zamiaru się zmagać. – To ma jakieś znaczenie?

– Tylko jeśli jesteś gotów przyznać na głos, że go _ukradłeś_. – Wiedział, że to zdecydowanie nie najodpowiedniejszy moment na przeciąganie struny, niemniej ani nie potrafił, ani też nie chciał się powstrzymać.

– _Pożyczyłem!_ – James popatrzył na niego oburzonym, ale też lekko spłoszonym wzrokiem.

Sparrow jedynie szerzej się uśmiechnął, patrząc na niego z niekłamanym zadowoleniem. Od samego początku powtarzał (początkowo jedynie w myślach, ale jednak), że jego nieskazitelna komodorskość byłby świetnym piratem, gdyby tylko sam sobie na to pozwolił. I nawet jeśli wyżej wymieniony z całego serca zamierzał temu uparcie zaprzeczać, właśnie się nim stał. Wprawdzie nie należało mu tego mówić, a przynajmniej nie w tej jakże trudnej dla nich obu chwili – biedaczysko mógłby zwyczajnie nie wytrzymać takiego szoku i wzorem panny Swann zacząć mu tu omdlewać – niemniej nic już nie mogło tego zmienić. Od teraz aż po kres czasu pod tą śnieżnobiała peruką oraz najlepiej wyprasowanym mundurem będzie biło serce awanturnika oraz obwiesia, dokładnie tak, jak być powinno.

Być może uwielbianie go wcale nie będzie takie skomplikowane.

Jakkolwiek przyjemne by owe rozmyślania nie były, wciąż aktualnym pozostawał problem usiłującego utrzymać się na dachu powozu jeźdźca, z którym w przypływie wspaniałomyślności Jack postanowił się rozprawić. Wprawdzie wątpił, by rzucający w niego obelgami Hiszpan był równie dobrym szermierzem co na przykład Turner lub chociaż Barbossa, dlatego też skrzyżował z nim ostrza bez większego entuzjazmu, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że pozbycie się pasażera na gapę bardzo ułatwi im życie.

Już po pierwszej wymianie ciosów jasnym się stało, że ich potyczka nie będzie ani zbyt długa, ani też fascynująca, jednak po raz kolejny tego wieczoru los postanowił być złośliwy. Już Sparrow miał zmusić strażnika do cofnięcia się o krok i spadnięcia z berliny, gdy nagle kareta zaczęła hulać na wszystkie strony, tak piratowi, jak i jego przeciwnikowi utrudniając utrzymanie się na nogach. Oburzony podobnymi poczynaniami woźnicy kapitan obrócił się ku swemu kamratowi ze szczerym zamiarem dania mu do zrozumienia, co sądzi o podobnych wygłupach, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język. Okazało się bowiem, że Norrington nie był zajęty wyłącznie powożeniem – część swej uwagi musiał poświęcić kolejnemu napastnikowi, który, złapawszy go za nogę, usiłował go ściągnąć z kozła. Nie mogąc do tego dopuścić, kapitan szybko zdarł z głowy już i tak mocno dającą mu się we znaki perukę, którą następnie cisnął w twarz prześladowcy jego ulubionego oficera. Gwardzista był tym nagłym ciosem do tego stopnia zdziwiony, że poluzował chwyt na kończynie komodora, co ten wykorzystał, by mu sprzedać kopniaka prosto między oczy i pozbawić go przytomności. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw Jack dokończył swe sprawy z ponownie stającym na nogach oponentem, najzwyczajniej w świecie spychając do na ziemię. Być może nie było to zbyt czyste zagranie, jednak to nie jego wina, że wszyscy oczekiwali, iż będzie grał uczciwie.

Pozostali jeźdźcy nie zasypiali gruszek w popiele – ledwie tamta dwójka wypadła z gry, a już kolejnych trzech zbliżyło się do powozu. Specjalnie z tej okazji Sparrow postanowił wreszcie użyć skitranego parę minut wcześniej bata, bez najmniejszych skrupułów chłoszcząc nim po głowach natrętnych Hiszpanów. Jednego odstraszyło to na tyle, że zbyt mocno szarpnął się w siodle, sprawiając, że zdezorientowane zwierzę stanęło dęba i go z siebie zrzuciło, jednak jego kumple nie byli tak chętni do nawiązania bliższych stosunków z drogą. Widząc to, kapitan zawisł na rękach po drugiej stronie powozu i wsunął się do jego wnętrza, by móc stamtąd zaatakować niespodziewających się takiego manewru strażników. Nim zdążyli się zorientować, gdzie jest ścigany przez nich pirat, szybkim ruchem rapiera przeciął popręg jednego z nich, sprawiając, że siodło nagle przestało trzymać się wierzchowca. Jack aż syknął cicho, słysząc głuche łupnięcie, z jakim jego przeciwnik padł na ziemię, po czym sam wskoczył na oswobodzonego konia by zrównać się z drugim gwardzistą. Ten ponownie skoncentrował się na osobie Norringtona, jednak tym razem komodor był przygotowany na podobną atencję i nie dość, że się odsunął poza zasięg jego rąk oraz broni, to jeszcze raz po raz usiłował staranować go powozem. Widząc, nadciągającą odsiecz, zaprzestał jechania zygzakiem i postanowił pozwolić swemu towarzyszowi działać, zawierzając mu tym samym swoje życie. A _kapitan_ Sparrow nie zamierzał go zawieść – podjechawszy do ich prześladowcy z drugiej strony, wyszarpnął przytroczony do jego piersi pistolet i z całej mocy zdzielił go nim po głowie, pozbywając się go ostatecznie.

– Jeszcze trzech! – krzyknął, ponownie wskakując na kozioł, jednocześnie chowając zdobyczną broń za połę bogato haftowanej kamizelki.

– I powóz – dorzucił James, wciąż irytująco zachowując zimną krew.

– Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś dobry w dodawaniu innym otuchy? – Pirat popatrzył na niego krzywo. – Bo jeśli tak, to z żalem muszę stwierdzić, ale zostałeś haniebnie oszukany.

– Strasznie śmiesz… – Komodor obrócił się w jego stronę, jednak zamiast dokończyć zdanie, wbił wzrok w coś znajdującego się za plecami kapitana i lekko się zatchnął, sięgając wolną ręką do wnętrza wpuszczonej w spodnie koszuli. – Schyl się!

Jack (co było mało dlań charakterystyczne) wykonał polecenie, robiąc natychmiastowy unik, dzięki czemu ciśnięta przez Norringtona piłka do żonglowania trafiła nacierającego na nich z flanki jeźdźca w zęby. Nie wystarczyło to naturalnie, by wysadzić go z siodła, jednak dało Sparrowowi dość czasu, by zdzielić jego wierzchowca batem po zadzie, na co nieszczęsne zwierzę zareagowało gwałtownym przyspieszeniem, którego ogar gubernatora niestety nie przewidział. Jeszcze przez kilka metrów walczył o utrzymanie się na grzbiecie, jednak żelazny argument w postaci kolejnej piłki zapakowanej mu prosto w tchawicę wystarczył, by zaprzestał jakichkolwiek prób zrobienia ze sobą czegoś inteligentnego i zawisł w strzemionach, złorzecząc wniebogłosy.

Niestety, jego ostatni dwaj koledzy byli nieco bystrzejsi – zamiast liczyć na łut szczęścia i podjeżdżać do powozu pojedynczo, otoczyli go z dwóch stron, jednocześnie szykując broń do strzału. Nie mając zbyt wiele innych opcji, Sparrow i Norrington razem chwycili za wodze, zmuszając konie do gwałtownego zatrzymania się w miejscu, a przynajmniej zwolnienia, dzięki czemu wystrzelone kule zamiast trafić w ich głowy, wyminęły się w powietrzu, nie czyniąc krzywdy nikomu poza kilkoma liśćmi na okolicznych drzewach oraz wyjątkowo pechowej papudze. Gdy bezpośrednie zagrożenie ze strony broni palnej zostało zażegnane, oficer ponownie popędził mocno już zmęczone tą galopadą zwierzęta. Usiłujący zawrócić swe rumaki strażnicy nieszczęśliwie – przynajmniej ze swego punktu widzenia – okazali się stać na drodze ponownie nabierającej tępa berliny i, nie widząc innej możliwości ratunku, z panicznymi okrzykami na ustach wyskoczyli z siodeł, dając nura w krzaki po obu stronach drogi. Pozostawione samym sobie konie zachowały się o wiele rozsądniej niż dosiadający ich do tej pory ludzie, bowiem po prostu rozeszły się na boki, pozwalając karecie w spokoju przejechać dalej.

Ku swej ogromnej uldze byli już blisko celu – trakt wreszcie opuścił otaczające Hawanę lasy i wyszedł na wysokie zbocze klifu, dając im doskonałą okazję podziwiania tak upragnionej przez nich malowniczej zatoki oraz cumującej w niej _Perły_. Prawdopodobnie obaj zareagowaliby na ów widok z o wiele większym entuzjazmem niż to ostatecznie uczynili, jednak w odczuciu Jacka byli ze wszech miar usprawiedliwieni, był to bowiem ten moment, w którym wreszcie dogonił ich wciąż uparcie goniący za nimi powóz. O ile sam pojazd jako taki był im generalnie obojętny, o tyle zasiadający w nim ludzie okazali się być co najmniej upierdliwi.

– Szlag! – syknął marynarz, gdy jedna z kul roztrzaskała drugą latarnię. – Daj mi ten pistolet!

To rzekłszy, wcisnął piratowi wodze w ręce i gwałtownie przechylił mu się nad kolanami, w zasadzie się na nich kładąc. Sparrow już chciał przytomnie zauważyć, że (choć generalnie jego libido pochwalało podobną inicjatywę) to zdecydowanie nie najlepsza chwila na _takie_ rzeczy, w porę jednak się zorientował, że spoczywającemu na nim marynarzowi nie figle w głowie – zamiast im obu umilić czas, postanowił go uprzykrzyć ich przeciwnikom, składając się do strzału. Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ postanowił mu w tym zbożnym dziele nie przeszkadzać, wręcz przeciwnie, był nim szczerze zainteresowany powodzeniem rzeczonego przedsięwzięcia. Aż nie potrafił powiedzieć, co mu się w tym wszystkim najbardziej podoba – pełna skupienia oraz niemożliwego do opisania zacięcia twarz Jamesa, ciężar spoczywającego na nim umięśnionego i napiętego niemalże do granic możliwości ciała, czy też widok tylnych okolic Norringtona, otulonych wręcz nieprzyzwoicie ciasnymi spodniami, których krój bezwstydnie zdradzał brak bielizny. Wprawdzie żadna z tych rzeczy nie powinna go w najmniejszym nawet stopniu zajmować, bowiem wszystkie razem i każda z osobna mogły go nakłonić do podjęcia mocno komplikujących życie decyzji, niemniej trudno jest pamiętać o zachowaniu zdrowego dystansu, gdy prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt chodzącego ideału ugniatało mu przyrodzenie.

Po usłyszeniu huku wystrzału, wyrwany z objęć żądzy Jack spodziewał się ujrzeć spadającego z kozła wrażego woźnicę, jednak nic podobnego nie nastąpiło. W pierwszej chwili był przekonany, że jego towarzysz najzwyczajniej w świecie chybił, co w tych okolicznościach nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, jednak już po kilku sekundach stało się jasne, że po prostu nie celował w żadnego z pasażerów usiłującego na nich natrzeć landauera4. Tym, co zostało w nieodwracalny sposób uszkodzony, okazał się być dyszel, przez co pojazd prawie natychmiast zaczął tracić jakąkolwiek sterowność. Przez kilka metrów było to jeszcze zabawne, zwłaszcza, że strażnicy zaczęli wypluwać z siebie wyjątkowo interesujące przekleństwa pod ich adresem, jednakże po dłuższej chwili wraży powóz zaczął napierać na ich berlinę, nieuchronnie spychając ich w stronę szumiącego kilkadziesiąt metrów niżej morza.

– Szlag! – syknął z niezadowoleniem komodor, ponownie siadając w przystającej gentlemanowi pozycji.

– Musimy skakać! – Sparrow stanął chwiejnie na nogach, nerwowym gestem zachęcając swego towarzysza do uczynienia tego samego.

– Oszalałeś?! – Oficer rzucił wreszcie lekko przerażone spojrzenie w stronę zdecydowanego nadmiaru przestrzeni dzielącego drogę oraz uderzające o skały fale. – Zabijemy się!

– Więc wyjdzie na jedno! – Złapał go za ramię. – Wolisz zdechnąć _tutaj?!_

To najwyraźniej trafiło marynarzowi do przekonania, bowiem dał się wreszcie podnieść z siedziska i wziął głęboki wdech, na nowo zmieniając się w niewzruszoną statuę. Uczynił to dosłownie w ostatnim momencie – chwilę potem landara wreszcie wjechała w ich karetę, przechylając ją niebezpiecznie na bok. Bez dalszej zwłoki obaj wyskoczyli w powietrze, każdy z nich z okrzykiem na ustach i duszą na ramieniu, mając nadzieję, że – zamiast skończyć jako mięsna galareta rozsmarowana po mokrych kamieniach – mimo wszystko wylądują w morzu.

_Kuba, Zatoka Mariel_

Ubrany w suche, w miarę normalnie wyglądające rzeczy, rozgrzany kolacją oraz rumem Norrington wciąż czuł pod mostkiem szaleńcze bicie swego serca. Od chwili, gdy położył palce na hiszpańskiej księdze kodów jego tętno ani na chwilę nie zwolniło, zmuszając go do nieustającego działania i ciągłego rzucania wyzwań kolejnym niebezpieczeństwom pojawiającym się na ich drodze. Prawie że nie był w stanie uwierzyć w przebieg dzisiejszego wieczoru, mimo że przecież sam był jednym z głównych bohaterów minionych wydarzeń. Prawie że bezczelne włamanie do domu gubernatora, kradzież ściśle tajnych dokumentów oraz brawurowa ucieczka zakończona skokiem do wody nie były czymś, co mu się przytrafiało codziennie. Ba, jak się głębiej nad tym zastanowić, był to pierwszy raz w jego życiu gdy czuł się tak… Pochłonięty, tym co robił. W wirze akcji nie było czasu na myślenie, planowanie, analizowanie i zastanawianie się – po prostu parł naprzód, wiedziony pragnieniem ocalenia skóry swojej i Jacka. Była to najwspanialsza przygoda, w jakiej kiedykolwiek brał udział, dokładnie taka, o jakiej marzył jako mały chłopiec.

Westchnąwszy głęboko, ścisnął palcami grzbiet nosa, starając się odegnać narastającą w nim nostalgię i na nowo skupić. Nawet z księgą kodów odszyfrowanie znalezionych przez Sparrowa dokumentów okazało się być szalenie wymagającym zadaniem, jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać – nie po to ryzykowali życiem, by teraz rzucić to wszystko w diabły i stwierdzić, że to dla niego za trudne. Dlatego mozolnie brnął przez dostarczone mu teksty, linijka po linijce zmieniając pozbawiony sensu bełkot w… Pozbawiony sensu bełkot. Na razie nie chciał wyciągać żadnych pochopnych wniosków, jednak im mocniej wgryzał się w odcyfrowane wiadomości, tym trudniej było mu uwierzyć w ich treść. To, co zostało w nich opisane nie mogło, a przynajmniej nie powinno być prawdą. Tajemnicze jaskinie pod wyspami? W sumie sporo tego na Karaibach, o czym doskonale wiedzą wszyscy przemytnicy. Ślady starożytnych cywilizacji? To jeszcze miało trochę sensu, w końcu nawet Hiszpanie nie daliby radę odkryć _wszystkiego_. Ale przywracanie zmarłych do życia? Nie… To nie mogło… Ale… Dlaczego mieliby kłamać? Chyba, że to jakiś dodatkowy kod, którego nie rozumie… Nie, to nic z tych rzeczy. Czyli… Czyli jednak…?

– Jack! – Gwałtownie zerwał się z krzesła, prawie je przewracając. – Wiem, dokąd mamy płynąć!

* * *

1_nasiębierka_, 'kobieta łatwa, każdemu udzielająca się', [_Słownik Warszawski_ red. J. Karłowicz, A. Kryński, W. Niedźwiedzki, Warszawa, 1902].

2_silencio_, hiszp. 'cisza'

3_Berlina_, 'pojazd konny z zamkniętym nadwoziem oraz dwoma siedzeniami zwróconymi przodem do siebie'.

4_landauer_, 'rodzaj powozu z dwoma siedziskami zwróconymi do siebie przodem oraz dwustronnie składanym dachem, który tworzył zamkniętą kabinę'.


	7. Rozdział 6

_1744\. Jamajka, Port Royal_

_Nie zamierzał żegnać się z żadnym z błądzących po Karaibach bogów, ani też błagać o wybaczenie. Żył swoim życiem, dokładnie tak, jak tego chciał. Brał ile mógł i, jeśli tylko miał coś w tej kwestii do do powiedzenia, nigdy niczego nie oddawał, a przynajmniej nie po dobroci. Nie żałował absolutnie niczego. Może nie podejrzewał, że przyjdzie mu skonać właśnie teraz i to w dodatku na stryczku, jednak cóż, nigdy nie planował umrzeć ze starości we własnym łóżku, więc obecne położenie nie stanowiło dlań najmniejszej nawet niespodzianki. Choć musiał przyznać, że tak licznej publiczności to się na swojej egzekucji mimo wszystko nie spodziewał. Gdyby impreza była biletowana, skarbiec Port Royal pękłby w szwach._

_– Jack Sparrow… – Leciwy, zmęczony upałem urzędnik rozwinął pokaźny pergamin zawierający wszystkie jego grzechy, w swej inwokacji pomijając kluczowe słowo „kapitan”. – Skazano cię na powieszenie za twe nieprzebrane w swej liczbie zbrodnie przeciwko Koronie…_

_Puszczając co nudniejsze zarzuty mimo uszu, zerknął w stronę wyczekujących jego śmerci ludzi. Elizabeth wydawała się być rozgniewana i przerażona, za co był jej nawet wdzięczny. Na tym etapie w zasadzie nie była mu już nic winna i nie musiała okazywać mu najmniejszego nawet miłosierdzia. A jednak mimo wszystko wciąż jej zależało. Gubernator wydawał się być jakby odrobinę nieobecny, zapewne starając się sobie wmówić, że tak właśnie trzeba. Komodor z kolei… Po prostu spuścił wzrok. Ciężko było odgadnąć, czy ze wstydu, czy z jakiegoś innego powodu, niemniej nie wydawał się być zachwycony tym, co ma się za chwilę wydarzyć. Co było w sumie ciekawe, zważywszy na fakt, z jaką zaciętością do tej pory wieszał każdego, kto choćby przespacerował się pod piracką banderą. Czemu tym razem podobny obrót spraw miałby budzić w nim ambiwalentne uczucia? Nie wiadomo. A jednak był wyraźnie nieswój, ani trochę nie ciesząc się swym tryumfem._

_Nagle poruszenie. Tłum rozbrzmiał gwałtownym oburzeniem na przepychającego się ku szubienicy, wystrojonego niczym kornik na święto lasu Willa, Elizabeth z teatralnym westchnięciem zasłoniła przedramieniem twarz, po czym ku przerażaniu swego ojca osunęła się bez tchu na ziemię, Swann przypadł ku niej, Norrington zaczął wzywać żołnierzy, kat pociągnął za dźwignię i…_

_Jednak ocalił kark._

_Jeśli można było tak nazwać chwiejny taniec na ostrzu wbitej w opuszczoną zapadnię szabli, oczywiście._

_Wszyscy szybko zorientowali się, że coś tu jest nie tak, a przynajmniej komodor wykazał się trzeźwością umysłu i w lot przejrzał podstęp swej narzeczonej, bowiem zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę szubienicy, gdzie Turner rozprawiał się z niezbyt entuzjastycznie podchodzącym do oswobodzenia więźnia egzekutorem. W końcu jednak młodemu kowalowi udało się nie tylko zepchnąć swego przeciwnika z podwyższenia, ale też wreszcie uwolnić pirata i zmobilizować go do ruszenia dupy w troki. Jedyne, czego w tym wszystkim Sparrow żałował to to, że miał zbyt mało czasu na ucieczkę, by móc przystanąć i popatrzeć na komodora przygniecionego cielskiem kata, ale cóż. Nie można mieć wszystkiego. Nienaruszony kręgosłup szyjny był więcej niż satysfakcjonującą nagrodą pocieszenia. Przynajmniej do chwili, w której ich epicki pojedynek przy użyciu tylko sprytu, braku poszanowania cudzej godności oraz szubienicznego sznura skończył się utknięciem w kręgu mierzących do nich z muszkietów ludzi, zaś w jego twarzy cały czas lądowało pióro z kapelusza Williama._

_– Mogłem domyślić się, że ktoś zechce mu dopomóc w ucieczce… – Oswobodzony z ciężaru egzekutora Norrington jakoś nie wydawał się być w nastroju do przyjaznych pogaduszek, o czym świadczyło podsunięte pod nos kowala ostrze. – … Ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz to TY._

_– Przy powrocie do Port Royal ułaskawiłem cię. – Gubernator również był łaskaw się pojawić. – I tak mi dziękujesz? Sprzymierzając się z… NIM? Przecież to pirat!_

_– I dobry człowiek – odparł młodzieniec z żarliwością, jakiej można się spodziewać tylko po kimś w jego wieku. – Jeśli stojąc po jego stronie sprawiam, że kat dostanie dwie pary butów zamiast jednej, niech i tak będzie. Przynajmniej będę miał czyste sumienie._

_– Zapominasz się, Turner – warknął komodor. – Pamiętaj, gdzie twoje miejsce._

_– Jest właśnie tutaj. – Will prawie się uśmiechał. – Między tobą a Jackiem._

_– Moje też. – Z łagodnym uporem dołączyła do nich również panna Swann, wprawiając wszystkich zebranych w popłoch i zmieszanie._

_– Elizabeth… – Zatchnął się gubernator, po czym zerknął na wciąż dzierżących muszkiety ludzi. – Opuście broń. Już!_

_Jack nie patrzył ani na stojącą przy jego boku parę, ani też na mierzących go ponurym wzrokiem. Jedyne, na czym był w stanie skupić wzrok, to nagle wykrzywiona w bolesnym zdziwieniu twarz Norringtona, do którego zapewne właśnie dotarło coś niezwykle ważnego. Sparrow starał się odgadnąć, co by to mogło być, głównie po to, by móc to jakoś wykorzystać, jednak mu się to nie udało. Wielokrotnie widział już ludzi stojących w obliczu zdrady, złamanego serca czy nawet utraty bliskich, ale nie widział tego rodzaju bólu w coraz bardziej rozedrganym spojrzeniu komodora. Było to coś… Innego. Zupełnie jakby słowa Willa i Elizabeth nie zadały mu cierpienia same w sobie, jedynie o nim na nowo przypomniały._

_– Czyli… Tak właśnie dyktuje ci serce? – Oficer zwrócił się do panny Swann, jednak w jego głosie nie znać było oskarżenia czy wyrzutu, jedynie… Zrozumienie._

_– Tak._

* * *

_22 sierpnia 1744. Okolice Kuby_

Siedzący na krześle w swej zagraconej kajucie kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ z cichym stęknięciem wzuł lewego buta, rozważając w milczeniu ich aktualne położenie. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć, co było dlań pewną nowością. Zwykle dość szybko wyrabiał sobie opinię na dowolny temat, niezależnie czy chodziło o przedmioty, zjawiska, czy ludzi. A tym razem… Kompletny chaos. Prawdę powiedziawszy, od samego początku, miał nadzieję znaleźć to, co wszyscy kraść lubili najbardziej – złoto i to w dużych ilościach. Względnie perły bądź kamienie szlachetne, nie zamierzał być wybredny. Jednak jaskinia, w której można było przywrócić zmarłego do życia? To było… Cóż, z jednej strony fascynujące, z drugiej zaś (przynajmniej w jego opinii) niezbyt praktyczne. Po pierwsze, miało się z niej użytek wyłącznie wtedy, gdy już raz się umarło, a jakoś nie zamierzał dać się nikomu zabić, nie, jeśli miał do wyboru inne opcje. Po drugie, należało mieć nadzieję, że ktoś zaufany i gotów do poświęceń zaryzykuje swym zdrowiem oraz życiem, by przeprowadzić dość mgliście opisany w dokumencie rytuał, co również miało swoje słabe strony. Dlatego też nie powinien być w nawet najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany marnowaniem czasu swojego i załogi, by płynąć na tę zapyziałą wysepkę, zwłaszcza że mieli dużo bardziej lukratywne rzeczy do roboty. Jednak ciekawość i chęć oglądania tak rzadkich rzeczy na własne oczy nie pozwoliły mu przepuścić takiej okazji – nawet jeśli sam nie będzie zmuszony skorzystać z tej groty, informacja o jej położeniu oraz sposobie działania mogła być niezwykle cenna.

– Nie podoba mi się ta sprawa, Jack. – Norrington skrzyżował ręce na piersi, z niezadowoleniem wpatrując się w okno. – Powinniśmy zniszczyć to miejsce, spalić mapę i zapomnieć o całej sprawie.

– Niby dlaczego? – Sparrow naciągnął drugiego buta i stuknął obcasem w podłogę, dopasowując cholewę do nogi. – Co jest takiego złego we wskrzeszaniu zmarłych?

– Sam fakt, że o to pytasz, już jest powodem do niepokoju. – Prawie że pirat ponownie postanowił wrócić do sposobu myślenia komodora, a przynajmniej takie można było odnieść wrażenie, patrząc na jego niby obojętną, ale wyrażającą szczere potępienie twarz. – Pomyśl, co się stanie, gdy Hiszpanie zaczną używać tego na masową skalę? Jak będą wyglądały Karaiby, jeśli ściągną z zaświatów, no sam nie wiem, Cortésa lub innych jemu podobnych? Co będzie, gdy dobierze się do tego ktoś naprawdę nieodpowiedzialny i przywróci do życia jakiegoś zwyrodnialca?

– Na przykład kogo? – Rzucił mu krytyczne spojrzenie. – Kto ze znanych mi nieboszczyków nie powinien nigdy wrócić z zaświatów, hm?

– A chciałbyś się jeszcze raz spotkać z Barbossą? – Oficer oparł ręce na biodrach, unosząc znacząco brwi.

– … No dobrze, jest coś w tym, co mówisz. – Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. – Ale moim zdaniem _odrobinę_ przesadzasz.

– Może po prostu jestem przywiązany do myśli, że jeśli kogoś zabijam, to ta osoba pozostaje martwa? – wyjaśnił zjadliwym tonem Norrington. – Ostatnie, co mi w życiu potrzebne, to powracający zza grobu przestępcy i kanalie.

– Co, boisz się, że postanowią się na tobie zemścić? – Jack uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nagle wieszanie piratów przestało być takie zabawne, hm?

Chyba po raz pierwszy widział oficera naprawdę… Skrzywdzonego. Do tej pory żadna ciśnięta pod jego adresem obelga, uszczypliwość czy nawet publiczne odrzucenie jego oświadczyn nie zdołało wydusić z niego nic, co mogłoby sugerować istnienie w jego sercu miejsc podatnych na zranienie, jednak te konkretne słowa wydawały się mieć właśnie taką moc. Przynajmniej na kilka sekund – zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył pożałować tego, co zostało właśnie powiedziane, komodor ponownie przybrał doskonale obojętny wyraz twarzy i odwrócił wzrok, pozwalając zapaść między nimi odrobinę niezręcznej ciszy. Co, z niezrozumiałego dla samego zainteresowanego powodu, niewymownie Sparrowa zezłościło. Nie miał nic przeciwko wkurzaniu innych, w końcu parał się tym bardzo często (w opinii niektórych nawet _zbyt_ często), niemniej zwykle oczekiwał jakieś konkretnej reakcji. krzyku, przekleństwa, obelg, czegoś _ludzkiego_. Nie wyniosłego, odstręczającego chłodu alabastrowej rzeźby! Zwłaszcza po tym, co widział w Jamesie nie tylko poprzedniego wieczora, ale też w ciągu całej ich podróży. Dokładnie wiedział, na co naprawdę go stać i nawet udało mu się odkryć, co marynarza naprawdę uszczęśliwia, co czyni go człowiekiem, nie zaś tylko osobą. Pod naporem kolejnych zabiegów głównodowodzący słynnego na całe Karaiby Fortu Charles zaczął się coraz bardziej i bardziej otwierać, ba, już nawet prawie całkowicie porzucił tę całą otoczkę oficera i nudziarza, ale teraz nagle i niespodziewanie musiał do tego kompletnie niepotrzebnie wrócić! Normalnie szlag mógł człowieka trafić!

– Nie boję się zemsty tych, którym wymierzyłem należną im karę – odparł w końcu marynarz. – Lecz wzdragam się na myśl, co mogliby zrobić niewinnym ludziom. Mamy wystarczająco dużo żywych przestępców, bandytów, gwałcicieli i innego rodzaju kanalii. Czy naprawdę potrzebujemy również tych, których już raz udało się usunąć?

– Komodor Norrington, patron uciśnionych, stróż wdów i sierot – zadrwił Jack, uśmiechając się szyderczo. – Sądziłem, że obchodzą cię jedynie prawo i sprawiedliwość.

– Sprawiedliwość, to chronienie przed złem tych, którzy sami nie mogą stanąć w swej obronie. – Oficer wciąż na niego nie patrzył, jednak coś w jego spojrzeniu uległo zmianie, zupełnie jakby ta rozmowa znaczyła dla niego coś innego niż tylko wyrażały wypowiadane przez nich słowa. – Sądziłem, że ty ze wszystkich ludzi jesteś w stanie to rozumieć. W końcu właśnie dlatego pozwoliłem ci wtedy odejść.

– Więc o to chodzi? – Podszedł do niego, prawie napierając na niego własnym ciałem. Nie wiedział, czemu był aż tak zły i dlaczego miał szczerą ochotę wytargać swego rozmówcę za wszarz, niemniej mimo wszystko zdołał się pohamować przed zrobieniem czegoś strasznego, a na pewno wysoce niekulturalnego. – Zawsze robisz to, co należy? Wstąpiłeś do marynarki, do tego od ciebie wymagano. – Złapał go za poły pożyczonego płaszcza, prawie nim potrząsając. – Dałeś się wyrolować własnej narzeczonej, ponieważ nie mogłeś postąpić inaczej. – Wbił wzrok w jego nagle spłoszone, a jednak tak piękne i żywe oczy, że aż trudno mu było to znieść. – Puściłeś mnie wolno, bo tak nakazywał honor. Narażałeś życie, bo tak trzeba było. – Całkowicie mimowolnie przeniósł spojrzenie na w jego wąskie, ale aż proszące się o dotknięcie ich językiem wargi. – Czy choć raz w życiu zrobiłeś coś, bo _chciałeś_?

– Poszedłem z tobą do domu gubernatora, bo chciałem razem z tobą przeżyć prawdziwą przygodę. – Jego niewiele głośniejsza od szeptu odpowiedź wydawała się wręcz odbijać echem od ścian nagle dziwne cichej kajuty. – Dalej chcę.

To… To wystarczyło, by uciszyć jego gniew. By znów zobaczył w nim nie irytującego, odmawiającego sobie wszystkiego co najlepsze oficera, lecz _Jamesa_. Człowieka, który strzelał tak, jak anioły potrafiły śpiewać, nie bał się nikogo i niczego oraz był gotów podjąć ryzyko większe, niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie zgadnąć, patrząc na niego jedynie przez pryzmat jego zwykle wymuskanej powierzchowności. Dzielnego, wspaniałego człowieka, który nigdy o nic nie prosił, niczego nie żądał i po prostu robił to, co uważał za słuszne, nawet jeśli nie przysparzał tym sobie miłości bliźnich. Mężczyznę, przy którego uśmiechu nawet słońce wypadało blado. I którego siedzenie z radością by uścisnął.

Jack ponownie znalazł się w potrzasku własnych pragnień. Z jednej strony niczego na tym świecie tak bardzo nie pożądał, jak stojącego przed nim człowieka – chciał go natychmiast powalić na swoje posłanie i zagarnąć dla siebie, poznać smak, zapach i fakturę każdego centymetra kwadratowego jego ciała, każdego dnia i każdej nocy móc uszczęśliwiać go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, być powodem i adresatem wszystkich jego uśmiechów, mieć go na wyłączność już na zawsze. Byłby generalnie zachwycony mając go u swego boku aż do śmierci, jakkolwiek sentymentalnie by to nie brzmiało. Z drugiej jednak strony, komplikacje, ograniczenia i utrudnienia, jakie łączyły się z adorowaniem komodora, przerażały go śmiertelnie. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jego życie uległo zmianie, za bardzo bowiem podobało mu się bycie dzikim, wolnym i swobodnym. Zanim jednak miał szansę dokonać wyboru, stało się dokładnie to, co powiedziała Anamaria – decyzja została podjęta za niego. Norrington delikatnie wymsknął mu się z objęć i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie odzywając się przy tym ani słowem.

– James… – Popatrzył na niego z pewnym zmieszaniem, starając się powstrzymać klamkę przed zapadnięciem.

– Twoja załoga czeka na ciebie, kapitanie. – Oficer obrócił się w progu, rzucając mu łagodne spojrzenie, które prawie doskonale maskowało smutek pobrzmiewający w jego głosie. Prawie. – _Perła_ również.

Teraz wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego jego mat kazała mu w miarę szybko coś z tym wszystkim zrobić – jeśli nie ustali, co sobie bardziej ceni, wolność czy uczucia, James mu pozwoli koło siebie przepłynąć, zachowując bezpieczne dla nich oby _status quo_. I, choć pewnie było to najmniej rujnujące im obu życie rozwiązanie, Sparrow doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że żadnego z nich ono nie uszczęśliwi.

Gdyby tylko potrafił się na coś zdecydować…

* * *

Elizabeth z niezadowoleniem przeszła się po pokładzie, starannie ignorując spojrzenia rzucane jej przez zajmujących się swoją robotą piratów. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że w ich mniemaniu jej obecność przyniesie im pecha, choć za nic nie mogła zrozumieć tego skrajnie idiotycznego przesądu – skoro płeć piękna na statku sprowadzała nieszczęście, to jakim cudem do Ameryki dopłynął choć jeden statek zabierający ze sobą pasażerów rodzaju niewieściego? Prawdopodobnie ten zabobon wynikał z faktu, że po kilku miesiącach rejsu wielu mężczyzn byłoby skłonnych spółkować nawet z działem okrętowym jeśli by je tylko przyoblec w halkę, więc widok jakiejkolwiek kobiety działał na nich niczym płachta na byka, powodując wśród załogi niepotrzebne waśnie i mordobicia. Nie, żeby panna Swann lękała się o swą cześć – nie zamierzała spędzić na _Kobrze_ nawet jednego tygodnia. Taki przynajmniej miała plan, jednak coraz bardziej wątpiła w jego powodzenie. Jeśli chciała dostać się na Kubę, wyśledzić Jacka i w porę go ostrzec (oraz przekazać najnowsze wieści dotyczące zamiarów Barbossy), statek już dawno powinien był odbić na zachód, zbaczając tym samym z kursu na_ Isla de Huesos_. Problem polegał na tym, że kapitan tej przeklętej łajby jakoś nie dawał się przekonać do tego pomysłu, zaś jego ludzie wykazywali osobliwą lojalność, w żaden sposób nie reagując na podżeganie do buntu. Cóż, ten jabłkożerny zdrajca doskonale wiedział, jak kończą ci, którzy zabierają na pokład niegodnych zaufania osobników – w końcu to on swego czasu uczynił Sparrowa gubernatorem bezludnej wyspy, z której obdarzony barwną osobowością pirat miał już nigdy nie wrócić.

– Jadłeś coś? – Jak prawie zawsze naburmuszony Pintel przeciął jej drogę, po czym stanął obok opartego o reling Ragettiego, mierząc go mało przyjacielskim spojrzeniem. – Przestań się gapić i chodź!

Panna Swann przekrzywiła lekko głowę, przyglądając im się z niekłamanym zainteresowaniem. Ta parka była… zaiste zastanawiająca. Ci dwaj chyba zawsze tkwili na samym dnie hierarchii na każdym statku, na jakim służyli, a przynajmniej takie można było odnieść wrażenie, patrząc na ich nieco nieskładne i rzadko w stu procentach skuteczne poczynania. Nigdy w pierwszym szeregu, nigdy doceniani, chwaleni czy wyróżniani. Zamiast tego bez ustanku zastraszano ich i poniżano, ba, swego czasu nawet kazano im przebrać się w damskie łaszki dla odwrócenia uwagi zgromadzonej na pokładzie _Śmiałka_ załogi. A jednak wciąż posłusznie podążali za Barbossą, więcej nawet, wciąż trzymali się _razem_, choć można było aż nazbyt często odnieść wrażenie, że się nie do końca lubią. Zwłaszcza Pintel dość umiejętnie stwarzał takie pozory, wciąż krzycząc na swego chuderlawego kolegę, zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia nie z człowiekiem, a wyjątkowo niepojętnym kundlem.

– Wybacz. – Jednooki pirat obrócił się powoli w miejscu i posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. – Idę już.

Gdy przechodzili obok niej, Elizabeth zauważyła, że ich dłonie na chwilę się ze sobą zetknęły, zaś zawsze szybki w rękach Ragetti wykorzystał ten moment, by małym palcem zahaczyć o palec swego niższego towarzysza. Ten w pierwszej chwili poczerwieniał, zupełnie jakby miał zaraz zagotować się ze złości, jednak zamiast tego na kilka sekund uścisnął dłoń drugiego mężczyzny, mrucząc pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. Początkowo chwili Elizabeth nie do końca zrozumiała to, czego była świadkiem, gdy zaś wreszcie dotarły do niej wszelkie możliwe konotacje tego gestu, poczuła, że oblała się jeszcze intensywniejszym rumieńcem niż pamiętnego dnia, gdy cały oddział Norringtona miał okazję ją podziwiać w samej jedynie halce, w dodatku kompletnie przemoczonej.

– Coś się stało? – Will jak spod ziemi wyrósł nagle za jej plecami i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

– Ja… Nie… Znaczy… – Przygryzła z zakłopotaniem dolną wargę, po czym gwałtownie ściszyła głos. – Czy oni są _parą?_

– Tamci dwaj? Chyba tak. – Popatrzył na Ragettiego i Pintela, którzy ponownie się o coś sprzeczali. – Wolałem nie wnikać. W końcu to nie moja sprawa.

– To dwaj gentlemani też mogą ze sobą… – Nawet w najśmielszych powieściach, jakie udało jej się schować w skrytce pod łóżkiem, nie trafiła na nic takiego. – To się często zdarza?

– Częściej, niż można podejrzewać. – Turner wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, zupełnie, jakby był przyzwyczajony do podobnych sugestii. – Ale znam kilku takich. Tacy sami ludzie, jak wszyscy inni, więc w sumie nic mi do tego.

Panna Swann przez dłuższą chwilę kontemplowała tę myśl, rozbierając ją na drobne kawałki. W gruncie rzeczy nie widziała żadnego naprawdę sensownego powodu, dla którego dwaj mężczyźni lub dwie kobiety nie mogli darzyć się nawzajem takim samym afektem, jakim ona pałała do swego narzeczonego, w jej oczach bowiem żadna prawdziwa miłość nie mogła być zła. Niemniej, koncepcja ta stanowiła dla niej niewątpliwą nowość, toteż potrzebowała dłuższej chwili, by do końca przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego.

– Statek na horyzoncie! – Z bocianiego gniazda padł donośny acz zachrypnięty krzyk Derricka. – Piracka bandera, czarne żagle!

– _Perła?_ – Turner uniósł z zaciekawieniem jedną brew. – No tego się nie spodziewałem… Chyba mamy więcej szczęścia, niż sądziliśmy.

– To się akurat jeszcze okaże. – Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – Mówisz, zupełnie jakbyś nie znał Jacka.

* * *

– Nie mam pojęcia, co to za łajba. – Sparrow złożył lunetę i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę.

Oficer westchnął ciężko i, splótłszy ręce za plecami, po raz kolejny spróbował się uspokoić. Znaczy, od chwili, w której wyszedł z kajuty kapitana, jego twarz jak zwykle nie wyrażała absolutnie nic, jednak jego serce wciąż usiłowało wyrwać mu się z piersi. I nawet nie chodziło o potencjalne spotkanie z zupełnie obcym im statkiem, tego obawiał się najmniej, jednak… Nie dalej jak pięć minut, niesławny kapitan Jack Sparrow zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał go uwieść. Co było w zasadzie niemożliwe. Kto jak kto, ale kapitan_ Perły_ na pewno nie narzekał na brak złaknionego jego atencji (i pieniędzy) towarzystwa, toteż nie było mowy o tym, by desperacja zmusiła go do flirtowania z jego, bądź co bądź, _wrogiem_. Jasne, chwilowo nie zamierzali się pozabijać, jednak nie istniała między dwojgiem ludzi taka sytuacja, która nie mogła ulec zmianie. Poza tym, najprawdopodobniej po prostu źle odczytał mowę ciała pirata – znając brak szacunku Jacka dla cudzej przestrzeni prywatnej, jego zachowanie wcale nie musiało być tym, czym się wydawało. Tak przynajmniej byłoby dla nich obu najlepiej – będąc tym, kim byli, nie mieli prawa darzyć się jakimikolwiek pozytywnymi uczuciami, zaś jakikolwiek kompromis, jaki mogliby między sobą wypracować, mimo wszystko by Sparrowa unieszczęśliwił. To była jedyna konkluzja, do jakiej komodor potrafił dojść, dlatego nie zamierzał marnować więcej czasu na owe bezowocne rozmyślania. Zamiast tego wolał poświęcić swą uwagę nieco bardziej realnym zagadnieniom, na przykład potencjalnemu spotkaniu z obcą im jednostką pływającą pod czarną banderą.

– Jesteś pewien, że nas nie zaatakują? – Zmrużył lekko oczy, starając się cokolwiek dojrzeć, po czym przyjął podaną mu przez kapitana lunetę. – Dziękuję.

– Kodeks jest jasny w kwestii atakowania i zatapiania innych pirackich statków. – Gibbs skrzyżował ręce na piersi, niezbyt uradowanym wzrokiem wpatrując się w coraz wyraźniejszą sylwetkę drugiego okrętu. – Ale zawsze istnieje pewne ryzyko.

Ach, tak, słynny _Kodeks braci Morgana i Bartholomewa Brethren_, który w teorii był zbiorem praw obowiązujących wszystkich żeglujących po morzach i oceanach piratów, w praktyce zaś stanowił ogólnie przyjęty zbiór wskazówek, którymi każdy kierował się wedle własnego widzimisię. Wprawdzie wieść gminna niosła, że za łamanie owych reguł groziły poważne konsekwencje, niemniej komodor nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałoby wyglądać wymierzanie sprawiedliwości przez ludzi, którzy nie byli w stanie przyswoić sobie podstawowych zasad funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie.

– Co robimy? – Anamaria oparła się o reling, patrząc na nich wyczekująco.

Norrington po raz kolejny uniósł lunetę, usiłując cokolwiek na pokładzie drugiego statku wypatrzeć. W końcu udało im się zbliżyć do niego na tyle, by wreszcie był w stanie rozróżnić poszczególne sylwetki, co wcale nie wzbudziło w nim takiego entuzjazmu, jak podejrzewał. Głównie dlatego, że niestety, rozpoznał znajomą twarz.

– Nic. – Sparrow wzruszył ramionami. – Płyniemy. Ani nam nic do nich, ani im nic do nas.

– Obawiam, się, że muszę ukrócić twój optymizm. – Z tymi słowami podał mu lunetę, nawet na chwilę nie zmieniając obojętnego tonu swego głosu. – Chyba, że nasz stary znajomy nie żywi już do ciebie żadnej urazy.

– O czym ty… – Pirat podniósł mosiężny tubus, z zaciekawieniem zerkając przez lekko przybrudzone na brzegach soczewki. – Barbossa?

* * *

– Sparrow? – Kapitan _Kobry_ bez entuzjazmu patrzył na coraz wyraźniej malujące się połacie smolicie czarnych żagli. – A co on tutaj, do jasnej cholery, robi?

William zerknął znacząco na Elizabeth. Obecność Jacka diametralnie zmieniała ich sytuację, mianowicie nie musieli już dłużej polegać na Barbossie, jego statku i załodze. W końcu to właśnie Sparrow był powodem, dla którego w ogóle opuścili Jamajkę i to na jego okręcie powinni się znaleźć. Musieli tylko wymyślić sposób na opuszczenie swego aktualnego środka transportu tak, by ich głowy wciąż pozostały umocowane do karków, zaś ktoś na _Czarnej Perle_ zauważył ich obecność i zgarnął do siebie. Nie było to zadanie najprostsze z możliwych, niemniej musieli się go podjąć i to bez dalszej chwili zwłoki.

Wyczuwszy jego wzrok, narzeczona odpowiedziała mu zdecydowanym kiwnięciem głową, dając do zrozumienia, że w zupełności się z nim zgadza, jednak brak specyficznego blasku w jej orzechowych oczach sugerował, że nie ma pomysłu na rozwiązanie ich aktualnego problemu. Co nie oznaczało, że nie zamierzała próbować – nie mieli w końcu innego wyboru. Jeśli teraz nie dokonają przesiadki, będą musieli popłynąć dalej z niewłaściwym kapitanem, udając się do miejsca, gdzie jakoś żadne z nich nie miało ochoty się pojawić, przynajmniej w tym konkretnym towarzystwie.

– Wóz albo przewóz – podsumował myśli ich obojga. – Gotowa?

– Nie – przyznała ze stoickim spokojem. – Ale nie mamy czasu do stracenia.

– Pchamy się w paszczę lwa. – Delikatnie musnął wierzch jej odrobinę drżącej dłoni. – Bądź ostrożna.

– Będę. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, na chwilę ściskając jego palce. – Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie, zawsze możemy zaryzykować _Parley_.

– Wtedy na pewno wyrzucą nas za burtę. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

Zgodziwszy się co do konieczności podjęcia działań, pozornie nonszalanckim krokiem ruszyli na nadbudówkę, gdzie raz po raz Barbossa zerkał przez lśniącą nowością lunetę. Jasnym było, że obecność Jacka zdecydowanie mu się nie podoba, co też nikogo z obecnych za bardzo nie dziwiło – chyba nikt nie ucieszyłby się na widok swego wroga. Wprawdzie można było odnieść wrażenie, że po ostatnim spotkaniu byli już kwita, choć Hektor raczej nie należał do takich, co z lekkim sercem przebaczają zrobienie im dziury w piersi. Tak czy owak, na razie milczał, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając i dopiero nadejście młodej pary sprawiło, że się wyraźnie ożywił, dając znak stojącym nieopodal ludziom, by się zbliżyli.

– Panowie. – Ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od Turnera i Swann. – Proszę odprowadzić naszych gości pod pokład i dopilnować, by stamtąd nie wychodzili dopóty, dopóki nie wyślę kogoś z odpowiednim rozkazem.

Wezwani piraci oparli niezobowiązująco brudne dłonie o rękojeści swych rapierów i przybrali standardowo złowrogie miny sugerujące, że nie należy im podskakiwać. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy jest to jedyny sposób działania, jaki znają, czy w ich mniemaniu nie rzucenie się na kogoś od razu to wyraz dobrych manier, niemniej sytuacja nie sprzyjała dyskusji na ten temat.

– Nie ważcie się mnie tknąć! – syknęła ze złością panna Swann.

– Powstrzymaj nas.

William jedynie wzniósł oczy ku niebu, doskonale wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi. Nigdy nie był fanem podziwiania cudzego upokorzenia, dlatego też i teraz odwrócił wzrok, czekając, aż wszystko się skończy. Kilka szczęknięć metalu później uznał, że już może spokojnie popatrzeć na swe towarzystwo, przy okazji z niekłamanym zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że stało się dokładnie to, czego oczekiwał – obaj obwiesie zostali rozbrojeni, jego narzeczona wzbogaciła się o drugie ostrze, zaś jeden rapier został wbity na wcisk między deski pokładu, gdzie gibał się łagodnie na boki.

– Widzę, że od naszego ostatniego spotkania, nauczyła się panienka nowych sztuczek – stwierdził z ponurym rozczarowaniem Barbossa, sięgając po własną broń. – Co jest mi, niestety, wybitnie nie na rękę.

* * *

– Ach, Will, Will… – westchnął ciężko Sparrow, na chwilę odejmując lunetę od oka. – Myślałem, że jak już przygrucha sobie dziewczynę, da sobie spokój z tą szermierką, a on dalej swoje.

– Nie bądź wulgarny. – Norrington z karcącym spojrzeniem wyjął mu instrument z dłoni i sam przezeń zerknął. – Dalej nie widzę żadnego ruchu przy baterii, co jest mocno pocieszające. – To powiedziawszy nieco uniósł tubus, wyraźnie zmieniając obiekt swego zainteresowania. – Hm. Wciąż musi doszlifować pracę nóg. – To powiedziawszy, po raz kolejny przekazał lunetę kapitanowi, ponownie krzyżując nadgarstki za plecami. – Mam na myśli pannę Swann, pan Turner jest, jak widzę, w doskonałej formie.

Jack uśmiechnął się lekko, pamiętając dawne popisy szermiercze skromnego pomocnika kowala, który okazał się być zaskakująco utalentowanym młodym człowiekiem. Teraz jasnym się stało, że już nie trenuje w ukryciu i być może korzysta z pomocy stosownych nauczycieli, bowiem jego technika uległa znacznej poprawie, nabierając nonszalanckiej elegancji, jakiej mu onegdaj brakowało. Wciąż jasnym było, że dość mocno polega na swej zdobytej dzięki wykonywanemu zawodowi sile, jednak wykorzystywał ją mądrzej i rozważniej, stawiając zdecydowany odpór kolejnym nacierającym na niego przeciwnikom.

– Choć martwi mnie przewaga liczebna ich przeciwników. – Głos marynarza był wręcz szalenie spokojny, zupełnie jakby nie rozmawiał o perspektywie nagłego zgonu swych przyjaciół, lecz czymś równie nieistotnym co kolory dachówek domów w Geroge Town. – Jeśli szybko nie wyskoczą za burtę, nie uda im się ujść z życiem.

– Mam wrażenie, że już rozmawialiśmy na temat twojego optymizmu. – Jack obrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę, prawie wpychając mu lunetę w oczodół.

– Nie. Ty wypowiedziałeś swoje zdanie na ten temat, a ja postanowiłem je zignorować. – James z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył brwi, starając się odsunąć twarz od potencjalnie niebezpiecznego tubusu. – Musisz tym tak machać?

– W twoim kierunku? – Wiedziony przekorą oraz chęcią połechtania komodora tam, gdzie najbardziej nie chciał być dotykany, Sparrow przesunął instrument do poziomu swoich bioder, wciąż trzymając go radośnie uniesionego. – _Zawsze_.

– Jesteś obsceniczny. – Norrington odruchowo wyciągnął rękę w stronę tubusu, jednak w porę się powstrzymał i cofnął dłoń, oblewając się starannie skrytym przez zarost rumieńcem. – Zamierzasz tak stać, czy zrobisz z tego odpowiedni użytek?

– James… – Z rozbawieniem puknął go lunet w pierś, zaglądając mu przy tym głęboko w oczy. – Dobrze wiesz, że ze mną jak z dzieckiem. Wystarczy tylko, że poprosisz.

Oficer, choć wydawało się to już niemożliwe, poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, patrząc na niego z oburzeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Przez krótki ułamek sekundy bał się, że pirat przejrzał go i jakimś sposobem odkrył jego skłonności, czego efektem były te wysoce nieprzystojne żarty, w końcu jednak odegnał od siebie tę absurdalną myśl. Nie zrobił _nic_, co mogłoby go zdemaskować, ba, wręcz był przekonany, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku wyszedł na tak niezainteresowanego płcią przeciwną i Jackiem, jak to tylko możliwe. Ugasiwszy w zalążku zupełnie niepotrzebny atak paniki, udało mu się jednak przezwyciężyć ten jakże zabawny szok i, odchrząknąwszy cicho, obrócił się do swego towarzysza bokiem, wbijając wzrok w drugą jednostkę.

– Zatem _proszę_, sprawdź, co się dzieje na drugim statku – wycedził wreszcie przez lekko zaciśnięte zęby. – _Kapitanie_.

– Jak ty wiesz, co powiedzieć, żeby zrobić człowiekowi dobrze. – Sparrow uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, po czym ponownie uniósł lunetę. – No! Wreszcie wyskoczyli. Narzeczeni za burtą!

* * *

Elizabeth jak urzeczona słuchała barwnej opowieści Jacka o wszystkich jego na poły szalonych poczynaniach, jakie miały miejsce od pamiętnej ucieczki z szubienicy w Port Royal już ponad rok temu. Jej ulubionymi kawałkami były naturalnie szalenie niebezpieczna walka z hiszpańską fregatą oraz niezwykle śmiałe (w zasadzie bezczelne) włamanie do domu kubańskiego gubernatora wraz z wynikającą z tego zdarzenia brawurową ucieczką. Historie te bawiły ją nie tylko ze wzgląd na kwiecisty styl wypowiedzi Sparrowa, który nie szczędził jej żadnych szczegółów, lecz również z powodu prawie że rozdrażnionego udziału niemalże nieustannie przewracającego z irytacją oczami komodora, który co i rusz dorzucał coś od siebie. Zwykle były to drobnostki w stylu „zdecydowanie przesadzasz”, „nawet cię tam nie było”, „to nic takiego” lub (jej prywatny faworyt) „przestań jej napychać głowę takimi bzdurami, już i tak za bardzo cię uwielbia”. Wprawdzie komentarze te nie były zbyt konstruktywne i niczego do fabuły nie wnosiły, ale szeroki uśmiech, jakim kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ odpowiadał na każdy z nich oraz pojawiające się zaraz po nich rumieńce na twarzy oficera były po prostu bezcenne.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdy ociekając wodą stanęła wreszcie na deskach pokładu, zupełnie Norringtona nie rozpoznała. Naturalnie już na wstępie twarz wydała jej się dziwnie znajoma, ale przysłaniający ją zarost oraz tworzące dlań ciemnoczekoladowe obramowanie, rozpuszczone włosy czyniły ją absolutnie niepodobną do zwykle zadbanego, nieskazitelnego oblicza szanującego się sługi Jego Królewskiej Mości, którego znała od dziecka. Zadania identyfikacji nie ułatwiał również barwny, odrobinę niechlujny strój, którego w żadnych innych okolicznościach oficer nie tylko by na siebie nie założył, ale też nie tknął by go nawet długim kijem, no chyba, że jedyną alternatywą byłoby paradowanie nago. W życiu nie podejrzewała, że kiedykolwiek będzie jej dane zobaczyć go właśnie takim, ale gdy już jej ów zaszczyt przypadł w udziale, z miejsca zaczęła nienawidzić zwyczajowy mundur Jamesa, bowiem zdecydowanie odbierał mu kolorytu i charakteru.

– Jack, żeby nie to, że on tu stoi i poprawia każde twoje słowo… – Zdecydowanym gestem wskazała jak zwykle obojętnego na wszystko komodora. – … To w życiu bym ci nie uwierzyła! To czyste szaleństwo!

– I naprawdę _po to_ go porwałeś? – Nieuczestniczący do tej pory w rozmowie William podniósł oczy znad odszyfrowanych dokumentów Vareli. – Czy ty masz w ogóle pojęcie, co się teraz dzieje w Port Royal? Kapitan Gillette niedługo nie będzie potrzebował peruki, bo zaraz sam osiwieje ze zdenerwowania.

– Gdybyście się rzeczywiście tak przejmowali jego losem, nie byłoby was tutaj – wtrącił Norrington, patrząc na nich oboje z wyraźną, godną rozczarowanego ojca naganą. – Doceniam chęć ratowania i mnie, i Sparrowa, ale bez wątpienia zdajecie sobie sprawę, że wasze zniknięcie również nie przeszło bez echa. Gubernator pewnie jest ledwo żywy ze zdenerwowania. Co wam obojgu strzeliło do głowy?

– Ktoś musiał coś zrobić – odparł Turner. – Chciałem popłynąć sam, ale… – W tym miejscu popatrzył wymownie na jego niezwykle usatysfakcjonowaną swymi poczynaniami narzeczoną. – Chyba nie jestem pierwszym, któremu nie powiodła się próba powstrzymania _jej_ przed robieniem tego, na co ma ochotę.

– … Rozumiem. – Oficer pokiwał głową z bolesnym współczuciem i zrozumieniem wypisanymi na twarzy. – Być może to wysoce niewłaściwa uwaga, zwłaszcza w tym towarzystwie, ale nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie mojego szczęścia na myśl, że to jednak ty wyjdziesz za pannę Swann.

– Ożenię – poprawił go lekko zdezorientowany kowal. – Zamierzam się z nią _ożenić_.

– On wie, co powiedział, młody. – Pirat uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc z radosną złośliwością na prawie że bezczelnie zadowolonego z siebie marynarza. – I zgadzam się z nim. Jakie to szczęście, że na ciebie padło.

Elizabeth być może powinna się poczuć urażona ową grubiańską dyskusją, bowiem postrzeganie małżeństwa z nią w _taki_ sposób bez wątpienia nie zasługiwało na miano komplementu, ale była zbyt zajęta obserwowaniem swoich przyjaciół, by mieć czas na ostentacyjne strzelanie focha. Do tej pory rzadko miała okazję podziwiać Jamesa i Jacka razem, a gdy już miało to miejsce, trudno było nazwać ich stosunki serdecznymi i to delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Teraz jednak, gdy widziała, jak ze sobą rozmawiają, jak patrzą na siebie i stoją jeden obok drugiego, nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w ich wzajemnych oddziaływaniach było coś… Prawie że czułego. Może nie w pełni tradycyjnym znaczeniu tego słowa, w żadnym bowiem wypadku nie przypominali gruchających na gałązce synogarlic, niemniej ich słowa, spojrzenia i gesty zawierały w sobie coś, co pamiętała z czasów dzieciństwa, gdy jej mama jeszcze żyła. Elizabeth wzrastała wtedy w niezachwianej pewności, że nawet będąc pozornie osobno, każde zajęte swoimi sprawami, jej rodzice zawsze byli razem, splątani echem swych myśli oraz cichymi krokami zmierzającego do wspólnego celu tańca codziennego życia. Delikatne wspomnienia tamtych wiecznie słonecznych, nieskończenie spokojnych chwil powracały do niej właśnie teraz, gdy Sparrow i Norrington dyskutowali swobodnie o dalszych posunięciach oraz potencjalnym zagrożeniu ze strony Barbossy. Choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, jasnym było, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni stali się dla siebie tym, czym jest fala dla oceanu, wiatr dla żagli oraz słowo dla myśli. I, choć było to z punktu widzenia wielu osób nieodpowiednie, z całego serca zapragnęła, by ta cudowna więź nie tylko trwała, ale też wraz z biegiem czasu jeszcze się umacniała, łącząc ich już na zawsze.

William musiał albo zarejestrować jej nieco rozmyte spojrzenie, albo jednak jakimś sposobem potrafił czytać jej w myślach, bowiem nagle zmierzył ją bardzo uważnym wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił uwagę na to, komu się przez cały ten czas przyglądała.

– Nie – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem. – Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Nawet nie próbuj.

– Och przestań. – Przewróciła ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami. – Nie bądź takim fatalistą.

– O co chodzi? – Wyraźnie zainteresowany ich kiełkującym sporem komodor przerwał dotyczącą korekt obranego kursu rozmowę z kapitanem i rzucił im wyczekujące spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby miał nadzieję, że wniosą coś konstruktywnego do dyskusji.

– To nic takiego. Po prostu Elizabeth zapoznała się ostatnio z nową ideą – wyjaśnił Turner, przy okazji wymierzając swej narzeczonej delikatnego kuksańca łokciem pod żebra. – I teraz usiłuje _wszystko_ do niej dopasować.

– Nie bez powodu – mruknęła cichuteńko pod nosem, po czym dodała o wiele głośniej – Kiedy będziemy na miejscu?

– Jeśli utrzymamy maksymalną prędkość, powinniśmy być tam jutro rano. – Oficer zerknął na Sparrowa, który skinięciem głowy potwierdził jego słowa. – Sądzę, że zdobędziemy nad Barbossą jakieś pół dnia przewagi. Jak uważasz, Jack?

– Tyż mi się tak widzi – odparł pirat, uśmiechając się do niego z zadowoleniem. – Ktoś jest głodny?

  

Niezależnie od tego, jak Norrington by się nie cieszył z widoku tak Elizabeth, jak i Williama, postrzegał ich obecność na _Czarnej Perle_ za, co tu dużo mówić, odrobinę kłopotliwą. Był bowiem zdania, że żadne z nich nie powinno brać udziału w tak niebezpiecznym przedsięwzięciu, a już tym bardziej opuszczać Port Royal na kilka tygodni przed ślubem. Ich nieodpowiedzialne, zdecydowanie nieprzemyślane zachowanie mogło im wszystkim przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku, choć na obecnym etapie nie było najmniejszego sensu mówić tego na głos. Przecież i tak nie mógł odesłać ich do domu, nieprawdaż? Dlatego też ostatecznie pogodził się z sytuacją i, wprawdzie z wyrzutami sumienia, ale cieszył się ich żywiołowym towarzystwem, przynajmniej do czasu. Z każdą mijającą godziną coraz bardziej czuł się jak przyzwoitka, aż wreszcie pod wieczór poziom wiszącej w powietrzu niezręczności stał się nieznośny do tego stopnia, że w przypływie rozpaczy komodor wziął Jacka pod pachę i, używając wieczornego spaceru jako pretekstu, salwował się ucieczką. Wprawdzie miał wyrzuty sumienia, zostawiając tych dwoje całkiem samych, dali bowiem ostatnio dowód tego, iż należy poddać w wątpliwość istnienie ich zdrowego rozsądku, niemniej szczęśliwie nie był ojcem żadnego z nich, w związku z czym to tak naprawdę nie był jego problem. Szczęśliwie, mimo dręczącego go zagmatwania emocjonalnego, przechadzka ze Sparrowem okazała się być prawdziwym ukojeniem dla jego umęczonych zmysłów i pozwoliła mu oderwać się od rozmyślań nad swymi uczuciami oraz powinnościami względem panny Swann i pana Turnera.

– Pewnych rzeczy za nic w świecie nie pojmę. – Norrington wzniósł oczy ku nocnemu niebu, wpatrując się w lekko przesłonięte welonem cienkich chmur gwiazdy. – Że też…

Zanim udało mu się dokończyć myśl, głośne gulgotanie dobiegające go od strony towarzyszącego mu pirata kompletnie wybiło go z rytmu. Głęboko zniesmaczony, ale też dziwnie zaintrygowany owym zjawiskiem oficer przekrzywił głowę, z niemałą fascynacją obserwując poruszającą się miarowo grdykę wlewającego w siebie rum Jacka. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że wyłącznie prawdziwi desperaci są w stanie pochłaniać alkohol duszkiem, jednak nie za bardzo potrafił zgadnąć, co mogłoby przywieść kapitana _Czarnej Perły_ do podobnego stanu emocjonalnego. Wśród niezwykle bogatych wydarzeń dnia minionego nie przypominał sobie ani jednego, które mogłoby go wprawić w aż tak podły nastrój, toteż odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna – Sparrow rzeczywiście był pijakiem. A że owo stwierdzenie, jakkolwiek mało rewolucyjne, nie stanowiło powodu do paniki, marynarz dla własnego dobra postanowił udawać, że nic wyjątkowego się nie dzieje.

– Że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie Ragetti musiał wskrzesić akurat Barbossę. – Westchnął ciężko oficer i podjął przerwany mu tak gwałtownie wątek, kontemplując niezbadane wyroki losu. – Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem tego mło… Ile on właściwie ma lat? – Zmarszczył brwi, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że człowiek, o którym mówi, już od bardzo dawna jest w pełni dorosłym mężczyzną. – Do tej pory mi się wydawało, że jest dużo młodszy ode mnie, ale to przecież niemożliwe.

– Dziwię się, że w ogóle wiesz, który jest który. – Jack na chwilę odessał się od flaszki i wzruszył ramionami. – Aż do tej pory pamiętałem go jako „jednego z tych dwóch”.

– To naprawdę nie jest aż taa… – Ku swemu zaskoczeniu ziewnął rozdzierająco, z zażenowaniem ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, by choć odrobinę zasłonić otwarte szeroko usta. – Aaaam. Wybacz.

– Chyba powinieneś się wreszcie położyć. – Kapitan poklepał go ze zrozumieniem po ramieniu, po czym gwałtownie się ku niemu pochylił, wąsami prawie muskając jego wargi. – Niestety sam. Ale będziesz o mnie myślał, prawda?

– Jack… – Starał się jak najmniej poruszać ustami w obawie, że niechcący zamieni słowa w zdecydowanie żadnemu z nich do niczego nie potrzebny pocałunek. – Dobrej nocy.

Być może zbyt gwałtownie zerwał się z worków, na których siedzieli, zostawiając Sparrowa samemu sobie, lecz doskonale wiedział, że nie ma takiego sposobu na przeprowadzenie ucieczki, który pozwoliłby na zachowanie choćby znikomych resztek godności. Dlatego też bez najmniejszego skrępowania prawie że pognał pod pokład, by tam się zanurzyć w wypełnionym spokojnymi oddechami załogantów półmroku, gdzie nikt nie mógł być świadkiem oblewającego jego twarz i szyję, zapewne ogniście czerwonego rumieńca.

Ponieważ kajuta kapitańska wraz z przylegającą do niej sypialnią bezwarunkowo została przydzielona pannie Swann (żaden z nich nie mógł się zgodzić, by dama nocowała na podłodze, albo jeszcze gorzej, z resztą pirackiej braci), komodor musiał znaleźć sobie inne miejsce do udania się na spoczynek. A że nie zamierzał pozbawiać posłania żadnego z członków załogi, ostatecznie postanowił ułożyć się na belach płótna przeznaczonego do łatania żagli, co nie było takim znowu najgorszym wyjściem – we wczesnych latach służby zdarzało mu się spać w o wiele mniej przytulnych miejscach, na przykład na beczkach z zapasami suszonego mięsa, więc nie miał powodu do narzekań. Co nie oznaczało, że zapadnięcie w sen przyszło mu z łatwością.

Tak jak przez cały dzień wizyta przyszłego państwa Turnerów budziła w nim mocno ambiwalentne odczucia, tak teraz musiał przyznać, że w tej chwili był wdzięczny losowi za fakt, że Elizabeth jako delikatna dama została ulokowana w kajucie kapitana, przez co nie musiał tej nocy dzielić łóżka z Jackiem. Zważywszy na to, że z każą spędzaną razem chwilą Sparrow działał na Norringtona wciąż bardziej i bardziej, sprawiając, że niezależnie od wytycznych zdrowego rozsądku, coraz mniej miał sił, by walczyć ze swymi skłonnościami, było to ze wszech miar pożądane rozwiązanie. Z drugiej jednak strony… Jakoś… Dziwnie było mu leżeć samotnie. Po tylu nocach spędzonych u boku drugiego człowieka (nawet podczas wizyty na Kubie na wszelki wypadek nocowali na statku, co noc kładąc się razem do jednego posłania), brakowało mu ciepła i bliskości Jacka, jego oddechu, cichego pochrapywania, zapachu oraz świadomości, że po prostu jest tuż obok. Aż do tej chwili nie podejrzewał nawet, jak bardzo do obecności kapitana _Czarnej Perły_ przywykł i jak bardzo bolesne może być przebywanie z dala od niego.

Jęknąwszy gardłowo, przewrócił się na brzuch i wtulił twarz w szorstki materiał, zastanawiając się, za co go to spotyka. Myślenie o tym konkretnym piracie w _taki_ sposób było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinien się zajmować, w końcu podjął już decyzję – te karygodne pragnienia, jakkolwiek silne i pożerające jego duszę w zastraszającym tempie, samym swym istnieniem zasługiwały na najwyższą pogardę, zaś towarzyszące im uczucia zwyczajnie nie mogły do niczego dobrego doprowadzić. Dlatego musiał wziąć się wreszcie w garść i przestać myśleć o rzeczach, które na nich obu sprowadzą niewyobrażalną katastrofę. Ale spokojnie, da sobie radę, w końcu to nie pierwszy raz, gdy musiał przedłożyć to, co słuszne nad to, o czym w skrytości ducha marzył. Wystarczy że wytrzyma jeszcze tylko kilka dni.

To nic, że boli. To minie.

* * *

– Dobranoc, najdroższa. – Turner ucałował swą pachnącą morską wodą ukochaną i na chwilę przycisnął ją sobie do piersi. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

– Wiesz, że mógłbyś zostać ze mną? – Uniosła znacząco jedną brew, uśmiechając się zalotnie. – Żeby strzec mej czci przed nikczemnymi piratami… – Przygryzła dolną wargę, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. – I ogrzać w nocy…

– Żeby mnie twój ojciec nie tylko zabił, ale też wcześniej wypatroszył? – Przekrzywił żuchwę, udając, że rzeczywiście rozważa branie udziału w podobnym przedsięwzięciu. – Chyba się jednak nie skuszę.

– Cóż za niepoprawny optymista z ciebie. – Parsknęła perlistym śmiechem.

– Poza tym, dobrze by było, gdybyś się porządnie wyspała. – Popatrzył na nią znacząco, starając się nie poddać jej urokowi i zachować się tak, jak należało. – Nie wiem, co dokładnie nas tam czeka, ale wolałbym, żebyś była w dobrej formie.

– … Tu ci muszę przyznać rację. – Westchnęła, nie kryjąc swego żalu.

Niezależnie od podszeptów rozsądku, trudno mu było zostawić Elizabeth samą. Kochał ją całym sercem od chwili, gdy tylko ujrzał ją na oczy, z każdym mijającym rokiem ubóstwiając ją coraz bardziej i bardziej, czcząc ziemię, po której stąpała i miłując wszystko, na co tylko padł wzrok jej ciepłych, czekoladowych oczu. Była jak promień wiecznego słońca zamknięty w powłoce miękkiego, pachnącego czystą słodyczą ciała, przenikliwy, ciepły i pełen mocy. Aż niemożliwym się wydawało jej nie dotykać i nie pieścić, jednak za bardzo ją szanował, by spędzić z nią choć jedną noc zanim oboje w obliczu Boga i ludzi powiedzą sobie sakramentalne „tak”. Muśl, że jej ojciec mógł w zasadzie bezkarnie go zamordować i niepostrzeżenie pozbyć się ciała stanowiła dodatkową motywację, by postąpić tak, jak na gentlemana przystało.

– Słodkich snów, kochana. – Po raz ostatni ucałował jej przypominające płatki róż usta i wreszcie wypuścił ją z objęć. – Nie zapomnij zamknąć drzwi.

– Dobrze. – Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, odprowadzając go aż do progu kapitańskiej kajuty. – Ty również śpij dobrze.

Usłyszawszy za sobą cichy zgrzyt obracanego w zamku klucza, William odetchnął głęboko nocnym powietrzem i ruszył przed siebie z zamiarem odbycia długiego, orzeźwiającego spaceru po pokładzie. Być może lepiej by było, gdyby zamiast wałęsać się bez celu, zszedł na dół i udał się na zasłużony spoczynek, jednak wiedział, że wspomnienie słodkiej bliskości Elizabeth długo nie pozwoli zapaść mu w sen. Ochłonięcie i spożytkowanie nadmiaru energii było jedynym możliwym rozwiązaniem, nawet jeśli miał się przez to plątać bez celu po nocy. Tyle dobrego, że to żadna szemrana dzielnica i raczej mało prawdopodobne było, by podczas nocnej przechadzki wpadł na jakiegoś pijanego oprycha.

– William! – Całkowicie niespodziewanie otoczyło go zakryte rękawem wyświechtanego płaszcza ramię, któremu towarzyszył mocno nieświeży oddech oraz niemożliwy do pomylenia zapach rumu. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że muszę akurat z _tobą_ porozmawiać?

– Nie mam pojęcia, Jack. – Wzniósłszy oczy ku niebu, zastanowił się przelotnie, czym sobie zasłużył na towarzystwo zalanego w pestkę pirata. – Prekognicja?

– Doskonała inicjatywa, zacny człowieku. Potrzeba nam więcej takich obrotnych młodzieńców jak ty. – Wydobywający się z ust Sparrowa bełkot zaskakująco przypominał sposób mówienia Norringtona, jednak wkrótce potem kapitan wrócił do swego zwyczajowego tonu. – Chodźmy zatem! Mamy wiele do omówienia.

Turner postanowił na wszelki wypadek nie protestować – istniała szansa, że jeśli pozwoli swojemu (bądź co bądź) przyjacielowi swobodnie się wygadać, ten się najzwyczajniej w świecie do końca upije i straci przytomność, dzięki czemu obaj będą mieli święty spokój. Dlatego bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwolił się zaprowadzić pod pokład, gdzie zasiedli sobie w zacisznym kąciku, każdy z pełną butelką w ręku. Do tych ostatnich mieli bardzo swobodny dostęp, tak się bowiem (najprawdopodobniej nie przypadkiem) złożyło, że Jack na miejsce ich obrad wybrał magazyn, w którym przechowywano zapas alkoholu. A że _Czarna Perła_ miała takiego, a nie innego kapitana, ów zasób był naprawdę spory.

– Will. – Jack położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i popatrzył na niego zaskakująco jak na siebie poważnie. – Powiedz mi, chłopcze, czemu ty to sobie robisz?

– … Co sobie robię? – spytał podejrzliwie, czując, że to będzie albo bardzo interesująca, albo bardzo durna rozmowa. I nie był pewien, która z tych opcji jest gorsza.

– Żenisz się! – Pirat bezceremonialnie nim potrząsnął, ponownie chuchając mu w twarz swymi bez wątpienia toksycznymi wyziewami.

– To nie wychodzę za mąż? – Uniósł jedną brew, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Nazywaj to, jak chcesz, młody, ale lepiej nie przy Elizabeth. Może się dziewczyna obrazić. – Sparrow puścił go wreszcie i pociągnął słuszny łyk ze swojej flaszki. – Ale powiedz mi, po co? Czemu wiążesz się z jedną kobietą, skoro możesz się cieszyć wdziękami każdej damy w każdym porcie?

– Um… – Nie był pewien, czy to pytanie aby na pewno było kierowane do niego. Nie pamiętał ani jednej chwili, w swoim życiu, w którym byłby obiektem uwielbienia więcej niż jednej przedstawicielki płci pięknej, ale może po prostu nie zwrócił uwagi. – … Bo chcę?

– Jak możesz chcieć rezygnować z wolności?! – Jack popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. – Przecież to nie ma sensu!

– Kocham ją. – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, na chwilę wracając myślami do swej narzeczonej, po czym odchrząknął cicho. – I z niczego dla niej nie rezygnuję, wręcz przeciwnie. To, że mogę z nią być, jest prawdziwą wolnością.

Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyglądając mu się takim wzrokiem, jakby Turner nagle zawył niczym kopnięty w tyłek pies, zerwał z siebie ubranie i zaczął tańczyć nago na dachu proboszcza. Ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niego pomalowanych na czarno oczu, pirat ponownie uniósł butelkę do ust, wessał w siebie kilka haustów, po czym przełknął głośno, z cichym sapnięciem wydychając powietrze już mocno zaczerwienionym od alkoholu nosem. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał od spożytego trunku nieco innych efektów, bowiem nagle przeniósł swe oburzone spojrzenie na trzymaną w ręku flaszkę, krzywiąc się przy tym z wyraźną dezaprobatą.

– Nie rozumiem. – Potrząsnął w końcu głową, dzwoniąc przy tym wplecionymi we włosy paciorkami i innymi dzyndzelkami. – Wyjaśnisz?

– To proste. Cały czas żyłem w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie będę mógł poślubić kobiety, którą kocham, ponieważ ja jestem ubogą sierotą i kowalem, a ona piękną córką gubernatora. Tak każdego dnia mi powtarzał mój mistrz, społeczeństwo i zdrowy rozsądek. – Uśmiechnął się smutno na wspomnienie tamtych czasów. – Ale okazało się, że nie mieli racji. Jeśli Swann nie wypatroszy mnie za tę eskapadę, za sześć tygodni ja i Elizabeth staniemy przed ołtarzem. Bo ona mnie wybrała, a ja wybrałem ją. Nie uważasz, że TO jest prawdziwa wolność? – Uniósł lekko brwi. – Wybierać to, czego się chce, a nie to, co inni twierdzą, że nam wolno?

Z kolejnym brzęknięciem Sparrow przekrzywił lekko głowę i odrobinę wydął usta, w pełnym zakłopotania milczeniu rozważając owe słowa. Musiały mu przynajmniej minimalnie trafić do przekonania, bowiem po dłuższej chwili wydał z siebie cichy, jakby spolegliwy pomruk, po czym ponownie poczęstował się rumem.

– No dobrze, powiedzmy, że _coś_ w tym jest. – Ponownie zerknął na swego rozmówcę. – Ale dalej godzisz się na ograniczenia, w końcu będziesz musiał już na zawsze żyć z tą jedną jedyną kobietą. No i te wszystkie… _Komplikacje_. Jesteście w końcu bardzo różni, trzeba ci będzie się dopasować do jej świata, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to cię powiesi… Nie, u ciebie to tak nie działa. – Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ wyprostował się gwałtownie, marszcząc brwi i nos. – A może? Czy ona ma obowiązek cię ścigać i kazać stracić?

– Nie. – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wreszcie nabierając pewności, kogo ta rozmowa tak naprawdę dotyczy. – Ale, jeśli cię to pocieszy, podczas jednej ze sprzeczek cisnęła we mnie naparstkiem.

– Wątpię, by się na tym skończyło… – mruknął pod nosem pirat, prawie z niechęcią wlewając w siebie kolejny haust.

– Być może masz rację – zgodził się grzecznie. – Ale to właśnie ją pokochałem. A jeśli przez to czasem czymś oberwę, wola boska i skrzypce. Poza tym… – Tu zawahał się na moment. Nie był pewien, czy sugestia, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, aby nie przyniesie więcej szkody niż pożytku, ale ktoś musiał w końcu Jackowi do rozumu przemówić. Jakkolwiek karkołomne by owo zadanie nie było. – … Gdybym miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, pożyczyłbym od ciebie ten twój magiczny kompas i sprawdził, czego pragnę najbardziej. Bo jeśli bym nie był absolutnie i w stu procentach pewien, czy naprawdę mi na niej zależy, to jedynie bym się nią bawił, a żadna istota ludzka na podobne okrucieństwo nie zasługuje – dodał, posyłając mu tak poważne spojrzenie, na jakie go tylko było stać.

Sparrow popatrzył na niego tak jakby trzeźwiejszym wzrokiem, co, zważywszy na to, ile rumu w siebie w lał w przeciągu ostatniego kwadransa, było niezwykle dziwne. Naturalnie aluzja Willa potrzebowała chwili, by się przebić przez alkoholowe otumanienie, niemniej trafiła dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna, wprawiając pirata w niemałe zakłopotanie. Co wcale nie przyprawiało Turnera o wyrzuty sumienia – w gruncie rzeczy czerpał satysfakcję z faktu, że choć raz kapitan musi przemyśleć to, jak traktuje innych. Młody kowal wręcz uwielbiał Jacka i był mu za wiele rzeczy szczerze wdzięczny (za inne trochę mniej), jednakże sam się na własnej skórze przekonał, iż kapitan potrafi podchodzić do zdrowia i życia towarzyszących mu osób z pewną nonszalancją, niezależnie od okoliczności wierząc święcie, iż „jakoś to będzie”. W wielu przypadkach taki _modus operandi_ się jakimś cudem rzeczywiście sprawdzał, niemniej sprawy miłości nie były materią, w której powinno się poruszać z przesadną swobodą i pewnością siebie. Oczywiście, czasem podjęcie ryzyka było konieczne, jeśli się chciało zdobyć obiekt swych uczuć, w końcu sam był tego najlepszym przykładem. Niemniej nie życzył sobie żadnych lekkomyślnych posunięć wymierzonych w Norringtona, tak się bowiem składało, że William naprawdę dobrze mu życzył. Po zerwanych przez Elizabeth zaręczynach zachował się niezwykle szlachetnie, udzielając im nie tylko swego błogosławieństwa, ale też wsparcia. Choć nie miał najmniejszego ku temu powodu, więcej, byłby całkowicie usprawiedliwiony, gdyby całkowicie się od Swannów odsunął, pozostał wiernym przyjacielem rodziny i powitał jej przyszłego członka z serdecznością, na jaką niewielu na jego miejscu byłoby stać, posuwając się nawet do znacznej pomocy finansowej przy zakupie odpowiedniego pierścionka zaręczynowego. Ostatnie, co Turner chciał oglądać, to jak dwaj jego przyjaciele łamią sobie nawzajem serca, każdy na inny sposób. Dlatego właśnie wolał, by Sparrow najpierw upewnił się, czego tak naprawdę chce, a dopiero potem nakłaniał komodora do rzucenia na szalę swej kariery, a być może także i życia.

Po dłuższej chwili podbitego intensywnymi procesami myślowymi milczenia, pirat poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby beczka, na której siedział, zaczęła go gryźć w tyłek, po czym odchrząknął głośno, najwyraźniej usiłując zatrzeć nieprzyjemne wrażenie wyraźnego zastanowienia nad tą niezbyt zawoalowaną radą.

– To… Dobrze, że tak bardzo szanujesz pannę Swann – mruknął kapitan, jakby walcząc z więznącym mu w przełyku beknięciem. – To bardzo zacna niewiasta i grzechem byłoby ją traktować niehonorowo.

– Też uważam, że zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze. – Popatrzył na niego znacząco, mając nadzieję, że jego kolejna aluzja również będzie czytelna. – Byłbym szczerze rozczarowany, gdyby _ktokolwiek_ obchodził się z nią inaczej.

Sparrow rzucił mu odrobinę nerwowe spojrzenie – najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się w całym swoim życiu usłyszeć groźby od kogoś tak prostolinijnego i szczerego jak Willam, ten się jednak niespecjalnie zamierzał przejmować. Nie, gdy chodziło o szczęście dwóch ważnych dla niego ludzi, których krzywdy nigdy nie chciał być świadkiem.

– Dopilnuję, by do tego nie doszło. – Sparrow wyraźnie odzyskał rezon, wreszcie się bowiem uśmiechnął (wprawdzie mało szczerze, ale jednak) i ponownie uraczył się swym ulubionym trunkiem. – W końcu każda bliska twemu sercu osoba jest bliska również i mnie, prawda?

– Ciesze się, że tak mówisz. – Pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową. – Nie lubię patrzeć na cierpienie moich przyjaciół. I ciebie też to dotyczy, Jack.

Wyżej wymieniony z wrażenia aż się opluł i zakrztusił, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak ma sobie poradzić z tak szczerze wyrażoną troską o jego uczucia. Wielu się już martwiło o jego skórę, w końcu miał nie tylko oddaną załogę, ale też kilkoro prawdziwych przyjaciół, jednak Turner nie podejrzewał, by emocje zbyt często wypływały w rozmowach między piratami, w końcu nawet Anamaria była zbyt harda by dyskutować o takich pierdołach. Niemniej William na wszelki wypadek postanowił Sparrowa uświadomić, że lęka się nie tylko o serce Norringtona, ale również i jego, niezależnie do tego jak czarne i skomplikowane by ono nie było.

– To… Bardzo wielkoduszne z twojej strony – wychrypiał w końcu kapitan, usiłując usunąć z krtani resztki napitku. – Dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i ostrożnie wstał z miejsca, uważając, by niczego przypadkiem nie przewrócić. – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostawię cię teraz samego. – Z tymi słowami poklepał swego wysoce pijanego towarzysza po ramieniu, po czym wreszcie ruszył w stronę wyjścia. – Wiesz, żebyś mógł na spokojnie przemyśleć swoje uczucia do Elizabeth.

_22 sierpnia 1744. Okolice Isla de Huesos_

– Ziemia na horyzoncie!

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Elizabeth była odrobinę rozczarowana – jak na coś, o co było tyle szumu,_ Isla de Huesos_ prezentowała się dość… Mizernie. Prawdopdbnie wystarczyłyby dwie, może trzy godziny by ją całą zwiedzić i gdyby nie to, że szukali właśnie jej, bez wątpienia by tę smętną kupę kamieni przegapili. Jakim cudem trafiła tutaj cała załoga Hiszpanów, pojęcia nie miała, bowiem każdy w miarę normalny człowiek nawet by nie splunął w kierunku tej sterczącej pośrodku morza skały, nie wspominając już o przybijaniu do jej brzegu. Jeśli jednak Ragetti powiedział prawdę (a był to człowiek umysłowo niezdolny do formułowania aż tak skomplikowanych kłamstw), wszystko wskazywało na to, że prawdziwa wartość tej wysepki jest ukryta głęboko pod nią, w miejscu dostępnym wyłącznie tym, którzy dokładnie wiedzą, gdzie powinni patrzeć.

– Hm. – Przekrzywiła lekko głowę, nie mogąc się pogodzić z niespełniającym jej oczekiwań celem wyprawy. – I to na pewno tutaj?

– Wszystko by właśnie na to wskazywało. – Norrington uważnie przyjrzał się pokrytej odręcznymi notatkami mapie, po czym porównał swe wnioski z położeniem słońca na niebie oraz trzymanym w ręku kompasem. – Nie powinniśmy dać się zwieść pozorom. Może ta wyspa wyglądała niepozornie, ale może się okazać śmiertelnie niebezpieczna.

– Jack? – Obróciła się w stronę stojącego za sterem pirata. – A co ty na to powiesz?

No dobrze, „stojący” to była pewna przesada – żeby nie fakt, że Sparrow miał się o co oprzeć, najprawdopodobniej padłby płasko na twarz, wciskając nos między deski pokładu. Przyczyna takiego zamroczenia była jasna, jeszcze się bowiem nie zdarzyło, by kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ sponiewierał się czymś innym jak tylko prawdziwym karaibskim rumem, czemu jednak postanowił to uczynić, bladego pojęcia nie miała. I mimo zasady głoszącej, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, postanowiła ową lukę w swej wiedzy uzupełnić.

– Co mu jest? – konspiracyjnym szeptem spytała stojącej tuż obok niej Anamarii.

– A kto to wie? – Mat wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, wydymając przy tym wargi w wyrazie twarzy dobitnie świadczącym o tym, że niewiele rzeczy na tym świecie mogłoby ją mniej obchodzić. – Nie zwierza mi się i, Bóg mi świadkiem, bardzo się z tego cieszę.

– Znalazłem go w tym stanie dzisiaj rano. – Komodor obejrzał się na Jacka z ni to zainteresowanym, ni zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. – Leżał na podłodze obok mojego posłania i trzymał mnie za nogę.

– Powiedzmy, że ma za sobą noc refleksji – stwierdził enigmatycznie William, ani na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od rosnącego w oczach celu wędrówki. – Oblejcie go dwoma wiadrami wody i będzie jak nowy. Prawda, panie Gibbs?

– Strasznie śmieszne. – Bosman obrzucił go wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. – Ty też się kiedyś doigrasz, mały. Jeszcze zobaczysz.

* * *

Pamiętał… Pamiętał, że rozmawiał z młodym Turnerem o czymś bardzo, ale to BARDZO ważnym, choć z każą opróżnioną butelką rumu coraz mniej był pewien, co dokładnie mogłoby to być. Niewykluczone, że chodziło o rum, ponieważ jego konsumpcją zajmował się później tak intensywnie, jakby przestał sam siebie kochać i postanowił na żywca zamarynować własne kiszki. Gdyby nie nader przykry fakt, że w którymś momencie stracił przytomność, prawdopodobnie udałoby mu się tej sztuki dokonać, jednak jego zdradzieckie ciało postanowiło zdezerterować, negując tym samym zasadę, że jak się już coś zaczynało, należało to za wszelką cenę dokończyć. Miał też niejasne wrażenie, że po drodze się jakimś cudem mimo wszystko się poruszał, choć po kiego grzyba? Tego mimo najszczerszych chęci powiedzieć nie potrafił i to nie tylko dlatego, że alkohol odebrał mu zdolność wyraźnego wysławiania się. Chyba… No, stuprocentowej pewności nie miał, ale odnosił takie niejasne wrażenie, że kogoś szukał ze szczerym zamiarem ustalenia czegoś niezwykle istotnego. Pewnie związanego z rumem. Albo i czymś innym, cholera wie. Czy jednak dotarł do celu swej wędrówki, tego ustalić mu się nie udało, bowiem zanim miał szansę się nad tym poważniej zastanowić, jakiś diabeł wcielony chlusnął mu w twarz zimną, słoną wodą, bardzo gwałtownie wymazując mu z głowy wydarzenia minionej nocy.

– A żeby cię pokręciło ty zarazo wszeteczna! – wrzasnął na całe gardło, prychając i plując niczym wyłowiony z prania kot.

– Dzień dobry, kapitanie. – Usłyszał nad sobą głęboki, przeszywający go aż do szpiku kości, męski głos. – Obudziłeś się już?

– Co? – Zgarnął z oczu nadmiar wody, usiłując dopasować stojącą przed nim, rozmazaną sylwetkę do kogokolwiek, kogo znał. – O co…?

Zanim miał szansę dokończyć potrzebne mu do rozjaśnienia sytuacji pytanie, po raz kolejny został oblany lodowatą strugą, zupełnie jakby nie był wystarczająco przemoczony. Czemu do jasnej ciasnej wszyscy uważali, że powinien zostać wystawiony na działanie takich ilości wody? Płacili im za to, czy co?!

– A wiesz, że to rzeczywiście dość satysfakcjonujące? – Usłyszał drugi, o wiele mniej zmysłowy, ale dzięki dodatkowemu otrzeźwieniu łatwiej rozpoznawalny głos bez cienia wątpliwości należący do Gibbsa.

– Chyba stracę dzisiaj bosmana. – Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, usiłując usunąć z siebie tyle wilgoci, ile to tylko było możliwe. – O co się znowu rozchodzi?

– Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie dla siebie zajrzał w niemożliwie wyraziste, ciepłe, a jednak nieskończenie spokojne oczy, które tylko w pierwszej chwili wydawały się oscylować gdzieś pomiędzy brązem a szarością. Gdy się zaś człowiek dłużej i uważniej im przyjrzał, dostrzegał w nich tańczącą wraz ze światłem zieleń, która wydawała się wręcz falować, zupełnie jakby nie była częścią twarzy przeciętnego śmiertelnika, lecz falami najprawdziwszego morza. Pod nimi zaś promieniał jakby trochę skrywany, niemniej złośliwy uśmiech przypominający wszystko, dlaczego warto się budzić.

Szlag.

To właśnie przez te śliczne oczęta zalał się wczoraj w trupa.

Szlag, szlag, szlag!

– James. – Pomasował twarz dłonią, starając się zapomnieć o swoim chwilowo największym życiowym problemie. – Mam nadzieję, że zdołasz usprawiedliwić budzenie mnie w taki sposób.

– Już to zrobiłem. – Marynarz odstawił trzymane w ręku wiadro, po czym wyciągnął doń rękę, by pomóc mu dźwignąć się na nogi. – Dopłynęliśmy do _Isla de Huesos_.

_Isla de Huesos_

Nawet przy największych pokładach dobrych chęci, trudno było nastrój Norringtona nazwać pogodnym lub pełnym nadziei na lepszą przyszłość. Być może dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy nie miał najmniejszego powodu do zadowolenia – właśnie płynął na kompletnie mu obcą wyspę w towarzystwie najbardziej szalonego (i przy okazji nieludzko skacowanego) człowieka na świecie, jego obdarzonej temperamentem wściekłej osy pierwszej mat, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego faceta niższego od przeciętnego stołu, kowala i zarazem nieformalnego pirata oraz córki gubernatora Jamajki. Gdyby to od niego zależało, zabrałby ze sobą na tę wyprawę uzbrojony po zęby oddział wojska, a przynajmniej niektórym swym obecnym towarzyszom nakazał pozostać na pokładzie_ Czarnej Perły_, gdzie byli względnie bezpieczni. Niestety, jego prywatne zdanie nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia – Sparrow nawet w lepszej kondycji fizycznej był fizycznie niezdolny do słuchania głosu rozsądku podpowiadającego załadowanie na łódź (względnie łodzie, w tej kwestii komodor nie zamierzał być wybredny) większej liczby ludzi, zaś panna Swann była zbyt uparta, by można było jej cokolwiek cywilizowanymi metodami wyperswadować. Niecywilizowanymi zresztą też. Na domiar złego ktokolwiek był na wyspie, w żaden sposób nie zareagował na ich przybycie. Jako oficer brytyjskiej marynarki doskonale znał metody działania Hiszpanów i zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że prędzej poodgryzaliby sobie klejnoty i przeszli na protestantyzm, niż zrezygnowali z rozstawienia ludzi obserwujących uważnie otaczające wyspę wody. W takiej sytuacji zwyczajnie niemożliwym było, by nie zauważyli pojawienia się obcego okrętu. Jednakże nigdzie nie było widać żadnego poruszenia, zaś uszu nowo przybyłych nie dobiegł żaden sygnał alarmowy. Dlaczego? Co się wydarzyło? Zgadnąć nie potrafił, choć podejrzewał, że zaraz się wszystkiego dowiedzą. Co go w najmniejszym nawet stopniu optymizmem nie napawało.

– James, aż tutaj cię słyszę. – Siedzący na dziobie łodzi Jack obrócił się ku niemu, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

– Słowem się nie odezwałem – odparł z godnością, nie zaprzestając wiosłowania.

– _Myślisz_. – Sparrow uniósł znacząco brew, przybierając łobuzerski wyraz twarzy. – To wystarczy w zupełności.

– Przynajmniej on jeden – burknęła pod nosem Anamaria.

– Musisz się przestać martwić na zapas sprawami, na które jeszcze nie masz najmniejszego wpływu, James – ciągnął niewzruszony tym komentarzem (tudzież go niepomny, jedno z dwóch) kapitan. – To właśnie przez takie ciągłe denerwowanie się rzucasz się w nocy i kradniesz mi prześcieradła.

Elizabeth, mimo pospiesznego ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach, wydała z siebie donośny kwik, zaś siedzący przy drugim wiośle William im obu przyjrzał się tak uważnie, iż oficer aż odniósł wrażenie, że chyba powinien się zarumienić, tak na wszelki wypadek. Szczęśliwie już dawno uodpornił się na podobne spojrzenia w stopniu wystarczającym, by rzeczywiście na nie reagować, niemniej był nawet odrobinę ciekaw, o co może tej parce tym razem chodzić. Od chwili przybycia na statek co i rusz rzucali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, zupełnie jakby cały czas przypominali sobie o jakimś niezwykle zabawnym żarcie, który tylko oni dwoje rozumieli, jednak teraz to już natłokiem ekspresji przeszli samych siebie. Cokolwiek ich tak rozbawiło, powinno zostać natychmiast naświetlone, bowiem ich kolejne napady uciechy mogły przybrać wręcz niebezpieczną dla otoczenia formę.

– Czy mam rozumieć, Jack, że tak szybko się zdecydowałeś? – Turner skoncentrował swą uwagę na wyjątkowo wesołym kapitanie. – Bo jeśli zrobiłeś to, co myślę, że zrobiłeś, nie będąc absolutnie pewnym, czy rzeczywiście powinieneś to zrobić, będę BARDZO rozczarowany.

– Na co miał się zdecydować? – Norrington starał się zignorować prawie że dychawiczny śmiech panny Swann, która była bliska położenia się na dnie łodzi. – Uważasz, że _co_ niby zrobił?

– Jestem niewinny! – Pirat wzniósł ręce nad głowę, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać kącików swych ust przed powędrowaniem w górę. – Wiem, że zawsze tak mówię, ale tym razem to prawda. Dzielimy posłanie jak dwaj gentlemani, bez żadnego świntuszenia, skoro musisz wiedzieć.

– MY na pewno nie musimy – prychnął wyraźnie poirytowany Marty.

– Ani tym bardziej nie chcemy – poparła go Anamaria. – Co robicie w kapitańskiej kajucie, to wasza prywatna sprawa, wtrącać się nie zamierzamy.

– Przepraszam uprzejmie? – James czuł, że zaraz mu się zrobi słabo. – Co wy wszyscy sugerujecie?

– PATRZCIE! – Elizabeth aż poderwała się z miejsca i wskazała palcem w kierunku wyspy.

* * *

– Przynajmniej już wiemy, skąd wzięła się nazwa. – William kucnął z niepokojąco spokojnym wyrazem twarzy i czubkiem szpady trącając leżącą na złocistym piasku czaszkę. – I dlaczego przez tyle lat żywa dusza tutaj nie zawitała. W każdym razie ja bym tu zbyt często z wizytą nie wpadał.

Oderwany od obserwacji makabrycznej ekspozycji Jack przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zastanawiając się, kiedy przegapił moment, w którym Turnerowi obluzowała się pierwsza klepka i, stwierdziwszy, że pewnie to on sam jest odpowiedzialną za to osobą, na nowo zainteresował się tym, co parę minut temu tak dramatycznie wskazała im Elizabeth. Z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego dla nich wszystkich powodu, zamiast uzbrojonych i gotowych do natychmiastowego ataku żołnierzy, na plaży powitał ich komitet powitalny złożony z ponabijanych na metalowe pręty szkieletów tak dokładnie obdartych z jakichkolwiek tkanek miękkich, że wydawało się to aż nienaturalne. Wprawdzie można było mieć nadzieję, że wyspę zamieszkują wyjątkowo robotne mrówki i kraby, niemniej wolał na wszelki wypadek nie tryskać nieuzasadnioną pogodą ducha zanim zajdzie taka potrzeba – przesadnym optymizmem byłoby sądzić, że jaskinia do wskrzeszania jest jedynym nadnaturalnym elementem tej wyspy. Co więcej, nie mieli również podstaw by sądzić, że cokolwiek postanowiło tak urządzić Hiszpanów, postanowi być przyjaźnie nastawione do nich.

– Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał wyraźnie zasępionego Norringtona, który trudnym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem wpatrywał się w górującą nad nimi sylwetkę płaskowyżu.

– Przyszli stamtąd. – Marynarz wskazał niewielką dróżkę, która zaczynała się jako wydeptana wśród zarośli ścieżyna, zaś potem zmieniała się w kręty szlak wiodący w górę klifu. – Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego grupa ośmiu uzbrojonych ludzi, bo tyle czerepów naliczyłem, postanowiła przybyć hurmem na jedyną plażę? – Zmarszczył nos, wiedząc, że nie jest to pytanie, na które odpowiedź poprawi im nastrój. – Gdybym był tobą, powiedziałbym, że…

– … Uciekali przed czymś. – Marynarz sprawdził, czy ma nabity pistolet, po czym wyciągnął broń z pochwy. – Tylko dokąd?

– Ponownie, gdybym był tobą, powiedziałbym, że wszyscy zginęli właśnie tutaj. – Jack uniósł bez entuzjazmu brwi. – Gdybym był Williamem, miałbym nadzieję, że przynajmniej kilku z nich opuściło wyspę.

– A jakie jest _twoje_ zdanie?

– Ja uważam, że cokolwiek przerobiło tych zacnych gentlemanów na strachy na wróble, najprawdopodobniej będzie usiłowało to samo zrobić również i _nam_. – Jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę osadzonych na palach szkieletów. – Dlatego dobrze by było się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, co się tutaj tak właściwie dzieje.

– … To bardzo rozsądne z twojej strony. – James wydawał się być prawie że złośliwie zaskoczony takim posunięciem ze strony pirata, po czym zerknął w stronę stojącej nieopodal Elizabeth, która bardzo uważnie przyglądała się bielejącym w słońcu szkieletom. – Dobrze by było zostawić kogoś na straży, by pilnował łodzi i w razie czego zaalarmował załogę _Perły_.

– Nie musisz jej wyszukiwać zajęcia tylko po to, by nic jej się nie stało. – Kapitan uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Da sobie dziewczyna radę.

– Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że panna Swann jest w stanie o siebie zadbać, nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. – Norrington wyprostował się tak, jakby usiłował stanąć na baczność, jednak bez peruki oraz sztywnego jak krochmalone prześcieradło salutu nie robiło to aż takiego wrażenia. – Niemniej wolałbym, aby zarówno ona jak i pan Turner dożyli do końca tej przygody, po czym wrócili na Jamajkę w dokładnie takim samym stanie, w jakim ją opuścili.

– Mógłbyś choć raz pomartwić się o _siebie_ – mruknął pod nosem Jack, po czym odchrząknął i dodał o wiele głośniej – A tak z ciekawości, to jak zamierzasz ją przekonać?

– Uważam, że… JACK!

Sparrow był szeroko znany ze swego błyskawicznego refleksu, dlatego zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, zanim jeszcze komodor zdążył złożyć usta do krzyku. Wystarczył mu ten momentalny blask w zielonych oczach, by zrozumieć, że myśli marynarza gwałtownie zmieniły swój bieg, przeskakując ze spokojnych rozważań poświęconych ich kolejnym krokom na o wiele bardziej rozedrgane tory. Dlatego też zaczął odskakiwać na bok zanim jeszcze spod piasku błyskawicznie się wysunął metalowy pręt, dokładnie taki sam, na jakie były ponabijane szkielety, które już dekorowały plażę. Silne ramię oficera, który chwycił go za rękaw płaszcza i szarpnął z całej mocy, dodatkowo ułatwiły mu to zadanie, dzięki czemu koniec końców zamiast na tamtym świecie, wylądował bezpiecznie w zaroślach. Poderwawszy się na nogi z ulgą spostrzegł, że pozostali zrobili najrozsądniejszą rzecz, jaką tylko mogli – William i Elizabeth, którzy byli najbliżej łodzi, w te pędy prysnęli w stronę morza, zaś plączący się po drugiej stronie plaży Anamaria i Marty dali nura krzaki. Nawet Norrington wykazał się zaskakującą jak na niego przytomnością umysłu, zamiast bowiem ruszać komukolwiek z odsieczą, podążył w ślad za kapitanem, tym samym schodząc ze zdradzieckiego piasku. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj patrzyli w milczeniu, jak jeszcze do niedawna usiłujące ich pozabijać kolce posłusznie chowają się z powrotem pod powierzchnię, zmieniając chwilę temu przerażający obrazek w idylliczny pejzaż karaibskiej wysepki.

– Przynajmniej już nie musimy wymyślać pannie Swann żadnego zajęcia. – Pirat pokiwał spokojnie głową, godząc się z tym osobliwym szczęściem w nieszczęściu, po czym zerknął w kierunku wiodącej na górę ścieżki. – Idziemy?

– Nie za bardzo mamy jakiekolwiek inne wyjście. – Komodor bardziej odruchowo niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby poprawił mankiety koszuli i płaszcza, po czym dźwignął się na nogi, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie. – Prowadź.

_Okolice Isla de Huesos_

Pierwsze tony zaczął słyszeć jeszcze przed świtem, jednak teraz, gdy słońce już dawno rozpoczęło swą mozolną wędrówkę, zaś wszystkie znaki na morzu i niebie wskazywały, że są coraz bliżej celu, ten przeklęty dźwięk zdawał się dosłownie przewiercać jego uszy na wylot, docierając do samego centrum czaszki i zmieniając jej wnętrze w wypełnioną pulsującym, przeszywającym na wskroś bólem jaskinię. Nie był w stanie myśleć, mówić, nawet chodzić czy widzieć i jedyne, co do niego w ogóle docierało, to ten przeklęty, niemożliwy do opisania ludzkimi słowami hałas oraz pochłaniające całe jego jestestwo, szkarłatnoczerwone cierpienie. Z każdą kolejną minutą w coraz mniejszym stopniu zdawał sobie sprawę z tego kim jest, gdzie jest oraz co się tak właściwie dzieje i nawet nie był pewien, czy jeszcze jest w stanie krzyczeć. Był przekonany, że ktoś coś do niego mówił, być może nawet nim potrząsał i zdzielił go parę razy, jednak nie mógł być tego pewien. Nie istniało nic poza dźwiękiem i agonią.

Być może właśnie tak wygląda zemsta bogów za ludzką pychę.

* * *

Barbossa był w gruncie rzeczy cierpliwym człowiekiem, inaczej zwyczajnie by oszalał, przez tyle lat kolekcjonując złote monety jedna sztuka po drugiej, niemniej były takie kwestie, które niezależnie od okoliczności bardzo grały mu na nerwach. Do takowych spraw należało między innymi pozbawione racji i głębszego sensu darcie się na całe gardło jak jakiś obłąkaniec, zwłaszcza, gdy odstawiająca wyżej opisaną szopkę osoba była jedyną, która znała dokładne położenie celu ich wędrówki. Nie oznaczało to oczywiście, że zamierzał tak od razu tracić panowania nad sobą. Po powrocie z krainy zmarłych odkrył, że tak naprawdę jest w stanie tolerować wiele rzeczy, były one bowiem absolutnie niczym w porównaniu z ostatecznym końcem, jakiego zdołał zaznać. Tym niemniej po pewnym czasie uznał, że ma jednak tego cholernego koncertu dosyć i należy coś w związku z powyższym zrobić.

– Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, czemu on się tak, do jasnej cholery, wydziera?! – Obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę skulonego na ziemi Ragettiego oraz jak zwykle towarzyszącego mu Pintela. – Nażarł się czegoś?

– Um… Nie, kapitanie. – Zaokrąglony pirat kucnął przy swoim chuderlawym towarzyszu i po raz kolejny trzepnął go po ramieniu, zupełnie jakby tym razem miało to przynieść jakikolwiek skutek. – Twierdzi, że… Słyszy jakiś dźwięk. I, że to go boli. W każdym razie tak mówił, kiedy jeszcze był w stanie. Teraz po prostu… No. Widać.

Barbossa zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi, starając się pojąć, co się za tym kryje. Gdy jednooki pirat wspomnął półgębkiem o tym, że na _Isla de Huesos_ słyszał coś strasznego, czego towarzyszący mu Hiszpanie wydawali się być nieświadomi, uznał, iż chłopina był tak przerażony, że zaczął sobie wyobrażać różne dziwne rzeczy. Było to o tyle prawdopodobne, że cóż, do najodważniejszych ludzi to on nie należał. Ale kapitan _Kobry_ jeszcze nie widział by halucynacje, nawet te napędzane stosownymi środkami, doprowadziły człowieka do _takiego_ stanu. To, co malowało się na twarzy wijącego się w konwulsjach mężczyzny nie było strachem, lecz zwykłym, bardzo fizycznym bólem, którego raczej sobie nie wymyślił, bo niby z jakiej racji? Coś należało z tym zrobić, jeśli chciał mieć z Ragettiego jeszcze jakiś użytek.

– Podgrzejcie trochę wosku i zapchajcie mu uszy. – Polecił w końcu, ponownie obracając się ku kołu serowemu. – A jak to nie zadziała, zdzielcie go pałą po głowie, niech się nie męczy. – Powiedziawszy to, uznał, że całość zabrzmiała niebezpiecznie uprzejmie, zupełnie, jakby się rzeczywiście przejmował. A przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by załoga uważała go za rozczulającego się nad cudzym losem starszego pana. – Ruchy, wy zawszone lenie!

_Isla de Huesos_

Wspinaczka w górę klifu nie była nawet w połowie tak uciążliwa, jak w pierwszej chwili można by było podejrzewać – widać było, iż do tej pory rezydujący na _Isla de Huesos_ żołnierze wyrównali i nieco wzmocnili wąską ścieżynę, czyniąc z niej nawet jeśli nie szeroki, to wciąż całkiem wygodny szlak komunikacyjny. A to z kolei oznaczało, że dramatyczne zgony oraz transformacja w manekiny zaczęły się dopiero po pewnym czasie ich pobytu tutaj. Jaki numer trzeba wywinąć, żeby wyspa, na której grzejesz tyłek, postanowiła cię zabić?! Jack był w swym życiu odpowiedzialny za wiele wyjątkowej klasy idiotyzmów, ale nawet on się nigdy nie naraził żadnej formacji geologicznej na tyle, by postanowiła go unicestwić.

Dotarłszy na szczyt, zastali mniej–więcej to, czego się powinni od samego początku spodziewać – pobojowisko. To, co pewnie jeszcze niedawno było całkiem sporym obozem otoczonym wyposażoną w dwie wieżyczki strażnicze palisadą, obecnie przedstawiało sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy złożony z jaśniejących w słońcu drzazg, kłębów zaplamionego dawno zaschniętą krwią płótna oraz kolejnej porcji ogołoconych ze śladów życia szkieletów. Te jednak były ułożone inaczej niż tamte na plaży. Zamiast być osadzone w pozycji pionowej na ostro zakończonych prętach, leżały płasko na ziemi, zaś pręty były w nie powbijane pod różnymi kątami od góry, zupełnie jakby ktoś nimi rzucał w uciekających w panice ludzi. Co było jedną z tych rzeczy, które należały do jednocześnie dobrych i złych informacji – z jednej strony mogli spokojnie iść przed siebie, nie obawiając się, że grunt postanowi ich zmienić w makabryczne szaszłyki, z drugiej zaś, na tej wyspie poza nimi był ktoś jeszcze, w dodatku nastawienie tej tajemniczej osoby bądź osób trudno było nazwać pokojowym.

– No dobrze, to teraz… – Obrócił się w stronę idącego za nim marynarza i aż zamarł, widząc jak drugi mężczyzna się lekko zatacza. Do tej pory miał go cały czas za plecami i nie widział, jak się porusza, jednak teraz zwyczajnie nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wyraźnie stara się oszczędzać prawą stronę, przy każdym kroku szybko przenosząc ciężar ciała na drugą nogę. – James!

Prawie natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy nim i bezceremonialnie odchylił na bok połę płaszcza, szykując się na paskudny widok. Wprawdzie krew jako taka już od dawna nie budziła w nim najmniejszego obrzydzenia, w końcu w jego profesji podziwianie jej było niemalże na porządku dziennym, tym niemniej widok czerwonej plamy zajmującej prawie cały bok koszuli prawie odebrał mu zdolność rozumowania. Norrington, cholerny, uparty, wiecznie zapominający o sobie Norrington był ranny i… Norrington… Był… James…

– James… – Starał się popatrzeć mu w oczy, jednak oficer obrócił głowę, kryjąc przed nim swe spojrzenie. – Czegoś nic nie powiedział?

– Na dole nie było dość bezpiecznie, by się zatrzymywać. – Komodor powoli podszedł do jednej z mniej naruszonych skrzyń i powoli a nią opadł. – A na tej ścieżynie prędzej byśmy sobie karki poskręcali niż zdołali to opatrzyć. Poza tym, to tylko powierzchowna rana, trochę uszkodzonej skóry i mięśni.

– Zamknij się. – Dostrzegał w jego słowach idiotyczną logikę, jednak nie zamierzał jej zaakceptować, nie gdy James, _jego_ James robił się coraz bledszy, a gdy jego koszula przybierała coraz bardziej szkarłatny odcień. – Musimy to czymś owinąć, wiesz, żeby zostawić więcej krwi w tobie, za to trochę mniej rozchlapać na boki. Więc bądź tak miły i pozwól mi… – Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć mokrego materiału, gdy zaś komodor nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, by go powstrzymać, ostrożnie wywlókł tkaninę ze spodni. – … Popatrzeć.

Rana faktycznie nie sięgała organów wewnętrznych, jednak nie oznaczało to, że prezentowała się choćby w najmniejszej mierze obiecująco. Ciągnęła się od tylnej strony biodra aż do najniższych żeber, długością dorównując dłoni pirata, co więcej, krwawiła zdecydowanie zbyt obficie, by móc odłożyć przejmowanie się nią na później. W gruncie rzeczy wymagała natychmiastowej interwencji kogoś obeznanego z medycyną, względnie wyposażonego w alkohol, igłę i nici, jednak jedyna osoba spełniająca przynajmniej część powyższych kryteriów znajdowała się na pokładzie _Czarnej Perły_.

– … To ja miałem tak wyglądać, prawda? – Pomógł marynarzowi pozbyć się płaszcza, po czym sięgnął po nóż. – A już sądziłem, że choć raz zatroszczyłeś się o siebie, zamiast kogoś ratować. O ja naiwny!

– Nie zamierzam przepraszać. – Norrington zagryzł zęby, gdy pirat kilkoma cięciami pozbawił go koszuli. – Wolę żebyś był żywy.

– Żeby miał kto odstawić Elizabeth i Willa do Port Royal, wiem, wiem. – Przewrócił oczami i odwinął sobie z pasa może niezbyt czystą, ale idealnie nadającą się na bandaż szarfę. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz o sobie?

– Może ze cztery razy się zdarzyło. – Oficer nawet nie syknął, gdy wciąż jeszcze gdzieniegdzie biała tkanina została przyłożona mu do rany, jednak mięśnie jego szyi i szczęki na ułamek sekundy wyraźnie się napięły.

– Doprawdy? Cóż za skrajny egoizm z twojej strony! – Fuknął z irytacją i zaczął mocować opatrunek na miejscu. – Kiedy był pierwszy raz?

– Kiedy postanowiłem oświadczyć się pannie Swann. – Komodor wziął głęboki wdech, jednak z jego tonu można było wywnioskować, że nie uchroniło go to przed kolejną porcją bólu.

– To żeś zaczął z grubej rury. – Z jakiegoś powodu myśl, że mało brakowało, a ta dwójka by się pobrała, irytowała go niemalże tak samo, jak prawie że samobójcza skłonność Norringtona do przedkładania cudzych interesów nad swoje. – A drugi raz? Niech zgadnę, gdy dałeś się namówić na rejs na _Isla de la Muerte?_ – Posłał mu porozumiewawczy uśmiech, choć wcale nie było mu wesoło.

– Dokładnie. – Marynarz wreszcie pozwolił sobie na ciche jęknięcie, gdy Sparrow odrobinę mocniej napiął szarfę, starając się jak najmocniej docisnąć koszulę do rany. – To nie było zbyt… Altruistyczne z mojej strony.

– A trzeci raz? – Zawiązawszy końce prowizorycznego bandaża na supeł, pirat uważnie przyjrzał się osiągniętym efektom, nieskromnie dochodząc do wniosku, że w świetle okoliczności i posiadanych materiałów, wyszło całkiem nieźle.

– Już powiedziałem. – Norrington z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem obejrzał swój owinięty materiałem bok, choć widać było, że czyni to bardziej z ciekawości niż potrzeby dokonania poprawek. – Poszedłem z tobą do gubernatora.

– Racja. – Kiwnął głową, wracając pamięcią najpierw do tamtej szalonej nocy, potem zaś do ich nie do końca przyjemnej, dziwnie przygnębiającej rozmowy. – A czwarty?

– Dalsza droga prowadzi w tamtą stronę. – Komodor popatrzył w kierunku niknącej między gęstwiną ścieżki. – Tamtędy powinniśmy dotrzeć do środkowej części wyspy.

– … Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to właśnie stamtąd uciekali nasi przyszpileni przyjaciele? – Odruchowo podążył za linią wzroku swego towarzysza, bez entuzjazmu spoglądając na z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej i bardziej podejrzane zarośla. – Koniecznie chcesz się… Moment! – Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, po czym z niekłamanym oburzeniem popatrzył na zgrywającego niewiniątko marynarza. – Czwarty raz!

– Jeśli chcemy wrócić na _Perłę_, musimy dotrzeć do takiego fragmentu brzegu, z którego skok do morza nas nie zabije. – Norrington wydawał się być absolutnie niewzruszony całkowicie uzasadnionym niezadowoleniem pirata. – Z mapy Vareli wynika, że tylko z tamtej strony strony nie ma skał, na których moglibyśmy się zabić.

– Czwarty raz! – Zażądał, popierając swe słowa gwałtownym szarpnięciem za nogawkę spodni marynarza.

– Jack, naprawdę chcesz marnować czas na rozmowę o tym _teraz?_ – Oficer posłał mu mało uradowane spojrzenie kogoś, kto nawet wykrwawiając się na śmierć koniecznie musi myśleć logicznie. – Czy może wolałbyś wrócić do tematu jak już wszyscy będziemy bezpieczni?

Zerknąwszy nerwowo na właśnie założony opatrunek, Sparrow doszedł do wniosku, że choć bardzo by chciał jak najszybciej wydusić z opornego marynarza prawdę, rzeczywiście rozsądniej by było dokończyć tę jakże fascynującą dyskusję, kiedy życiu tego uparciucha przestanie już zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo, a oni wszyscy będą żeglować w siną dal popijając rum, śpiewając sprośne piosenki i śmiejąc się wesoło. Być może wtedy również będzie miał sposobność, by mu porządnie nawtykać za ryzykowanie swego życia w obronie kogoś, kogo i tak zamierzał pewnego dnia powiesić.

– Nie myśl sobie, że zapomnę o sprawie. – Pogroził marynarzowi palcem, po czym wstał wreszcie z ziemi i podał mu rękę, pomagając mu dźwignąć się ze skrzyni. – Wrócimy do tematu, możesz by tego pewien.

* * *

W teorii Anamaria wiedziała, że służąc na _Czarnej Perle_ dobrowolnie zgodziła się na kontakt z tak przez nią znienawidzonymi siłami nadprzyrodzonymi, niejako podpisując w ten sposób na siebie wyrok, nie oznaczało to jednak, że gdy wreszcie doszło do nieuniknionego, była na to w jakikolwiek sposób przygotowana. Naturalnie mogła sobie tłumaczyć, że atakujące ich szpikulce mogły się okazać jakąś niezwykle zmyślną pułapką, nie zaś całkowicie osobistym gniewem obdarzonej własnym rozumem wyspy, tym niemniej fakt, że prawie została przerobiona na cholerny szkielet nie pozwalał jej na przesadnie rozsądne rozumowanie. Podobnie logice i stoicyzmowi nie sprzyjało gnanie przed siebie na złamanie karku przez dziki gąszcz oraz wspinanie się na najbliższą palmę. Dopiero gdy ukryła się między dyndającymi sobie spokojnie kokosami, była w stanie zastanowić się nad tym, co tu się tak właściwie stało i co niby powinna zrobić w następnej kolejności.

– Jeśli to przeżyjemy, zabiję Gibbsa! – krzyknęła, patrząc, jak pozbawione ofiar ostrza chowają się pod piasek.

– A nie Jacka? – Zainteresował się nienaturalnie wręcz opanowany Marty.

– Sparrow to przyciągający kłopoty szaleniec, o czym wiem lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny – prychnęła ze złością. – Ale to Joshamee mnie namawiał, żebym się zaciągnęła. A ja się jak ta ostatnia idiotka zgodziłam!

– No tak. Jego wina – zgodził się z nią pirat, wykazując tym samym ogromny rozsądek kogoś, kto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie należy się kłócić ze wściekłą na siebie samą kobietą. – Zanim jednak za to odpowie, masz jakiś genialny pomysł, jak wrócić na statek?

– Na razie nie. – Rozejrzała się dookoła, starając się wypatrzyć cokolwiek, co mogłoby przypominać albo bezpieczną ścieżkę na szczyt klifu, albo w miarę sensowne zejście wprost do morza. – Ale pracuję nad tym.

– Wygląda na to, że kapitan i komodor są bezpieczni. – Marty zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – Idą na górę. A Will i Lizzie… Tak, płyną tutaj do nas.

– Dobre dzieci! – Westchnęła mat, dziękując opatrzności za to, że wśród całej masy złodziejskich egoistów, znała przynajmniej dwie skore do bezinteresownej pomocy osoby, które czasem najpierw zadbały o innych, a dopiero potem o siebie. – Naiwne, ale dobre!

– Lepiej im tego nie mów. – Zaśmiał się, po czym zerknął w dół. – Trzeba będzie do nich jakoś zejść.

– … Najlepiej poczekajmy z tym do ostatniej chwili. – Również rzuciła okiem w stronę doskonale nieruchomej gęstwiny, z niesmakiem konstatując, że nie ufa jej ani trochę. – Byłoby głupio dać się nadziać w oczekiwaniu na pomoc.

W odpowiedzi jej kompan jedynie pokiwał głową, po czym zadumał się na chwilę, najpierw wbijając wzrok w ścianę wznoszącego się ponad plażą klifu, śledząc powolną wędrówkę Jacka i Norringtona, po czym przeniósł swe spojrzenie na otaczające wyspę, prawie idealnie gładkie morze. Nie było to niczym niezwykłym – z całej załogi _Czarnej Perły_ to właśnie Marty był tym, który najpierw myślał, a dopiero w następnej kolejności działał, toteż wyraz zastanowienia na jego twarzy nikogo już nie dziwił.

– Sądzisz, że kapitan i komodor naprawdę bawią się razem w ładowanie działa? – spytał w końcu prawie że obojętnym tonem.

– CO!? – Z wrażenia aż obsunęła się kilka centymetrów w dół pnia. – Naprawdę?! Prawie nas ponabijało na szpilki jak jakąś cholerną kolekcję motyli, istnieje spora szansa, że ktoś z nas całkiem szybko zginie, a ty się zastanawiasz akurat nad TYM?! – Niby wiedziała, że żegluje z bandą szaleńców, pomyleńców i popaprańców, ale czasem zdarzało jej się zapominać, jak daleko posunięta jest degeneracja moralna tej konkretnej ekipy. – I jeszcze ujmujesz to w _taki_ sposób?! Co jest z tobą nie tak, do cholery?!

– To całkiem ważna dla załogi kwestia, nie uważasz? W końcu może od niej zależeć nasza przyszłość. – Uniósł jedną brew, przyglądając jej się krytycznie. – A jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, może nam się udać obrócić to na naszą korzyść.

– … Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób chędożenie tego konkretnego gościa może w czymkolwiek Jackowi albo chociaż nam pomóc. – Podciągnęła się lekko, starając się zrównać z nim spojrzeniami, głównie po to, by móc na niego z niesmakiem popatrzeć.

– To proste. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – Ze wszystkich plączących się po Karaibach flot, która sprawia nam najwięcej kłopotów?

– No… Brytyjska – odparła niepewnie, zastanawiając się, do czego to może prowadzić, choć coś jej podpowiadało, że tak naprawdę to wcale nie chce tego wiedzieć i powinna jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę.

– A który brytyjski oficer jest najbardziej upierdliwy?

– Oczywiście Norrington. – Kiwnęła głową. – No i?

– Czy twoim zdaniem Norrington należy do osób, które są w stanie ścigać i zabić kogoś, kogo posuwają? – Popatrzył na nią wymownie.

– … Subtelnyś jak marynarska przyśpiewka. – Skrzywiła się lekko, po czym zamyśliła się nieco, rozważając przedstawioną jej kwestię. – Ale fakt, nie jest do tego zdolny. Wprawdzie nie bezpośrednio, ale sam mi się do tego przyznał.

– No widzisz. – Morty kiwnął z satysfakcją głową. – Jeśli Jack się odpowiednio zakręci, będziemy mieli z głowy największe zagrożenie pływające po tych wodach. Nie uważasz, że byłoby to dla nas bardzo dogodne rozwiązanie?

– No jak ty się o niego troszczysz. – Uśmiechnęła się zjadliwie. – Tylko jest mały problem. Sparrow to drań i nie raz kogoś przeleciał, by osiągnąć jakiś ukryty cel, wierz mi, wiem co mówię. Ale aż _takim_ draniem to mimo wszystko nie jest. Nie poderwie go tylko po to, by ocalić własny tyłek. Nie _jego_.

– Przecież nie mówię, że ma z nim sypiać z wyrachowania. Jest twardy, ale serce to ma jednak miękkie. – Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami. – Ale uważam, że w naszym dobrze pojętym interesie leży zadbanie, by ten romans rozkwitł jak najbujniej, nie sądzisz?

– … Twój pragmatyzm jest prawie przerażający. – Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Ale dobrze, powiedzmy, że będziemy im kibicować. Co niby możemy zrobić, żeby dwaj mężczyźni wzięli się w garść i zaczęli zachowywać się jak dorośli?

– Mnie wystarczy, że zaczną zachowywać się jak nastolatki. – Morty wyszczerzył się paskudnie.

– _HEJ!_ – Usłyszeli z dołu krzyk Williama. – _JESTEŚCIE CALI?!_

– TAK! – odpowiedziała Anamaria, z ulgą przerywając tę nieco niepokojącą, ale też obfitującą w interesujące wnioski dyskusję. – ZARAZ DO WAS ZEJDZIEMY!

* * *

Pomimo powolnego tempa, jakie narzucała Norringtonowi jego rana, dotarcie do centrum wyspy nie zajęło im zbyt wiele czasu. Wprawdzie Jack byłby przeszczęśliwy, gdyby poruszali się choć odrobinę szybciej, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe – zmuszaniem ich do sprawniejszego marszu nie wskórałby nic, poza przyspieszeniem zgonu oficera, a przynajmniej utraty przez niego przytomności. Wprawdzie opatrunek nieco poprawił jego stan, a przynajmniej sprawił, że nie pogarszał się on tak prędko, jak miało to miejsce wcześniej, niemniej jasnym było, że nadmierny wysiłek może tę sytuację zmienić. Dlatego też Sparrow co i rusz próbował wziąć swego towarzysza pod ramię i go prowadzić, ten jednak za każdym razem dosłownie na niego warczał, zarzekając się, że jeszcze potrafi poradzić sobie z tak prostą czynnością, jaką jest chodzenie. Jednak nawet skrajnie dziecinne zachowanie w teorii dorosłego i odpowiedzialnego człowieka, za jakiego się komodor bez wątpienia uważał, było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co zastali po dotarciu do centralnej części wyspy. Bo co jak co, ale wykuty w podłożu szyb, narzędzia górnicze oraz żuraw służący do opuszczania ludzi na dół były nie lada niespodzianką.

– W sumie to dość logiczne. – Wyraźnie zmęczony wędrówką komodor z nieudolnie skrywaną ulgą usiadł na jednym z większych kamieni. – Zamiast za każdym razem ryzykować życie podczas nurkowania, postanowili przebić się do jaskini od góry. Gdyby zależało mi na eksploatacji tego miejsca, też bym tak postąpił.

– Wygląda na to, że się dokopali. – Jack stanął na samej krawędzi ziejącej grobowym chłodem dziury i zajrzał do środka. – Coś się świeci tam na dole.

– Podobnie tutaj. – Oficer ruchem głowy wskazał rosnące po jego lewej stronie zarośla. – Wygląda jak jakaś kamienna płyta, czy coś w tym guście.

Sparrow z zainteresowaniem podszedł we wspomniane miejsce, z niekłamanym zainteresowaniem przyglądając się pokrytej misternymi reliefami powierzchni. Już sama objawiająca się pod postacią skomplikowanych, przeplatających się niczym splątane nici linii wartość artystyczna owego artefaktu budziła jego zainteresowanie, w końcu zawsze był miłośnikiem pięknych przedmiotów, jednak to nie kunszt wykonania zwrócił uwagę obu przybyszów. Tym, co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, był wbity w sam środek kilof, dookoła którego wściekle tańczyły błękitne iskry, zupełnie jakby starały się wypchnąć kaleczące płytę narzędzie.

– Sądzisz, że to właśnie dlatego wyspa zaczęła ich atakować? – Zainteresował się oficer, choć (z oczywistych przyczyn) uczynił to dość niemrawo.

– … Miałoby to sporo sensu – zgodził się z nim pirat po chwili namysłu. – W każdym razie, tłumaczyłoby to fakt, że przez dłuższy czas spokojnie sobie tutaj pracowali i żyli, zaś dopiero w pewnym momencie coś postanowiło ich ukatrupić.

– Cóż. W pewien sposób jest to nawet pocieszające. – Marynarz wierzchem dłoni otarł pot z czoła i podjął heroiczną, aczkolwiek nieudaną próbę wstania z miejsca. – Przynajmniej mamy pewność, że nikt nie będzie więcej korzystał z tej jaskini.

Sparrow naprawdę nie wiedział, co miał niby powiedzieć. Każdy normalny człowiek na miejscu Norringtona byłby wstanie skupić się wyłącznie na dwóch rzeczach – bólu oraz wydostaniu się z tej cholernej wyspy. A jednak ten niepoprawny, wciąż noszący kij w dupie służbista nie potrafił myśleć w szerszej skali, zupełnie jakby taki sposób patrzenia na sprawy mógł zmienić to, że u…

Nie. On jeszcze nie umiera.

Nie umiera i nie umrze. Koniec dyskusji.

Nawet jeśli coraz bledsze i szarzejące w oczach oblicze komodora sugerowało, że nie ma sensu się oszukiwać, Jack nie zamierzał przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego ulubiony oficer mógłby nie opuścić _Isla de Huesos_ żywy, lub też w wyniku odniesionych ran nie przetrwać podróży do Port Royal. Być może powinien, w końcu taki właśnie splot okoliczności był całkiem prawdopodobny, ale nie potrafił. Choć bliższe prawdy byłoby stwierdzenie, że po prostu nie chciał. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by obaj mogli wrócić na _Czarną Perłę_ i jeszcze się z tej całej kołomyi śmiać, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, jak miałby tego niby dokonać.

– Twoje priorytety naprawdę zaczynają mnie niepokoić. – Pokiwał oskarżycielsko palcem. – Może zamiast przyszłością Karaibów i Imperium powinieneś zacząć się przejmować tym, że… – Nie, nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego słowa na głos. – … Krwawisz?

– Nic z tym nie mogę zrobić. – Marynarz ponownie przystąpił do wstawania, jednak tym razem z o wiele bardziej zadowalającymi efektami. – A sam mi wcześniej radziłeś, bym nie przejmował się rzeczami, na które nie mam wpływu.

Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, ale Jack naprawdę nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak miałby niby odpowiedzieć na takie _dictum_. Nawet przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, że Norrington rzeczywiście weźmie sobie chociaż jedną z jego światłych rad do serca i do tego jeszcze spróbuje się do niej zastosować, dlatego był prawie szczęśliwy, słysząc padające z ust oficera słowa, niemniej wybrany przezeń sposób realizacji był… Odrobinę przygnębiający. Zastępowanie zamartwiania się bezużytecznymi konkluzjami nie zaś odprężeniem i relaksem było dokładnie w stylu komodora, choć zdecydowanie stanowiło zaprzeczenie tego, co należało dzięki nieprzejmowaniu się osiągnąć. Boże, chroń Króla i jego podwładnych, bo sami sobie z tym kompletnie nie radzą.

– James, James, James… – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się przed lekkim uśmiechem. – Dlaczego nawet kiedy się mnie słuchasz, musisz to robić po swojemu?

– Nie moja wina, że udzielasz nie dość dokładnych wskazówek. – Komodor powolnym krokiem podszedł do szybu, jednak nie zaryzykował pochylania się nad nim i zaglądania do środka. – Myślę, że możemy iść dalej.

– Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę? – Sparrow przyjrzał mu się uważnie, dochodząc do wniosku, że prezentuje się on o wiele gorzej, niż obaj by sobie tego życzyli.

– Nie mam wyboru.

Było to bardzo niebezpieczne stwierdzenie, zawierało w sobie bowiem dość desperacji i szaleńczej determinacji, by koleje losu poczytały je za wyzwanie i postanowiły zmienić już i tak fatalną sytuację w prawie że beznadziejną. Co też się nie wydarzyło. Nie zdążyli nawet pomyśleć o tym, by deklaracje o kontynuowaniu wędrówki przekuć w czyn, gdy znajdujące się za ich plecami zarośla zafalowały gwałtownie, zaś spośród szmaragdowego listowia wyłoniły się masywne, przypominające ludzi sylwetki, które ludźmi z całą pewnością nie były. Sunące ku nim w złowrogim milczeniu istoty (jeśli rzeczywiście można było w stosunku do nich użyć tego właśnie słowa) wyglądały, jak wykute z ciemnoszarego kamienia rzeźby, których pozbawione życia oraz wyrazu, idealnie okrągłe oczy jarzyły się błękitnym blaskiem. Jednak sam fakt ich obecności nie był aż tak przerażający jak to, że każda z tych niezbyt przyjaźnie wyglądających postaci dzierżyła w rękach po kilka metalowych włóczni identycznych z tymi, które mieli okazję oglądać w obozie wymordowanych Hiszpanów. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem są one przeznaczone dla nich.

Postawiony przed tak przykrą perspektywą Sparrow postanowił nie czekać na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, tylko zrobił to, w czym był naprawdę dobry, a mianowicie przystąpił do panicznej ucieczki. Może niezbyt często korzystał ze swego zdrowego rozsądku, gdy jednak ten podpowiadał mu, że z pewnymi osobami bić się nie powinien, był skłonny jego podszeptów posłuchać. Głównie dlatego, że nie wyobrażał sobie, jak niby miał walczyć z wkurzonymi głazami na dwóch nogach. W związku z powyższym bez żadnej ujmy na honorze postanowił pola walki postąpić i, chwyciwszy za ramię również skorego do taktycznego odwrotu oficera, zaczął gnać przed siebie. Nie, żeby daleko zaszli – szybko okazało się, że uzbrojeni w metalowe dzidy przeciwnicy mieli nad nimi nie tylko siłową i liczebną przewagę, ale też odgrodzili im wszystkie potencjalne drogi ucieczki.

– Zajmę ich na trochę – stwierdził z niezachwianym spokojem marynarz, dobywając swej broni. –Powinieneś dać radę się między nimi prześlizgnąć.

– Przestań być tak cholernie szlachetny! – warknął poirytowany kapitan, mając nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim będzie miał go możliwość za tę jego rycerskość udusić. – Nie musisz mnie ciągle ratować!

– Chcę. – Oficer uśmiechnął się blado, z przygnębiającą determinacją robiąc krok w stronę coraz bardziej na nich nacierających na nich wrogów. – Biegnij!

Rzeczywiście, mógł i zapewne powinien uciec. To byłoby takie… Proste. Norrington i tak nie byłby w stanie przebiec więcej niż kilka metrów i niewątpliwie zostałby z tyłu. A kto zostaje z tyłu, tego się zostawia, takie są zasady. Bez większego trudu zdołałby wykorzystać stworzone przez jego towarzysza zamieszanie (aż prawie że słyszał lekko poirytowany głos komodora powtarzającego pod nosem, że prawidłowe określenie to „dywersja”) i pognać jak strzała między krzaki, by wreszcie dotrzeć do morza, dać do niego zbawiennego nura, wrócić na _Czarną Perłę_ i dalej cieszyć się swoim ukochanym życiem, plądrując, rabując i zatapiając tak długo, aż padłby na swój piracki pysk. Tylko kilka sekund dzieliło go od tak umiłowanej przez niego wolności, wystarczyło zrobić pierwszy krok. A jednak… A jednak nie chciał. I to nie tylko dlatego, że miał wrodzony wstręt do porzucania swych przyjaciół. Rzadko bywał czegokolwiek tak pewny w życiu jak tego, że swoboda, o jaką przez całe swe życie tak zapalczywie walczył, bez komodora była absolutnie bezwartościowa. Bez jego oślego uporu, tendencji do bycia służbistą, dążącej do obojętności twarzy, uśmiechu jaśniejszego od słońca na niebie oraz oczu barwy morskiej toni. I wreszcie nie potrzebował ani ciągnących się rozmyślań, ani dobrych rad, ani nawet magicznego kompasu, by wiedzieć, co od samego początku powinien był wybrać.

I wiedział, co powinien był uczynić.

W jednym ze swych najbardziej rozpaczliwych odruchów chwycił Norringtona za ramię i pociągnął do tyłu, razem z nim wpadając do wykopanego przez Hiszpanów szybu. Podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdzieś po drodze powinni trafić na kosz, którym opuszczano robotników w dół, że system sznurków i bloczków nie pozwoli im runąć na dno niczym workom kartofli i że mają większe szanse na przeżycie upadając na kamienie niż walcząc z tymi stworami, jednak żadna z tych myśli tak naprawdę nie przemknęła mu przez głowę. Jedyne, na czym potrafił się skupić to to, by ocalić Jamesa.

* * *

Biorąc wiosłami kolejny zamach, William wzniósł oczy ku niebu, zastanawiając się, czemu się w ogóle na to wszystko zgodził. W teorii cała ta wyprawa miała jeden, doskonale sprecyzowany cel – odszukać Norringtona i kurc galopkiem sprowadzić go z powrotem do Port Royal. Jednak (jak zwykle zresztą) wszystko musiało się skomplikować i zamiast sprowadzić zaginionego komodora do jego gabinetu, w przypływie zaćmienia umysłowego postanowili popłynąć na kolejną tajemniczą wyspę, zupełnie jakby po _Isla de Muerta _nie mieli ich dosyć w zupełności. Naturalnie rozumiał, że tak należy postąpić, bowiem nie mogli dopuścić, by coś tak potencjalnie niebezpiecznego jak jaskinia do wskrzeszania trafiła w ręce Barbossy, lub jeszcze gorzej, Hiszpanów, tym niemniej… Nie był pewien, czy to aby na pewno _oni_ powinni o to zadbać. Bo kimże w końcu byli? Załogą szaleńców spod ciemnej gwiazdy, samotnym aczkolwiek odrobinę w obecnych warunkach bezradnym oficerem marynarki, kowalem oraz panną z dobrego domu obdarzoną niebezpiecznym rodzajem fantazji. Dbanie o bezpieczeństwo Karaibów nie powinno spoczywać na barkach tak nielicznej oraz mało doborowej kompanii. Z jednej strony, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że wyrzuty sumienia by mu żyć nie dały, gdyby postanowił przerzucić odpowiedzialność za ten problem na kogoś innego – skoro już się wplątał w tę kabałę, jego obowiązkiem było doprowadzenie jej do końca. Z drugiej jednak, mając do dyspozycji zaledwie garstkę piratów, swoją cudowną, aczkolwiek nie omnipotentną narzeczoną oraz pojedynczego marynarza miał ogromne poczucie nieadekwatności. Jakim cudem podobna zbieranina mogła dopilnować by to miejsce nie zostało wykorzystane w niecnych celach?

Cóż, jak się okazało, wcale nie musieli się tym przejmować – wszystko wskazywało na to, że wyspa sama sobie doskonale radzi z przepłaszaniem nieproszonych gości, jeśli można w ten sposób określić nabijanie ich na pal. Cokolwiek ich zaatakowało, ukryty mechanizm, zamaskowane upiory, nieważne, okazało się być na tyle skuteczne, że musieli się salwować bardzo pospieszną ucieczką. A to była dopiero plaża! Wolał się nawet nie domyślać, co może dziać się na reszcie wyspy.

– W sumie to trochę dziwne. – Elizabeth gniewnym ruchem ściągnęła z głowy odrobinę za duży kapelusz i zaczęła sobie odgarniać z twarzy wyjątkowo upierdliwe kosmyki włosów. – Ragetti nic nie wspominał o podobnych atrakcjach.

– Może kłamał. – Anamaria wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiesz, my piraci nie jesteśmy znani ze swej prawdomówności.

– Nie wydaje mi się. – Turner pokręcił głową. – To nie tak, że mu ufam i powierzyłby mu swoje życie, ale jeśli się boi, ma tendencję do bycia zaskakująco szczerym. Gdyby coś takiego usiłowało go zabić, bez wątpienia by o tym powiedział, choć wątpię, by chciał w ten sposób kogokolwiek ostrzec, on po prostu jest…

– Rozumiem, co masz na myśli – zgodziła się z nim mat. – To ten typ, co najpierw odruchowo powie prawdę, a dopiero potem sobie przypomni, że miał jednak skłamać.

– Czyli idiota? – podsunął usłużnie Marty.

– Raczej histeryk. – Elizabeth założyła wreszcie wszystkie irytujące ją włosy za uszy i ponownie nasadziła trykorn na głowę. – Doktor ojca zapewne kazałby mu przystawić pijawki i zrobić lewatywę, jednak wątpię, by humory miały cokolwiek wspólnego z jego osobowością.

– Raczej stawiałbym na ciągłe walenie go po tym pustym łbie – mruknął Marty, przyglądając im się bez przekonania, po czym wykonał głową nieznaczny ruch w kierunku chwilowo mało interesującej ich połaci morza. – Jeśli tak bardzo was to interesuje, możecie go spytać.

– Co…? – Elizabeth natychmiast obróciła się w tamtą stronę, po czym wydała z siebie pełen niezadowolenia jęk. – No nie! _Kobra_ już tu jest. Co robimy?

– Nic. Płyniemy po Jacka. – Anamaria wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeśli Barbossa ma ochotę się bawić z wściekłą na wszystko i wszystkich wyspą, bardzo proszę, bronić mu nie będę, ale ja zamierzam się stąd zabrać tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

* * *

Głowa, dwie ręce, dwie nogi, komplet. _Dobrze_.

Boli. _Niedobrze_.

Wszystko się zgina we właściwych miejscach. Brak wycieków. _Dobrze_.

James. Gdzie James?

_Niedobrze._

Z głuchym jęknięciem Sparrow poruszył ostrożnie głową i błędnym wzrokiem zatoczył dookoła, szukając w błękitnawym półmroku drugiej ludzkiej sylwetki. Zorientowawszy się, że Norrington szczęśliwie leży tuż obok niego, stęknął, sapnął i wreszcie przewrócił się na bok. Była to jednak zaledwie połowa sukcesu. Ponownie musiał zebrać się w sobie i unieść się na łokciu, by móc się wreszcie komodorowi przyjrzeć. Przynajmniej na tyle, an ile pozwalało to efektowne, ale niespecjalnie pomocne oświetlnie.

Oddycha._ Dobrze._

Zamknięte oczy. _Niedobrze._

Opatrunek bardziej czerwony niż był na górze._ Bardzo niedobrze._

– James… – Delikatnie poklepał go po o zdecydowanie zbyt zimnym policzku. – James?

– Miałeś im uciec, a nie… – Oficer lekko uniósł powieki, patrząc na niego bez entuzjazmu. – … Dlaczego musisz być taki uparty?

– To nie moja wina, że udzieliłeś mi nie dość dokładnych wskazówek. – Uśmiechnął się, zmieniając swą pozycję z półleżącej na siedzącą. – Poza tym, wyszło dobrze. Uciekliśmy im.

– Nie mogę się z tym stwierdzeniem nie zgodzić. – Norrington nawet nie próbował się podnosić, jedynie powiódł za nim zmęczonym spojrzeniem. – Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, bez trudu uda ci się dopłynąć na _Perłę_ zanim Barbossa tu dotrze.

– _My_ tam dopłyniemy – stwierdził z przekonaniem.

– Jack. – Marynarz nie bez wysiłku wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie, wręcz nieśmiało dotknął jego nadgarstka swymi lodowatymi palcami, samymi opuszkami muskając wypaloną w skórze literę „P” oraz przedstawiającej wróbla tatuaż. – Od kiedy tylko zostałem ranny wiadomym było, iż nie dam rady opuścić tej wyspy żywy. Nie ma sensu się oszukiwać.

– Nie spodziewałem się tak szybkiej kapitulacji po kimś z twoją reputacją, komodorze. – Rzucił mu pełne nagany spojrzenie, nakrywając jego dłoń swoją własną. – Do tej pory ani razu się nie poddałeś, zawsze doprowadzałeś sprawę do końca, nawet jeśli jedyne, co ci się udawało osiągnąć, to schwytanie jakiegoś pośledniejszego pirata.

– Kilka razy się poddałem. – Padła spokojna, alarmująco cicha odpowiedź. – Jakieś cztery.

– Ty coś masz z tą czwórką. – Uniósł krytycznie jedną brew, po czym dźwignął się na nogi. – Ale niech ci będzie. Ja się będę rozglądał za jakimś innym wyjściem, a ty się grzecznie wyspowiadasz ze wszystkich tych wypadków, kiedy wywiesiłeś białą flagę. Co ty na to?

– Musisz się znęcać nad konającym? – Komodor obrócił głowę, posyłając mu w domyśle pełne nagany spojrzenie, jednak malująca się na jego licu upiorna bladość kompletnie zepsuła efekt.

– Jeszcze nie umierasz.

– Niech ci będzie. – Westchnął ze spokojem oficer i wbił spojrzenie w zawieszony wysoko nad ich głowami sufit. – Pierwszy raz się poddałem, kiedy, w obawie o to, kim mogę się stać, pozwoliłem matce i wujowi sterować moim życiem.

– I ponownie mocne otwarcie. – Jack powoli wszedł do wody, szukając wylotu sławetnego tunelu, którym można było stąd ponoć wypłynąć na zewnątrz, z pewnym zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że jakimś sposobem do groty wpłynęło kilkanaście białawych krabów. – Potem?

– Potem pozwoliłem odejść Elizabeth. – Głos marynarza wydawał się być odrobinę zduszony. – Chciałem ją poślubić, ale wiedziałem, że przy mnie nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa. Trzymanie jej na siłę zwyczajnie nie miało sensu.

Sparrow obrócił się w miejscu, obrzucając oficera badawczym spojrzeniem. Do tej pory nigdy nie rozmawiali o tamtym wydarzeniu, nie w tak poważny i szczery sposób. Naturalne kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ nie mógł się powstrzymać i już kilka razy sobie z tamtego incydentu zażartował, niemniej nigdy się tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał nad tym, co zerwanie zaręczyn mogło dla Norringtona znaczyć. Do tej pory sądził, że podchodził do sprawy mimo wszystko z dystansem i zrozumieniem, jak na prawdziwego zimnokrwistego Angola przystało, okazało się jednak, że wbrew pozorom tamtego dnia oficer naprawdę coś stracił.

– Postąpiłeś bardzo wielkodusznie – wykrztusił w końcu, wiedząc, że cokolwiek by nie powiedział, tak naprawdę niczego to nie zmieni. – A potem?

– Przestałem walczyć z własnym sumieniem i wreszcie się poddałem. – Oficer prawie się uśmiechnął. – Innymi słowy, pozwoliłem ci odpłynąć.

– To był dla ciebie ciekawy dzień. – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – A czwarty raz?

– Naprawdę powinieneś jak najszybciej wrócić na statek. – Norrington westchnął cicho. – Twoja załoga, jakkolwiek wierna, ma przykrą tendencję do zostawiania cię za sobą, jeśli zbyt długo marudzisz.

O nie. Miał już tego dosyć. Jasne, sytuacja nie sprzyjała pogaduchom i wyznaniom od serca, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jego ulubiony oraz najbardziej irytujący go oficer brytyjskiej marynarki po raz kolejny uniknął udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytanie. Miał już serdecznie dość jego cholernych zmian tematu, wymykania mu się z rąk oraz niedomówień. Skoro się już na niego zdecydował, chciał właśnie _jego_, całego, ze wszystkimi tajemnicami i wstydliwymi drobiazgami. Nie mógł mu pozwolić na dalsze chowanie się oraz ukrywanie swych uczuć i myśli. Po prostu… Nie. Nie, kiedy tak mało brakowało, by wreszcie stali się dla siebie tym, kim już dawno powinni. Dlatego w kilku stanowczych, pełnych determinacji krokach wyszedł z wody i, starając się nie nadepnąć na kolejną porcję skorupiaków, podszedł do leżącego na wznak marynarza, stając nad nim jak kat nad dobrą duszą.

– Czwarty raz!

– Jack, to naprawdę… – wychrypiał Norrington, po czym lekko ucisnął opatrunek, by było mu odrobinę łatwiej mówić, odrobinę się przy tym krzywiąc. – Nie jest dobra chwila na…

– Być może nie będę miał więcej okazji. – Tak naprawdę nie wierzył w to, że komodor może mu tutaj umrzeć, jednak wiedział, że jeśli nie wdepnie mu na sumienie, niczego się od niego nigdy nie dowie. – Proszę?

Boleśnie blady oficer zamknął oczy, kryjąc je pod niemalże przezroczystymi już powiekami i odwrócił twarz, ponownie starając się zmusić swe oblicze do wyrażania absolutnie niczego, jednak po raz kolejny poniósł na tym polu sromotną klęskę. Ból, zmęczenie oraz niemożliwe do wyrażenia znanymi ludzkości słowami cierpienie przebiegły po powierzchni prawie że pozbawionej koloru, oszpeconej błękitnymi nitkami naczyń krwionośnych skóry, zdradzając wszystko, co mogło się dziać w jego odizolowanej od świata, wyobcowanej duszy. Jasnym było, że biedak nie ma już siły ani na ukrywanie swych myśli, ani na spieranie się z kimkolwiek czy tym bardziej udawanie obojętnego. Zanim jednak pogodził się z tym faktem, minęła dłuższa chwila, która w tej idealnie cichej, nieruchomej jaskini im obu wydawała się być wiecznością. W końcu jednak marynarz ponownie popatrzył na klęczącego u jego boku towarzysza, patrząc na niego z bezbrzeżnym, wręcz rozdzierającym smutkiem, krojąc serce pirata na drobne kawałki.

– Jack… – Komodor spróbował podnieść rękę, jednak w połowie ruchu opadła mu ona bezwładnie, zupełnie jakby nie potrafił samodzielnie jej utrzymać w górze. – … Tak mi przykro.

Sparrow nie po raz pierwszy miał ochotę sam sobie dać po mordzie, tym razem jednak był prawie że bliski spełnienia tego zamiaru. Obiecał przecież i sobie, i jemu, że uczyni Jamesa szczęśliwym. I jak mu poszło? Ano tak, że prawie za każdym razem, gdy Norrington pozwalał swemu spojrzeniu wyrażać jakiekolwiek emocje, był to tylko i wyłącznie smutek.

– James. – Złapał jego pozbawioną wewnętrznego napięcia, prawie że luźną dłoń, starając się zignorować jej temperaturę. – Nawet się nie waż.

– Tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. – Blade, nagle wiotkie powieki opadły, zakrywając zieleń gasnących oczu. – Do zobaczenia w piekle, Jack.

– James?

Nie. Nie, nie, nie, niedobrze.

Bardzo niedobrze.

Nie.

NIE!


	8. Rozdział 7

_1744\. Jamajka, Port Royal_

_Po tym jakże obfitującym w dramatyczne wydarzenia rejsie Norrington jak zwykle wrócił do swojego mieszczącego się w forcie biura, by zająć się tam zaniedbanymi w czasie jego nieobecności dokumentami, prawie automatycznie przygotował rozkaz egzekucji złapanego przez siebie pirata oraz nakazał podwładnym jej przygotowanie, po czym spokojnie wrócił do domu, gdzie powitała go jedynie gospodyni. W milczeniu zjadł samotny posiłek i wreszcie udał się na spoczynek, zalegając w dziwnie niegościnnym, prawie obcym mu łóżku. Przez kilka godzin starał się jakoś zmusić swe myśli do uciszenia się i dania mu świętego spokoju, jednak w końcu się poddał i wypełzł z lepkiej od potu pościeli, wiedząc, że tej nocy nie zazna wytchnienia. I doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny._

_Jack Sparrow._

_Grzesznik, który bez nadziei na jakiekolwiek wynagrodzenie pomógł topiącej się dziewczynie, nie znając jej tożsamości i pozycji. Morderca, który zdołał uciec z więzienia, przejąć statek marynarki oraz pożeglować w siną dal, pozostawiając przy życiu wszystkich, którzy usiłowali mu w tym przeszkodzić. Kłamca, który przysiągł ocalić pannę Swann i tego właśnie dokonał, choć w ostatecznym rozrachunku nic na tym nie zyskał. Pozbawiony honoru bandyta, który wbrew przeciwnościom losu wrócił po naiwnego chłopca, choć prawie nikt nie chciał mu w tym dopomóc. Pirat i zapewne jeden z najlepszych ludzi, jacy pływali po tych wodach._

_I który miał zostać za to stracony._

_To właśnie z tej przyczyny, gdy przyszła chwila egzekucji, Norrington nijak nie potrafił się zmusić do słuchania wyczytywanych monotonnym głosem rozlicznych przewinień Sparrowa. Po prostu nie mógł. Wiedział, że nie powinien mieć ani wątpliwości co do słuszności podjętej decyzji, ani tym bardziej wyrzutów sumienia związanych z posłaniem na śmierć poszukiwanego przestępcy, niemniej czuł pod mostkiem bolesny ucisk, zupełnie jakby zrobił coś złego, choć nie wiedział, co. Być może dlatego tak późno zorientował się, iż tym razem omdlenie panny Swann to jedynie sprytny wybieg, mający na celu odwrócenie uwagi od nagle przerwanej egzekucji. Gdy jednak już się zorientował w sytuacji, natychmiast przystąpił do działania. Adrenalina w zupełności wystarczyła, by zamiast rozważać wszystkie aspekty moralne swych ostatnich poczynań, po prostu pozwolił wszystkiemu się wydarzyć – szaleńczej galopadzie ku szubienicy, pogoni za zbiegiem oraz wyznaniu Elizabeth, które zakończyło wszystko._

_Cóż. Najwyraźniej ucieczka przed samotnością nie była mu pisana._

_Najwyraźniej założenie rodziny, a przynajmniej małżeństwo, nie było mu dane. Kobieta, w której upatrywał swej przyszłej towarzyszki, nie tylko go nie kochała, z czym był doskonale pogodzony, ale też obdarzyła uczuciem kogoś zupełnie innego i to już bardzo, bardzo dawno temu. Niemniej potrafił się pogodzić z tą przegraną, bowiem miłości i oddania nigdy nie można sobie wywalczyć. Jeśli się ich nie otrzyma w darze, nie ma szans, by wejść w ich posiadanie w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Tak już po prostu w życiu jest. Na szczęście wciąż miał swoją misję i wielu piratów pływających po Morzu Karaibskim. Nawet jeśli jego życie nie potoczy się dokładnie tak, jak zakładał, na pewno nie będzie ono pozbawione sensu. Po prostu… Spędzi je całkiem sam. Ale to przecież nic takiego._

_– Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy – Jack właśnie ten moment wybrał, by wreszcie się odezwać. A szkoda. – W końcu wszyscy zebraliśmy się w tym jakże szczególnym miejscu… – Wychynąwszy zza chroniących go piersią własną Willa i Elizabeth, Sprarrow podszedł do gubernatora i chuchnął mu swym cuchnącym oddechem w twarz. – … Pod względem duchowym, ekumenicznym i gramatycznym._

_Niezbyt rozbawiony tymi wygłupami oficer przewrócił z niesmakiem oczami, zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, samozwańczy pirat nagle znalazł się tuż przy nim, nie szczędząc swego fetoru również i jemu._

_– Chcę, abyś wiedział… – Popatrzył na niego zaskakująco poważnym jak na siebie wzrokiem swych czarnych jak węgiel oczu. – … Że cały czas ci kibicowałem._

_Komodor jakoś w to wątpił, jednak na wszelki wypadek wolał nawet nie otwierać ust – już samo oddychanie przepitym i przegniłym powietrzem wydobywającym się z jamy gębowej tego przeklętego oprycha było koszmarem, więc tym bardziej wolał się nim dodatkowo nie zachłysnąć._

_– Elizabeth. – Wywołana dziewczyna popatrzyła na Jacka z niekłamanym zdziwieniem. – Nigdy by nam się nie udało być razem. Wybacz. Will… Ładny kapelusz._

_Norrington patrzył w milczeniu, jak jego więzień i zarazem niedoszły skazaniec z każdym kolejny słowem coraz bardziej i bardziej zbliża się do krawędzi muru, z której nie tak dawno temu spadła panna Swann, niejako dając początek tej pozbawionej krzty sensu i rozsądku przygodzie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jakie Sparrow ma zamiary, jednak… Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł się zmusić do przeszkodzenia mu. Oczywiście podążył za nim wraz ze swymi ludźmi, jednak mimo wszystko nie planował rzucić się za nim w pościg. Nie dziś._

_– Przyjaciele – pirat dalej perorował, z właściwą sobie nonszalancją i wdziękiem walcząc o kolejne sekundy zwłoki. – Oto chwila, którą już na zawsze zapamiętacie jako dzień, w którym…_

_Zapewne chciał w tym miejscu coś powiedzieć, jednak zamiast trafną pointą, skończył swą wypowiedź wywinięciem klasycznego orła w tył. Tylko on jeden jedyny na całym świecie mógł potknąć się o murek, jaki w teorii miał zapobiegać podobnym wypadkom. Komodor wychylił się w ślad za nim z pewnym zadowoleniem odkrywając, że jego więzień bezpiecznie dał nura do wody, bez kompletnie niepotrzebnego rozbijania się o skały na dole._

_– Idiota. Zaraz wróci na stryczek – stwierdził z satysfakcją Gillette._

_Szybko się okazało, że było to nazbyt pochopne stwierdzenie – nim ktokolwiek choćby pomyślał o wyruszeniu z fortu celem pochwycenia niesfornego uciekiniera, zza skały wyłoniła się elegancka sylwetka jedynej w swoim rodzaju Czarnej Perły, która niczym wierna narzeczona przypłynęła po swego prawowitego kapitana._

_– Co pan zamierza? – Porucznik popatrzył na niego wyczekująco._

_Powinien go ścigać. Zignorować wszelkie inne podszepty, kazać obsadzić Śmiałka i natychmiast wyruszyć na morze w pogoni za prawdopodobnie ostatnim prawdziwym piratem w dziejach Karaibów. Bo to zawsze robił, czyż nie? To był jedyny cel jego życia, jego misja. Niemniej… Nie wydawało mu się to właściwe. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się stało, co przeżył i co utracił. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że brakowało mu do tego sił, po prostu tym razem nie wiedział potrzeby uczynienia zadość sprawiedliwości, a przynajmniej literze prawa._

_– Być może… – Gubernator wydawał się wyczuwać jego rozterkę, bowiem uśmiechnął się do niego z rodzicielskim zrozumieniem i łagodnością. – W tych rzadkich razach, gdy podążanie słuszną drogą wymaga aktu piractwa… Samo piractwo również może być słuszne?_

_Dobrze… Dobrze było to usłyszeć. Wprawdzie sam pewnie nigdy nie ułożyłby swych uczuć w takie właśnie słowa – w końcu wyrażanie emocji nigdy nie stanowiło jego mocnej strony – jednak wydawały się one niemalże doskonale oddawać jego myśli. Być może nie powinien ulegać tej wewnętrznej słabości, w końcu bardzo długo walczył o to, by być właśnie tym, kim się stał, niemniej jakoś nie miał siły z nią walczyć. Dlatego bez większego bólu odszedł wreszcie od krawędzi muru, oddał Elizabeth w ręce Williama, żywiąc nadzieję, że zajmie się nią z taką troską, na jaką zasługiwała, po czym ruszył w stronę głównego dziedzińca, zostawiając za sobą coraz bardziej osłupiałych marynarzy._

_– Komodorze! – Gillette prawie podskoczył w miejscu. – A co ze Sparrowem?!_

_– Cóż… – Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. – Myślę, że możemy dać mu ten jeden dzień._

* * *

_22 sierpnia 1744. Isla de Huesos_

Wielokrotnie miał już do czynienia ze śmiercią – w tym fachu dotykała ona równie często jego wrogów jak i przyjaciół, sprawiedliwie nikogo nie szczędząc. Jack widział już jak ludzie odchodzili z powodu rozmaitych ran ciętych, szarpanych, postrzałowych, a nawet miażdżonych, zatrucia, pijaństwa, choroby, utonięcia, spopielenia oraz oczywiście powieszenia na szubienicy. Zdarzało się również, że dokonywali żywota w jego objęciach, czyniąc go powiernikiem swych ostatnich słów, niekiedy mianując go na wykonawcę swej ostatniej woli, zwykle obejmującej wymierzenie w ich imieniu stosownej zemsty. Jednak nigdy aż do tej pory nie zdarzyło się, by był świadkiem śmierci kogoś, kogo by tak bardzo miłował.

Bo przecież właśnie to przez cały czas czuł, nieprawdaż? Po brawurowej ucieczce ze stryczka tęsknił za wprawdzie upierdliwą, ale jednak intrygującą obecnością Norringtona na karaibskich wodach, więc postanowił go porwać i dać mu okazję do żeglugi, która dla nich obu była sensem życia. Dostrzegł jego chęć przeżycia prawdziwej przygody z gatunku takich, o jakich z wypiekami na twarzy czytała panna Swann, toteż mu ją ofiarował. Widział, że jest smutny i od razu podjął decyzję o uszczęśliwieniu go. Chciał, by życie tego konkretnego człowieka stało się piękniejsze, nawet jeśli jedyne, co na tym zyskiwał, to uśmiech Jamesa. Tego upiornie irytującego, chorobliwie dumnego, szlachetnego do porzygu, idiotycznie odważnego, cudownie złośliwego człowieka, bez którego życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, ale też straciłoby cały swój urok.

I który teraz nie żył.

I to był jego wina.

– Szlag! – syknął Sparrow, z całej siły waląc pięścią w skałę tuż obok maleńkiego, lekko przestraszonego tym napadem złości kraba. – Cholera by to!

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz zapłakał. Musiało to być bardzo, bardzo dawno temu, prawdopodobnie podczas uroczystości pogrzebowej jego świętej pamięci matki, może jeszcze wcześniej. Jednak od tamtego czasu ani razu się nie zdarzyło, by z jakiegokolwiek powodu przelał choćby jedną łzę, nawet jeśli dookoła siebie nie miał żadnych potencjalnych świadków. Okazywanie słabości, nawet przed samym sobą, nie leżało w jego naturze, bowiem tylko pokonani dawali po sobie poznać, że właśnie ponieśli niemożliwą do zanegowania w żaden sposób klęskę. A on nigdy nie przegrywał. Nawet jeśli chwilowo nie wiodło mu się najlepiej, zawsze znajdował sposób na to, by wbrew wszystkim wrócić do gry i odzyskać, co jego. Dlatego też i tym razem nie zapłakał ani nad leżącym w bezruchu komodorem, ani też nad samym sobą. Wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec i wciąż ma szansę to wszystko naprawić.

Musiał tylko coś wymyślić.

W teorii doskonale wiedział, co należało zrobić – wskrzesić Jamesa. W praktyce jednak mogło się to okazać o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, należało bowiem w tym celu sprowadzić tutaj Ragettiego i przekonać go, że przywrócenie do życia wysokiego stopniem oficera brytyjskiej marynarki to dobry pomysł. Cóż, przy odrobinie szczęścia Barbossa albo zaraz tutaj będzie, albo już dopłynął, a wraz z nim również nieszczęsny chudzielec, więc tym się akurat przejmować nie musiał. Jak jednak ściągnąć tę zapłakaną sierotę do samej jaskini? Hm…

– Jack, Jack, Jack… – Usłyszał za sobą niski, lekko chropowaty głos, którego nie spodziewał się akurat w tym miejscu. – Kiedy przyjmowałam cię do siebie na służbę, spodziewałam się kogoś o wiele bardziej zaradnego.

– Calypso… – Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, nie śmiejąc się obrócić w nadziei, że umysł mu zwyczajnie figle zaczyna płatać i jej wcale tutaj nie ma. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

– Wolałam sprawdzić, jak ci idzie, skoro już dotarłeś na miejsce. – Bogini postanowiła ukrócić jego wątpliwości, bowiem powolnym, wręcz leniwym krokiem wyszła mu zza pleców, z uprzejmym zainteresowaniom przyglądając się napisom lśniącym na ścianach groty. – Kiedy podesłałam ci tego topielca, nie sądziłam, że aż tyle czasu zajmie ci zabawa z jedną mapą.

– Więc to ty… – To była jedna z tych wiadomości, bez których byłby doskonale szczęśliwy, zwłaszcza w zaistniałych okolicznościach. – No cóż. Liczy się, że w końcu tutaj dotarłem, prawda?

– W końcu. Dobrze powiedziane. – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, mierząc go dość krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Dobrze, że nie zajęło ci to tyle czasu, ile moje poprzednie zadanie. Kiedy wysłałam cię, byś uporał się z przeklętym złotem Azteków, nawet przez chwilę nie sądziłam, że zajmie ci to aż piętnaście lat.

– Dziesięć – poprawił ją, choć wolał na wszelki wypadek uczynić to cicho. – Ale przecież mi się udało wypełnić misję, czyż nie?

– Fakt, to ci muszę przyznać. – Wiedźma skinęła łaskawie głową, pochylając się nad ciałem Norringtona. – Dlatego postanowiłam dać ci szansę na zdobycie premii. Ale widzę, że już ją przehulałeś.

– … Przepraszam? – Z jakiegoś powodu nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie zimno oraz ciasno pod mostkiem. – Co masz na myśli?

– Sądziłeś, że pozwoliłabym na to, by spotkanie dwójki moich ulubionych żeglarzy było dziełem jedynie przypadku? – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do pirata, po czym przysiadła przy martwym oficerze i prawie że czułym gestem odgarnęła mu z czoła kosmyk włosów. – Obaj kochacie morze tak bardzo, że nie mogło być mowy, by wasze drogi się nie skrzyżowały. Niestety, długo to nie potrwało.

– Jeszcze nic straconego. – Zgrzytnął zębami, choć nie był pewien, czy bardziej go złościło zbyt poufałe zachowanie wiedźmy względem Jamesa, czy jej słowa. – Wciąż mogę go wskrzesić.

– Ach, racja… – Podniosła wzrok, uważnie przyglądając się ciemnemu ołtarzowi. – Chcę, żebyś to zniszczył.

CO?!

– Słucham? – Odchrząknął, starając się nie zawrzeć w swym głosie nawet cienia oburzenia. Może i znany był ze swej niewyparzonej gęby, ale tej konkretnej babie mimo wszystko pyskować nie zamierzał, przynajmniej nie za bardzo. Tak było zdrowiej i bezpieczniej. – Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć, bo chyba źle usłyszałem?

– Wiesz czemu Atlantyda została zatopiona? – Calypso wstała wreszcie z miejsca i powoli podeszła do kamiennego bloku, muskając go samymi opuszkami palców.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zalegali z podatkami?

– Nie. Widzisz… My bogowie jesteśmy bardzo drażliwi na punkcie śmiertelników, którzy nam włażą w kompetencje. Sami nie mamy większych problemów z przywracaniem zmarłych do życia, choć naturalnie nie robimy tego zbyt często. Bo niby czemu mielibyśmy? – Zmarszczywszy nos, zgięła palce i przejechała po wypolerowanym kamieniu paznokciami, wypełniając pomieszczenie nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem, od którego piratowi skóra ścierpła. – Gdy jednak to samo usiłują robić ludzie, nie możemy tego tolerować. Dlatego postanowiliśmy ukarać ich zuchwałość.

– No tak, doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego niespecjalnie jest ci na rękę dalsze istnienie tej wyspy… – Podszedł do niej ostrożnie, nerwowo oblizując wargi. – Ale chyba nie będziesz miała mi za złe, jeśli przed unicestwieniem tego ustrojstwa raz sobie z niego skorzystam? Wiesz, po starej znajomości…

– Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Rzuciła mu znad ramienia ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, pod którego naporem poczuł się jak zbesztany czterolatek. – Cała ta wyspa to jedna wielka abominacja i każdy, kto zrobi z niej użytek, wcześniej czy później będzie miał do czynienia ze mną. Rozumiemy się?

– Nie mówię przecież o masowy wykorzystaniu. – Wiedział, że zdecydowanie przeciąga strunę, jednak też nie za bardzo miał inny wybór. Zbrodnia przeciwko bogom czy nie, ale ukryty w _Isla de Huesos_ mechanizm był jedynym sposobem na odzyskanie Jamesa, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie MUSIAŁ zaryzykować. – Przywrócę do życia jedną osobę i zaraz potem wszystko wysadzę w powietrze, słowo honoru.

– Nie możesz przysięgać na coś, czego nie masz. – Gwałtownie się ku niemu obróciła, obie dłonie kładąc płasko na kamieniu. – Jeśli ktokolwiek zostanie w tej grocie wskrzeszony, resztę wieczności spędzisz pod pokładem_ Latającego Holendra_, rozumiemy się?

Jack miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go zdzielił obuchem po głowie. Przez kilka pierwszych sekund jego umysł był wolny od jakichkolwiek myśli poza odbijającym się zwielokrotnionym echem gwałtownym sprzeciwem. To się nie mogło tak skończyć. Od kiedy tylko zawarł pakt z Jonesem, robił dosłownie wszystko, by uniknąć służby pod nim, postrzegając ją jako najgorsze fatum, jakie tylko mogło się przytrafić miłującemu wolność człowiekowi. Przez ostatnie trzynaście lat wydawało mu się, że jednak się z tego nieprzyjemnego układu wyślizgał, nawet jeśli w tym celu podpisał inny, o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny pakt. Ale teraz… Teraz stary Davy znów stał się realną groźbą. Niby mógł porzucić myśl o zawróceniu Norringtona z drogi do świata zmarłych, czy gdzie tam się postanowił udać, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że zwyczajnie nie byłby w stanie z tym żyć. Nie potrafiłby. James… James był dla niego zbyt ważny, by mógł z lekkim sercem pozwolić mu na przedwczesny koniec. Nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko sprzeciwić się rozkazowi Calypso i sprowadzić komodora z powrotem, nawet jeśli dzięki temu _Holender_ zyska nowego majtka. Z dwojga złego wolał cierpieć stuletnie potępienie pod wodzą Jonesa i ściągnąć na siebie gniew nieśmiertelnej bogini mórz, niż ot tak pozwolić umrzeć człowiekowi, którego kochał.

– Trudno. – Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. – Niech i tak będzie.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, spodziewał się prawie każdej reakcji, od kompletnej obojętności począwszy (na którą w skrytość ducha liczył), a na napadzie furii skończywszy (jakiej zdecydowanie wolałby nie być świadkiem, bo byłby to kres jego żywota), jednak gwałtowny wybuch śmiechu zdecydowanie zbił go z pantałyku. Nie, żeby takie rozwiązanie go cieszyło – w przypadku wszechpotężnej i kompletnie nieprzewidywalnej istoty pozbawionej jakichkolwiek skrupułów przy wymierzaniu kary nawet rubaszny rechot mógł być uwerturą niemożliwej do ogarnięcia ludzkim umysłem katastrofy. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek postanowił nie grzeszyć przesadnym optymizmem i nie wychodzić z założenia, że jednak jakoś uda mu się ocalić skórę.

– Och, Jack. – Podeszła do niego i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Naprawdę byłbyś dla niego gotów służyć u mego ukochanego?

– W końcu sama mi go zesłałaś. – Starał się odwzajemnić jej uśmiech, jednak miał wrażenie, że nie wyszło mu to zbyt przekonująco.

– Po prostu nie sądziłam, że twoje czarne serce jest w stanie kochać aż tak mocno. – Pogłaskała go czule po policzku, zaglądając mu przy tym do oczu z takim zachwytem, jakby ujrzała w nich coś tak pięknego, że aż się nadziwić nie mogła. – Och, Jack, coś ty na siebie sprowadził…

– Więc teraz to moja wina? – Uniósł z zainteresowaniem jedną brew.

– Mogłabym bez problemu wykazać, że w gruncie rzeczy WSZYTSKO jest twoją winą. – Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – Jednak nie to jest teraz najważniejsze.

– Tak? – Nie miał pojęcia, o co może jej chodzić, ale na tym etapie był gotów wysłuchać absolutnie wszystkiego.

– Tak. – Kiwnęła z przekonaniem głową. – Musisz bowiem wiedzieć, że ze mną też możesz targować się o jego życie.

To… To zdecydowanie było coś nowego. W teorii zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że Calypso jest niemalże wszechmocna, niemniej nie podejrzewał, iż byłaby skłonna coś takiego uczynić. A już tym bardziej nie za darmo – może i nigdy nie odważyłby się jej powiedzieć tego prosto w twarz, niemniej dobrocią serca Tia nie grzeszyła. Cokolwiek zamierzała dzięki tej ofercie osiągnąć, pewnym było, że to głównie ona na tej sytuacji skorzysta. Niestety, w swoim obecnym położeniu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odrzucenie tej podejrzanie szczodrej propozycji.

– Jesteś pewna? – Przyjrzał jej się podejrzliwie. – Przecież nie umarł na morzu, więc nie należy ani do ciebie, ani do Jonesa.

– Cóż… Tak się składa, że kałuża, w której wydał swe ostatnie tchnienie to morska woda – stwierdziła z niekłamanym zadowoleniem. – Więc jego dusza jest moja.

– Ach, jak zwykle diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. – Uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. – Ale nie sądzę, byś mi go oddała, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Co mam dla ciebie zrobić?

– Po prostu przedłużę twoją służbę u mnie. – Czubkiem palca pacnęła go po nosie, nie kryjąc swej satysfakcji. – Co ty na to?

– Interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność. – Wiedział, że cena, na jaką właśnie wyraził zgodę, jest o wiele większa, niż jest to sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jednak wolał powiększyć swój dług u Calypso niż ją rozwścieczyć nieposłuszeństwem i do tego wylądować na _Holendrze_. – Kiedy dostanę go z powrotem?

– Nie jest jeszcze twój, bym mogła ci go dawać. – Wierzchem dłoni uderzyła go w pierś. – Ale nie martw się, odzyska życie – dodała łaskawszym tonem. – Jak tylko uda ci się załatwić nasze sprawy tutaj. Więc radzę ci mnie nie zawieść.

Z tymi słowy zniknęła, zmieniając się w masę białych krabów, morskiej wody oraz piany, jak to miała w swym zwyczaju zawsze, gdy człowiek chciałby z nią jeszcze trochę popertraktować. Nie, żeby się Sparrow takiego obrotu spraw nie spodziewał – Calypso zawsze miała wielkie wyjścia, więc również i tym razem musiała efektownie opuścić scenę. Co wcale nie ułatwiało mu życia. Jak bowiem miał przekonać swoją załogę, że zniszczenie źródła odnawialnego życia to jednak dobry pomysł? Cóż… Jak zwykle coś się wymyśli. Co najwyżej zrobi ich w jajo, trudno. Cel uświęca środki.

* * *

Ragetti bardziej został przemocą wepchnięty do łodzi, niż rzeczywiście do niej wsiadł, jednak nie było to nic, do czego by się nie zdążył przyzwyczaić. Poza tym i tak niespecjalnie czuł się na siłach, by protestować. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości wciąż rejestrował ten koszmarny, rozpuszczający mu mózg dźwięk, choć należało zaznaczyć, że teraz, gdy jego uszy zostały dokładnie zaczopowane mieszaniną wosku oraz starego chleba, był w stanie przynajmniej rejestrować, co się dookoła niego dzieje. Tak, wciąż nie odzyskał pełni przytomności umysłu i miał drobne problemy z samodzielnym poruszaniem się, jednak było to o niebo lepsze niż agonia, z której szponów został wydarty. Co nie oznaczało, że był w choćby najmniejszym stopniu zadowolony ze swego aktualnego położenia – perspektywa kolejnej wizyty na _Isla de Huesos_ zdecydowanie nie była czymś, co mogłoby mu poprawić nastrój. Do tej pory każdy jego pobyt na tym wyplutym przez morze kawałku skały kończył się katastrofą, wobec czego nie miał podstaw by sądzić, że tym razem sprawy potoczą się inaczej. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek go pytał o zdanie na ten temat. Skoro kapitan kazał zaprowadzić go do łodzi, nie było sensu stawiać oporu – i tak nie zyskałby na tym nic poza kilkoma nowymi siniakami.

Trochę się zdziwił, gdy po pierwszym szarpnięciu wprawionych w ruch lin i bloków, szalupa zamiast opaść łagodnie na wodę, zastygła gwałtownie w miejscu, lekko kiwając się przy tym na boki. W pierwszej chwili przyszło mu do głowy, że może coś się po prostu zablokowało, w końcu podobne rzeczy się zdarzały, ale zaraz potem łódź wraz ze wszystkimi pasażerami została wywindowana z powrotem na górę. Naturalnie nie było sensu pytać, co się stało, bowiem odpowiedzi i tak by nie usłyszał, jednak czujne, wyraźnie zaniepokojone spojrzenie siedzącego tuż obok niego Pintela nie wróżyło niczego, o czym chciałby się dowiedzieć. Choć ponownie – większego wyboru nie miał.

Gdy ponownie stanął na deskach pokładu, zauważył, iż wszyscy, którzy akurat nie byli zajęci jakąś wyjątkowo istotną robotą, zerkali ponuro w kierunku wyspy. Podążywszy za ich niezbyt uradowanymi spojrzeniami, pojął, że to nie _Isla de Huesos_ wywołała takie poruszenie (choć jego zdaniem powinna), lecz chowająca się za jej strzelistą sylwetką _Czarna Perła_, nieustanny zwiastun kłopotów.

* * *

_Było coś prawie poetyckiego w pozbawionej granic, idealnie nieruchomej pustyni, która swą bielą wypełniała cały widnokrąg. Norrington aż nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, pozwalając, by łagodny stoicyzm tej malowniczej krainy przeniknął wszystkie jego zmysły, nie pozostawiając im nic, co mogłoby zmusić je do jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Nie miał pewności, czy kiedykolwiek odczuwał podobny spokój, niemniej teraz już nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia – z jakiegoś powodu był całkowicie przekonany, że od samego początku swego istnienia powinien znaleźć się w tym konkretnym miejscu. Taki właśnie powinien być. Odziany w swój nieskazitelnie czysty i gładki mundur, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek żywszych emocji, niewzruszony i prawie że… Pusty._

_Tak, dokładnie tak._

_Pusty._

_– Niedoczekanie._

_Nagle poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie – najwyraźniej ktoś jednym gestem zdarł mu z głowy perukę, nie bacząc przy tym na tak zwaną nietykalność osobistą. Nie zamierzał jednak wpadać w złość z powodu byle błahostki, w końcu był ponad takie rzeczy. Dlatego też obrócił się bardzo, ale to bardzo powoli, nadając swej twarzy doskonale neutralny wyraz, wiedząc, że nic tak nie złości złaknionych atencji psotników, jak okazanie im obojętności. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało._

_W pierwszej chwili nie poznał osoby odpowiedzialnej za brutalne pozbawienie go nakrycia głowy, był to bowiem człowiek takiego pokroju, z którym żaden szanujący się gentleman nie zawierał bliższej znajomości, niezależnie od zaistniałych okoliczności. Stojący przed nim brudny, niedogolony obdartus z rozwianym włosem bez wątpienia nie był ani uczciwym obywatelem, ani też wiernym poddanym Króla, o czym świadczyło nie tylko jego aż nazbyt ekscentryczne odzienie, lecz również dzikie spojrzenie błyszczących lekkim szaleństwem oczu oraz pełen pogardy uśmieszek, ukazujący mocno odkruszony kieł, który zaskakująco spójnie korelował z wąską blizną przecinającą połowę ogorzałej od słońca twarzy. Samo istnienie tego indywiduum było drwiną wymierzoną w potęgę Imperium Brytyjskiego, zaś sposób, w jaki kręcił trzymaną za kucyk peruką, sprawiał, że oficer z miejsca miał ochotę go aresztować._

_– I co się tak gapisz, Norry? – Niepomny pogardy swego rozmówcy osobnik wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, unosząc przy tym kpiąco brwi. – Języka w gębie zapomniałeś?_

_– Rozumiem, że po kimś tak dalece ignorującym istnienie dobrych manier nie można się spodziewać stosownego zwracania się do innych, jednak pańska impertynencja wykracza daleko poza granice mojej tolerancji – odparł spokojnie, krzyżując ręce za plecami i prostując się z godnością. – Jestem komodor James Norrington i nie życzę sobie, by adresowane do mnie wypowiedzi formułowano w tak grubiański sposób, jak pan był to łaskaw uczynić. Czy wyraziłem się dość jasno?_

_– Słonko, nawet nie umiem wyrazić, jak głęboko w dupie mam ten twój śmieszny tytulik. – Obrzympał wzruszył ramionami, nonszalancko przerzucając perukę przez ramię. – A James to nazywam się ja. Ty możesz sobie zostawić co najwyżej Norringtona, jednak nie spodziewaj się, że będę się kłopotał wymawianiem tego jak należy. Kapewu?_

_Dopiero po tych słowach uświadomił sobie, że – choć brzmiało to absurdalnie – patrzy na nikogo innego, jak tylko na samego siebie. I był tym faktem dogłębnie wręcz zniesmaczony._

* * *

Elizabeth miała coraz gorsze przeczucia. Wprawdzie jakiekolwiek wysiłki mające na celu przewidzenie kolejnych posunięć legendarnego kapitana _Czarnej Perły_ były z góry skazane na porażkę, niemniej sytuacja nie była aż tak skomplikowana, by nie móc stworzyć jakiś mających wysoką szansę sprawdzalności prognoz – skoro Sparrow i Norrington weszli na górę, logicznym było, że w końcu będą musieli stamtąd zejść, wystarczyło wykazać się odrobiną cierpliwości. Problem polegał na tym, że czekali już dość długo i to w mało sprzyjających warunkach. Może przesadą było oczekiwać, iż żądny zemsty Barbossa postanowi ostrzelać z dział ich raczej niezbyt groźnie wyglądająca łódeczkę, niemniej jego obecność w bezpośrednim pobliżu jakoś nikomu nie poprawiała nastroju.

– Co oni tam robią tyle czasu? – Po raz kolejny zadarła głowę i zmrużyła oczy, usiłując dostrzec choćby cień ruchu na krawędzi klifu. – Powinni już dawno tutaj być.

– O ile wciąż żyją. – Marty nie wyglądał na przesadnie zdruzgotanego podobną sugestią, jednak miał dość przyzwoitości, by nie sprawiać wrażenia uradowanego. – Cholera wie, co się tam wyrabia.

– Chyba byłoby słychać jakieś krzyki czy coś… – Anamaria również popatrzyła w górę, unosząc z powątpiewaniem brwi.

– No wiecie! – Swann obróciła się ku nim, nawet nie siląc się na skrywanie swego świętego oburzenia. – Przecież to wasz przyjaciel!

– Po prostu jesteśmy gotowi na najgorsze. – Uspokoiła ją mat, klepiąc ją przy tym niemrawo po ramieniu. – Nie martw się, tym razem nie porzucimy go na pastwę losu.

– Przynajmniej nie tak od razu – uściślił niższy pirat.

Elizabeth już miała powiedzieć w bardzo niewybrednych słowach, co sądzi na temat ich wątpliwej jakości lojalności, gdy nagle łódź zakołysała się gwałtownie, zaś na burcie zacisnęła się opalona, ozdobiona pierścieniami i bransoletami, mokra dłoń. W te pędy wszyscy rzucili się pomóc Jackowi we wdrapaniu się do środka, jednak czynili to tak nieskładnie, że mało brakowało, a wszyscy wylądowaliby w wodzie. Wreszcie uspokojona panna Swann odetchnęła z ulgą i wychyliła się, by udzielić stosownego wsparcia również komodorowi, jednak niezależnie od tego, jak intensywnie wpatrywała się w morską toń, nie dostrzegała nawet najbardziej rozmazanego zarysu ludzkiej sylwetki.

– … Gdzie Norrington? – Elizabeth popatrzyła pytająco na kapitana.

– Jack? – William pochylił się ku otrzepującymi z siebie wodę piratowi. – Co się stało?

– Widzę, że Barbossa już się pojawił. – Sparrow kompletnie zignorował ich pytania, spokojnie poprawiając swój kapelusz i przyglądając się sunącej w stronie wyspy _Kobrze_.

– Gdzie jest James? – Swann złapała go za ramię i gwałtownie obróciła go ku sobie, kategorycznie żądając natychmiastowych wyjaśnień.

Pirat w pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedział, jedynie zmierzył ją dziwnym, jakby odrobinę nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, po czym zerknął znacząco w kierunku zaciśniętych na mokrym płaszczu dłoni. Gdy cofnęła ręce, kiwnął z zadowoleniem głową i pociągnął nosem, pocierając jego grzbiet wierzchem palca.

– My… – Skrzywił się z niechęcią, najwyraźniej usiłując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. – Rozdzieliliśmy się. Został ranny i nie może opuścić jaskini, przynajmniej nie z tej strony.

Swann prawie się zagotowała ze złości. Owszem, lubiła Jacka, ale darzyła go o wiele mniejszym zaufaniem niż William, dlatego też teraz w brodę sobie pluła, że powierzyła mu zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo kogoś tak bliskiego jej sercu, co Norrington. Tak, nigdy nie byłaby w stanie go pokochać, więcej, uważała go za nudziarza oraz sztywniaka, jednak i tak żywiła względem niego ogromną sympatię. Był w końcu jednym z najodważniejszych, najszlachetniejszych oraz najbardziej honorowych ludzi, jakich znała. Dlatego aż miała ochotę rzucić się na Sparrowa z pięściami i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że to _jego_ wina, że gdyby nie _on_ i _jego_ durne pomysły, James byłby teraz cały, zdrowy i bezpieczny w swoim gabinecie w Forcie Charles. Nikt inny jak tylko _on sam_ porwał komodora i wplątał go w tę kretyńską eskapadę i to _on_ był odpowiedzialny za to, co się właściwie stało. Zanim jednak zdołała wydusić z siebie choćby jedno pełne wyrzutu słowo, uświadomiła sobie, że kapitan doskonale o tym wszystkim wie. I niezależnie do tego, co ona zdoła mu powiedzieć, jej krzyki biedą absolutnie niczym w porównaniu z tym, co Jack właśnie sam o sobie myśli.

– Szlag. – Wiliam pokręcił głową, po czym walnął otwartą dłonią w burtę łodzi. – Co teraz?

– Muszę wrócić na _Perłę_, zabrać potrzebne mi rzeczy i się po niego cofnąć. – Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – I wymyślić sposób na to, by nie natknąć się przy okazji na Barbossę i jego radosną kompanię.

* * *

Jedną z głównych przyczyn, dla których Sparrow powierzał Gibbsowi swój ukochany statek (naturalnie poza łączącą ich dozgonną przyjaźnią oraz doświadczeniem byłego marynarza) był fakt, że stary bosman doskonale potrafił wyczuć, kiedy należało zachowywać pozory normalności, a kiedy można było śmiało wchodzić w tryb cwanego przygłupa. Schowanie się za wyspą nie miało najmniejszego sensu – na tym etapie Barbossa i tak musiał mieć świadomość, że _Czarna Perła_ gdzieś tutaj jest, toteż nawet zabawa w ciuciubabkę nie mogła zapobiec nieuchronnej konfrontacji. Niemniej Hector nie należał do ludzi, którzy dobrowolnie będą marnować swój cenny czas na uganianie się za okrętem, który na podobieństwo pijanego dziecka pływa w kółko. A to z kolei dało mu dość czasu, by zgarnąć zawierającą w sobie Jacka, Willa, Elizabeth, Anamarią i Marty'ego łódkę oraz jeszcze mieć chwilę na zastanowienie się, co mają dalej robić.

– Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć.– Joshamee pokręcił głową, przyglądając się zebranym w kapitańskiej kajucie towarzyszom. – Naprawdę szkoda mi Norringtona, był z niego w gruncie rzeczy porządny chłop, ale… – Nie bardzo potrafił przewidzieć, jak Sparrow na to zareaguje, ale ktoś musiał to powiedzieć na głos. – Załoga może nie chcieć ryzykować życia, by go stamtąd wyciągnąć. W końcu to komodor brytyjskiej marynarki…

– O to się nie martw – przerwała mu niespodziewanie pierwsza mat.

– My to z nimi załatwimy. – Marty skinął jej porozumiewawczo głową i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Możesz ich z góry uznać za przekonanych do sprawy.

Gibbs nie był przekonany, co powinien o tej jakże enigmatycznej wymianie zdań myśleć. Naturalnie zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że stosunek jego ludzi do zaginionego oficera nie jest już tak wrogi, jak miało to miejsce przed tą obłędną wyprawą, niemniej nadal nie podejrzewał, by jakikolwiek argument mógł ich przekonać do nadstawiania karku w jego sprawie. Dlaczego więc ta dwójka brzmiała na tak szalenie pewną swych racji? Trochę to go martwiło…

– Chcę wiedzieć? – Westchnął, czując, że przynoszący ze sobą zmęczenie wiek wreszcie daje mu o sobie znać.

– Jeśli się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś, wkrótce to nastąpi. – Anamaria machnęła od niechcenia ręką i podążyła za niższym piratem. – Tego się nie da ukryć.

Bosman w milczeniu odprowadził ich wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie powinien zażądać jakiś bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że chwilowo nie musi zaspokajać swej ciekawości, przynajmniej nie w tym zakresie. Gdyby się na pewne tematy dowiedział za dużo na pewne tematy, musiałby się napić, a tak się składało, że chwilowo powinien być trzeźwy. A skoro ta parka zamierzała wymóc na reszcie udział w tym szalonym przedsięwzięciu, proszę bardzo, niech robią, co uważają za stosowne, on się w to mieszać nie zamierzał. Poza tym, bardziej w tym momencie zastanawiało go, jak Jack zamierza wykiwać Barbossę.

– Wątpię, by Hector postanowił udawać ślepego, głuchego i niedorozwiniętego. Musiał nas zauważyć, więc raczej jakoś się na nas przygotuje. – Popatrzył wyczekująco na swego uzupełniającego swą nieco wybrakowaną garderobę kapitana. – Zakładam, że masz coś w zanadrzu?

– Ja _zawsze_ mam coś w zanadrzu. – Padła prawie że nonszalancka odpowiedź.

– A konkretniej? – William skrzyżował ręce na piersi, momentalnie upodabniając się do spodziewającego się błędnej odpowiedzi guwernera. – Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie urządzania podchodów na wyspie, gdzie nawet podłoże usiłuje nas zabić. Chyba, że masz gdzieś ukryty dynks do wyłączenia tych pułapek, ale jakoś wątpię.

Sparrow podniósł z zainteresowaniem głowę, po czym nader podejrzliwie przyjrzał się trzymanej przez siebie szarfie. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, wzruszył ramionami i obwiązał się nią w pasie, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało łudząco podobnie do frazy „w ostateczności go tym uduszę”.

– Nasz sterany życiem przyjaciel chce tylko jednego, a mianowicie nie umrzeć. Starzy grzesznicy już tak mają. – Kapitan _Perły_ wreszcie zakończył walkę z odzieżą, ponownie obdarzając zebranych w kajucie rozmówców pełnią swej uwagi. – Jeśli ganianie nas okaże się zbyt ryzykowne, nie będzie zawracał sobie tym głowy.

– Wszystko ładnie pięknie. – zauważył William. – Ale to będzie też niebezpieczne dla _nas_.

– Nie „nas” – zaznaczył pirat kategorycznym tonem, jednocześnie nabijając broń. – Pójdę sam, obładowany takim zapasem prochu i lin, jaki tylko zdołam udźwignąć.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że puścimy cię samego? – Elizabeth popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, który właśnie oświadczył, że zamierza zatańczyć na ostrzu piły. – To zbyt niebezpieczne!

Jack zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, zamierając z pistoletem częściowo włożonym za pas, po czym rzucił młodym nieprzyjemne, przyprawiające o gęsią skórkę spojrzenie kogoś, kto był bliski karania każdego przejawu sprzeciwu przy pomocy strzału ostrzegawczego w kolano lub przynajmniej wrzucenia fikających towarzyszy do brygu. Jedynie sympatia, jaką żywił względem kowala i jego narzeczonej powstrzymały go przed uczynieniem jednej z tych dwóch rzeczy, jednak wątpliwym było, że będzie w stanie dalej tak dobrze nad sobą panować.

– Posłuchajcie mnie. – Sparrow podszedł do nich, bardziej warcząc, niż rzeczywiście wypowiadając kolejne słowa. – Sprowadzę Jamesa z powrotem na _Perłę_. Nie obchodzi mnie, co w tym celu będę musiał zrobić i ilu ludzi po drodze zginie, dlatego jeśli którekolwiek z was zamierza zachować głowę przytwierdzoną do karku, dobrze wam radzę nie plątać mi się pod nogami. Kapewu?

– Mocne słowa. – Turner przełknął ślinę odrobinę głośniej niż zazwyczaj, jednak poza tym, nie wykazał żadnych oznak przestrachu, choć być może powinien. – Ale twój plan opiera się na optymistycznym założeniu, że Barbossa bardziej ceni sobie święty spokój niż pozbycie się ciebie na dobre oraz niezłomnym przekonaniu, że sama twoja żelazna determinacja wystarczy, by poradzić sobie z mordującymi wszystkich jak leci posągami. To trochę mało.

– Właśnie dlatego potrzebuję was tutaj, na statku. – Kapitan przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami.

– Przepraszam? – spytali chórem młodzi, wymieniając między sobą skonfundowane spojrzenia, podczas gdy Gibbs ograniczył się jedynie do uniesienia z zainteresowaniem brwi. – Możesz jaśniej?

– Hector wcale nie jest aż tak skomplikowany, za jakiego pragnie uchodzić. – Pirat podszedł do jednej z szafek swym zwyczajowo chwiejnym krokiem, po czym zaczął w niej bez pośpiechu grzebać. – Na widok wyspy zrobi dokładnie to samo, co wszyscy, czyli załaduje się wraz ze swymi ludźmi do łodzi i popłynie na plażę. – Z pewnym zaskoczeniem nawet dla samego siebie spośród rupieci wyciągnął hubkę i krzesiwo, które po krótkim namyśle schował do kieszeni. – I spotka go tam dokładnie to samo, co… – Na sekundę zamarł w bezruchu, po czym gwałtownie potrząsnął głową i wrócił do przetrząsania gratów. – … Co spotkało nas. A ponieważ nie mamy aż takiego farta, Barbossa raczej nie zginie, tak dobrze to nie ma. Zamiast tego albo uda mu się dotrzeć w głąb wyspy, co będzie dla mnie szalenie niewygodne, albo wróci na _Kobrę_, by poszukać jakiegoś innego sposobu dostania się na szczyt klifu.

– Skąd pomysł, że po prostu nie odpłynie? – Elizabeth skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przekrzywiła z zainteresowaniem głowę. – Sam mówiłeś, że jeśli napotka na swej drodze odpowiednio upierdliwą przeszkodę, najprawdopodobniej wybierze święty spokój.

– Problem polega na tym, że nasz drogi, nieubłaganie dobijający do emerytury Hector już raz umarł. – Z uśmiechem na ustach Sparrow wydobył spod sterty papierzysk mocno poobijane, pokaźnych rozmiarów puzdro wykładane masą perłową oraz kością słoniową. – I jeśli trafił tam, gdzie wymagałaby tego sprawiedliwość dziejowa, nie sądzę, by spieszno mu było do powtórzenia owego doświadczenia. Ta wyspa to jedyny sposób, by nie odbył kolejnej wycieczki do piekła, więc wątpię, żeby zbyt łatwo zrezygnował.

– Coś w tym jest – Joshamee uznał za stosowne wreszcie wtrącić się do dyskusji. Nie, żeby zamierzał w pełni pojąć plan Jacka, był bowiem zbyt miłującym swe zdrowie psychiczne człowiekiem, by silić się na podobny wyczyn, niemniej wolałby mieć pewne wyobrażenie na temat tego, w czego realizacji będzie bez wątpienia uczestniczył. – Choć nie wiem, jak ma się to do faktu, że musisz tam koniecznie iść sam.

– Jeśli Barbossa od razu ruszy na zwiedzanie _Isla de Huesos_, w pojedynkę łatwiej mi będzie się ukryć i przed nim, i przed tą agresywną kolekcją rzeźbiarstwa klasycznego. – Jack uniósł pokrywę i wydobył ze szkatuły kilka misternie zdobionych, metalowych kul wielkości ludzkiej pięści, w których bosman rozpoznał gwizdnięte z Singapuru granaty o prawie że przerażającej mocy. – A jeśli wróci na statek, wolałbym, byście go czymś zajęli. Ostatnim razem doskonale wam szło granie na zwłokę, choć mieliście do dyspozycji jedynie _Ścigacza_. – Sparrow schował znalezisko wewnątrz koszuli, sprawiając, że jego kamizelka i płaszcz dziwnie się wybrzuszyły w okolicach jego jelit.

– Jest tylko jedno ale. – William ściągnął wargi i przesunął je na jedną stronę, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Nie mam pojęcia, do czego dokładnie ci ten proch potrzebny, ale sam jeden to go zbyt wiele ze sobą nie zaniesiesz. Cokolwiek byś nie planował wysadzić, przyda ci się ktoś do noszenia, oraz chronienia ci pleców, gdy będziesz podkładał ładunek.

Pomysł ten się wyraźnie Sparrowowi nie spodobał, bowiem popatrzył na młodzieńca bez przesadnego entuzjazmu, jednak jasnym było, że mimo swego wyraźnego niezadowolenia oraz tendencji do utrudniania sobie życia musi się z nim zgodzić. Co nie oznaczało, że zamierzał uczynić to tak od razu – cokolwiek można i należało o kapitanie _Czarnej Perły_ powiedzieć, niezależnie do tego, czy były to słowa pochlebne czy wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze zaznaczano, iż jest on osobą wręcz niebezpiecznie upartą. Z drugiej jednak strony był też człowiekiem starannie dobierającym pole walki i jeśli miał poczucie, że nie uda mu się danej bitwy zwyciężać, ustępował, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, by zgrabnym posunięciem od razu wygrać wojnę.

– Szykuj się zatem. – Poklepał kowala po ramieniu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z kabiny. – Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy.

* * *

Barbossa oparł się o nadburcie _Kobry_ i zasępił się nieco, niezbyt przychylnym wzrokiem mierząc mało przyjemną dla oka sylwetkę wyspy, za którą niczym psotny pięciolatek schowała się _Czarna Perła_. Czego, nawiasem mówiąc, kompletnie nie rozumiał. Każdy normalny człowiek, gdyby miał zamiar wylądować na wyspie, po prostu rzuciłby kotwicę, spuścił szalupę na wodę i popłynął na zachęcająco wyglądającą plażę, by stamtąd kontynuować eksplorację suchego lądu. Czemu druga załoga tak nie postąpiła? Pojęcia nie miał, jednak podejrzewał, że takie zachowanie miało swoją przyczynę. Niewątpliwie durną.

Powoli zaczynający go dręczyć artretyzm, masowo zwiększające swą liczebność siwe włosy, coraz bardziej obsuwająca się z kośćca twarz oraz odbycie niezbyt podnoszącej na duchu wycieczki na drugą stronę pozwoliły Hectorowi odkryć dwie rzeczy. po pierwsze, święty spokój wcale nie był tak przereklamowany, jak sądził w latach swej burzliwej, ale niestety dość mocno odległej młodości oraz po drugie, już nigdy więcej nie chciał umierać. Miał nadzieję, że zagarnięcie dla siebie magicznej jaskini _Isla de Huesos_ okaże się kluczem do osiągnięcia tych dwóch rzeczy, jednak tu się pojawiał pewien mały problem – cholerny Jack Sparrow.

Już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu w _Wiernej Narzeczonej_ te jedenaście lat temu wiedział, że ów ekscentryczny i ekstrawagancki (wtedy jeszcze) młody człowiek jest nie tyle szurnięty, ile ma w sobie coś… Niepokojącego. Potem się tym naturalnie nie przejmował, sądził bowiem, że pozbył się go na dobre, teraz jednak musiał się nad owym pierwszym wrażeniem poważnie zastanowić. Jednego był pewien – jego dawny kapitan potem nemezis stanowił swego rodzaju magnes na kłopoty. A te były mu chwilowo potrzebne jak, nie przymierzając, druga dziura w dupie. Najchętniej by się go pozbył raz a dobrze, niemniej zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jest to szalenie trudne. Do tej pory każdy, kto usiłował Sparrowa z tego łez padołu usunąć, sam kończył w grobie i można tu było Barbossę wskazać jako doskonały przykład. W takim układzie sił musiał się poważnie zastanowić nad tym, co się tutaj do jasnej anielki wyprawiało i to najlepiej przed przystąpieniem do jakichkolwiek działań.

Gdyby miał do czynienia z jakimkolwiek innym piratem, podejrzewałby, że wraża załoga szykuje najzwyczajniejszą w świecie zasadzkę. Wprawdzie pod względem zwrotności i prędkości _Czarna Perła_ nie miała sobie równych, jednak _Kobra_ była o wiele lepiej uzbrojona (chyba, że jakimś nadludzkim nakładem pieniężnym Jack zakupił nowe działa, co było bardzo mało prawdopodobne), co oznaczało, że gdyby postanowili do siebie nawzajem postrzelać, ciężko byłoby wyłonić zwycięzcę, zaś ocalała jednostka byłaby mocno pokiereszowana. O wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby wyeliminowanie przeciwnika na lądzie, najlepiej stosując atak z zaskoczenia. Problem jedna polegał na tym, że Sparrow żywił niezwykłą niechęć do zabijania tych, których mógł najzwyczajniej w świecie ominąć, toteż mało prawdopodobnym było, by jego plany obejmowały zaatakowanie Barbossy i jego ludzi. Co zatem knuł? Niemożliwym było, by zamierzał ukradkiem skorzystać z jaskini, bowiem jedyna osoba znająca słowa uruchamiające ołtarz była daleko poza zasięgiem młodszego kapitana. Musiał dzwoniec szukać na wyspie czegoś innego, jednak czego? Ba, oto zagadka. Której rozwiązania niestety nie pozna zanim nie popłynie na wyspę.

* * *

Panna Swann wraz zresztą załogi bacznie obserwowała jak mruczący coś pod nosem Jack mocuje do siebie worki z prochem, szykując się do wspinaczki po klifie. Poza wejściem od strony plaży nie było żadnego innego w miarę wygodnego podejścia na górę, więc jedyne, co im pozostawało, to godne kozicy wygłupy na pionowej ścianie, pod którymi czaiły się ostre jak brzytwy skały, na które nie można było upaść i wciąż przypominać istot ludzką. Trzeba było być albo kompletnie szalonym, albo Jackiem, żeby się odważyć na podobny wyczyn.

Trudno było powiedzieć, by Elizabeth darzyła Sparrowa jakimś szczególnym zaufaniem. Owszem, zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że zwykle dotrzymywał słowa i wywiązywał się z przyjętych na siebie zobowiązań, jednak miał tendencję do czynienia tego w taki sposób, że generalnie całe jego otoczenie zaczynało żałować obcowania z nim. Dlatego też zamierzała bardzo uważnie patrzeć mu na ręce, zwłaszcza, że coś jej w tym wszystkim nie tyle śmierdziało, ile wydzielało z siebie niemożliwy do zignorowania fetor. Martwiło ją to, że kapitan _Perły_ z takim uporem chciał utrzymać z daleka od wyspy wszystkich, którzy mogliby patrzeć krytycznym okiem na jego poczynania. Jakoś za bardzo zależało mu na tym, by niczym jakiś samobójca biegać między drzewami, morderczymi posągami oraz ludźmi Barbossy (jeśli takowym uda się dotrzeć tak daleko, naturalnie). Coś musiało być nie tak. Albo znalazł tam coś, o czym z jakiejś przyczyny nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, albo coś najzwyczajniej zmalował i za nic w świecie nie chciał się teraz przyznać. I jakoś podejrzewała, że ta druga opcja jest o wiele bardziej prawdopodobna.

– Tobie też się to nie podoba? – zagadnął Will, również wbijając wzrok w niepomnego ich zainteresowania pirata.

– I to jak. – Westchnęła, odgarniając z twarzy kilka kosmyków. – On coś ewidentnie kręci. Niby zawsze stara się nie powiedzieć prawdy, całej prawdy i tylko prawdy, ale tym razem…

– Ta. Wyjątkowo plącze się w zeznaniach. – Turner pokręcił z niechęcią głową. – A ja tam z nim idę.

– Uważaj na siebie. – Gwałtownie złapała go za rękę, czując, że jej serce zaraz przestanie bić ze strachu. – Nie pozwól mu…

– Wrócę do ciebie. – Ścisnął jej palce na tyle mocno, że poczuła, jak chropowata i sucha jest jego skóra, jednak mimo swej siły nie zadał jej bólu. – Nie martw się o mnie.

– Kocham cię. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Nie mam wyboru.

– Też cię kocham. – Musnął nosem jej skroń, sprawiając, że mimo wszystko poczuła się zdecydowanie lepiej. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie mogę przecież odebrać twojemu ojcu przyjemności z zabicia mnie za to, iż pozwoliłem ci opuścić Port Royal.

* * *

Jack, nawet zagnany w kozi róg czy zamknięty na cztery spusty w celi nigdy nie czuł się naprawdę uwięziony, głównie dlatego, że zawsze był w stanie obmyślić jakiś plan ucieczki. Z jego punktu widzenia nie było sytuacji beznadziejnych, w końcu póki życia, póty nadziei. Ale teraz, gdy miał się wdrapać na idealnie pionową ścianę z na oko litej skały, miał wrażenie, jakby było mu za ciasno w jego własnej skórze. Powinien się skoncentrować na tym, jak dostać się na górę bez złamania karku oraz dotaszczyć cały ten proch aż do jaskini, jednak niezależnie od dołożonych starań jego myśli uparcie wracały do bladego, pozbawionego życia oblicza Norringtona. Za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie jego spojrzenie tuż przed tym, jak się pożegnał i wydał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, Sparrow dosłownie zaczynał się dusić i kręciło mu się w głowie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rozpamiętywanie tamtej chwili do niczego konstruktywnego nie doprowadzi i będzie jedynie odwracać jego uwagę od bardziej osadzonych w teraźniejszości zagadnień, ale nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, już wkrótce znowu będzie się przekomarzał z przekonanym o swej wyższości, nadętym i zwyczajnie nieznośnym komodorem, jednak teraz musiał zmagać się z prawie niemożliwym do udźwignięcia ciężarem świadomości, iż Jamesa nie ma. Nie pojawi mu się za plecami z żadną złośliwością dotyczącą jego sposobu prowadzenia się i dbałości o higienę osobistą, nie poprosi o lunetę, nie uśmiechnie się na widok otwartego morza, nie popatrzy na niego z tą słoneczną, najcudowniejszą na świecie radością…

– Jack? – Obładowany workami niczym juczny osioł William stanął tuż obok niego, niezbyt uradowanym spojrzeniem mierząc na przemian kapitana oraz klif, na który mieli się obaj wspiąć.

– Hm? – Uniósł z zainteresowaniem obie brwi, mając nadzieję, że rozmowa z kowalem pomoże mu choć na chwilę oderwać się od zdecydowanie niepożądanych w tym momencie rozważań.

– Chcę zaznaczyć, że za ten cały syf należy ci się niezła bura. – Turner posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. – Więc czuj się tymczasowo zbesztany. Ale spokojnie. Znajdziemy Norringtona i już on sam najlepiej zmyje ci głowę.

– Niewątpliwie – przytaknął słabo, usiłując sobie nie wyobrażać, jak wściekły będzie jego ulubiony oficer, gdy już wreszcie Calypso ściągnie go z drugiej strony.

– Nie martw się. – Will z całej pety prasnął go w łopatkę, co w jego przekonaniu zapewne miało być przyjaznym oraz pokrzepiającym poklepaniem po ramieniu. – Na pewno jakoś tam sobie radzi. Znając jego, już ze trzy razy ułożył sobie przemowę naganną na twą cześć.

– Być może. – Z jakiegoś powodu podtrzymywanie kłamstwa przy życiu robiło się coraz trudniejsze. Wprawdzie nie miał z powodu mówienia nieprawdy najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, jednak kowal zdawał się specjalnie drążyć temat, zupełnie jakby miał nadzieję, że jego rozmówca wreszcie się potknie i chlapnie o jedno słowo za dużo.

– Wolałbym również, żebyś nie robił nic głupiego. – Turner popatrzył na niego zaskakująco poważnie, zupełnie jakby nagle postanowił zostać jego rodzicem. – Bez ciebie _Czarna Perła_ nie będzie już taka sama.

– Sugerujesz, żebym się niepotrzebnie nie narażał? – spytał na wszelki wypadek, choć doskonale wiedział, że owo pytanie zasługuje na miano wyłącznie retorycznego.

– Byłoby miło. – William uśmiechnął się podle. – Bo jeśli i ty się gdzieś zawieruszysz, ja i Elizabeth zagramy w marynarza, które z nas będzie miało przyjemność cię zastrzelić, następnie wskrzesić, obsztorcować i na koniec udusić.

– … Pytanie. – Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, jednocześnie wskazując go palcem. – Usiłujesz mnie pocieszyć, odwieść od ryzykanctwa, czy po prostu zastraszyć?

– Rozproszyć – odpadł Turner, wykonując głową delikatny ruch w stronę klifu. – Gotowy?

– Bardziej nie będę – mruknął pod nosem, czując w kościach, że to będzie trudna przeprawa.

* * *

Generalnie rzecz ujmując, Pintel bardzo rzadko kiedy bywał z czegokolwiek zadowolony. Zwyczajnie nie starczyło mu cierpliwości do uśmiechania się bez powodu oraz udawania, że niczym się nie przejmuje i jeśli coś go w choćby minimalnym stopniu irytowało, nie tracił czasu na jakiekolwiek stadia pośrednie i od razu reagował gniewem. Dotyczyło to absolutnie wszystkiego, począwszy od mętnego piwa w tawernie, poprzez nieznającą taktu i wyczucia pogodę i kończąc na grających mu na nerwach ludziach, wliczając w to również i Ragettiego. Ten to był dopiero wkurzający – nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy powinien zamknąć dziób na kłódkę, miał niebezpieczną tendencję do pakowania ich obu w tarapaty, darł się i ryczał byle czego oraz wiecznie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby albo tuż przed chwilą zarobił w pysk, albo zaraz zamierzał zrobić coś, za co rzeczywiście oberwać powinien. Jeśli do tego dorzucić jego niezbyt lotny umysł oraz ciągłe gubienie drewnianego oka, otrzymywało się najbardziej wkurzającego człowieka pod słońcem. A jednak Pintel nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać, ale ten gamoniowaty chudzielec miał w sobie coś… Prawie że niewinnego. Jego łagodny sposób bycia zupełnie nie pasował do pirata, przez co powinien budzić pogardę, której mimo wszystko jego nerwowy, wiecznie plujący jadem towarzysz nie mógł i nie chciał z siebie wykrzesać. Jasne, złościł się na tego patyczaka i niejednokrotnie miał szczerą chęć mu przywalić, ale na pewno go nie nienawidził. Wręcz przeciwnie – fatalnie się czuł, nie mając Ragettiego u swego boku i nie potrafił się uspokoić, jeśli był pewien, że u niego wszystko w porządku. Z tego właśnie powodu był tak wściekły, gdy obudził się sam w pobliżu Port Royal i nie mógł go nigdzie znaleźć. Nie dlatego, że chudzielec ośmielił się przepaść bez wieści, ale dlatego, że Pintel był wobec tego przykrego faktu kompletnie bezsilny. Gdziekolwiek by swego przyjaciela nie szukał, odbijał się od jednego wielkiego nic, zupełnie jakby ta jednooka łamaga nigdy nie istniała. Ludzie, zwłaszcza tak bardzo potrzebni innym, zdecydowanie nie powinni przepadać jak kamień w wodę. Jednak teraz, gdy tak dla odmiany miał go u swego boku, byłby o wiele szczęśliwszy, gdyby jednak znajdował się gdzie indziej, najlepiej setki mil od tej ewidentnie przerażającej go wyspy. Jasnym było, że cokolwiek go tutaj spotkało zarówno wtedy, gdy odwiedzał to miejsce jako dziecko, jak i wtedy, gdy pojmali go Hiszpanie, nie zostawiło mu zbyt wielu miłych wspomnień, co samo w sobie było dostatecznym powodem, by już nigdy Ragettiego nie zmuszać do powrotu w to przeklęte miejsce. A gdyby to nie wystarczyło, można było śmiało się kierować tym, co się teraz działo z jednookim piratem – wprawdzie zaklejenie mu uszu nieco pomogło i zamiast krzyczeć z bólu był zaledwie półprzytomny, jednak nadal elementarne miłosierdzie nakazywałoby pozostawienie go we w miarę bezpiecznym miejscu, na przykład na statku. Albo jeszcze lepiej – w cieplutkim łóżku w tawernie na Tortudze. Jednak Barbossa zdecydował, że z jakiegoś powodu jego patykowaty załogant ma kluczowe znaczenie dla zrozumienia funkcjonowania tej wyspy i postanowił zabrać go ze sobą na rekonesans w nadziei, że być może jemu uda się znaleźć coś, co uszłoby uwadze pozostałych członków, z braku lepszego słowa, ekspedycji.

Kolejną rzeczą, która zdecydowanie nie podnosiła Pintela na duchu, była bardzo wyraźnie odczuwalna nieobecność ludzi Jacka na plaży. Kapitan _Czarnej Perły_, nawet jeśli sam kłopoty przyciągał, miał też do nich niesamowitego nosa i, co wydawało się w świetle powyższego stwierdzenia paradoksem, doskonale potrafił ich unikać. Wprawdzie tylko przypadkiem wyślizgał się z klątwy nałożonej na azteckie złoto, wobec czego trudno było przypisywać mu to jako zasługę, niemniej jakoś tak się składało, że nieważne, w jakie tarapaty się wpakował (a czynił to bardzo często), zwykle wychodził z nich obronną ręką, niejednokrotnie zostawiając innych na pastwę konsekwencji swych poczynań. Skoro osoba mająca takie fory u znanego ze swej złośliwości losu w sposób (przynajmniej pozornie) zamierzony ominęła pewne miejsce, coś ewidentnie było na rzeczy i być może nie powinni się w nie pchać. Co ciekawe, nie był jedyną osobą, która tak sądziła – wszyscy zgromadzeni w szalupie piraci ewidentnie się zastanawiali nad tym, czy aby rzeczywiście przybycie na tę wyspę jest dobrym pomysłem. Niby jeszcze nic im się nie przytrafiło, w związku z czym jedynym powodem do niepokoju mogło być niecodzienne zachowanie Ragettiego, jednak tak właśnie działał efekt Sparrowa – wystarczyło, że zachowywał się inaczej, niż można byłoby przewidzieć, a już wszyscy zaczynali się czuć przynajmniej nieswojo. Choć należało oddać sprawiedliwość, że niezwykłe zachowanie Jacka nie było jedynym, co niezbyt zachęcało ich do postawienia stopy na suchym lądzie. Dekoracja z ponabijanych na dziwne szpikulce szkieletów w ich mniemaniu również stanowiła bardzo wyraźny sygnał, że chyba jednak są tutaj nieproszonymi gośćmi i nawet obietnica nieskończonego powstawania z martwych nie była wystarczająco kusząca, by się po tej konkretnej wyspie plątać.

Na przybrzeżną mieliznę dotarli w grobowym milczeniu, wyraźnie nie chcąc ani podpaść swemu kapitanowi, ani też dać po sobie znać, że mimo wszystko się czegoś boją. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zamierzali udawać entuzjazm – bez trudu można było się zorientować, że wszyscy starają się wygrzebać z łodzi tak ślamazarnie, jak to tylko było fizycznie możliwe. A że Barbossa zdecydowanie nie był ani głupi, ani już tym bardziej ślepy i niepomny mających dookoła niego miejsce wydarzeń, z miejsca postanowił zażegnać tę irytującą z jego punktu widzenia sytuację.

– Dostrzegam wśród was, wy śmierdzące wszy, pewne problemy motywacyjne. – Z tymi słowy wyjął z przytroczonej do piersi kabury pistolet i skierował jego lufę w stronę stojącego najbliżej niego pirata. – Przodem, panie Purser.

– Ja? – Nieszczęśnik najwyraźniej w świecie miał nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze poza nim się tak nazywa.

– Ruchy! – Coś w głosie ich przywódcy sugerowało, że zamierza oddać strzał ostrzegawczy w takie miejsce, które mimo obfitego krwawienia nie umożliwi dalszego chodzenia o własnych siłach. – Z życiem!

Wszyscy zgromadzeni z niemalże nabożnym przejęciem patrzyli jak ich kamrat powoli brnie przez sięgająca mu kolan wodę, po czym wreszcie wchodzi na bielejący w słońcu piasek. Pintel był do tego stopnia podminowany narastającym wraz z każdą mijającą sekundą niepokojem, że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zauważył, że chude, niesamowicie zimne palce Ragettiego zacisnęły się na jego własnej dłoni. Zwykle dałby mu po uchu za okazywanie czułości w tak licznym i nie do końca przyzwyczajonym do ich wzajemnych stosunków towarzystwie, jednak tym razem odkrył, że gdyby ten drżący dotyk nagle znikł, chyba nie byłby w stanie wytrwać na miejscu i jednak zacząłby uciekać lub przynajmniej krzyczeć. Dlatego też zamiast patrzeć na przemierzającego plażę mężczyznę, przeniósł spojrzenie na swego jednookiego towarzysza, tak na wszelki wypadek. Być może brzmiało to niemożliwie wręcz sentymentalnie, jeśli jednak mieli wpaść w takie tarapaty, jakich się w swym bezkresnym pesymizmie spodziewał, zamierzał się na tego chudzielca napatrzeć. Już raz umarł, żałując, że przez dekadę byli dla siebie mniej niż tym, czym zawsze być pragnęli, nie zamierzał drugi raz konać z myślą, że nie kochał go tak mocno, jak powinien. Nawet jeśli nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć.

Aż podskoczył w miejscu, gdy pełen przerażenia krzyk przeszył do tej pory niezmącone niczym poza szmerem fal powietrze. Gdzieś podświadomie wiedział, że zapewne stało się coś, czego od samego początku oczekiwał, jednak wciąż był zaskoczony. Dlatego też kompletnie bezwiednie i bezmyślnie obrócił głowę, niepomny starej jak świat prawdy, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Bo to właśnie ujrzał – może nagle nie otwarły się przed nim bramy do królestwa Lucyfera, jednak nabity na metalowy pal, wrzeszczący wniebogłosy i krwawiący jak świnia nieszczęśnik przywodził mu na myśl wszystko to, czym go w dzieciństwie straszył ksiądz w nadziei, że wymusi na nim posłuszeństwo i przestrzeganie kompletu przykazań.

– Nie patrz. – Samemu nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ich bez wątpienia konającego kompana, położył obie dłonie na karku Ragettiego i zmusił go do wtulenia mu nosa w pierś, nie pozwalając mu podziwiać tej makabry. – Zamknij oko.

Z pewnym przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie był to koniec. Najwyraźniej samo przekłucie człowieka niczym owada nie wystarczyło, coś musiało zacząć się z nim… Dziać. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby pod skórą Pursera nagle wyroiło się stado myszy, które prawie że natychmiast zaczęły wyżerać go od środka. Dosłownie w przeciągu kilku chwil jego ciało zaczęło się w sobie zapadać, aż wreszcie z nieboraka nie został nic, poza przyobleczonym w nieco poszarpane ubranie, dokładnie wyczyszczonym szkieletem i nawet jego krew wsiąkła w piasek, nie pozostawiając po sobie choćby najmniejszej plamki.

To już było za wiele, przynajmniej dla pozostałych. Lęk przed konsekwencjami buntu oraz przynajmniej minimalne poczucie lojalności względem ich kapitana to jedno, ale wysysająca ludzi żywcem wyspa to coś, z czym żaden miłujący swą osobę człowiek nie zamierzał obcować, nawet jeśli oznaczało to sprzeciwienie się rozkazom. Dlatego wszyscy jak jeden mąż dobyli broni, choć każdy uczynił to z innych powodów – jedni usiłowali jak najszybciej wrócić na statek i uciec jak najdalej stąd, najlepiej gdzieś za następny ocean, pozostali zaś usiłowali im na to nie pozwolić, starając się mimo wszystko ugłaskać ich coraz bardziej zniesmaczonego obrotem spraw przywódcę. Ten również postanowił jakoś zareagować, we właściwy sobie sposób nie okazując nawet śladowej cierpliwości względem malkontentów i podżegaczy.

– Cisza! – Ryknął, jednocześnie strzelając w łeb temu, który pierwszy położył dłoń na rękojeści swego kordelasa.

Z jakiegoś powodu Pintel miał wrażenie, że to nie był dobry pomysł.

* * *

_Nie mógł, no po prostu nie dawał rady patrzeć na tego upudrowanego palanta. Stał tu taki gładziutki i wymuskany, pozapinany na wszystkie błyszczące guziczki, z idealnie bielutkimi pończoszkami, zawiązany aż pod samą perfekcyjnie wygoloną szyjkę, ubrany w atłasy, batysty i jedwabie, zupełnie jakby starał się udowodnić nie swą pozycję, męstwo i zasługi, lecz kunszt krawca odpowiedzialnego za uszycie tego śmiesznego munduru. Cóż, zważywszy na to, jak sztywny i gruby kij wepchnięto między jego zaciśnięte aż do bólu pośladki, było to jak najbardziej odpowiednie dlań odzienie, jednak owa adekwatność nie zmieniała faktu, iż ten napuszony oficer był równie irytujący co żałosny. Nawet dyndający u jego boku miecz bardziej przypominał błyskotkę niż prawdziwą broń! No po prostu hańba i rozczarowanie._

_– W życiu nie miałem sposobności rozmowy z tak grubiańską kreaturą jak pan. – Mimo wyrazu lekkiego obrzydzenia wypisanego na tej różowiuchnej buźce, jego głos był tak monotonny, że aż się miało ochotę przyciąć komara. – A miałem już do czynienia z wyjątkowo wynaturzonymi degeneratami._

_– Tak, chyba wiem, coście czynili. – Poklepał się znacząco po siedzeniu i oblizał lubieżnie wargi. Doskonale wiedział, że ta nieskazitelna zakała nie miała do czynienia z dotykiem jakiejkolwiek dłoni, odmawiając sobie nawet własnej, jednak nie chodziło mu o mówienie prawdy. Jego jedynym celem było wyduszenie ze swego rozmówcy jakiejkolwiek żywszej reakcji, najlepiej oscylującej w okolicy złości. – Nie ma to jak kawał drania między nogami, co?_

_– Wypraszam sobie. – Oficer popatrzył na niego z wyraźnym już niesmakiem, robiąc przy tym taką minę, jakby do jego gabinetu włamał się bezpański kot i napaskudził na samym środku perskiego dywanu. – Nie wiem, co chciał pan tą ohydną sugestią osiągnąć, ale nie życzę sobie, by pod moim adresem padały tak wulgarne uwagi._

_– Och, bo się przejmę. – Przewrócił oczami i posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech. – Słonko, wulgarność, to jest dokładnie to, czego ci trzeba. Poszedłbyś choć raz wieczorkiem do tawerny, wypiął się w odpowiednią stronę i, wierz mi, od razu poczułbyś się lepiej._

_Podsunięty mu tuż pod nos koniec idealnie wypolerowanej klingi nie był dokładnie tym, czego oczekiwał, niemniej darowanemu koniowi w zęby zaglądać nie zamierzał – wreszcie udało mu się zmusić tego poukładanego fanfaroniarza do zrobienia czegoś ciekawszego niż udawanie alabastrowej figury. A że nigdy nie zamierzał odmawiać sobie dobrego pojedynku, jego radość była wręcz podwójna._

_– Ma pan to odszczekać – wysyczał Norrington, mierząc go lodowatym spojrzeniem._

_– W życiu ani mi się śni – odparł James, dobywając własnego ostrza. – Chyba, że mnie zmusisz._

* * *

Jack nigdy nie był miłośnikiem wspinaczki, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Wysokości jako takie nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, w końcu same w sobie nie były groźne dla zdrowia i życia, niemniej dyndanie na końcu liny oraz spadanie budziły w nim niewątpliwy dyskomfort, którego nawet nie silił się ukrywać. W końcu nikt nie powinien mieć mu za złe niechęci względem umierania w postaci rozsmarowanej na skałach czy innej powierzchni płaskiej galarety zapakowanej w ludzką skórę, czyż nie? A na pewno on sam nie zamierzał sobie wyrzucać bycia tylko li wyłącznie człowiekiem. Jednak niezależnie od jego odczuć względem udawania pająka, posuwali się w górę całkiem sprawnie – obdarzony właściwą dla jego fachu siłą i wytrzymałością William nie zdradzał najmniejszych nawet oznak zmęczenia pomimo niesionego ze sobą zapasu prochu, zaś gnany pragnieniem ożywienia Jamesa oraz strachem przed Calypso pirat z pewnym wysiłkiem, ale jednak dotrzymywał mu kroku. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że zanim wreszcie dotarli na szczyt, minęła dłuższa chwila, którą Barbossa bez wątpienia wykorzystał by zrobić coś, czego wszyscy będą żałować.

Górna część wyspy nie zmieniła się zbytnio od jego ostatniego pobytu – cichy i nieruchomy niczym mogiła, szmaragdowy las porastał każdy skrawek ziemi, który nie był wydeptaną przez nieproszonych gości ścieżką, słońce wciąż paliło niemiłosiernie i człowiek wbrew sobie zaczynał przeczuwać, że zaraz wydarzy się jakaś katastrofa. Albo przynajmniej Jack odnosił takie wrażenie, choć miał powody by podejrzewać, iż kowal również nie jest zachwycony tą wycieczką.

– Dziwne. – Turner rozejrzał się nader podejrzliwie, opierając dłonie na biodrach. – Sądziłem, że od razu nas zaatakują.

– Jak zwykle narzekasz na to, co jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem problemu. – Sparrow wolał nie sugerować, od którego brytyjskiego oficera się tego nauczył. – Chodźmy lepiej załatwić to, po co tutaj przyszliśmy.

Z wyjątkową nawet jak na nich ostrożnością zanurzyli się w wyciągający po nich swe gałęzie gąszcz i ruszyli przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że uda im się dotrzeć do kopalni bez zwrócenia na siebie uwagi niczego, co mogłoby zechcieć ich pozbawić życia. Tak jak to opisał wcześniej Ragetti, porastająca _Isla de Huesos_ dżungla robiła dość… Grobowe wrażenie. Panujący pod kopułą liści mrok zdawał się ich wręcz przygniatać, zaś brak choćby i najcichszego ptasiego trelu wydawał się być przepowiednią tego, co spotka również ich, jeśli nie będą uważać. Mimo to kontynuowali wędrówkę i byli już prawie w połowie drogi, gdy nagle dotarło do nich może i odrobinę przytłumione, ale bardzo dobrze rozpoznawalne echo wystrzału. Ponieważ nie dobiegało ono zza ich pleców, mogli być spokojni o sytuację na _Perle_, co nie zmieniało faktu, iż jej załoga nie była jedyną w okolicy. Niemniej zanim zdążyli sobie zadać pytanie, co też Barbossa i jego ludzie wyprawiają, listowie kilka metrów przed nimi zafalowało złowrogo, co było niezbitym dowodem na to, że nie tylko oni dwaj byli ciekawi przebiegu tych tajemniczych zdarzeń. Kapitan prawie że kwiknął, rozpoznając między drzewami sylwetki strzegących wyspy posągów, w porę jednak zasłonił usta dłonią, nie wydając tym samym z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Z braku lepszych pomysłów, obaj panowie padli plackiem na ziemię, mając nadzieję, że gęste zarośla ukryją ich obecność. Ku ich niebotycznej wręcz uldze ta prymitywna sztuczka zadziałała doskonale – kamienne kolosy zamiast ich zaatakować, ruszyły w stronę plaży, z której dobiegł huk wystrzału.

– Pospieszmy się – zasugerował po chwili pirat. – Może uda nam się załatwić sprawę zanim wrócą.

– Czytasz mi w myślach. – William błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi. – Prowadź.

* * *

Ragetti, jako osoba z natury skłonna do wpadania w panikę, siłą rzeczy nie zasługiwał na miano wiarygodnego sędziego w sytuacjach stresowych, jednak pandemonium, jakie się rozpętało na plaży śmiało można było uznać za wystarczający powód do nawet bardzo żywiołowo okazywanego niepokoju. Jego do tej pory dość zgodna załoga podzieliła się na dwa krzyżujące ze sobą ostrza obozy, co i rusz ślizgając się i upadając do wody, nikt bowiem nie miał odwagi wyjść na plażę. Po środku tego tumultu wirował wściekle Barbossa, co i rusz popierając swe kolejne ataki wykrzyczanymi rozkazami. Jednooki pirat, mimo spokojnego siedzenia w szalupie oraz czekania z boku na wynik tej walki, nie mógł niestety liczyć na święty spokój – żeby nie strzegący go niczym cerber Pintel, już parę razy zostałby albo pchnięty klingą, albo pozbawiony głowy. Gdyby był w bodajże minimalnym stopniu rozsądny, padłby płasko na dno łodzi i spróbował nie rzucać się nikomu w oczy, w myśl zasady, że jeśli ty nie widzisz napastnika, napastnik nie widzi ciebie, jednak zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Może i nie posiadał nadwyżek honoru, te jednak resztki, które wciąż jeszcze nie padły pod naporem jego licznych grzechów, nie pozwalały mu zrzucić ciężaru walki w całości na barki jego przyjaciela, dlatego on również dobył swego ostrza i zaczął się bronić z drugiej strony, z determinacją zaciskając zęby i modląc się do wszystkich bogów, by to szaleństwo się wreszcie skończyło.

Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że nagle coś niezwykle ciężkiego i dużego tąpnęło nieopodal, wprawiając w drżenie nawet morskie fale i łódeczkę, w której starał się tak rozpaczliwie utrzymać równowagę. W pierwszej chwili był tym zjawiskiem nawet uradowany, bowiem wszyscy jak jeden mąż przestali się na siebie nawzajem rzucać, jednak wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie uczynili tego z dobroci serca, lecz dlatego, że coś zauważyli. Czując, jak serce mu się zaczyna przemocą gramolić do przełyku, Ragetti powoli obrócił głowę, wiedząc, że cokolwiek tam zauważy, bez wątpienia nie poprawi to jego samopoczucia. I, niestety, nie pomylił się.

Być może powinien być zdumiony, widząc zeskakujące z klifu, kamienne posągi o lśniących złowrogo oczach, jednak z jakiegoś powodu ich obecność w tym miejscu wydała mu się całkowicie naturalna. Kiedy jako szalenie znudzone dziecko przemierzał wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś może nie sensownego, ale przynajmniej w miarę interesującego zajęcia, nie raz natykał się na łudząco podobne figury ukryte wśród drzew, jednak wtedy bez wątpienia ani się nie poruszały, ani też nie wykazywały najmniejszego bodaj zainteresowania spacerującym w ich pobliżu chłopcem. A teraz nie dość, że zdecydowanie zyskały na mobilności, to jeszcze coś w ich postawie oraz sposobie poruszania się sugerowało, że nie są przychylnie nastawione względem skłóconych przybyszów. Co więcej, dzierżone przez nie szpikulce wyglądały na bardzo, ale to bardzo śmiercionośne, z miejsca sprawiając, że jedyne, na co półgłuchy pirat miał ochotę, to natychmiastowa ewakuacja.

Niestety, nie tylko on powziął taki zamiar – wszyscy obecni natychmiast zaczęli się nieskładnie z powrotem gramolić do łodzi, przepychając się łokciami i przewracając, przez co nie dość, że nikomu nie udało się wejść do szalupy, to jeszcze została ona wywrócona do góry dnem, zaś rezydujący w niej do tej pory chudzielec wylądował w wodzie, całkiem dokładnie nią nakryty. Szczęśliwie Pintel ponownie pospieszył mu z pomocą, za nogę wyciągając go na powierzchnię, jednak było już za późno. Zanim udało mu się wypluć całą połkniętą wodę oraz odzyskać wizję w jedynym posiadanym oku, posągi zdążyły przemierzyć niewielką plażę i zaszarżować na kotłujących się w wodzie ludzi.

Pierwsza ich ofiarą padła pozostawiona nadzoru łódź, zaraz potem zaś celem ataku stał się starszawy i lekko już zniedołężniały Ezekiel, który nie zdążył się w porę odsunąć przed skierowaną przeciw niemu dzidą. Pozostali piraci rozpierzchli się w panice na boki, choć trudno było stwierdzić, dokąd tak właściwie zamierzali uciec. Ragetti również odruchowo zamierzał dać drapaka, jednak po raz kolejny jego stopy zakopały się w piasku, przez co padł ciężko na tyłek, zanurzając się w wodzie prawie po szyję. Jego wierny towarzysz ponownie rzucił mu się na pomoc, najprawdopodobniej złorzecząc przy tym wniebogłosy, ale było już za późno. Wiedziony odruchem wszystkich zagnanych w kozi róg, trzęsących się, maleńkich stworzeń zakrył twarz rękami i krzyknął, nie mając nawet dość czasu, by uświadomić sobie, że zaraz zginą.

Co się jednak nie wydarzyło.

Trwał nieruchomo w oczekiwaniu na ostateczny cios dłuższą chwilę, zanim wreszcie odważył się otworzyć oczy, gdy jednak wreszcie się dokonał tego wiekopomnego wyczynu, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak się tylko niepomiernie zdziwić. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla niego powodu wszystkie posągi zamarły w miejscu, tworząc dookoła niego zwarty krąg, zupełnie jakby nie szykowały się do pozbawienia go życia, lecz stały na warcie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co mogło to spowodować, jednak nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chce wiedzieć. Podobnie jak niespecjalnie miał ochotę zgadywać, co kryło się za dość podłym uśmiechem stojącego nieopodal Barbossy, który przyglądał mu się takim wzrokiem, jakby przed chwilą wykopał kufer pełen kosztowności.

* * *

Wprawdzie William nigdy nie zamierzał się do tego przed nikim przyznawać, jednak był odrobinę przesądny. Zdecydowana większość rzemieślników, w tym również i kowali, hołdowała dość dziwnym zwyczajom, głęboko wierząc, że podejmowanie pewnych działań w określonych okolicznościach przyniesie pecha. Dlatego on również, chcąc nie chcąc, został odrobinę zindoktrynowany i wystrzegał się popełniania pewnych rzeczy w nadziei, że nie ściągnie na siebie w ten sposób zupełnie zbędnych mu do szczęścia kłopotów. Do takich zabiegów należało między innymi zapeszanie lub krakanie, nawet jeśli, myśląc logicznie, słowa same w sobie miały dość mocno ograniczoną moc sprawczą. Niemniej na wszelki wypadek powstrzymał się przed wygłoszeniem na głos komentarza, że coś im za łatwo idzie, mimo że tak właśnie uważał.

Wiedząc, że chwilowo są wolni od dość zgubnego dla zdrowia zainteresowania kamiennych strażników wyspy, przystąpili do pracy z ogromną wręcz werwą – Turner został na górze, wsypując przyniesiony ze sobą proch w szczeliny szpecące dość misternie zdobioną kamienną płytę niewiadomego przeznaczenia, podczas gdy Jack podobnych zabiegów dokonywał w jaskini. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, winda, którą Hiszpanie dostawali się w dół szybu, okazała się nieodwracalnie zniszczona, jednak żuraw wciąż był cały, w związku z czym zjechanie do szybu na linie nie przedstawiało sobą większych trudności. Wprawdzie Turner nie miał pojęcia, czym dokładnie pirat się tam zajmuje, póki jednak słyszał echo uderzającego w skałę kilofu, miał pewność, że kapitan nie zostawił go tutaj samego na pastwę losu tylko rzeczywiście coś robi.

Tak. To było zdecydowanie zbyt proste.

Nie chodziło o to, że wątpił w swego przyjaciela. Znaczy tak, zawsze podejrzewał go o najgorsze, jednak starał się to robić na tyle subtelnie, by nic nie było po nim widać. I gdyby nie chodziło o ocalenie Norringtona, pewnie nie spuszczałby ze Sparrowa oczu w obawie, że ten sowizdrzał wywinie jakiś niemożliwy do opisania ludzkimi słowami numer, którego wszyscy pożałują. Tym razem jednak, gdyby miał już wskazywać kogokolwiek palcami, bardziej bał się poczynań tych cholernych figur oraz Barbossy, których nie mógł ani przekonać do zmiany zdania, ani tak po prostu strzelić po pysku i kazać im się zachowywać w miarę sensownie. Dlatego też na wszelki wypadek starał się skończyć swoją część zadania jak najszybciej, aby nikt mu nie zdążył przeszkodzić.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był odrobinę zdziwiony planami kapitana. Aż do przybycia na wyspę Turner lękał się, że jego niechętny umieraniu przyjaciel będzie chciał zagarnąć ołtarz dla siebie. Nie, żeby to było najgorsze rozwiązanie z możliwych – w końcu najważniejsze było to, by nie położyli na nim swych łap ani Hiszpanie, ani żadne inne karaibskie swołocze. Gdy jednak usłyszał, że Sparrow chce to ustrojstwo w diabły wysadzić, zamiast odetchnąć z ulgą, z miejsca zaczął mieć podejrzenia, że coś dziwnego się tu dzieje. W teorii powinien cieszyć się z tego, iż nie będą się bawić żadnym magicznym artefaktem, o którego pochodzeniu, naturze oraz sposobie działania wiedzieli tyle co nic, niemniej podobna ostrożność zwyczajnie nie była w stylu miłującego ryzyko kapitana _Czarnej Perły_. To nawrócenie musiało mieć jakąś przyczynę, jednak William szczerze wątpił, by był nią zbawienny wpływ roztaczającego aurę praworządności Norringtona. W wiele rzeczy był w stanie uwierzyć, ale nie w aż takie cuda.

– Jack? – Skończywszy montowanie ładunku pochylił się nad dziurą w ziemi, zastanawiając się, co jego towarzyszowi może zabierać tyle czasu. – Słyszysz mnie?

Najwyraźniej nie, bowiem żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi się nie doczekał. I nie za bardzo wiedział, co powinien w związku z tym zrobić. W teorii wiedział, że nie powinien marnować czasu na opalanie się, tylko od razu wysadzić tak ładnie przez niego przyozdobioną płaskorzeźbę w powietrze, problem jednak polegał na tym, że nie bardzo potrafił przewidzieć, jakie skutki może mieć ów manewr. I wolał się z nimi nie zapoznawać dopóty, dopóki nie będzie miał pewności, że kapitan wykonał swoją część zadania.

– Jack! – Krzyknął, prawie że wkładając głowę do szybu. – Ile jeszcze?!

Na krótką chwilę walenie kilofem ucichło, jednak zaraz potem na dole ponownie rozległo się dudniące echo kolejnych uderzeń, zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało. Turner powoli zaczął mieć wrażenie, że jego towarzysz nie tyle nie słyszy jego nawoływań, ile z jakiegoś powodu nie ma zamiaru na nie odpowiadać. Czemu jednak miałby tak postępować? Cóż… Jeśli rzeczywiście wykręcił jakiś numer… Być może podobny brak zaufania czynił z niego naprawdę marnego przyjaciela, niemniej po dość dramatycznych w swym przebiegu wydarzeniach na _Isla de Muerta_ uważał, że ma święte prawo do wszelkiego rodzaju wątpliwości. Dlatego w ostatecznym rozrachunku jedynie pokręcił z niesmakiem głową, po czym chwycił za linę, by dołączyć do kapitana, czymkolwiek by się rzeczony nie zajmował.

Zsuwanie się w dół ciemnego, wąskiego szybu z pewnością nie należało do przyjemności. Więcej, było to w gruncie rzeczy odrobinę przytłaczające doznanie, bowiem w pewnym momencie znalazł się w kompletnych ciemnościach, jednak nie trwało to zbyt długo – po jakiś piętnastu metrach wreszcie znalazł się w opisywanej mu wcześniej jaskini. I musiał przyznać, że zaiste, był to widok zapierający dech w piersiach. Zimne, budzące dziwny niepokój wnętrze było delikatnie rozświetlone błękitnawym blaskiem sączącym się z niewiele mówiących mu znaków, przypominając bardziej jakąś magiczną krainę, niż jakąkolwiek grotę, w której wcześniej miał okazję być. Podobnież zapach był tutaj zupełnie inny – zamiast stęchlizny, wilgoci czy choćby morskiej wody, czuł charakterystyczny zapach powietrza po burzy, przesadnie świeży i prawie że nieprzyjemnie przeszywający nos. Jednak tym, co najbardziej przykuwało uwagę, był przypominający fragment otchłani, idealnie ociosany ołtarz, przy którym tak intensywnie pracował Jack.

Dotarłszy wreszcie do dna, stanął pewnie na nogach i jeszcze raz się rozejrzał, chłonąc niezwykłą atmosferę tego miejsca. W pierwszej chwili kompletnie zapomniał, że miał nie tylko towarzystwo, ale też misję do wypełnienia. W końcu jednak obie te rzeczy zostały mu brutalnie przypomniane, gdy po chwili jego wzrok padł na idealnie nieruchomą sylwetkę leżącego nieopodal komodora. W pierwszym odruchu chciał do niego podejść i z nim porozmawiać, sprawdzić, jak nieborak się czuje, jednak zaraz potem ku swemu śmiertelnemu przerażaniu zrozumiał, że nie patrzy na osobę, lecz jedynie na jej ciało. Twarz oficera była zbyt spokojna, klatka piersiowa zbyt nieruchoma zaś członki zbyt bezwładne, by tliła się w nim choćby iskierka życia, jednak Turner nie chciał tak od razu w to uwierzyć. Gdy jednak nie mógł dłużej samego siebie oszukiwać, panika wzięła nad nim górę, zmuszając go, by w kilku krokach przypadł do swego przyjaciela. Aż zamarł na widok przekrwawionego opatrunku na jego boku, nie potrafiąc sobie wyobrazić, jak bolesna i paskudna rana musiała się pod nim znajdować. Mimo przytłaczających dowodów, jakie miał przed oczami, nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości tego, co się stało, po prostu nie mógł – Norrington nie miał prawa umrzeć. Po prostu… Nie.

– Jack? – Powoli wstał z klęczek, starając się opanować drżenie swych kończyn.

– Tak, Will? – sapnął Sparrow, odkładając kilof na bok. – W czym mogę ci pomóc?

– James umarł – wydusił z trudem.

Pirat nie musiał nic mówić, by jasnym było, że informacja ta nie stanowiła dla niego najmniejszego bodaj zaskoczenia. Wiedział, doskonale _wiedział_ o tym, że komodora wśród nich nie ma, być może był tego świadom zanim jeszcze dołączył do nich po tym, jak rozdzielili się na plaży.

– Powiedziałeś, że go tutaj zostawiłeś żywego. – Z jakiegoś powodu ręka odruchowo powędrowała mu do rękojeści szabli. – Okłamałeś nas?

– Nie powiedziałem, że żyje. – Kapitan nawet nie drgnął, z kamiennym spokojem obserwując ruch jego dłoni. – Tylko, że nie może stąd wyjść.

– Powiedziałeś, że sprowadzisz do z powrotem! – Nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, jak bezczelny był stojący przed nim człowiek, gwałtownie wyszarpnął ostrze z pochwy, jego czubek podsuwając mu pod samą twarz.

– I dalej mam taki zamiar. – Jack ostrożnie dotknął palcami ukrytego za pazuchą pistoletu.

– Chcesz wysadzić ten cholerny ołtarz w powietrze! – wytknął mu, starając się zignorować prawie płaczliwy ton, jaki wkradł się w jego głos. – Bez niego nie wskrzesimy Norringtona!

– Z nim również. – Sparrow wciąż zachowywał prawie podejrzany spokój, zupełnie jakby nikt mu właśnie nie groził śmiercią. – Wprawdzie niechętnie się z nim zgadzam, ale to miejsce to chora abominacja. I jeśli jej nie zniszczę, nie dość, że ja zostanę ukarany, to zginie każdy, kto z tego ołtarza skorzysta. – Wciąż zaskakująco opanowany pirat zrobił krok do przodu, prawie że napierając gardłem na wysuniętą ku niemu klingę. – Jeśli jednak mi się uda… James do nas wróci.

– Jak?! – Nic a nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał, jednak Jack przemawiał z taką pewnością siebie, że nie Will wiedział, w czyje zdrowe zmysły powinien zacząć wątpić w pierwszej kolejności, własne czy jego. – Jakim cudem?

– Słuchaj, mogę ci to wytłumaczyć, a przynajmniej spróbować. – Sparrow z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem przewrócił oczami, po czym westchnął ciężko i popatrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem. – Ale nie mamy na to czasu. Zamierzam zrobić _wszystko_, by odzyskać Jamesa i jeśli staniesz mi na drodze, nie ocali cię ani ta klinga, ani twoje umiejętności. Kapewu?

Nie, nie kapewu. Nie miał pojęcia, co ten cholerny łotrzyk znowu kombinuje i jakie dokładnie są jego zamiary, ponadto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie powinien przyjmować na wiarę ani jednego jego cholernego słowa. Ten człowiek urodził się wyłącznie po to by kłamać i oszukiwać, ale… Ale już raz udowodnił, że nawet jeśli wszystko świadczy przeciwko niemu, koniec końców dotrzymuje słowa. I William doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę – w końcu to właśnie dzięki niemu zarówno on, jak i Elizabeth wciąż żyli oraz mieli szansę wieść dokładnie takie życie, o jakim od zawsze marzyli. Poza tym, choć wydawało się to absolutnie nieprawdopodobne, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu Norrington tę cholerną szumowinę obdarzył uczuciem, co już samo w sobie o czymś świadczyło. Skoro ktoś tak szlachetny i praworządny zdołał zaufać tej przecherze, tym bardziej Turner powinien być w stanie to uczynić, nawet w tej konkretnej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza, że… Że Jack również oficera pokochał. I na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu umrzeć, gdyby był w stanie cokolwiek na to poradzić.

– No dobrze. – Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli opuścił ostrze. – Zrobimy to po twojemu. A jeśli kłamiesz, jeszcze zdążę cię zabić.

– Zuch chłopak. – Sparrow uśmiechnął się promiennie i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Gotów pożegnać się z tą wyspą na zawsze?

– Tak. – Kiwnął głową i schował broń do pochwy, starając się skupić na czymś innym, niż tylko jego własna złość. – Choć nie jestem pewien, jak zamierzasz zniszczyć lity blok kamienia kilkoma workami prochu oraz granatami.

– Wygląda na to, że jest od środka pusty. – Pirat podszedł do ołtarza i popukał go, pozwalając głuchemu dźwiękowi rozejść się w powietrzu. – Wystarczy, że się podkopię od dołu i wepchnę ładunek do środka. Powinno chyba wystarczyć?…

Turner jedynie pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wprawdzie sam również nie był ekspertem od unicestwiania otoczenia przy użyciu materiałów wybuchowych, jednak nie raz pomagał przy odlewaniu dział, w związku z czym wielokrotnie słyszał wykłady na temat działania prochu oraz wywoływania eksplozji spełniających oczekiwania przygotowujących je osób. Dlatego też dziarsko zakasał rękawy i wziął się do roboty, wiedząc, że wcześniej czy później ktoś wreszcie zainteresuje się ich poczynaniami. A że mieli do wyboru albo załogę niesławnego i znanego ze swego nieprzejednanego charakteru Barbossy oraz wykazujące wyjątkowo mało przyjazne nastawienie posągi, lepiej było załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej i pryskać stąd.

* * *

– Jednego tylko w tym wszystkim nie rozumiem. – Westchnęła panna Swann, odbierając od pierwszej mat mocno już przechodzoną, ale wciąż sprawną lunetę. – Przecież ta wyspa jedynie przywraca życie, ale nikogo nie odmładza. Na moje oko to dość marny biznes, nie uważasz?

– Bo nie jesteś piratem. – Anamaria uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. – W naszym fachu nikt nie umiera ani młodo, ani już tym bardziej z przyczyn naturalnych. Jasne, marzymy o tym, by dożyć starości, ale to się mimo wszystko rzadko zdarza.

– Barbossa jest już dość mocno wiekowy – zauważyła, przystawiając złocisty tubus do oka.

– Ale i tak o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że ktoś go kropnie zanim naprawdę uda mu się zdziadzieć. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo naparł się na tę wyspę.

– Hm. Może coś w tym jest. – Zmarszczyła brwi, starając się cokolwiek wyczytać z manewrów obserwowanego przez nią okrętu, po czym uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – No to poszli. – Z niekłamaną satysfakcją złożyła lunetę, dochodząc jednocześnie do wniosku, że ów gest daje zaskakującą wręcz satysfakcję. – Możemy ustawić się na pozycjach.

Przy formułowaniu ich może niezbyt dokładnego, ale jednak planu, wyszło im, iż nie mogą być tak do końca pewni, jaką drogą ich towarzysze opuszczą wyspę, zwłaszcza, że nie będą po niej wędrować sami. Dlatego też zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że gdy tylko Hector zniknie z pola widzenia (jeśli naturalnie przeżyje spacer po piasku),_ Czarna Perła_ będzie czekać przy wylocie podmorskiego tunelu prowadzącego do jaskini, zaś dwie łodzie ustawią się przy plaży. W ten sposób niezależnie od tego, jak się potoczą losy Williama i Jacka, ktoś z załogi będzie nie tylko na nich czekał, ale też pospieszy im z pomocą, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba – wprawdzie wątpili, by broń palna była jakoś porażająco skuteczna przeciwko kamiennym posągom, jednak strzelanie do nich było jedynym, co mogli uczynić, toteż powstrzymywać się nie zamierzali.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia. – Anamaria skinęła jej głową i ruszyła w stronę szalup, dając kilku piratom znak, by za nią podążyli. – Tylko nie rozrabiaj.

– No wiesz? Zostawiasz dziewczynie okręt i oczekujesz, że będzie grzeczna? – Mimo niepokoju o los ukochanego, Elizabeth zaśmiała się radośnie, widząc złośliwy uśmiech swej rozmówczyni. – Zero z tobą zabawy!

– Być może. – Zgodziła się pierwsza mat. – Ale kiedy ostatnim razem daliśmy ci statek do zabawy, najpierw strzelaliśmy sztućcami, a potem skończyliśmy na dnie. Wolałabym tego wyczynu jednak nie powtarzać. Przynajmniej nie dziś.

– … Nigdy mi tego nie zapomnisz, prawda? – spytała, przewracając przy tym oczami.

– Nigdy.

* * *

_Wprawdzie czynił to wyjątkowo niechętnie, jednak musiał przyznać, że ten obrzympał rzeczywiście potrafił walczyć. Wprawdzie jego technice, jeśli już się upierać przy użyciu w jego przypadku tego słowa, brakowało lekkości i finezji, którymi mógł się pochwalić Norrington, lecz i tak pozostawał wymagającym oponentem, precyzyjnie wyprowadzając kolejne pchnięcia, broniąc się z zaskakującą wręcz skutecznością oraz tańcząc przy każdym kolejnym uniku. Nie, żeby oficer mu w czymkolwiek ustępował – tam, gdzie ta dzika kreatura musiała polegać na szczęściu i instynkcie, on odwoływał się do swego doświadczenia i nienagannego szkolenia, które przygotowały go na dosłownie każdą ewentualność. Dzięki temu nie tylko był w stanie nadążać za swym nacierającym raz za razem przeciwnikiem, ale też co i rusz zyskiwać nad nim wyraźną przewagę, coraz częściej zmuszając go do nieco nieskładnej ucieczki._

_– Jesteś nikim – rzekł z niekłamaną odrazą, widząc, że mało brakowało, a James w końcu by się przewrócił. – Niesubordynowanym, brudnym, nikomu niepotrzebnym odpadem cywilizacji, który powinien zostać eksterminowany jeszcze w dniu narodzin._

_– Ha! I kto to mówi? Fircyk, który zwiedził pół świata, ale nie zobaczył niczego. – Łajdak momentalnie odzyskał równowagę i zaczął go powoli obchodzić dookoła, z zaskakującą starannością stawiając kolejne kroki. – Może i dochrapałeś się tego swojego stopnia, ale co z tego? Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek cię naprawdę szanuje? Że jest na tym świecie choć jedna osoba zdolna cię pokochać?_

** _Jack…_ **

_W pierwszej chwili nie miał bladego pojęcia, czemu to konkretne imię pojawiło się w jego głowie, jednak zaraz potem dołączył do niego obraz szerokiego, zawadiackiego uśmiechu oraz cieplejszych od promieni słońca, ciemnobrązowych oczu, w które mógłby się wpatrywać w nieskończoność. I wtedy już wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że ten człowiek był dla niego absolutnie wszystkim._

_– Popatrz na siebie! – kontynuowała niewzruszenie jego gorsza wersja, obnażając swe obszlamione zęby w prawie nienawistnym grymasie. – Opakowany w kolorowy papier pomnik zahamowań i samotności. Nic dziwnego, że nie chcesz naprawdę żyć, skoro nikt nie chce ciebie._

** _Jack._ **

_To prawda. Sparrow był dla niego absolutnie całym światem, jednak on bez wątpienia nie postrzegał Norringtona w ten sam sposób. Ich drogi, nawet jeśli się przecięły, nigdy nie miały prawa stać się jednością, każąc każdemu z nich odejść w swoją stronę, oddalając się od siebie tak bardzo, jak to tylko było możliwe._

_– Zawsze byłeś, jesteś i zdechniesz też całkiem sam. – Słowom tym towarzyszył okrutny, szyderczy śmiech, który ranił Norringtona bardziej niż najdokładniej zaostrzona klinga. – I osobiście to na siebie sprowadziłeś!_

** _Jack!_ **

_Nagły, kompletnie niezrozumiały impuls czystego gniewu pchnął go do gwałtownego i jednocześnie nieprzemyślanego ataku, zmieniając jego szpadę w rozpaczliwe zaprzeczenie tych podłych, krzywdzących słów, których nie był w stanie nazwać kłamstwem. Wiedział, że tym pchnięciem ściągnie na siebie zgubę, gdy jednak to sobie w pełni uświadomił, jego pierś już przeszywał ostry, porażający ból, prawie porównywalny z tym, który wypełniał jego oszołomione serce._

_– Nie martw się. – James z zaskakująca ostrożnością i uwagą pomógł mu osunąć się na ziemię, zupełnie jakby upadek mógł w jakikolwiek sposób pogorszyć jego stan. – Jesteś mi potrzebny._

* * *

Spacer przez porastający wyspę las był… Niezbyt przyjemny. Naturalnie Barbossa nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać, w końcu jako kapitan powinien być najmniej skłonną do okazywania strachu osobą, niemniej nawet on musiał przyznać, że atmosfera była dość grobowa. Przywykł do tego, że dżungla rozbrzmiewała tworzącymi niejednorodny chór nawoływaniami swych mieszkańców, począwszy do skrzypiących odnóżami owadów, poprzez rechoczące płazy, doskonalące swe trele rajskie ptaki i kończąc na nieco mniej wysublimowanych, futrzanych lokatorach. Tutaj natomiast jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie do nich docierały, był szelest ich własnych kroków oraz chropowate zgrzytanie towarzyszących im posągów, przez co ich milczący pochód wydawał się nie być w jakikolwiek sposób zakotwiczony w otaczającej ich scenerii. Jednak niezależnie od tego dość osobliwego dysonansu, Hector nie odczuwał natychmiastowego imperatywu brania nóg za pas i uciekania gdzie pieprz rośnie. Co, niestety, nie oznaczało, że pozostali również wykazywali się podobnym stoicyzmem. W każdych innych okolicznościach nie miałoby to najmniejszego wpływu na kulistość Ziemi, w końcu to _on_ był kapitanem, to _on_ wydawał rozkazy i tylko _jego_ zdanie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, tym razem jednak sytuacja przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. Głównie dlatego, że bardzo dziwnym zrządzeniem losu okazało się, że jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie zapanować nad strzegącymi _Isla de Huesos_ posągami, jest niezbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony do tej wyprawy Ragetti.

Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał tę wiecznie zagubioną życiowo pierdołę, w gruncie rzeczy jej nie zauważył. Nie, żeby to było coś dziwnego – chłopak miał wrodzony talent do bycia tak niepozornym, jak to tylko możliwe, w mgnieniu oka zlewając się z tłumem. Nawet teraz, gdy niepewnie kroczył przed siebie otoczony siejącymi grozę posągami, co i rusz przestawało się zwracać na niego większą uwagę. Co więcej, bardzo się przez te wszystkie lata nie zmienił – wciąż pozostawał chudym, lekko przygarbionym, trzęsącym się byle czego osobnikiem i jedyne, co w jego postaci zdradzało upływ czasu to twarz, która z dziecięco szczupłej zmieniła się w dorośle kanciastą. Ile jednak czasu minęło? Ciężko stwierdzić. Dość, że był skazany na tego niedożywionego gamonia już od lat, jednak ani razu nie dostrzegł w nim niczego w choćby najmniejszym stopniu niezwykłego. Wręcz przeciwnie, jedyne, czym się na tle innych ludzi ów cień osoby wyróżniał, to wręcz porażająca nijakość, której nawet pusty oczodół nie potrafił nadać bodaj krzty charakteru. Czemu zatem ta przeklęta wyspa postanowiła słuchać akurat _jego?_ Tego za nic zrozumieć nie potrafił. A szkoda, bo sam również chciałby posiąść umiejętność kontrolowania towarzyszących im figur. Wprawdzie lojalność Ragettiego, jakkolwiek trudna do zrozumienia, pozostawała niezachwiana, niemniej nawet ten patyk mógł któregoś dnia dojść do wniosku, że ma dość bycia popychadłem. A wtedy jego „talent” może okazać się bardzo niebezpieczny. Na razie jednak Hector szczęśliwie nie miał najmniejszego powodu do niepokoju – choć posągi dalej wyglądały niezbyt przyjaźnie, zachowywały się dość spokojnie, okazując niezadowolenie tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś w swej niezmierzonej głupocie postanowił podnieść na jednookiego pirata rękę lub głos. Póki jednak dawano mu święty spokój i pozwalano wyznaczać własne tempo, nikomu nie groziło najmniejsze niebezpieczeństwo. Przynajmniej ze strony tych… Rzeczy.

Mimo ślamazarnego sposobu poruszania się ich spłoszonego przewodnika, udało im się dotrzeć do centralnej części wyspy zanim mieli szansę się zestarzeć. Minięty po drodze zdewastowany obóz nie był na tyle interesujący, by się w nim na dłużej zatrzymywać, toteż bez chwili namysłu przemaszerowali przez niego, nie zawracając sobie nim głowy. Dopiero tutaj trafili na coś godnego uwagi – wszystko wskazywało na to, że niechętni nurkowaniu Hiszpanie postanowili sami stworzyć sobie wejście do jaskini, skoro natura nie chciała im w tym zbożnym dziele dopomóc. Coś jednak w tej pozornie spokojnej scenerii Barbossie zdecydowanie nie pasowało, choć w pierwszej chwili nie miał pojęcia, o co też mogłoby chodzić. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uważnego przyglądania się swemu otoczeniu dotarło do niego, że widzi na piasku świeże plamy krwi, których bez wątpienia nie powinno tutaj być. Na własne oczy się przekonał, że zarówno pułapki na plaży jak i dzierżona przez ożywione posągi broń wysysały człowieka do cna, zostawiając z niego jedynie kościec, co oznaczało, iż ta posoka nie mogła należeć do żadnego z poległych na wyspie żołnierzy. Kto ją zatem po sobie zostawił? Wątpił, by miał dość farta, by tak dla odmiany rany odniósł…

– Jack! – krzyknął Pintel, wskazując palcem jedno z okolicznych drzew.

Hector w pierwszym odruchu postanowił się zdziwić, czemu nagle Sparrow zdecydował się na bieganie po gałęziach, wtedy jednak uświadomił sobie, że jego podwładny nie ma na myśli niesfornego kapitana _Czarnej Perły_, lecz przywiezioną tutaj onegdaj przez Ragettiego małpkę. Barbossa aż uśmiechnął się na widok swego ulubionego pupila i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, zachęcając go do zeskoczenia na dół. Zwierzątko z radości pisnęło cicho i w mgnieniu oka skorzystało z zaproszenia, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem sadowiąc się na ramieniu swego pana. Ucieszony ponownym spotkaniem pirat z rozczuleniem przeczesał palcami futro kapucynki, mrucząc do niej czułe słowa pochwały. O ile jego stosunek do ludzi rzadko można było nazwać przychylnym, mieli bowiem tendencję do irytowania go, o tyle zwierzęta nie budziły w nim podobnych odczuć i raczej je lubił. A tego sprytnego malca to już w szczególności.

– Dobry chłopiec. – Uśmiechnął się do małpki, pozwalając jej tarmosić pióra przy jego kapeluszu. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał, łobuzie? Robiłeś coś ciekawego?

Jack jakby zrozumiał zadane mu pytanie, bowiem zaskrzeczał cicho i, zeskoczywszy na ziemię, pobiegł do leżących nieopodal wykopu głazów. Tam przysiadł na jednym z nich i popatrzył znacząco na rosnące tuż obok chaszcze, ewidentnie życząc sobie, by podążono jego śladem oraz zainteresowano się tym, co tak usilnie chciał pokazać. Żywiący względem niego bezgraniczne zaufanie kapitan od razu do niego podszedł i czubkiem szpady odgarnął liście, mrużąc z niezadowoleniem oczy.

– Dajcie mi tu Ragettiego – rozkazał.

Z niemałą podejrzliwością przyjrzał się pokrytej skomplikowanym reliefem, kamiennej płycie, której środek szpecił wbity tam kilof. Sama w sobie nie stanowiła niczego przesadnie zaskakującego, w końcu połowa Ameryki Południowej była upstrzona rozmaitymi ruinami, gdzie można było znaleźć naprawdę rozmaite artefakty, choć nawet on musiał przyznać, że póki co nie udało mu się trafić na świecący kamień. Jednak to nie walory artystyczne bądź sugestia sił nadprzyrodzonych budziły jego niepokój, lecz fakt, iż wszystkie szczeliny i spękania niezwykle starannie wypełniono prochem i wszystko wskazywało na to, iż uczyniono to bardzo niedawno. I chyba nawet potrafił wskazać osobę za to odpowiedzialną…

Jednooki pirat posłusznie stanął przed swoim zwierzchnikiem, nerwowo dłubiąc pod paznokciami, jakby szukał tam sposobu na uniknięcie kłopotów. Wiedząc, że nie ma sensu otwierać do niego ust, wymownym gestem wskazał tablicę w nadziei, że ten patyk tak dla odmiany za pierwszym razem zrozumie, czego się od niego oczekuje. Chudzielec w odpowiedzi jedynie przygryzł dolną wargę i rozłożył bezradnie ręce, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że nie ma pojęcia, na co patrzy, a przynajmniej nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak się powinno z tego korzystać. Rozczarowany, aczkolwiek niezbyt zaskoczony tą informacją Barbossa przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami i dał mu znak, by odszedł. Sam natomiast chwycił za kilof i jednym szarpnięciem wyciągnął go z kamienia.

Krzyk, jaki wydał z siebie Ragetti, nie przypominał niczego, co byłaby w stanie z siebie wydać jakakolwiek ludzka istota.

* * *

Sparrow, jako urodzony kapitan, zawsze był fanem patrzenia na to, jak inni ciężko pracują, toteż bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia pozwolił Williamowi na samodzielne zrobienie dziury u podstawy ołtarza oraz nafaszerowanie go pozostałą częścią prochu. Być może powinien mu w tym zbożnym dziele jakoś dopomóc – w końcu nie mogli tutaj siedzieć w nieskończoność oraz (co być może było o wiele ważniejsze) to jemu powierzono zadanie unicztożenia tego ustrojstwa raz na zawsze. Tym niemniej, postanowił zostawić tak skomplikowane sprawy fachowcowi, lub (jak w tym konkretnym przypadku) komuś, kto zdawał się wiedzieć, co robi. Przynajmniej z grubsza. Cóż, w każdym razie chłopak zdawał się dobrze sobie radzić z zadaniami wymagającymi pewnej ręki, a to już było coś. Co wcale nie oznaczało, że siedzenie na tyłku i czekanie, aż Turner się uwinie z robotą, było takie znowuż łatwe, proste i przyjemne, o nie. Trudno było Jackowi zachować idealny spokój, mając za plecami zwłoki kogoś, kogo wbrew wszystkiemu i wszystkim (wliczając w to również i jego skromną osobę) pokochał. Niby na własne uszy słyszał solenną obietnicę, że Norrington zostanie mu zwrócony, jednak póki co jeszcze się to nie wydarzyło. I, co gorsza, nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko pozwolić sprawom toczyć się swoim trybem, nie mogąc w żaden sposób przyspieszyć tego, co ma nastąpić.

Przyszłość. Trudne słowo i jeszcze trudniejszy czas. Nigdy nie można być tak do końca pewnym, co nam w ostatecznym rozrachunku przyniesie, nawet jeśli się dokładało wszelkich starań, by mające się wydarzyć chwile przybrały konkretny kształt. Jack chciał, aby te wciąż jeszcze nienadeszłe dni zawierały w sobie pewne konkretne elementy, niemniej… Nie był przekonany czy rzeczywiście uda mu się to osiągnąć. Po raz pierwszy w swym obfitującym w sukcesy życiu wątpił w to, czy aby na pewno uda mu się swe zamiary urzeczywistnić. Ale cóż, każdy miał prawo się denerwować, robiąc coś po raz pierwszy – w końcu aż do tej pory jego plany nie obejmowały nie tylko zapewnienia sobie towarzystwa diablo przystojnego oficera, ale też jego szczęścia. Szlag by to! Właśnie tego przez cały czas pragnął uniknąć! Od samego początku się obawiał, że to, co czuł do Norringtona, jedynie zagmatwa mu już i tak zwichrowane życie i co? I jak zwykle miał rację, psia krew. Ale cóż, sam się w to wpakował, więc jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to jakoś to wszystko przetrwać. Poza tym, dlaczego niby to miałoby być trudne, hm? Calypso odda mu komodora, w końcu osobiście my to przyrzekła, więc w sumie największy problem miał już z głowy. Potem powinno być już łatwo – on chciał Jamesa, a James chciał jego, więc jedyne, co tak naprawdę należało zrobić, to sprawić, by się owe pragnienia w końcu urzeczywistniły. Buła z masłem.

Być może miałby jeszcze czas by dostrzec znaczne luki w swym nagłym przypływie pozbawionego solidnych podstaw optymizmu, jednak nie miał ku temu okazji – ledwo udało mu się samego siebie podnieść na duchu, a nagle usłyszał wysoko nad swoją głową coś, co bardzo się lękał nazwać krzykiem. Ten przeszywający na wskroś, chrapliwy i wysycony bólem wizg nie miał prawa pochodzić z krtani czegoś, co wciąż można uznać za istotę ludzką. Po krótkiej chwili wibrujące echo tego przerażającego zawodzenia zaczęło się dobijać od ścian jaskini niczym wciśnięty do izolatki szaleniec, sprawiając, że kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ czuł się dziwnie nieswój. Najwyraźniej grota również nie mogła się pogodzić z kaleczącym ją upiornym wyciem, bowiem do tej pory świecące spokojnie w ciemności napisy nagle zaczęły mrugać, zupełnie jakby zabrakło im przekonania do dalszego wykonywania swych obowiązków. Wyraźnie zaniepokojony tymi zjawiskami William zadarł gwałtownie głowę, najpierw rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę wylotu prowadzącego do jaskini szybu, potem zaś przenosząc je na towarzyszącego mu pirata.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. – Co robimy?

– Skończył nam się czas – odparł Jack, rzucając mu hubkę i krzesiwo. – Dlatego kończymy balety i wchodzimy.

Kowal w lot pojął, o co chodzi, bowiem bez słowa podpalił założony przez siebie lont i wyjątkowo żwawym krokiem ruszył w stronę zajmującego sporą część podłogi quasijeziorka. Sparrow od razu za nim podążył, dochodząc do mało odkrywczego wniosku, że jeśli mają się gdzieś schować przed eksplozją, najlepsze do tego miejsce znajduje się pod powierzchnią wody.

Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę ładnie gruchnęło. Wprawdzie obyło się bez malowniczych języków tańczących w ciemnościach płomieni oraz gęstszych od sierpniowej mgły obłoków dymu, jednak pędzące na wszystkie strony, kamienne odłamki oraz fala ciśnienia wystarczyły w zupełności, by nawet kapitanowi serce na chwilę zamarło. Nie zamierzał jednak pozwalać, by przejściowy szok uniemożliwił mu to, co było w tym momencie najważniejsze, a mianowicie ucieczkę. Cokolwiek miało się teraz wydarzyć, zdecydowanie nie chciał być tego świadkiem, a jeśli już nastąpiłaby taka konieczność, wolał się wszystkiemu przyglądać z pokładu swego statku. Dlatego też z werwą zmuszonego do kąpieli kota wygramolił się na brzeg, stwierdzając przy tym z niesmakiem, że w jaskini zapadły nagle egipskie ciemności i absolutnie niczego nie widział. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili jego oczy przywykły do tych warunków na tyle, by był w stanie dostrzec choćby własne stopy, jednak to był kres jego osiągnięć w tej dziedzinie.

– Świetnie. – Usłyszał za sobą parsknięcie Williama. – Co teraz?

Odpowiedzią na to pytanie był gwałtowny wstrząs, który z siłą wystrzału ze stu armat przebiegł przez całą wyspę, telepiąc nią tak, jakby była jeno stogiem siana czy innym tworem o znikomej trwałości.

– Musiałeś spytać. – Westchnął Jack, przewracając oczami. – Nie byłbyś sobą, prawda?

Prawdopodobnie mimo mało sprzyjających podobnemu zachowaniu warunków zaczęliby się przerzucać coraz bardziej wyrafinowanymi i jednocześnie kompletnie zbędnymi uszczypliwościami, niemniej towarzyszące im okoliczności przyrody postanowiły stanowczo się podobnemu zachowaniu sprzeciwić – nim Turner zdołał otworzyć usta, by uraczyć pirata wysmażoną przez siebie ripostą, nastąpił drugi wstrząs, a po nim kolejny, aż wreszcie drżenie nie przestało ustępować zupełnie. Konsekwencją tego faktu były coraz gęściej lecące z sufitu fragmenty skał cechujących się takimi rozmiarami, że oberwanie po głowie choćby jednym z nich nie mogło obyć się bez letalnych skutków.

– Jak my się stąd wydostaniemy? – Kowal w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed kamieniem wielkości jego torsu i gwałtownie przykleił się plecami do ściany.

– Wspominałem już, że nie doceniam twoich pytań? – sarknął Sparrow, rozglądając się gorączkowo dookoła.

Tak naprawdę ich obecna sytuacja nie zasługiwała na miano zbyt skomplikowanej. Owszem, była szalenie wręcz groźna oraz wymagała od nich pospiesznych działań, jednak poza tym prostotą przypominała budowę cepa. Wyjścia mieli dwa – mogli opuścić jaskinię albo tak, jak się do niej dostali, modląc się przez cały czas, by potencjalnie naruszony wstrząsami żuraw utrzymał ich ciężar, albo wypłynąć nieprzyjemnie ciasnym tunelem, ryzykując, że zawali im się na głowy w połowie drogi. Biorąc pod uwagę, że przerażające zawodzenie, które tak niedawno zmroziło im krew w żyłach dobiegało z góry, propozycja opuszczenia groty dołem wydawała się być wręcz szalenie pociągająca.

– Chodź! – Szarpnął Williama za rękaw, ciągnąc go z powrotem w stronę wody. – Znowu sobie popływamy.

* * *

Pintel, niezależnie od tego, jak mocno by komuś przywalił w ryj za nazwanie go głupcem, nie był ani jakoś szalenie inteligentną osobą, anie też chociażby lotną, z czego sobie w całej rozciągłości sprawę zdawał. W związku z powyższym odpowiedzialność za wskazywanie mu właściwego kierunku przerzucał na innych, sam bowiem miał tendencję do podejmowania katastrofalnych w skutkach decyzji. Gdy jednak ujrzał jak Ragetti pada nagle na ziemię i usłyszał wydobywający się spomiędzy jego pobladłych warg rozpaczliwy krzyk, nie miał zamiaru czekać na rozkazy. Lepiej by się stało, gdyby od samego początku słuchał swego kompana i nieco bardziej przejął się faktem, że cała ta wyprawa to naprawdę fatalny pomysł, ba, uwierzywszy mu na słowo winien był wziąć jednookiego pirata pod pachę i wiać z Tortugi gdzie pieprz rośnie, ani przez chwilę nie przejmując się gniewem Barbossy. Teraz jednak miał szansę przynajmniej częściowo naprawić swój błąd i jak najszybciej opuścić tę cholerną wyspę, nie bacząc na nikogo.

Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to wrzask Ragettiego czy też wyciągnięcie kilofa spowodowało nagłą zmianę w nastawieniu posągów, jednak w gruncie rzeczy nie wydawało się to zbyt istotne. Nie w sytuacji, w której ponownie postanowiły mordować wszystkich jak leci, zaś jedyna osoba, jaka mogła je nakłonić do porzucenia tego jakże szkodliwego dla zdrowia i życia zajęcia, wiła się na ziemi z bólu. Pintel nie zamierzał jednak zbyt łatwo się zrażać – wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem dokonał tej sztuki, jednak zdołał dotrzeć do swego kompana w jednym kawałku, co (nawiasem mówiąc) bardzo sobie chwalił. A że nie miał w planach również czekania, aż oszalałe kolosy nadrobią to karygodne niedopatrzenie, może mało delikatnie, ale za to sprawnie i skutecznie poderwał jednookiego pirata z gleby i pociągnął go za sobą.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie ma sensu gnać w stronę plaży. Po pierwsze, i tak nie czekała tam na nich żadna łódź, za to na pewno tak ich kapitan, jak i reszta ocalałej załogi na pewno ruszą w tamtym właśnie kierunku. Być może było to podłe z jego strony, ale po cichu Pintel liczył również na to, że podąży za nimi zdecydowana większość nastawionych morderczo figur, pozwalając mu wraz z Ragettim w miarę bezpiecznie dotrzeć do klifu po drugiej stronie wyspy. Zapewne takie wyjątkowo niekoleżeńskie zachowanie z jego strony zostało mu policzone jako minus u wszystkich sił wyższych, jednak nie dbał o to – jedyne, co go obchodziło, to ocalenie swego przyjaciela i ukochanego, zaś to, jakimi środkami to osiągnie, nie miało dlań najmniejszego bodaj znaczenia. Dlatego bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia zostawił resztę załogi za sobą, uparcie dążąc do jedynego miejsca na tej kamiennej pułapce, z którego można było skoczyć do morza i się przy okazji nie zabić. Wprawdzie brak planów dotyczących tego, co zamierzał uczynić potem, był dowodem jego nieskończonej wręcz krótkowzroczności, niemniej chwilowo nie miał czasu, by czynić sobie z tego powodu wyrzuty.

Pierwszego wstrząsu prawie że nie zauważył, był bowiem zbyt zajęty utrzymywaniem swego towarzysza w pionie, by na cokolwiek zwracać uwagę, wliczając w to również potencjalnie katastrofalne w skutkach zjawiska przyrodnicze. Dopiero przy drugim dotarło do niego, że coś naprawdę złego dzieje się z wyspą, niemniej nie uznał tego za powód do stanięcia w miejscu i prowadzenia rozważań na tematy geologiczne, wręcz przeciwnie – pojawiające mu się pod stopami coraz głębsze i szersze pęknięcia stanowiły w jego odczuciu bardzo dobrą motywację do jeszcze szybszego przebierania nogami. Przelotnie przyszło mu do głowy, że jego sfatygowana latami haniebnego prowadzenia się pikawa może aż tak rozbuchanej aktywności fizycznej nie wytrzymać, jednak nie miał zbyt wiele opcji do wyboru. Mógł albo umrzeć tutaj gdzie stał, lub ryzykować śmierć przy próbie uniknięcia podobnego losu, jedno z dwóch.

Niestety, okazało się, że jego oburzone tak obcesowym traktowaniem zdrowie postanowiło okazać się na tyle wredne, by w tej jakże nieodpowiedniej ku podobnym wyczynom chwili okazać swe niezadowolenie – dotarłszy na skraj klifu, Pintel nie tyle dyszał, ile starał się nie wypluć świszczących przy każdym oddechu płuc, zaś przed oczami miał nie otwarte morze, lecz wirujące jak wiatraczki czarne plamy. Nie mając innego wyjścia, oparł się ciężko ramieniem o najbliższą palmę i spróbował powstrzymać się przed omdleniem, które było mu w tej chwili potrzebne niczym wrzód na dupie. Szczęśliwie udało mu się nie osunąć na ziemię, choć miało to miejsce głównie za sprawą Ragettiego, który, w miarę jak oddalali się od centrum wyspy, odzyskiwał coraz więcej władz umysłowych. Łysawy pirat uśmiechnął się słabo, usiłując dać mu znać, że wszystko w porządku i nie ma się czym przejmować, jednak jak zwykle uspokojenie tego patyka wymagało czegoś więcej niż jedynie robienia dobrej miny do złej gry. Dlatego też, gdy tylko udało mu się na nowo zmusić świat do zaprzestania kolebania się jak opuszczający tawernę stały bywalec, ostrożnie przyciągnął ku sobie swego miłego i pocałował go w policzek, licząc na to, iż ów gest albo sprawi, że chudzielec przestanie załamywać ręce, albo przynajmniej zdziwi się na tyle, by nie być w stanie skoncentrować się na przedmiocie swych trosk. Najwyraźniej w świecie odniósł przynajmniej częściowy sukces, bowiem Ragetti zamrugał z zaskoczeniem oczami, po czym przylgnął do niego całym swym wątłym ciałem, wydając z siebie głębokie westchnienie.

Gdy ponownie odzyskał dość władzy nad swym organizmem, by rzeczywiście wykonać ten przerażający skok, dotarło do niego wreszcie, że nie patrzy jedynie na otwarty ocean – niedaleko brzegu krajobraz dzieliła na pół smukła sylwetka niemożliwej do pomylenia z jakimkolwiek innym statkiem _Czarnej Perły_. W innych okolicznościach uznałby jej obecność za zły omen, a przynajmniej wyjątkowo niesprzyjającą okoliczność, jednak w ich obecnym położeniu _każdy_ statek, którym mogli stąd uciec był dobry, toteż narzekać nie zamierzał. Ścisnąwszy dłoń drugiego pirata na znak, że jest już gotów, cofnął się o kilka kroków, by wziąć stosowny rozpęd. Jego towarzysz od razu podążył za nim i razem odbili się od kamiennego skraju klifu, czując, że wreszcie szczęście zaczęło się do nich uśmiechać.

* * *

Cholerni, zawszeni… Hector szczerze żałował, że mu nie starcza czasu na wymyślenie stosownych inwektyw pod adresem jego załogi (a przynajmniej tej części, jaką w przypływie naiwności zabrał ze sobą ze statku), z której zdecydowana większość była tak głupia, że dała się zabić dosłownie w kilka sekund po tym, jak towarzyszące im posągi znów postanowiły unicestwić wszystkie przybyłe na wyspę formy życia. Jakby tego było mało, ci, którym udało się tego żałosnego losu uniknąć (czyli Pintel i Ragetti), dali drapaka w stronę przeciwną do tej, w jaką udał się ich kapitan. Jasne, bunt nie był czymś nie mieszczącym się w szerokim repertuarze ich zbrodni i przewinień, jednak do tej pory zawsze opowiadali się po stronie Barbossy, nigdy zaś wrogiej, a już tym bardziej _własnej_. Niezależnie jednak od zniesmaczenia, jakie w nim ten godzien najwyższego pożałowania fakt budził, nie za bardzo mógł sobie pozwolić na jego kontemplowanie, gdyż do bardzo energicznej i zbornej ewakuacji z powrotem na statek zachęcały go nie tylko mało przyjaźnie ustosunkowani strażnicy, ale też nawet ziemia, po której stąpał. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia wycięła mu zaiste paskudny numer, bowiem najpierw postanowiła się ni z tego ni z owego zacząć trząść, potem zaś pękać, a na koniec zwyczajnie rozpadać mu się pod nogami. Jako niemogący się pochwalić zdolnością lotu śmiertelnik niewiele mógł poradzić na takie _dictum_ – jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem w tej jakże niewygodnej sytuacji była może mało odkrywcza, ale zawsze modna ucieczka. Dlatego też niezmiernie miłujący swoją skórę Hector puścił się biegiem w stronę plaży, po drodze dochodząc do wniosku, że być może nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, jak dokładnie, ale za tymi wszystkimi katastrofami MUSI stać Sparrow, niemożliwe bowiem było, by w pobliżu osoby kapitana _Czarnej Perły_ doszło do tak niefortunnego zbiegu okoliczności, w którego powstaniu Jack by swoich brudnych paluchów nie maczał.

Mimo wieku oraz może nie udokumentowanego, ale jednak niepodważalnego zgonu na karku, dostanie się na plażę nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu. Nie, żeby mógł sobie pozwolić na cokolwiek innego – gdy podczas swego może i niezbyt eleganckiego, ale sprawnie przeprowadzanego opuszczania wyspy popełnił fundamentalny błąd, jakim było obejrzenie się za siebie, spostrzegł, iż niemal wszystek grunt za jego plecami zapadł się do środka, zostawiając zaledwie kilkumetrowy bufor między ziejącą, czarną jamą a jego skromną osobą. Gdyby był człowiekiem o słabszym charakterze, widok ten bez wątpienia przyprawiłby go o zawał, szczęśliwie jednak skończyło się na zwyczajnej panice oraz zduszonym od zgrozy okrzyku. Niezależnie jednak od dramatycznych wydarzeń za jego plecami, Barbossa wreszcie postawił stopę na piasku, ku swemu ogromnemu niezadowoleniu odnotowując przy brzegu obecność dwóch łodzi. Szalupy same w sobie mu nie przeszkadzały, wręcz przeciwnie, chętnie by się jedną z nich posłużył, by wrócić na _Kobrę_, niemniej zasiadający w nich piraci nie należeli do jego załogi, co mogło mu bardzo utrudnić, a nawet uniemożliwić dalszą egzystencję.

– Broń na ziemię, ręce do góry. – Siedząca na dziobie Anamaria bardzo sugestywnie odciągnęła kurek trzymanego w dłoni pistoletu, patrząc mu przy tym głęboko w oczy. – I bez numerów.

Hector jedynie przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami. Może i był znany ze swej skłonności do przemocy niekiedy zahaczającej o krwiożerczość, niemniej nawet za jego plecami nikt nigdy nie mógł mu zarzucić głupoty. A tylko skończony idiota porwałby się na ośmioosobową, uzbrojoną i gotową do ataku ekipę piratów, mając przy tym świadomość, że jeśli będzie zbyt długo marudził, zwyczajnie nie będzie miał na czym stać i się utopi. Mimo to powstrzymał się od komentarza i w milczeniu wykonał polecenie, niechętnie godząc się z byciem zdanym na łaskę i niełaskę ludzi, których onegdaj więził. Nie zamierzał jednak podupadać na duchu – mimo swego zamiłowania do teatralnych gestów i dramatycznych przemów Sparrow nigdy nie był miłośnikiem publicznych egzekucji czy tortur, dlatego wątpliwym było, by kazał swego wroga pojmać w takich właśnie celach. Co wcale nie oznaczało, iż zamiary kapitana _Czarnej Perły_ były tak całkiem pokojowe, o czym Barbossa nie zamierzał nawet na chwilę zapominać.

* * *

William zdążył już przywyknąć do osobliwych pod względem składu osobowego spotkań towarzyskich zachodzących w niezwykłych okolicznościach, niemniej ponownie los postanowił wprawić go w zdumienie. Głównie dlatego, że gdy w szalonym pośpiechu wypłynął z podwodnego, ciemnego jak grób i równie przytulnego tunelu, dziękując dobremu Bogu za to, że jakimś cudem starczyło mu powietrza, ostatnimi osobami, na jakie spodziewał się nadziać, byli Pintel i Ragetti. Znaczy, fakt że tym razem spotkał ich w już komplecie nie był ani trochę dziwny, wręcz stanowił całkiem przyjemny powrót do normy, podobnie też można było w miarę łatwo wytłumaczyć ich obecność na _Isla de Huesos_ (a raczej w wodzie dookoła niej), niemniej to, że byli tutaj całkiem sami, bez swego utrudniającego wszystkim życie kapitana, Turner z miejsca uznał za pewną osobliwość.

Był jednak w swym zdziwieniu odosobniony. Jack, co w gruncie rzeczy można było okrzyknąć szalenie rozsądnym jak na niego posunięciem, z miejsca zignorował obecność potencjalnie wrogo nastawionych, ale w chwili obecnej raczej nieszkodliwych piratów i obejrzał się za siebie, uważnie przyglądając się opuszczonej przez nich wyspie. A raczej miejscu w którym przestawała być – dosłownie na ich oczach do tej pory nieruchome skały i klify zanurzały się bezpowrotnie w morzu, otwierając widok na znajdujące się po drugiej stronie prawie że nieistniejącego już lądu łodzie oraz sterczącą bezużytecznie w oddali _Kobrę_.

– To by zamykało temat. – Sparrow kiwnął z uznaniem głową, po czym odwrócił się do kowala. – Wracamy na _Perłę?_

– W sumie nic już tutaj do roboty nie mamy. – Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, czując, jak powoli zaczyna schodzić z niego całe nagromadzone od dzisiejszego poranka napięci. Wprawdzie wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że jednak naprawdę udało mu się przeżyć, jednak podejrzewał, że już wkrótce i ta radosna nowina w pełni do niego dotrze. – Wy, jak rozumiem, wracacie na swój statek?

– Musimy? – spytał błagalnym tonem Pintel.

– Nie mówcie mi, że zdradziliście _kolejnego_ kapitana! – William przyjrzał im się z niedowierzaniem, ale też pewnym uznaniem.

– Jak mam do wyboru ratowanie _jego_… – Łysawy pirat wskazał swego wyraźnie oszołomionego i jakby lekko nieobecnego kompana. – … Oraz Barbossy, to to jest żaden wybór.

Jack bardzo gwałtownie się ku niemu obrócił i przyjrzał się pechowemu tandemowi niezwykle badawczym, ale też zagadkowym wzrokiem robiąc przy tym taką minę, jakby właśnie robił bardzo pospieszną inwentaryzację zapomnianego, zakurzonego magazynu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, o czym już zdążył kilkanaście razy zapomnieć. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Coś w słowach ich niskiego towarzysza zmieniło jego nastawienie względem tego wiecznie pakującego się w kłopoty duetu i Turner nawet potrafił odgadnąć, co to mogło być.

– Zawsze chciałem mieć jakieś stadium pośrednie między Martym a resztą – rzucił beztrosko kapitan. – A dla tego chudego też znajdę zajęcie.

* * *

_Z pewnym niesmakiem popatrzył na leżące u jego stóp ciało. Wprawdzie wręcz niemożebnie gardził tym wypolerowanym na wysoki połysk gogusiem bez polotu, niemniej trochę mu było chłopa szkoda. Dać się zabić przez pierwszy i zarazem jedyny w życiu poryw ludzkich uczuć – to mimo wszystko trochę smutne. Zwłaszcza, że choć facet był nadęty do granic możliwości, miał odrobinę racji. James rzeczywiście był nikim. Przez zdecydowaną większość czasu Norrington nie pozwalał mu naprawdę istnieć, zmuszając go do siedzenia w zamknięciu i nieodzywania się ani słowem. Owszem, raz na jakiś czas udało mu się szepnąć to i owo, nadając ich poczynaniom nieco bardziej żywiołowy kurs, jednak wciąż były to bardzo, bardzo rzadkie przypadki. I, co ciekawe, za większą część z nich mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednią odpowiedzialność ponosił jedyny w swoim rodzaju kapitan Sparrow._

** _Jack…_ **

_Pocałowana miłującym wszystko, co dobre, karaibskim słońcem skóra prześlizgująca się między ciepłymi od snu prześcieradłami, zapach drugiego ciała oraz wszechobecnej morskiej wody, cichy oddech unoszący się w niewielkiej, zagraconej sypialni. W całym swoim życiu ani razu nie był tak blisko kogoś, kogo by z podobną zapamiętałością pragnął trzymać w ramionach. I do kogo po prostu musiał wrócić._

_Z pewnym wahaniem pochylił się nad poległym i zaczął go powoli rozbierać, nie bardzo zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi i co niby dzięki temu osiągnie. Coś mu po prostu podpowiadało, że tak właśnie powinien postąpić, choć przyczyny owego przekonania dociec nie potrafił. Nie, żeby mu to jakoś wyjątkowo przeszkadzało – w końcu czasem należy postawić na instynkt i przestać upierać się przy tym, że wszystko trzeba tak od razu rozumieć. Co więcej, pewne sprawy w jego życiu, tak jak na przykład emocje, miały o wiele więcej uroku, jeśli pozwalało im się przynajmniej w części pozostać zagadkami._

** _Jack._ **

_Co z tego, że nie mają szansy legnąć razem do posłania i zatracić się w sobie nawzajem? To naprawdę żaden powód, by przestać go kochać i rezygnować z towarzystwa jedynego człowieka, dzięki któremu życie stawało się nie obowiązkiem, lecz prawdziwą przygodą. Jasne, może to nie będzie to, czego chciał… Ale to wciąż więcej, niż ma. I nie widział żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby sobie tego odmawiać._

_Otrzepawszy z piasku oficerski płaszcz, musiał przyznać, że w gruncie rzeczy była to całkiem ładna szmatka. Odrobinę krzykliwa, fakt, zaprzeczać nie zamierzał, niemniej miała w sobie coś niezwykle szlachetnego, wręcz nobilitującego. Wprawdzie nie zależało mu na takich rzeczach, w końcu zajmował się zwykle zupełnie innymi sprawami, niemniej… Nawet on czasem chciał budzić szacunek i uwielbienie. Albo coś więcej. Właśnie dlatego zrzucił własną odzież wierzchnią i naciągnął na siebie mundur, z niekłamanym zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że na nim leży o wiele zgrabniej niż na jego drugiej połowie. Co ciekawe, mając go na sobie, czuł się jakoś… Inaczej. Nie lepiej czy gorzej, po prostu… Nie tak, jak do tej pory. I było to całkiem przyjemne doświadczenie._

_– Widzę, że wreszcie się zdecydowałeś na to, kim chcesz być._

** _Jack!_ **

_Musiał przyznać, że widok stojącej nieopodal niewiasty był ze wszech miar rozczarowaniem. Zdecydowanie wolałby ujrzeć tam kogoś innego (najlepiej pewnego pirata), nie zaś odzianą w powłóczyste spódnice kobietę o osobliwie pomalowanej twarzy i zdecydowanie zbyt przenikliwym jak na jego gust spojrzeniu. Niemniej postanowił nie uzewnętrzniać swego niezadowolenia, tak na wszelki wypadek i od razu przeskoczył do nieco bardziej konstruktywnej części rozmowy._

_– Kim jesteś? – spytał, odwzajemniając się brakiem formy grzecznościowej._

_– To nie ma znaczenia – odparła takim tonem, że jakoś z miejsca jej uwierzył. – Ważniejsze jest to, kim ty jesteś._

_– Nazywam się James Norrington. – Powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać, do czego ta konwersacja tak właściwie zmierza._

_– Łotr czy komodor? – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, przekrzywiając z zaciekawieniem głowę._

_– A to ma jakieś znaczenie? – Zmarszczył lekko brwi,._

_– No właśnie._

* * *

Fakt, że najwyraźniej ignorujący jej dyskomfort los wciąż zmuszał ją do czekania na cokolwiek, Elizabeth odczuwała jako bardzo osobisty afront, z którym, niestety, nic zrobić nie mogła. Musiała się pogodzić z tym, że pewne działania zwyczajne wymagały czasu i nie da rady ich przyspieszyć, zwłaszcza będąc tak daleko od centrum jakichkolwiek wydarzeń. Niemniej była to ogromna próba jej charakteru, bez której doskonale mogłaby się obyć. Dlatego też prawie przewiesiła się przez reling, gdy obserwujący fale Ladbroc wydał wreszcie z siebie tak upragniony przez nią okrzyk „człowiek za burtą!” i cała załoga rzuciła się do wciągania ich towarzyszy na pokład.

W pierwszej chwili dostrzegła tylko i wyłącznie Williama. Całego, zdrowego, ani trochę nie zarysowanego Williama, który nawet ociekając wodą wyglądał piękniej, niż wszystkie dzieła włoskich mistrzów rzeźby i malarstwa razem wzięte. Nie przejmując się swoją reputacją (która absolutnie nikogo tutaj nie obchodziła), ani też zdaniem innych (jakie interesowało ją w tej chwili jeszcze mniej) w kilku susach dobiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się na szyję, zasypując twarz ukochanego niezliczonymi, wymieszanymi z morską pianą i łzami pocałunkami. Znów był przy niej, dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien być, gdzie mogła słuchać jego oddechu i czuć bicie ukrytego głęboko w piersi serca, cudownie prawdziwy, namacalny i żywy. Aż miała ochotę krzyczeć z radości, przed tym się jednak powstrzymała ze wzgląd na dobro słuchu swego narzeczonego. Co nie oznaczało, że była w stanie powstrzymać się przed śmianiem się i płakaniem, czasem na przemian, czasem jednocześnie.

Gdy wreszcie uspokoiła się na tyle, by móc Turnera puścić i samodzielnie stanąć na nogach, uśmiechnęła się również do Sparrowa, bez słów dziękując mu za oddanie jej tego, którego tak bardzo kochała. Już miała go nawet uściskać, gdy zorientowała się, że choć wśród przed chwilą wyłowionych ludzi pojawiły się dość nieoczekiwane twarze, w zasięgu jej wzroku nie było jednak pewnego konkretnego osobnika, na którego obecność bardzo liczyła. W pierwszej chwili miała jeszcze nadzieję, że po prostu go przeoczyła, że zdążył już gdzieś przejść i usiąść z dala od reszty zgromadzenia, gdy jednak owe idiotyczne wytłumaczenia padły pod naporem naocznych faktów, nie zamierzała hamować wylęgającej się w niej gwałtownie furii.

– Jack. – Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wyciągnęła zza pasa pistolet i prawie że wcisnęła jego lufę w twarz kapitana. Nie, żeby jej to przeszkadzało. – Gdzie jest James?

– No właśnie. – William skrzyżował ręce na piersi i stanął obok Elizabeth, wbijając w pirata bardzo niezadowolone, ale też dziwnie zranione spojrzenie. – Gdzie?

Na to Sparrow najwyraźniej nie miał dobrej odpowiedzi, bowiem zamiast cokolwiek na swe usprawiedliwienie powiedzieć, jedynie przyglądał jej się w sposób, którego rozszyfrować nie umiała, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jedyne, na co miała ochotę, to go zabić. Już raz widziała na jego obliczu wyraz kompletnej rezygnacji, gdy mało brakowało, a zostałby tamtego pamiętnego dnia powieszony w Port Royal, niemniej nawet wtedy potrafiła dostrzec w jego oczach coś na kształt nadziei. Jakby mimo wszystko liczył na to, że mimo wszystko coś się wydarzy i nie zostanie stracony. Teraz jednak… Nie było tam absolutnie nic. Jedynie ziejąca chłodem i beznadzieją pustka, której nie była w stanie wypełnić choćby i rozpacz. Być może tak właśnie wyglądała świadomość, że skończyły mu się kłamstwa, w które mógłby uciec i będzie musiał wreszcie ponieść konsekwencje swych zbrodni. A być może było to złamane serce. Tego nie wiedziała, ale też kipiąca w niej złość nie nastrajała jej do rozważań na ten temat. Dlatego też nie bacząc na potencjalne skutki swego czynu odciągnęła kurek.

* * *

Nie miał pewności, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, jednak obudziwszy się nagle w kajucie kapitańskiej _Czarnej Perły_, suchy, żywy i w dodatku z kilkoma małymi krabami na twarzy, Norrington poczuł się odrobinę zagubiony, czego nie mogły zmienić nawet bardzo dokładne oględziny najbliższego otoczenia i własnej osoby. Z okrutną dokładnością pamiętał powolne, acz pozbawione przesadnych mąk konanie w jaskini i był w stu procentach pewien, że tam właśnie wydał swe ostatnie tchnienie, resztką silnej woli powstrzymując się przed wyznaniem rzeczy, których nigdy nie powinien czuć. Dlaczego zatem miał później ten dziwny, niewątpliwie coś oznaczający sen, a następnie doskonale zdrowy znalazł się na pokładzie tego konkretnego statku, a jego śmiertelna rana zniknęła pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zagojoną, jasną bliznę oraz dziury w ubraniach? Cóż, mógł stworzyć nawet kilka hipotez, niemniej zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z faktu, że samym staniem jak kołek i zadawaniem w kółko tych samych pytań z pewnością do niczego nie dojdzie. Wiedziony tym wnioskiem postanowił wyjść na pokład i poszukać Jacka – kto jak kto, ale on _musiał_ coś na ten temat wiedzieć, nawet jeśli się bez bicia do tego nie przyzna.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, sytuacja, jaką zastał po opuszczeniu kajuty, znajdowała się bardzo nisko na liście rzeczy, jakich spodziewał się być kiedykolwiek świadkiem. Z nieznanego mu bliżej powodu, wyraźnie podenerwowana załoga _Perły_ mierzyła z wyjątkowo bogatego arsenału broni palnej do stojącej w centrum Elizabeth, u której boku trwał gotów do ataku pan Turner z obnażoną szablą w dłoni. Panna Swann z kolei dzielnie dzierżyła pistolet, którego lufa znajdowała się bardzo blisko centrum czoła idealnie nieruchomego Sparrowa, który (co było dość mocno zaskakujące) nie robił absolutnie nic, by jednak nie zostać pozbawionym życia. Komodor podejrzewał, że niesforny kapitan bez wątpienia czymś sobie na gniew córki gubernatora zasłużył, nie podejrzewał jednak, by karanie go śmiercią było do jego przewinienia adekwatne. Dlatego też uznał za stosowne wtrącić się _zanim_ sytuacja przybierze niemożliwy do odwrócenia bieg.

– Może mi ktoś powiedzieć, co się tutaj na litość boską dzieje?

Najwyraźniej w świecie absolutnie nikt z obecnych nie spodziewał się jego obecności, bowiem wszyscy nie tylko się ku niemu obrócili z wręcz komiczną gwałtownością, ale też niemalże podskoczyli w miejscu. Mimo to nie stracił rezonu i z wprawą doświadczonego oficera dowodzącego patrzył na nich wyczekująco, jasno dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że wciąż oczekuje usłyszeć odpowiedź na swe pytanie, jednak nie zamierza go powtarzać tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jego pojawienie się wzbudziło coś na kształt popłochu.

– … James. – Elizabeth najpierw zbladła, potem zaczęła gorączkowo zabezpieczać pistolet, który (szczęśliwie nie czyniąc nikomu szkody) wyślizgnął jej się z rąk i z cichym brzęknięciem upadł na deski pokładu. – Boże, James, ty żyjesz!

– Norrington. – William schował broń, choć na jego obliczu malowała się bardziej ulga niż radość. – Co za szczęście.

– Jezu, Jack, tak bardzo cię przepraszam! – Swann nagle zaczęła łapać kapitana za ręce, dziwnie się przy tym gibiąc, jakby nie wiedziała, czy ma je całować na stojąco, czy jednak lepiej będzie w tym celu paść na kolana. – Przebacz mi, błagam, przebacz…

– Znowu niesłusznie w ciebie zwątpiłem. – Kowal również zwrócił się do kapitana, dając sobie jednak spokój z szarpaniem go za cokolwiek. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobiłeś, ale dotrzymałeś słowa.

Zrozumiawszy, że ta trójka jest chwilowo kompletnie bezużyteczna, komodor skoncentrował swą uwagę na stojącym nieopodal Gibbsie w nadziei, że chociaż on wykrztusi z siebie coś sensownego. Wyczuwszy jego zainteresowanie, bosman w pierwszym odruchu chciał go zbyć wymownym wzruszeniem ramion, gdy jednak do byłego marynarza dotarło, że ten numer nie przejdzie, westchnął ciężko i pociągnął z butelki solidny łyk ulubionego trunku.

– Nie wiem, czy masz większego pecha czy farta. – Joshamee prychnął z niechęcią. – Bo twoi przyjaciele są równie wierni, co narwani.

Norrington już miał mu zwrócić uwagę, że to zdecydowanie nie była odpowiedź na jego wszak nieskomplikowane pytanie, niemniej nie miał ku temu stosownej okazji – rozhisteryzowane narzeczeństwo wreszcie porzuciło towarzystwo Sparrowa na rzecz rzucania się jemu na szyję z dzikimi okrzykami radości, zadając mu jednocześnie dziesiątki pytań na temat tego, jak się czuje i czy na pewno dobrze. Kompletnie nie przywykły do podobnej wylewności nawet z ich strony oficer zwyczajnie zdębiał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma sobie poradzić z tak zmasowanym afektem względem jego osoby, w końcu jednak się poddał i pozwolił im na tarmoszenie go do woli, skoro tak bardzo poprawiało im to humor. Z dwojga złego wolał być zupełnie bez powodu wyściskany przez swych, co tu dużo mówić, przyjaciół, niż patrzeć, jak usiłują się nawzajem pozabijać. W końcu jednak nawet ich radość zgasła na tyle, by byli w stanie go puścić i wreszcie zacząć się w miarę normalnie zachowywać, co mimo wszystko powitał z pewną ulgą.

– James.

Gdyby nie fakt, że nawet domniemane powstanie z martwych nie zdołało go odrzeć z jego doskonale skonstruowanej samokontroli, brzmienie tego głosu sprawiłoby, że jego zwykle idealnie sztywne kolana zwyczajnie by się pod nim ugięły. Podobnie tylko jego wręcz legendarne panowanie nad sobą uchroniło go przed zrobieniem czegoś wyjątkowo kompromitującego na widok tego ujmującego, nieskończenie radosnego, ale też uwodzicielskiego uśmiechu podkreślonego ciemnym wąsem oraz spojrzenia czarnych oczu otoczonych mocno rozmazanym makijażem. Jednak, co ciekawe, wcale nie chciał nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Miał zwyczajnie dość zachowywania pozorów i utrzymywania fasady, którą nawet on sam coraz mniej wierzył.

– Jack. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, po raz pierwszy świadomie pozwalając na to, by jego głos wyraził wszystko to, co lękał się zawrzeć w słowach. – Jesteś cały?

– Jak śmiesz mnie o to pytać? – Sparrow popatrzył na niego z teatralnym oburzeniem, po czym podszedł bliżej, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. – Nic mi nie jest. A co z tobą?

– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, być przestał mi matkować? – Przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami, nie siląc się jednak na ukrywanie swego rozbawienia.

– A ile razy ja mam ci powtarzać, żebyś zaczął się martwić o siebie!? – Kapitan nagle zaczął nim gwałtownie potrząsać, jakby nie miał do czynienia z jeszcze do niedawna śmiertelnie rannym człowiekiem, lecz szmacianą kukiełką pozbawioną kręgosłupa. – Jeszcze raz wywiniesz mi taki numer, to przysięgam, nie ręczę za siebie! Kapewu!?

– Tak, tak. – Prychnął, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten postrzelony pirat w taki właśnie sposób wyraża troskę i odreagowuje stres związany z oglądaniem śmierci swego towarzysza. – Zaraz kark mi złamiesz.

Pirat przestał nim wreszcie szarpać, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że puszczać go nie zamierza. Jeszcze do niedawna w podobnych okolicznościach komodor zacząłby się stresować, teraz jednak… Po prostu pozwolił się trzymać. Po tym wszystkim, co razem nie przeszli nie tylko na tej przeklętej wyspie, ale również w drodze na nią, nie miał ani siły, ani tym bardziej ochoty walczyć z czymkolwiek, wliczając w to samego siebie. Być może było to z jego strony wyjątkowo mało rozsądne, ale cóż. Gdyby zawsze kierował się rozsądkiem, nigdy nie zaznałby prawdziwego szczęścia, którego całymi latami się bał.

– _Wciągnie nas ktoś wreszcie!?_ – Dobiegł ich zza burty wyraźnie poirytowany głos pierwszej mat. – _No ile można czekać?!_

* * *

Jack nie uważał się za osobę pamiętliwą. Mimo tego, jaki Barbossa wykręcił mu numer te jedenaście lat temu, tak naprawdę nie był zdeterminowany go zabić. Owszem, z całego serca pragnął odzyskać swój umiłowany statek, niemniej nie żywił zbyt morderczych zamiarów względem swego zdradzieckiego pierwszego oficera. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sprawiedliwość się wcześniej czy później sama o tego łotra upomni i lepiej dla Sparrowa będzie, jeśli się w ten skomplikowany proces mieszał nie będzie. Naturalnie miał dla niego zachowaną kulę na wypadek, gdyby los to właśnie jego wybrał na osobę odpowiedzialną za wymierzenie stosownej kary, niemniej nigdy nie śmiał marzyć, że tak się właśnie stanie. Niestety, Hector uparł się przy byciu upierdliwie okrutnym i zwyczajnie zmusił go, by jednak wymierzył wyjątkowo dobrze schłodzoną zemstę. Jack żywił szczerą nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał tego procesu powtarzać, w końcu śmierć zwykle załatwia sprawę definitywnie, prawda? No otóż właśnie nie – ku ogromnemu zdumieniu wszystkich zainteresowanych ich drogi ponownie się skrzyżowały i kapitan _Czarnej Perły_ poczuł, że znowu może dojść do nieprzyjemnej konfrontacji. Szczęśliwie nie doszło do niej na wyspie, gdzie czyhające na nich zagrożenia mogły utrudnić nie tylko pojedynek, ale nawet cywilizowaną rozmowę dwóch wrogów, którzy wciąż nie potrafią wyrównać rachunków. Jednak teraz, gdy miał go w swej kajucie, nie bardzo wiedział, co ma z drugim piratem zrobić. Naprawdę, ale to _naprawdę_ nie chciał go zabić, po pierwsze dlatego, że nie lubił rozwiązywać problemów w ten sposób, a po drugie, już się przekonał, że śmierć wcale nie jest gwarancją wszelkiego spokoju. Miał jednak powód, by podejrzewać, że jeśli puści Barbossę żywego, ten może się zupełnie niepotrzebnie uprzeć przy utrudnianiu mu życia poprzez ciągnięcie tego idiotycznego cyklu mszczenia się na sobie nawzajem. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że mimo wszystkich powyższych argumentów, w tej chwili z całego serca pragnął skręcić mu kark, nie miał bowiem najmniejszej ochoty na użeranie się z tym cholernym dziadem. Zamiast tego wolałby upewnić się, że Norrington rzeczywiście jest tak cały i zdrowy, na jakiego wygląda oraz jeszcze raz obsztorcować go za idiotyczne poświęcanie się dla innych. Ale nie, musiał najpierw uporać się z tym upierdliwym zdrajcą.

– Hector! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozkładając ramiona w powitalnym geście. – Co za spotkanie!

– Widzieliśmy się niedawno, Jack – zauważył kwaśno drugi kapitan, mierząc go wyjątkowo nawet jak na siebie ponurym wzrokiem.

– Ale nie mieliśmy okazji zamienić nawet słowa! – Ruchem dłoni zachęcił go do podejścia bliżej i podążenia za nim do wejścia do jego kajuty. – Powiedz, stary druhu, jak zdrowie?

– Doskonale. – Barbossa zmarszczył z niechęcią nos i ruszył w ślad za swym przewodnikiem, drapiąc swoją małpkę po karku. – Ale nie dzięki tobie.

– Nie mów mi, że wciąż masz mi za złe tamtą nieprzyjemną przygodę na _Isla de Muerta_? – Beztroskim krokiem wmaszerował do swej kwatery, z pewnym niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że podczas swego jakże krótkiego pobytu Elizabeth zdążyła zrobić w niej coś na kształt porządku. – To było tak dawno temu.

– Nie _dość_ dawno. – Hector uniósł z zainteresowaniem brew, najwyraźniej oceniając zmiany wystroju jakie miały miejsce od zakończenia jako kadencji jako głównodowodzącego _Czarnej Perły_. – Choć tym razem mam na myśli to, co się stało na tej wyspie. Nie oczekujesz chyba że uwierzę, iż nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego?

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twoim zdaniem ja sam jeden zdołałem posłać na dno całą wyspę? – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Trochę mnie przeceniasz.

– Całe lata cię nie doceniałem i zapłaciłem za to wysoką cenę – Drugi pirat posłał mu mało rozbawione spojrzenie. – Nie zamierzam kolejny raz popełnić tego samego błędu.

– Jesteś zbyt łaskawy. – Spokojnie podszedł do swego ulubionego, zawalonego poduszkami krzesła i opadł na nie, zachęcając swego (z braku lepszego słowa) gościa, do klapnięcia gdzieś, by mogli porozmawiać jak ludzie. – Nie sądzisz chyba, że z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli posłałbym na dno jedyną szansę na uniknięcie pewnej śmierci? Niby po co? Twoim zdaniem tak bardzo chcę nieodwracalnie umrzeć czy też po prostu lubię robić ci na złość?

– Nic z tych rzeczy. – Hector mimo zaproszenia nie zasiadł, jedynie skrzyżował ręce na piersi, kontynuując przyglądanie mu się badawczo. – Niemniej… Nikt nie powiedział, że ktoś cię do tego nie zmusił, Lordzie Morza Karaibskiego.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, w ciągu ostatniej dekady nie mieli zbyt wielu okazji, by porozmawiać o swoich osiągnięciach, jednak w ich małym, pirackim świecie wieści szybko się rozchodziły. Stąd niczym dziwnym było, że w pewnych określonych kręgach przynależność karaibskiej domeny do Jacka nie była żadną tajemnicą, podobnie jak fakt, iż Barbossa sprawował władzę nad Morzem Kaspijskim. Jednakże zarówno Lordowie, jak i ich postępki nie były czymś, o czym się otwarcie dyskutowało, zwłaszcza poza jakże rzadko zwoływanymi posiedzeniami Trybunału. Dlatego uwaga ta nieco zbiła Sparrowa z tropu, co nie oznaczało, że zamierzał tak łatwo puścić farbę. Nie miał pojęcia, co pozostali mogli mu zrobić za konspirowanie z Calypso (w końcu ich poprzednicy byli odpowiedzialni za jej uwięzienie), niemniej wolał się o tym w najbliższej przyszłości nie przekonywać. Tak się bowiem składało, że miał pewne bardzo sprecyzowane plany życiowe natury osobistej, w związku z czym śmierć w męczarniach była mu, co tu dużo mówić, nie na rękę.

– Zmusić? Mnie? – Uniósł jedną brew. – Nawet mój rodzony ojciec nie był w stanie mnie nakłonić do posłuszeństwa. Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek inny by zdołał?

– Cuda się zdarzają. – Hector zmarszczył lekko nos, uśmiechając się tak, jakby jednak coś wiedział, a przynajmniej zaczynał podejrzewać. – Zwłaszcza, że nie co dzień widzę cię wpatrzonego w komodora brytyjskiej marynarki z takim zachwytem, jakby to on był twoim ulubionym statkiem.

Szlag. Że też akurat tego musiał się stary cap domyślić. Ze wszystkich rzeczy na świecie akurat to nie mogło ujść jego uwadze, psia krew… No cóż, przynajmniej nie wie o Tii Dalmie, co zawsze można było uznać za swego rodzaju szczęście w nieszczęściu. Nie, żeby za bardzo ułatwiało to komukolwiek życie, ale cóż, trzeba się cieszyć również i pomniejszymi sukcesami. Z dwojga złego, to nawet lepiej, że sądził, iż Sparrow dał się usidlić pewnemu przystojnemu oficerowi – w ten sposób mógł wytłumaczyć swój wysoce praworządny uczynek bez mieszania w to Calypso.

– Postawmy sprawę jasno. Sądzę, że na tym etapie każdy z nas ma ochotę popłynąć w swoją stronę i udawać, że nic się tutaj nie wydarzyło. – Lekko uniósł się na swym siedzisku, patrząc znacząco na drugiego pirata. – Ale ty masz na to o wiele mniejsze szanse niż ja.

– To groźba?

– Wstęp do negocjacji. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. – Co powiesz na drobną wymianę? Milczenie i zostawienie mnie w świętym spokoju w zamian za życie, wolność i coś, co do ciebie należy, Lordzie?

* * *

Nikt nie wiedział, o czym kapitan rozmawiał z Barbossą w swojej kajucie, ale po tak pełnym wrażeń dniu nikt nie miał siły dociekać jeszcze i tego, zwłaszcza Anamaria. Dla niej najważniejsze było to, że cały ten obłęd wreszcie dobiegł końca,_ Ilsa de Huesos_ już nigdy więcej nie stanie się ani obiektem niczyjego zainteresowania, ani też źródłem kolejnych problemów, nie umarł nikt z jej załogi i, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, już wkrótce jej jedynym zmartwieniem będzie powstrzymywanie Jacka przed napadaniem brytyjskich statków. Może i nie zyskali dostępu do magicznego ustrojstwa przywracającego życie, ale potrafiła się z tym faktem bez najmniejszego bólu pogodzić. Jej obojętność była zaawansowana do tego stopnia, że nawet nie wnikała, jakim cudem Norrington wrócił z zaświatów oraz dlaczego zamiast kulki w łeb i kopa na rozpęd Barbossa przed powrotem na własny statek otrzymał drewniane oko Ragettiego. Póki te idiotyzmy nie dotyczyły jej bezpośrednio, miała szczery zamiar się nimi nawet odrobinę nie przejmować. Być może zacznie jutro zadawać stosowne pytania, jeśli najdzie ją na to ochota, jednak już teraz mogła śmiało ocenić, że się to raczej nie stanie. Jedyne, czym pragnęła się tego wieczora zająć, to picie rumu, palenie fajki oraz cieszenie się z faktu posiadania wszystkich kończyn i tak też postąpiła.

Musiała przyznać, że nawet odpowiadało jej takie właśnie zakończenie tej eskapady, głównie dlatego, że wszyscy byli… Szczęśliwi. Will i Elizabeth tulili się do siebie tak, jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że mimo usilnych starań śmierć ich jednak nie rozłączyła, sprawiając, że serca otaczających ich piratów napełniały się zwykle nieobecnym tam ciepłem. Nie ma na tym okrutnym świecie nic bardziej ujmującego nad radość dwojga zakochanych, z czego nawet pierwsza mat zdawała sobie sprawę, głównie dlatego, że ona również nie mogła się ich widokiem nacieszyć. Ale nie tylko im się przyglądała – raz po raz spoglądała również w stronę swego kapitana i towarzyszącego mu komodora. Byli o wiele subtelniejsi w swym zachowaniu niż siedzący nieopodal narzeczeni, jednak nie potrafili ukryć tego, jak na siebie patrzą. Za każdym razem, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, miało się wrażenie, że świat na chwilę zatrzymywał się w miejscu, chcąc ukazać innym nieskończone piękno cudu, jakim było łączące tych dwóch uczucie. Jack uśmiechał się do oficera tak, jakby ten krył w sobie nie tylko wszystkie morza i oceany, ale też zatopione na ich dnie skarby, budzące w piracie tak zachwyt, jak i pożądanie. Norrington z kolei wpatrywał się w Sparrowa takim wzrokiem, jakby dostrzegał w nim nie człowieka, lecz gwiaździste niebo wskazujące mu drogę do celu, którego istnieniu do tej pory zaprzeczał. I, jeśli mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć na temat dziwnego błysku w oku Jacka, była pewna, że już wkrótce postanowią coś z tym swoim wzajemnym zachwytem zrobić.

Oby tylko dokonali mądrych wyborów.

_30 sierpnia 1744. Jamajka, Bull Bay_

To był koniec. Jeszcze niedawno z wytęsknieniem wyglądał tego dnia, nie mogąc doczekać się chwili, w której ten szalony pirat pozwoli mu wrócić wreszcie do Port Royal, teraz jednak, gdy przez tyle razem przeszli, Norrington wcale nie ciszył się z nadejścia tej chwili. Nie dlatego, że robiło mu się niedobrze na myśli o tym, że przyjdzie mu ponownie znaleźć się u siebie w domu, poinformować swych podwładnych, że jednak nie przyszło mu skonać w tragicznych okolicznościach, zaś córka gubernatora jest cała i zdrowa, nic z tych rzeczy. Wiedział, że powinien się tym wszystkim zająć, niemniej były to jego _obowiązki_, nie zaś to, czego rzeczywiście _chciał_. Co nie oznaczało, że spełnienie jego pragnień było możliwe. Ta szalona, piękna przygoda jak każda inna nie mogła wiecznie trwać, zaś jej koniec oznaczał, iż wszystkie wprawione w ruch figury musiały powrócić na należne im pola w oczekiwaniu kolejnej rozgrywki. A niestety, jego miejsce znajdowało się bardzo daleko od tego, w którym stał Jack.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kapitan Sparrow zajmie w jego sercu miejsce, którego do tej pory nie zdecydował się nikomu ofiarować. Tak się po prostu nie powinno wydarzyć. A jednak, niemożliwe stało się możliwe – oto on, wielokrotnie odznaczony oficer brytyjskiej marynarki z całego serca kochał ściganego listem gończym pirata. Choć przecież dzielące ich różnice były zbyt istotne, zbyt _fundamentalne_, by cokolwiek mogło je zniwelować. Co… Nie było tak do końca prawdą. Mimo nieskazitelnego przebiegu służby, jego dusza wcale nie była krystalicznie czysta, zaś grzechy, jakie miał na sumieniu, uchodziły mu na sucho wyłącznie dlatego, że popełnił je w imieniu Króla i ojczyzny. Z kolei kapitan _Czarnej Perły_, nawet jeśli zasłużył sobie na miano najgorszego i zarazem najlepszego pirata na całych Karaibach, mógł się poszczycić cechami, których brakowało wielu mężom stanu, władcom i innym tylko pozornie przyzwoitym ludziom. Tak się bowiem dziwnie składało, że świat nie był czarno–biały, przez co oni obaj reprezentowali zaskakująco podobny odcień szarości. Nawet jeśli stali po przeciwnych stronach prawa, byli dokładnie tacy sami i to, co ich dzieliło, było jedynie (jak to określał pewien nicpoń) dyrdymałami, którymi nie było sensu się przejmować.

Którymi nie chciał się już przejmować.

Pokochał Jacka. Nawet jeśli jego uczucie nie było odwzajemnione, bo na takie szczęście nie mógł przecież liczyć, był zbyt zmęczony ukrywaniem go oraz żywieniem nadziei na to, że jeśli Sparrow pożegluje w siną dal, jakoś uda mu się to przeboleć. Być może pielęgnowanie tego afektu nie uczyni jego życia łatwiejszym czy lepszym, ale doprawdy, czy przed rozpoczęciem tej wyprawy rzeczywiście można go było nazwać szczęśliwym? Na pewno nie. Więc nawet jeśli przyjdzie mu cierpieć i usychać z tęsknoty za kimś, kogo nie mógł mieć dla siebie, nie zamierzał z tym walczyć. Nie, kiedy wreszcie przytrafiło mu się coś prawdziwszego od pozorów, które przez całe życie tak starannie stwarzał.

– Ponieważ żaden z nas nie jest profesjonalną praczką, nie mam pojęcia, w jakim to wszystko jest stanie. – Kapitan jak zwykle bez pukania wkroczył do swej kajuty, prezentując przewieszony przez ramię mundur. – Ale darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby, czyż nie?

– W istocie. – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kręcąc lekko głową. – A przynajmniej ja nie mam takiego zamiaru.

* * *

Jack zawsze lubił dobre przedstawienie, zwłaszcza, jeśli jego centrum był atrakcyjny przedstawiciel gatunku ludzkiego. A że tym razem miał okazję podziwiać najprzystojniejszego oficera brytyjskiej marynarki, był doprawdy zachwycony. Choć, prawdę powiedziawszy, zdecydowanie wolałby patrzeć, jak Norrington się rozbiera, nie zaś odwrotnie, niemniej cóż, jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma. Zwłaszcza, że było coś szalenie pociągającego w patrzeniu jak marynarz metodycznie nakłada na siebie kolejne sztuki odzieży, pieczołowicie naciągając pończochy, wiążąc troczki i tasiemki, zapinając haftki oraz guziki. Jego skupiona twarz zdecydowanie przyciągała wzrok, mimo trywialnego zajęcia nabierając pewnej szlachetności. Jednakże pomimo ogromnej radości czerpanej z podziwianego widowiska, Sparrow musiał przyznać, że ma mocno… Mieszane odczucia. Z jednej strony James postanowił zrezygnować z golenia (twierdził, że jeśli historyjka, jaką zamierza sprzedać swoim podwładnym ma być wiarygodna, nie powinien wyglądać na zbyt zadbanego), przez co wciąż wyglądał na prawie że pirata, z drugiej zaś kapitan_ Czarnej Perły_ zdążył się odzwyczaić od podziwiania go w mundurze. Zdecydowanie nie uważał tego stroju za praktyczny i widział w nim symbol wszystkiego tego, czego nienawidził, czyli prawa, porządku, idiotycznych ograniczeń oraz kary śmierci za piractwo, niemniej teraz musiał przyznać, że strój ten miał w sobie coś… Niemalże pociągającego. Nie przeczył, ów zachwyt mógł być związany z osobą, która właśnie na jego oczach z powrotem przeistoczyła się w prawie że komodora, niemniej i tak nie mógł nie podziwiać, jak doskonale był ten ubiór skrojony oraz jak spektakularnie rozkładał się na szerokich barkach Jamesa. Inna sprawa, że Norrington prawdopodobnie we wszystkim wyglądałby tak samo przystojnie, niemniej chwilowo Sparrow postanowił się powstrzymać od jakichkolwiek wypowiedzi w tym tonie. Już w chwili odzyskania oficera zaczął snuć pewien plan i mimo wszystko zamierzał się go trzymać, nawet jeśli oznaczało to ciągłe wsadzanie łap za pasek, żeby nie pchać ich w okolice siedzenia pewnego marynarza.

– Cóż. – Z braku odpowiednio dużego lustra, komodor nie miał innej możliwości obejrzenia samego siebie, jak wykręcanie szyi. – Lepiej nie będzie.

– Moim zdaniem za bardzo się przejmujesz. – Podszedł do niego i specjalnie przekrzywił kokardkę na jego halsztuku, uśmiechając się na dźwięk poirytowanego sapnięcia swego towarzysza. – Powitają cię z otwartymi ramionami nawet jeśli przybędziesz do Port Royal ubrany jedynie w spódniczkę z trawy.

– Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z faktu, że chodzi tutaj nie tylko o mój powrót, ale też reputację. – Oficer odtrącił jego ręce i wyminął go ostentacyjnie, na nowo doprowadzając się do porządku. – I mógłbyś przestać udawać, że ci to umyka.

– Po prostu uważam, że nie ma sensu zawracać sobie głowy czymś, na co absolutnie nikt nie zwróci większej uwagi. – Wiedząc, że zapewne igra z ogniem, najdelikatniej jak umiał przesunął czubkiem buta po do tej pory w miarę czystej pończosze, zostawiając na niej ciemną smugę. – A twoja reputacja na pewno nie ucierpiałaby, gdyby twoi podwładni przekonali się, że jesteś tylko człowiekiem.

– Czy to naprawdę tak wiele raz na jakiś czas wymagać od ciebie pogodzenia się z normami narzuconymi nam przez cywilizację? – James najwyraźniej nie poczuł, że coś go smyrnęło po łydce, zainteresował się bowiem swoim kapeluszem.

– Nie wiem – odparł pirat z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Ty jako jedyny próbujesz.

Gdy oficer skończył się już ubierać, Jack z pewnym niezadowoleniem odprowadził go na pokład. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że kiedyś musiał nadejść moment rozstania, ba, od samego rana wiedział, że to kwestia tylko kilku godzin, niemniej wcale nie miał ochoty wypuszczać Norringtona z _Perły_. Jasne, rozumiał, że nie może go na niej zatrzymać już na zawsze, niemniej wolałby, żeby tak się właśnie stało. Niestety, świat rzadko dopasowywał się do jego wyobrażeń o tym, co powinno, a co nie powinno się dziać, dlatego też musiał się pogodzić z okrutnymi wyrokami losu i pozwolić swemu ukochanemu na powrót do miejsca, które wcale nie było jego domem.

W połowie dystansu dzielącego trap od drzwi kajuty, James zatrzymał się, jakby sam również nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście chce opuścić pokład. W pierwszej chwili Sparrow sądził, że komodor najzwyczajniej w świecie czegoś zapomniał, gdy jednak ujrzał jego rzucone mu nerwowo znad ramienia spojrzenie, wiedział, że chodzi o coś innego. W oczach marynarza było coś niemalże błagalnego, zupełnie jakby miał w skrytości ducha nadzieję na to, że pirat da mu powód do zostania na statku. Kapitan wiedział jednak, że jeśli obaj mieli być szczęśliwi, nie wolno mu było nic podobnego zaoferować, przynajmniej na razie. Niestety, nie miał również jak prosić go o odrobinę cierpliwości, nie bez zdradzenia szczegółów swego planu.

– Jack… – Oficer przełknął głośno ślinę i obrócił się ku niemu, nerwowo poruszając palcami. – Dziękuję ci. To była… Niezwykła przygoda.

– Uważaj. – Podszedł do niego, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Bo zaraz przyznasz się do tego, że się dobrze bawiłeś.

Norrington w pierwszej chwili nie rzekł nic, jedynie popatrzył na niego ze smutkiem, jak zwykle, gdy z całego serca pragnął powiedzieć coś, czego nie powinien. Po krótkiej chwili jednak wziął się w garść i, choć nie silił się na udawanie obojętnego, przynajmniej spróbował się uśmiechnąć, jednocześnie podając mu swą nieustająco czystą rękę.

– Żegnaj, kapitanie Sparrow. – Jego głos jakby lekko się łamał, jednak było to tak subtelne, że prawdopodobnie nikt poza kapitanem nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

– Do zobaczenia, James. – Uścisnął jego dłoń i nią potrząsnął, ciesząc się dotykiem ciepłej skóry.

W odpowiedzi komodor jedynie skinął głową i wreszcie ruszył w stronę burty, tym razem ani się nie zatrzymując, ani nie oglądając za siebie. Jack odprowadził go prawie że chciwym wzrokiem, z zaskakującą nawet jak na siebie dokładnością i starannością zapamiętując wyprostowaną sylwetkę, bez której widoku będzie musiał się jeszcze przez pewien czas obyć. Byłby doskonale szczęśliwy, mogąc kontemplować ową chwilę w ciszy i spokoju, jednak niestety, aż takiego szczęścia nie miał. Z nieznanego nikomu powodu (choć kapitan _Perły_ osobiście obstawiałby złośliwość losu) ten właśnie moment William wybrał sobie, by pojawić mu się za plecami i zacząć zawracać głowę swoją obecnością.

– Jeśli czekałeś na odpowiednią chwilę. – Kowal położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, lekko je ściskając. – To właśnie minęła.

– Mój drogi chłopcze. – Uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, znacząco unosząc jedną brew. – Bycie prawdziwym piratem polega między innymi na sprawianiu, by odpowiednie chwile miały miejsce dokładnie wtedy, kiedy się to sobie zaplanuje. A wierz mi, nie spotkasz lepszego pirata nad kapitana Jacka Sparrowa.

_4 października 1744. Port Royal_

Norrington był prawie że zdumiony tym, jak szybko życie wróciło do normy. Wprawdzie nie mógł oczekiwać, by w ciągu jego mimo wszystko dość krótkiej nieobecności Port Royal zmieniło się w jakiś zauważalny sposób, niemniej w ciągu kilku pierwszych dni po swoim powrocie był przekonany, że Fort Charles stało się siedliskiem osobliwego szaleństwa. Zwłaszcza jego oficerowie przejawiali pewne specyficzne spaczenia – Groves prawie że cały czas śledził każdy jego krok, pytając gdzie idzie za każdym razem, gdy komodor podnosił się z krzesła, zaś Gilette prawie że bał się dotykać dokumentów gołą ręką i wpadał w histerię za każdym razem, gdy nie zastawał swego zwierzchnika w jego biurze. Szczęśliwie już prawie po tygodniu obaj się uspokoili i można było zaprzestać poddawania w wątpliwość ich zdrowia psychicznego, niemniej dopóki objawy nie ustąpiły, ciężko było z nimi wytrzymać. Również gubernator po ich powrocie do domu zachowywał się tak, jakby jedynie przyzwoitość powstrzymywała go przed popełnieniem na swym zięciu brutalnego mordu oraz osadzeniem córki w strzeżonej przez oddział gwardzistów wieży, niemniej w końcu się opanował, zapewne za sprawą panny Swann, która zawsze potrafiła swego ojca udobruchać. Koniec końców, wszystko było jak dawniej – zakochana para szykowała się do ślubu, Port Royal cieszyło się ciszą i spokojem, a Norrington zajmował się pełnieniem swoich obowiązków. Dokładnie tak, jak być powinno.

James westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową, po czym po raz ostatni spojrzał w lustro, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu galowemu mundurowi. Nie powinien teraz rozmyślać o tym, co się wydarzyło. Oczywiście wspominanie tej jedynej w jego życiu prawdziwej przygody wiązało się z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się po jego wargach, jednak radość ta mieli pewien gorzki posmak, intensywniejszy zwłaszcza dziś, kiedy jego przyjaciele wreszcie mogli się pobrać. Naturalnie wyrzucał sobie, że zamiast cieszyć się ich szczęściem i planować, jak będzie mógł rozpieszczać przyszłe dziatki państwa Turner, koncentrował się na swoim obolałym od tęsknoty sercu, które mimo rozlicznych tłumaczeń wciąż nie potrafiło zrozumieć, dlaczego nie może bić tym samym rytmem co inne, ukryte w piersi żeglującego po Karaibach pirata. To nie o niego tym wszystkim chodziło i byłoby dobrze, gdyby skoncentrował się na czymś innym niż koniec własnego nosa. Miał mnóstwo czasu na to, by cierpieć, nie musiał się zajmować tym akurat dzisiaj.

Niestety, było to o wiele trudniejsze niż podejrzewał. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył w zwierciadło i widział się w mundurze, miał ochotę krzyczeć. Nie tak powinien wyglądać, nie tą osobą powinien być, nie takie powinno być jego życie. Niby zależało to tylko i wyłącznie od jego decyzji, w końcu mógł odejść ze służby w każdej chwili, niemniej… Cóż. Nie był w stanie opuścić swego stanowiska. Nawet jeśli mógł pogodzić się z tym, że Jack jest, był i będzie piratem, sam mimo wszystko nie potrafił się nim stać, więc nie było nawet sensu myśleć o przystaniu do załogi Sparrowa. Za to tutaj, dowodząc siłami brytyjskiej marynarki, mógł przynajmniej decydować o tym, czy ktokolwiek uda się w pogoń za legendarną _Czarną Perłą_, czy nie. Może to niewiele, ale… Więcej nie mógł uczynić.

Doszedłszy do wniosku, że odpowiednio się prezentuje, uznał przygotowania do ślubu za zakończone i wyszedł z garderoby. Po drodze do hallu zajrzał jeszcze do swojego gabinetu, by zabrać stamtąd prezent ślubny dla młodej pary, a raczej jego symboliczny fragment (podejrzewał, że gubernator Swann będzie starał się odgryźć mu głowę za ofiarowanie Turnerom niewielkiej żaglówki, jednak podejrzewał, że młodzi będą zachwyceni) i już miał wyjść, gdy zorientował się, że coś jest chyba nie tak. Wprawdzie było to zaledwie przeczucie, niemniej instynkt nie raz ocalił go przed pewną śmiercią, dlatego postanowił się go posłuchać i od razu dobyć broni. Bez słowa zawirował w miejscu, ustawiając klingę w pozycji obronnej, spodziewając się zastać za swymi plecami intruza i, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie tak bardzo się pomylił. Ukryty za skrzydłem drzwiowym stał bowiem pewien ścigany przez prawo osobnik, którego obecności się w własnym domu zdecydowanie nie spodziewał, a już tym bardziej nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, by go kiedykolwiek tutaj zapraszał. Niemniej fakt, że był to nie kto inny, jak tylko jego umiłowany kapitan, sprawił, że był prawie gotów wybaczyć mu to najście. Wprawdzie wątpił, by był w stanie swym towarzyszom broni wyjaśnić, czemu na widok pirata w swoim gabinecie nie przystępuje do aresztowania i zawleczenia go do więziennej celi, niemniej chwilowo nie było tutaj nikogo, kto by podobnych wytłumaczeń oczekiwał.

– Witaj, James. – Sparrow oderwał się leniwie od ściany i podszedł do niego powolnym krokiem, wierzchem dłoni odchylając klingę na bok. – Co za spotkanie.

– Jack. – Pospiesznie schował szpadę do pochwy, zastanawiając się, o co może tutaj chodzić. – Nie ma sensu udawać zaskoczonego moim widokiem, skoro zakradłeś się do mojego własnego gainetu.

– Nie zakradłem – sprostował kapitan z tak przesadnym, że aż śmiesznym oburzeniem. – Jak na gentlemana przystało, zapukałem do drzwi i spytałem gospodynię, czy mogę poczekać u ciebie w biurze. A że się zgodziła, cóż, oto jestem.

– … Jest mi bardzo trudno uwierzyć w to, że wpuściła mi do domu _pirata_. – Przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, wietrząc podstęp. – Wprawdzie nie żywię do ciebie niechęci, jednak wątpię, by ona miała tego świadomość.

– A widzisz, tu się mylisz. – Wyraźnie rozbawiony Sparrow teatralnym gestem sięgnął za pazuchę i z tryumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy wyjął zza niej skórzany portfel na dokumenty, który następnie podał gospodarzowi. – I oto dowód.

– Jakoś wątpię, byś miał tu podpisaną przeze mnie deklarację, że masz prawo plątać mi się w biały dzień po domu. – Z pewnymi oporami przyjął dokumenty i podszedł z nimi do okna, by nie musieć mrużyć oczu przy czytaniu.

– O człowieku małej wiary. – Jack stanął tuż za nim, prawie opierając mu brodę na ramieniu. – Nie martw się, będzie mi wybaczone.

Norrington jedynie przewrócił oczami i zabrał się do lektury, wiedząc, że pewnie jest to jakiś rodzaj wyjątkowo skomplikowanego żartu, na który nie ma czasu. Już po ujrzeniu widniejącej na górze sygnatury zwyczajnie zamarł, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co czytał, jednak każde kolejne słowo coraz mocniej dawało mu do zrozumienia, że powinien swe wątpliwości porzucić. Wprawdzie istniała szansa, że trzymany przez niego dokument jest zwyczajną podróbką, jednak doskonale potrafił rozpoznać zarówno podpis admirała, jak i gubernatora Swanna, w związku z czym miał pewność, że nie zostały one sfałszowane ani przez niepokojąco utalentowaną w tym kierunku pannę Swann, ani też przez nikogo innego.

– … List kaperski1? – Oderwał wreszcie wzrok od papieru i obrócił się ku obserwującemu go z rozbawieniem kapitanowi, starając się zachować między nimi zdrową odległość. – Zostałeś korsarzem?

– Naprawdę aż tak bardzo cię to dziwi? – Kapitan ostrożnie wyjął mu rzeczone pismo z ręki i pieczołowicie schował je z powrotem do portfela. – Sądziłem, że masz więcej wiary w swoje zdolności resocjalizacyjne.

– Ostatnie, w co jestem zdolny uwierzyć to to, że przejmujesz się moim zdaniem na temat swojej profesji. – Stwierdzić, że czuł się odrobinę oszołomiony, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem miesiąca. Nie pojmował, co i dlaczego się tutaj dzieje, niemniej nie miał podstaw by twierdzić, iż padł ofiarą jakiegokolwiek oszustwa. – Poza tym… Wydaje mi się dziwne, że zrezygnowałeś z choćby części swej wolności dla… Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego.

– Widzisz, James… – Sparrow zrobił jeden krok do przodu, przyglądając mu się wyczekująco. – Pewien niekiedy bardzo sensowny młody człowiek powiedział mi, że wolność to możliwość samodzielnego wybierania swoich ograniczeń.

– Ja… – Nie, to nie mogło być to. To nie było po prostu możliwe. – Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

– Sądzę że wiesz. – Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na niego tak, jakby był w stanie przejrzeć go na wylot. – I proszę, nie bądź upierdliwy i nie zaprzeczaj rzeczom oczywistym. Nie chcemy się przecież spóźnić na ślub.

Nie miał pojęcia, co go napawa większym przerażaniem – to, że z jakiegoś powodu Sparrow jednak odgadł jego pragnienia i przejrzał jego do tej pory idealnie nieprzeniknioną fasadę, czy to, że postanowił posunąć się aż tak daleko, by zgodził się na przyznanie się do swych uczuć na głos. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla niego nic tak dalece ingerującego w ich życie, zawsze to od niego oczekiwano poświęceń i wysiłku. Tym razem jednak stało się inaczej. Ktoś chciał go mieć dla siebie i, aby to osiągnąć, dobrowolnie oddał część tego, co cenił sobie nawet bardziej niż własne dobro, uważając Jamesa za więcej niż adekwatną rekompensatę. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co powinien o tym myśleć i w pierwszej chwili najzwyczajniej w świecie spanikował. Nie dlatego, że był awansom pirata przeciwny, po prostu… Nie czuł się aż tak dobry i wartościowy, by móc sobą cokolwiek komukolwiek wynagrodzić. Jakaś część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że korsarz popełnił ogromny błąd, godząc się na ten układ i należało mu to jak najszybciej uświadomić, niemniej… Nie chciał tego uczynić. Może i był przez to o wiele gorszym łotrem, niż można było podejrzewać, ale jeśli człowiek, którego tak bardzo pokochał, wyszedł mu na spotkanie, komodor zamierzał spotkać się z nim w połowie drogi. Dlatego w końcu wziął się w garść i również zrobił krok do przodu, wiedząc, że jeśli nie zaryzykuje, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

– … Co teraz? – szepnął, czując, że bijące od stojącego naprzeciw niego mężczyzny ciepło, jego zapach oraz spojrzenie sprawiają, iż wreszcie przestaje tak doskonale panować nad swą mimiką oraz postawą.

– Teraz, mój drogi Jamesie… – Oficer aż westchnął i zamknął oczy, kiedy na jego karku spoczęła szorstka, przyjemnie ciężka dłoń. – Czeka cię największa w twym życiu przygoda.

W istocie, gdy ich wargi wreszcie się ze sobą spotkały, Norrinton poczuł dokładnie to, co gościło w jego sercu za każdym razem, gdy stawał na dziobie statku i wpatrywał się w umykający przed nim horyzont. Widocznie miłość rzeczywiście była jak otwarte morze, po którym można płynąć tam, gdzie się tylko zapragnie.

1_List kaperski_, wydawane przez monarchów pisemne upoważnienie umożliwiające właścicielom okrętów zatapianie lub przejmowanie nieprzyjacielskich okrętów oraz konfiskowanie ich ładunków, umożliwiając tym samym trudnienie się legalnym piractwem w zamian za część zgromadzonych łupów.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś się posługuje językiem włoskim lub hiszpańskim i widzi, że przedstawione powyżej tłumaczenia są śmiechu warte, będę serdecznie wdzięczna za lepsze sugestie. Naprawdę. Zachęcam wręcz.


End file.
